De A à Z
by Miliampere
Summary: L'ordre du Phoenix revisité par moi. Et si Harry avait souffert beaucoup plus que prévu? Et si Sirius était beaucoup plus présent que dans le livre? Et si Harry avait vraiment eu droit à une famille? Au travers de l'alphabet, venez découvrir mon histoire.
1. A comme Arrivée

Voici ma nouvelle fiction qui se nomme _**De A à Z**_. C'est en fait une reprise du livre « l'ordre du Phoenix », plus centré sur Sirius et sur Harry. Je n'ai écrit que ce chapitre pour l'instant, mais le reste viendra, j'ai pour promesse de ne jamais abandonner mes fics, tant que cela m'est possible.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même les critiques les plus poussées, je suis du genre pas trop rancunière.

Bonne lecture à tous, et aux autres.

Miliampere

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : A comme Arrivée._

POV HARRY :

Mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas là, ils sont sortis avec Dudley à une soirée pour je ne sais plus quelle célébration. Une histoire de jardin je crois.

Moi ? Je suis assis de sur la chaise de mon bureau, la tête dans les bras, les mains dans mes cheveux. Exclu de Poudlard, voilà ce que je suis maintenant. Je sors de ma poche un parchemin chiffonné, et je relis les mots inscrits par Sirius. Non Sirius, je ne veux pas rester ici. Je veux te rejoindre. J'ai peur. Je veux que tu me rassures.

Je suis comme toi à présent, je suis moi aussi rejeté. Mais même maintenant, je ne comprends pas l'impact que cela a sur moi.

Je ferme les yeux. Je veux dormir, mais je sais que je vais encore faire des cauchemars, et je suis sur que toi aussi tu connais ça. Alors je me relève et vais m'adosser à ma fenêtre. Le froid de la fenêtre fait du bien à ma cicatrice qui me semble en feu. Je regarde le soleil en train de se coucher. Il ne fait presque plus jour. La rue est vide, les lampadaires sont allumés, et quelque chose bouge dans le ciel.

A cette pensée je sursaute ! Quelque chose bouge ? En regardant de plus près, je vois un groupe de personnes, volant sur des balais, se poser juste devant la maison. Du moins, la maison où j'habite. Mais je ne la considère pas comme la mienne.

Ma première réaction est de sortir ma baguette, prêt à me battre. Quitte à être viré de Poudlard, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Je me dirige droit vers le couloir, et m'arrête en haut des escaliers. Pourquoi ? Parce que devant moi se trouve mon ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Remus Lupin. Il semble en meilleur forme que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Je souris en y pensant, ce que je peux être bête.

**_ Puis-je savoir ce qui te fais rire ? Me demanda-t-il.**

**_ J'étais en train de me dire que vous aviez l'air en forme, par rapport à la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. Mais cette fois là, c'était un lendemain de pleine lune, alors bon…**

Je suis soulager de voir l'ancien ami de mon père rire.

**_ Oui en effet. Mais, je m'attendais à ce que tu me demandes ce que je fais ici.**

**_ J'allais y venir figurez-vous ! Bonjour Professeur. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? **

Mais c'est une autre vois qui répond. Un autre rire. Celui d'une femme qui apparaît près de Remus. Je la trouve tout de suite sympa. Je crois que ses cheveux roses me plaisent tout de suite. Elle a l'air jeune, un jean troué avec de grandes chaussettes rayées que je peux voir dessous. Un pull et une veste avec de vraies couleurs gaies. Rien à voir avec ma tante. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me mets vite à l'apprécier, je pense.

**_ Alors le voilà, le célèbre Harry Potter. Déclare-t-elle.**

Je ne peux pas empêcher un grognement de sortir de ma gorge. Célèbre. Rien que ce mot me donne la migraine. Je détourne la tête en faisant une énorme grimace, qui bizarrement, fait rire la femme.

**_ Alors mon cousin avait raison, il déteste vraiment sa célébrité.**

**_ Vous aimeriez ça vous, être célèbre parce qu'un malade mental a tué vos parents sans vous avoir tué vous.**

Elle continue à me sourire avec gaieté. Finalement, si elle continue comme ça, je ne vais pas l'apprécier longtemps.

**_ Bon ce n'est pas fini la discut', vous ne voulez pas aussi les petits gâteaux ? Demande une vois grave, apparemment de mauvaise humeur.**

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et je me protège de ma baguette.

**_ Harry ne t'inquiètes pas ! Lance Remus. C'est juste Alastor Maugrey.**

**_ La dernière fois, qu'on m'a dit ça, le Professeur Maugrey a essayé de me tuer. Je grogne.**

**_ Il a raison de se méfier. Vigilance constante !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pas de doute, c'est lui. Je vois un autre homme derrière, grand, noir, qui me fait un signe de tête. Lui, il est un peu intimidant quand même.

Remus proposa à la femme, qui apparemment s'appelle « Tonks » - drôle de prénom si vous voulez mon avis – de m'aider à faire ma valise. Il m'explique par ailleurs qu'ils sont tous venus me chercher pour m'emmener en sécurité. Ben tiens ! Il a quand même fallut que deux détraqueurs nous attaquent, mon cousin et moi, pour qu'ils comprennent que je n'étais pas en sécurité dans cette stupide baraque.

J'allais suivre « Tonks » qui m'a rejoint en haut de l'escalier, quand n'y tenant plus, je me retourne vers Remus.

**_ Professeur Lupin ?**

**_ Harry… Arrêteras-tu de m'appeler comme ça un jour ? Demande Remus d'un ton joyeux.**

**_ Peut-être bien, mais c'est difficile de ne pas vous voir comme un prof maintenant, je crois que ça va vous suivre encore longtemps ! Je rigole.**

**_ Soit. Que veux-tu me demander ?**

**_ En fait je… **

J'hésite à poser la question clairement, il y a beaucoup d'inconnus dans cette pièce, et franchement, j'aurai préféré me retrouver seul avec lui dans ma chambre, pour pouvoir parler plus facilement.

**_ Je voulais savoir si… si vous aviez des nouvelles de…**

Décidément, il y a _beaucoup trop_ de monde.

**_ Non rien laissez tomber.**

J'allais me retourner vers ma chambre quand j'entends la voix de Remus.

**_ Il va bien et il est impatient de te revoir. Tu lui manques beaucoup.**

Je me suis retourné trop rapidement pour que ça paraisse normal, tout le monde a remarqué ma réaction, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ainsi, Lupin avait eu des nouvelles de Sirius. Peut être lui a-t-il écrit ? Parlé ? Mon sourire sur mon visage ne passe pas inaperçu et c'est avec un autre rire que cette fois je ne comprend pas, que la femme aux cheveux roses me demande de la suivre.

**_ Alors comme ça on parle en message codé avec le loup garou, c'est quoi ça un truc que tous les Maraudeurs utilisent ?**

**_ QUOI ?**

La c'est clair, elle m'a bluffé. Elle sait pour Remus ? Elle connait les maraudeurs ?

**_ Et moi qui pensait que seul mon cousin pouvait faire ça avec lui, te voilà bien parti à suivre leurs traces…**

**_ Votre cousin ? **

C'est vrai ça d'abord, c'est qui son cousin, ça fait déjà deux fois qu'elle me parle de lui.

Tonks me regarde en souriant.

**_ Ben Sirius voyons, qui veux-tu que ce soit ! Je suis la fille de sa cousine, Andromeda Tonks, née Black.**

**_ Ah ouais… Donc votre prénom ce n'est pas Tonks.**

**_ Non, mais je veux que tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, je ne supporte pas mon prénom : « Nymphadora » .**

**_ Alors vous…vous connaissez Sirius ?**

**_ Harry, tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas si vieille. Aller, si je te tutoie tu en fais autant ! Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui je connais Sirius, et je suis au courant de toute l'histoire, et tu ne dois pas avoir peur de parler de lui en ma présence. Ni en celle de l'ordre d'ailleurs.**

**_ L'ordre ?**

Je trouve que ça fait un peu trop d'infos d'un coup non ? D'abord cette fille qui connait Sirius et ensuite, un Ordre ? Je lui demande en monosyllabe de bien vouloir m'expliquer, mais elle vient d'utiliser un charme pour faire ma valise. Je doit esquiver trois grimoires qui menacent de me fracasser le crane.

**_ Et voilà, tout y est, prêt à partir célèbre Potter ?**

**_ Mais bien sur, Nymphadora !**

Elle voulait jouer ? Elle allait perdre. Heureusement, elle ne semble pas rancunière, et elle explose de rire quand elle entend ma répartie. Elle me demande de prendre mon éclair de feu, son regard s'attardant sur la plume d'hippogriffe que j'avais accroché au bout du manche, et elle descend avec ma valise.

Les « membres de l'Ordre » (notons que je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est l'Ordre), sont en train de discuter à voix basse dans le salon. Cette image pourrait me faire rire, si je n'étais pas à cent miles lieux d'ici. Je repense à mon cauchemar de cette nuit. Je sais que la femme n'a pas survécu aux tortures des mangemorts, mais est ce que le garçon a réussi à se sauver avec sa petite sœur ? Ou est ce que Voldemort a réussi à le rattraper ?

**_ Harry ? **

Je sursaute en voyant Remus m'appeler. Je lui souris en réponse et le suis dans le jardin. Ensuite tout le monde décolle et c'est la délivrance. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien. Cette sensation de légèreté me vide la tête, m'enlève mes soucis. Le vent qui fouette mon visage et qui balance mes cheveux, c'est grisant. Malgré moi, et malgré la présence de toutes ces personnes autour de moi, j'éclate en un grand rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un piquet de quelques mètres avant de revenir à ma place en un looping, sous les cris de Maugrey et des autres. Dans le bruit du vent qui brouille mes oreilles, j'entend un « c'est ce genre d'attitude qui peut tous nous tuer, c'est quoi pour lui, vigilance constante ? ». Même cette critique ne m'enlève pas mon sourire, et c'est les yeux étincelant que je me tourne vers Remus, qui me répond par un clin d'œil avant de regarder devant lui. Je le suis dans le nuit.

Le reste du voyage se passe sans problème. Tonks continue de rigoler dès qu'elle voit un truc drôle, (elle a une manière bizarre de considérer le « drôle » mais bon… chacun ses goûts parait-il !).

Je n'ai pas la notion du temps sur mon balai, j'aurai pu y passer une demi-heure ou trois heures, je n'aurais pas vu la différence. Mais je sais qu'on est arrivé, même si je ne sais pas du tout où se trouve cette arrivée, quand Maugrey et l'homme noir, qui d'après mes souvenirs s'appelle Kingsley, entament la descente.

Alors que nous atterrissons dans un parc, couvert par les arbres, je remarque tout de suite quelque chose : nous sommes en quartier moldu !

A chaque fois que je fais cette comparaison, je m'étonne moi-même. Avec les années, je fais de plus en plus d'écart entre ces deux mondes auxquels j'appartiens. Mais depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, je ne vis que pour la magie, je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans, c'est impossible. Alors que je ne supporte presque plus le monde moldu, celui que je considérais avant comme normal, le monde de la magie lui, devient ma maison et mon univers, et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui est normal, et c'est celui des moldus qui me devient comme étranger.

Encore une fois, c'est Remus qui me sort de mes pensées en me poussant vers la maison. Alors que je lève les yeux, je comprend tout de suite de quelle maison il parle. Nous sommes silencieux, et je vois les sorciers, une main dans la poche de leur baguette, qui surveillent les environs. La maison, je sais tout de suite qu'elle est magique. C'est quelque chose qui se « sent », rien qu'en la regardant. Et plus je m'approche, plus je peux le prouver. La poignée est gravée de manière très bizarre. Et il me semble que la patte contre la porte avec laquelle on est censé cogner est une patte appartenant à une créature magique.

Maugrey pousse la porte et enfin, j'entre dans la demeure, de plus en plus glauque, soyons honnête.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus flipper. Les toiles d'araignée ? Non j'avais l'habitude, avec mon ancien placard sous l'escalier. La tapisserie sombre et rapiécée ? Mouais, c'est sur que pour quelqu'un qui vient de vivre plus d'un mois avec quelqu'un comme ma tante, ce genre de truc peut faire flipper. Le parquet qui grince comme s'il allait s'écrouler ? C'est vrai que c'est assez perturbant, mais j'ai déjà vécu pire ! Non, finalement, ce qui me fait froid dans le dos, c'est les têtes d'elfes de maison qui longent le mur de l'escalier, vers l'étage supérieur. J'avale ma salive alors que les membres de l'ordre enlèvent leurs manteaux. Avec une pensée pour Dobby, que je sais en sécurité à Poudlard, je continue de fixer les têtes d'elfes, mon regard montant jusqu'au palier qu'i mi étage. Un autre visage apparaît alors dans mon champ de vision. Celui là est en vie, celui là me sourit, et celui là, je le sais, attendait impatiemment mon arrivée.


	2. B comme Bienvenue

_Merci à Tous pour vos reviews, cela me fait très, très, très plaisir !_

_Je tiens quand même à m'expliquer : Cette fiction, c'est un défi que je me suis moi-même, il ne fera que 26 chapitres, et normalement, devrait être fini en moins de 4 mois…_

_Bref, j'écris au gré de mes idées, et je reprends ce que j'écris le moins possible, ça veut dire que, une fois le texte écrit, on n'efface plus (sauf bien sur les fautes)._

_Ne vous attendez pas à revoir des scènes du livre, car comme vous l'avez tous surement déjà lu, je ne vais pas en remettre._

_Par exemple, deux mois à Poudlard peuvent tenir en un seul chapitre._

_D'ailleurs, mes chapitres doivent faire moins de 10 pages Word._

_A part ça, je crois que c'est tout…_

_Pourquoi ce Défi ? Ben… Juste pour voir si j'en suis capable ! ! !^^ _

Aller, maintenant deux trois petits commentaires :

**Klaude**, pour tout de dire, je ne sais pas encore vraiment comment cette fiction va tourner. En fait, je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler une « frustrée de manque de communication entre Sirius et Harry », et depuis la sortie du film, j'imaginais pleins de scènes où ces deux seraient plus ou moins liés, donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?

Alors j'écris au gré de mes idées.

**Loulou2a**, je te remercie pour ce judicieux conseil. En fait c'est la première fois que j'écris à la première personne, et j'avoue que j'ai un peu du mal car j'ai tendance à revenir automatiquement à la troisième.

J'ai essayé de faire un effort pour la suite, et j'ai décidé d'utiliser toujours le présent. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

Merci **LiliBlack13** et à **DrackNight** pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir !

_Chapitre 2 : B comme Bienvenue._

POV SIRIUS:

Plus qu'une heure. Plus qu'une heure et il sera là. Son lit est déjà fait depuis longtemps. Tout le monde ici l'attend. Mais surement pas autant que je peux l'attendre. Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne tiennent plus en place. Surtout Ginny en fait. Je rigole à cette pensée. Ce pourrait-il que mon cher filleul connaisse des histoires d'amour à Poudlard ? Il va falloir que j'enquête sur ce sujet. Je fais en ce moment même les cents pas dans ma chambre, en regardant toutes les trente secondes à travers la fenêtre qui donne sur le parc où ils sont censés atterrir.

Je ne sais pas comment il va depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs. Rien qu'à l'idée que ces sales créatures aient pu approcher mon filleul, je serre les poings avec colère. Qu'est ce que je les déteste !

Mon filleul. Il va bientôt avoir quinze ans, dans cinq jours pour être exact. Ca me plait rien que d'y penser, pour une fois, je serai là pour le regarder souffler ses bougies. Je pourrais enfin fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry comme n'importe quel parrain est censé le faire. Remus m'a coaché ces derniers jours. Je veux être un bon parrain pour Harry, être là pour l'aider, le conseiller. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur de se confier à moi, de se tourner vers moi en cas de besoin. Mais voilà je ne suis même pas sur d'en être capable. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne demanderait conseil à un fugitif qui a passé douze ans à Azkaban, il faut être honnête. Je ne suis pas moi-même bien dans ma tête, suffit de voir comment les autres membres se comportent avec moi. Surtout Molly en fait.

Ah encore ! Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. Tout ce que je veux c'est voir Harry, le reste ne doit pas être important. Je regarde encore une fois l'heure. Plus que quinze minutes ? Je suis tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne vois même pas le temps passer. Je ne m'en plains pas, mais quand même ça fait un peu peur.

Soudain je vois quelque chose bouger entre les arbres. Bien sûr, les moldus ne peuvent deviner qui se cache dans le parc. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sauter de joie. D'ailleurs, je me retiens aussi de hurler, mais bon, on ne va pas exagérer quand même.

Sans plus attendre, je m'élance dans les escaliers. J'essaie de ne pas faire de bruit une fois en bas. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à réveiller ma mère maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me gâche mes retrouvailles avec mon cher filleul.

Ca y est, il est là. Il regarde en l'air, son regard s'arrête sur les toiles d'araignées qui résistent encore au nettoyage, puis sur la tapisserie que je me retiens d'arracher. Il a grandit depuis l'an dernier. Il a les cheveux plus courts aussi. Je le vois enlever sa veste et là poser négligemment sur le porte-manteau. Il ne semble même pas réaliser ce qu'il est en train de faire, tellement il est absorbé dans sa contemplation. Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir vu, pas encore du moins. Le pose mes coudes sur la rambarde, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Devant mon filleul, je capte le regarde de mon loup. En plongeant mon regard dans le sien, j'entends ce qu'il veut me dire. Tonks s'énerve toujours quand on fait ça Lunard et moi. Nous n'avons pas de besoin de mots pour nous comprendre, juste des yeux. Nous pouvons avoir toute une discussion de cette manière, et Tonks trouve cette manière insupportable, curieuse comme elle est.

Lui aussi me sourit, et je comprends ce qu'il me dit :

**« Il a demandé de tes nouvelles. Pas directement bien sûr, trop de monde dans la pièce, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas encore réalisé que tu es ici. Pour lui tu es toujours caché quelque part. »**

Ce à quoi je réponds :

**« N'est-ce-pas toujours le cas ? » **

Avec une certaine amertume au fond des yeux.

**« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! » Grogne-t-il en retour.**

Je lui réponds par un simple sourire, et je vois ma cousine lui taper l'épaule et me foudroyer du regard. Elle, par contre, elle semble dire :

**« Arrêtez de parler comme ça, c'est exaspérant ! »**.

Je lui tire la langue pour toute réponse, et retourne mon regard vers mon filleul qui maintenant est en train de regarder les elfes de maison. Je sens mon cœur se serrer devant l'expression de son visage. Je voudrais tellement qu'il se sente bien ici, mais je ne vois que de l'effroi dans ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il regarde les têtes d'elfes avec ce qui ressemble à de la peur sur le visage. Il semble se demander qui peut bien habiter ici. C'est vrai que l'entrée de la maison n'est pas très accueillante. Les murs sont verts foncés ou marron, avec des peintures défraîchies, et des tapisseries déchirées. Les elfes de maison, ou du moins leurs têtes sont immondes et l'escalier est bouffé pas les mites, il semble sur le point de s'effondrer.

Eh oui Harry. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais c'est moi qui habite ici, c'est ma maison, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Et c'est le seul toit que je peux t'offrir. Je veux malgré tout que tu t'y sentes en sécurité, que tu considères cette maison comme la tienne aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

Ton regard monte lentement, le long du mur, et finalement la surprise s'affiche dans tes traits. Tu m'as vu, tu me regardes et je te souris. Tu sembles vraiment étonné de me voir ici, au milieu de tous ces gens. Tu commences à me sourire, tes lèvres s'étirent d'un côté à l'autre de ton visage, et pour toutes réponses, je casse le silence qui s'est installé.

**_ Harry James Potter ! Je fais en souriant, toujours accoudé à la rambarde.**

Tu souris encore plus quand tu m'entends, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'adore voir ce sourire sur ton visage.

**_ Vous nous faites enfin l'honneur d'être présent en cette humble demeure.**

Bizarrement tournée, cette phrase ne me va pas vraiment, mais elle te fait rire, alors elle me plait.

**_ Sirius !**

Mon prénom s'échappe de ta bouche alors que tu escalades les escaliers pour venir me rejoindre. Je me redresse et ouvre les bras, attendant que tu te jettes dedans. Ton étreinte me coupe le souffle alors que tu te serres contre moi. Et je rigole moi-même, trop heureux de te revoir, de pouvoir te toucher, de te voir si près de moi. Je plonge ma tête dans tes cheveux indisciplinés alors que tu soupires de satisfaction. Tes bras se serrent contre mon torse et tu attrapes le dos de mon pull dans tes poings. Je t'ai retrouvé, tu es dans mes bras et j'oublis le reste. J'oublis ma mère qui n'est pas si loin. J'oublis les critiques de Molly, les calomnies de Rogue, le regard bienveillant que Remus a en ce moment même sur nous. Tu es là, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Je prends une profonde inspiration et redresse la tête pour voir ton visage plonger dans mon épaule.

**_ Enfin tu es là. Il était temps.**

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure que seul toi entends. Je te sens sourire contre moi, et tu resserres encore ton étreinte sans chercher à me lâcher.

**_ Tu m'as manqué.**

Je ris à cette remarque, heureux de voir que je te manque autant que tu me manques. Ton absence est presque intolérable. Ta présence a rempli le trou dans ma poitrine. Ici je sais que tu es en sécurité, et ça me rassure.

**_ Autant que tu m'as manqué Harry.**

Je veux te lâcher pour pouvoir te regarder, voir ton visage de plus près, je veux être sur que tu es en bonne santé. Mes alors que mes mains se posent sur tes épaules pour te repousser gentiment, tu me sers encore plus fort en murmurant un « non ».

Alors je te reprends dans mes bras, et reste ici sans bouger, sans parler. Cela me va.

Tu restes encore quelques secondes sans faire un geste, quand enfin tu te retires de mes bras. Je peux donc contempler ton visage levé vers moi. Tu me regardes en souriant, comme si ma simple présence te suffisait, comme si rien ne pouvait te rendre encore plus heureux. C'est une chose que je ne pas comprendre, mais je sais que je ferais tout pour que tu gardes toujours ce même sourire.

POV HARRY :

**_ Non !**

Je murmure moi aussi, sachant qu'il m'entendrait quand même. Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras. Je peux y rester pendant des heures. Je m'y sens chez moi, comme si cette place m'était réservée, comme si j'étais le privilégié, le seul à pouvoir être là. Et je sais que d'une certaine manière, je le suis.

Je reste encore quelques secondes dans les bras de mon parrain, à m'imprégner de son odeur, avant de finalement le relâcher. Je veux lui parler, savoir comment il va, et surtout ce qu'il fait ici, avec tous ces gens autour de lui.

Il semble étonné de me voir. Ben quoi ? J'ai une verrue sur le nez ou quoi ?

Finalement il me sourit. Ah quand même ! Je préfère ça. Il pose doucement des mains contre mes joues, une de chaque côté de mon visage, comme s'il avait peur de me briser. Eh Patmol ! Je ne suis pas fait en sucre, je tiens quand même à te le signaler !

Il passe ses pouces sous mes yeux. Je sais qu'il y voit mes cernes. Il voit ma fatigue autant que je vois l'inquiétude passer dans ses yeux.

**_ Je vais bien Sirius. Le voyage a juste été épuisant.**

**_ Réponse trop rapide, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander si tu dormais bien. Ca veut dire que ce n'est pas le cas, je me trompe ?**

Je grogne en réponse en roulant des yeux et en me libérant des mains de mon parrain. Ca le fait rire, alors je le regarde et rigole avec lui. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de le voir. Il a changé, il est moins maigre, et il a l'air mieux, au moins, il ne passe pas son temps à se demander si quelqu'un allait le surprendre. A cette pensée, des tonnes de questions me tournent dans la tête.

**_ Aller viens. Me dit-il. On va discuter.**

J'acquiesce rapidement alors que Lupin nous annoncer que le repas allait commencer dans dix minutes. Je le vois partir vers les étages, pour l'annoncer aux autres alors que Sirius me fait rentrer dans un petit bureau, plein de bouquins.

**_ S'il te plait Harry, n'ouvre jamais ces grimoires tout seul, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils referment.**

**_ Je ne m'appelle pas Hermione.**

**_ Ne m'en parles pas ! On a eu un mal de chien à lui faire entendre raison.**

Je le vois rire et le regarde avec un sourcil levé. C'est à son tour de grogner.

**_ Aucun commentaire concernant le jeu de mot pourri avec le chien s'il te plait, je dois déjà supporter Remus et Tonks !**

J'éclate de rire à mon tour. J'aime cette sensation que j'ai quand je suis avec lui. Je suis à l'aise, comme si j'étais dans mon élément.

**_ Tu dois avoir pas mal de question n'est ce pas ?**

Ce qu'il a l'air sérieux quand il dit ça. Je ne trouve pas que ça lui aille franchement, mon parrain est TOUT sauf sérieux.

**_ Seulement une ou deux millions.**

Ca y est il sourit, c'est mieux comme ça.

Je m'assois sur le bureau, directement, car franchement, la chaise en bois ne m'inspire pas confiance. Sirius se rapproche de moi et pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps. Il penche la tête.

**_ Je t'écoute.**

**_ Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et c'est qui tous ces gens ? Et l'ordre, c'est quoi ? Et cette baraque aussi ? Franchement elle craint ! Et Voldemort, vous avez des nouvelles ? Et…**

**_ STOP ! ! !**

Je m'arrête, surpris par le cri de Sirius. Il a posé deux doigts sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Il me regarde en souriant avec douceur.

**_ Une question à la fois tu veux, je ne peux pas répondre aussi vite que tu questionnes.**

Je hoche la tête et il enlève ses doigts. Il se relève doucement et fait les cents pas en tournant dans le petit bureau marron et bleu marine, plein de bouquins et de fauteuils. Alors il commence son récit. Il va bien, et il est ici car il fait parti de l'ordre. L'ordre et un groupe de sorciers qui se bat clandestinement contre les agissements de Voldemort. C'est ça ce que Dumbledore voulait dire quand il a demandé à Sirius de regrouper les anciens, quand nous étions à l'infirmerie.

La maison ? C'est la sienne. QUOI ? La sienne ? Mon parrain a une maison ? Je l'écoute alors qu'il m'explique que c'est la maison de son enfance. La « noble et ancienne maison des Blacks » dont il a hérité à la mort de ses parents, alors qu'il était encore à Azkaban, a été mise à la disposition de l'ordre car elle est très sécurisée. Sirius emploie des expressions comme « incartable » ou « repousse moldu ».

Il allait me parler de Voldemort quand Tonks est entré dans la pièce. Elle nous annonce que le repas et près, alors nous descendons tous les trois.

J'arrive dans la cuisine entre Tonks et Sirius juste derrière moi. Finalement, elle est sympa cette fille ! En plus c'est la cousine de Sirius, un bon point pour elle non ?

Alors qu'elle s'écarte pour aller s'asseoir, je vois Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui n'attendent que moi. Hermione est la première à réagir, et sans avoir eu le temps de l'arrêter, elle se jette sur moi et m'étouffe de ses bras.

**_ Mione ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, mais là tu vois, je ne peux plus respirer alors…**

**_ Désolé ! Oh mon dieu Harry tu nous a tellement manqué ! Je suis super contente de te revoir ! Il va falloir que l'on discute. Tu dois tout nous raconter, je…**

**_ Hermione ! Laisse le tranquille, il vient à peine d'arriver !**

Merci Ron, tu me sauves la vie !

Ron a vachement grandi c'est dingue ! Mais je suis ravi de voir que je n'ai qu'une demi-tête de moins que lui. Preuve que j'ai du grandir autant que lui.

Après une accolade fraternelle où il me souhaite la bienvenue, il s'éloigne et laisse la place à Ginny qui semble hésiter à s'approcher de moi. J'entends Sirius ricaner derrière moi alors qu'il s'approche de Remus surement pour lui parler. Ginny a changé, elle n'est plus la petite fille qui met son coude dans le beurre, et ça me fait un léger choc de le réaliser. Elle est très jolie, et son sourire ne la rend que plus belle. J'ouvre les bras et son sourire s'agrandit encore alors qu'elle vient m'embrasser. Elle m'étrangle de la même manière qu'Hermione et me dit qu'elle aussi, elle est ravie de me voir. Je suis soulagé de voir qu'elle n'est plus aussi embarrassée qu'avant en ma présence. C'était gênant de la voir rouge tomate dès que j'étais dans le secteur. Je la relâche et me tourne vers la table pour voir quasiment tous les Weasley. Les jumeaux me tapent dans le dos pour me saluer, et Mme Weasley se décide enfin à venir m'étouffer. La vache ! Toutes les filles de la pièce veulent ma mort ou quoi ?

Le repas peut enfin commencer. Il est succulent comme à chaque fois qu'il est préparé par Mme Weasley. Je suis assis entre Ron et Sirius, qui est en bout de table. Remus Lupin est en face de moi, donc de l'autre côté de Sirius. A côté de lui, Ginny, puis Tonks, puis Hermione et les jumeaux.

A la gauche de Ron, Kingsley, puis Maugrey et enfin les parents Weasley.

C'est pendant ce repas que je comprends pourquoi les cheveux de Tonks semblent naturels. Elle est métamorphomage, elle peut changer d'apparence. La veinarde ! Elle passe tout le repas à changer la forme de son nez sous les yeux rieurs de Ginny et Hermione.

Je discute avec Sirius et Remus, Ron se mêlant parfois à la discussion.

Le repas va bon train et je me sens enfin à l'aise en leur présence. Ca change de Privet Drive ! Et franchement je ne m'en plains pas. Cette ambiance chaleureuse m'a manqué. Je suis loin des cauchemars où je vois Voldemort torturer et tuer des innocents qui n'ont rien demandé à personne, et encore moins à nous les sorciers.

J'avais l'espoir que le repas se termine aussi bien. Mais c'est sans compter sur Sirius qui me considère comme assez mature pour parler délibérément de Voldemort et la mère de Ron qui me couve un peu trop à mon goût.

La dispute à l'air d'être habituelle aux yeux de mes trois camarades de classes. Ginny plonge son regard dans le mien pour me faire comprendre que ce genre de scène est plus ou moins quotidien. J'attends donc que ça passe, mais la réflexion de Mme Weasley sur le fait que Sirius n'a pas été là pendant mon enfance me met hors de moi. Pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Elle était là elle pendant mon enfance chez les Dursley ? Elle serait là en ce moment même, si Ron ne s'était pas assis dans le même compartiment que le mien ? C'est pas que mon parrain ne voulait pas s'occuper de moi, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas ! Et lui balancer ce genre de chose, comme un coup bas, c'est vraiment vache de sa part ! Comme si passer douze ans à Azkaban pour rien, ce n'est pas déjà affreux, le lui rappeler de cette manière, c'est dégueulasse.

Apparemment, la colère que j'éprouve en ce moment même pour la mère de Ron est assez flagrante, car Ginny me lance un regard d'excuse. J'essaie de lui sourire mais, a mon avis, c'est plus une grimace que je fais !

Alors que les membres de l'ordre nous expliquent ce qu'ils savent sur Voldemort, après que Ginny soit partie dans sa chambre à grand cri, je remarque que Sirius est comme absent, comme s'il me répondait par automatisme Je vois bien que la répartie de Mme Weasley l'a blessé, et franchement je le comprends. J'essaie de lui sourire pour le rassurer, mais il évite mon regard. Finalement, la soirée ne va pas très bien se terminer.

.

Je suis dans ma chambre avec Ron. On se met à discuter de ce que les adultes nous ont dit. Quelqu'un arrive, et on se grouille pour faire semblant de dormir. La porte s'ouvre, et la, question existentielle : Pourquoi quand on veut faire semblant de dormir, on est à deux doigts d'éclater de rire ?

Bref.

La personne dans le noir semble ne pas vouloir partir. Elle a refermé la porte derrière elle.

**_ Mais bien sur ! Deux adolescents bien sages qui se sont endormis directement arrivés dans leur chambre. Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je gobe ça ?**

Je me retourne en sursautant, en parfaite synchronisation avec Ron, avant de retenir un rire en voyant mon parrain dans la pénombre.

**_ Bon ! Dit-il comme s'il réfléchissait. Je suppose que je dois agir un adulte responsable et vous dire de vous taire, de ne plus parler de ça, et de dormir.**

**_ Ou tu peux aussi faire comme si on dormait déjà et repartir comme si de rien n'était !**

Mon parrain rigole à ma répartie, c'est clair, j'adore son rire comme un aboiement.

**_ Oui, je peux aussi faire ça ! Bonne nuit vous deux !**

Ron et moi le saluons puis Ron se recouche. Sirius allait partir, mais je l'appelle, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

**_ Oui Harry ?**

J'attends que Sirius s'asseye à côté de moi sur mon lit, et je remarque que Ron se tourne, pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Apparemment, Hermione lui a fait la leçon.

**_ Je voulais savoir… Elle est où ta chambre ?**

**_ Au troisième étage, pas loin de l'escalier. Elle est facile à trouver, mon nom est inscrit sur la porte. D'ailleurs, si tu as le moindre souci, tu peux venir me voir, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de…**

**_ Je sais Sirius ! Je sais.**

Il me sourit, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en faire autant. C'est vraiment bizarre de l'entendre dire des trucs pareils. C'est bizarre aussi de voir que quelqu'un est inquiet pour moi à ce point, comme si j'étais son unique centre d'intérêt. A cette pensée je rougis

**_ Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**_ Quoi ? Oh rien… Je me disais juste… C'est bizarre. D'être ici, s'entend. Avec toi, parce que…on a jamais passé autant de… de temps ensemble, et là on a… encore un mois…c'est bien, c'est même très bien.**

Voilà c'était dit, pas très clairement mais c'était dit. Et le sourire de Sirius me réchauffe le cœur. Mon parrain m'attire dans une étreinte et j'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule, sentant ses lèvres embrasser mes cheveux.

**_ C'est parfait.**

Je souris contre son torse. Ce n'est pas parfait, il est toujours obligé de rester cacher, mais au moins, il est près de moi et je suis avec lui, et pour l'instant, je m'en contente.

Il me souhaite à nouveau une bonne nuit. Je vois le raie de lumière derrière la porte qu'il vient de fermer et je vois l'ombre de mon parrain partir vers sa propre chambre.

Me tournant sur moi-même et me couvrant de ma couette, je ferme les yeux en revivant une seule et même image : mon parrain me serrant contre lui, en me souhaitant la bienvenue.


	3. C comme Cadeau

_Coucou !!_

_Je m'excuse, ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu mettre de suite ! Mais bon, je viens a peine de finir le chapitre et de la relire pour corriger les fautes !!_

_Alors je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, __liliBlack13__, __Klaude__, __Loulou2a__, __DrackNight __!!_

_Et __momographie__, moi non plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi JKR n'en a pas fait des comme ça. C'est justement pourquoi j'en fais !_

_Sinon pour vous dire, cette histoire au début va beaucoup ressembler au livre, disons jusqu'à l'attaque de Mr Weasley, mais après ça va assez changer, mais on reste sur le duo Sirius / Harry, ouais je préfère dire duo plutôt de couple, ca fait moins… slash ?_

_Et en fait __Luna1005__ !! Heureusement que tu m'as dit qui tu étais, je n'avais pas remarqué, mais bon, à vois ta page d'accueil et les études que tu fais, j'aurais deviné !_

_Pour que ce soit plus clair, j'ai précisé à chaque fois quelle était la personne qui parlait, mais si quelqu'un utilise « tu », comme Sirius dans le deuxième chapitre, c'est qu'il s'adresse directement à quelqu'un, mais ça je le préciserais !!_

_Et maintenant… LA SUITE !_

_Chapitre 3 : C comme Cadeau_

POV SIRIUS :

Cela fait déjà cinq jours que Harry est là, cinq jours que je profite de sa présence dès que j'en ais l'occasion. En ce moment même ? Il est minuit et sous ma forme animagus, je traverse la maison endormie, vers la chambre de mon filleul, pour être le premier à lui fêter son anniversaire. Pour une fois que j'ai ce privilège, je vais en profiter !

J'entre doucement dans la chambre où résonnent les respirations paisibles des deux garçons. Je vais vers le lit de gauche, celui de l'une des deux personnes les plus importantes de mon univers. Je pose mes pattes avant sur le bord du lit et le regarder dormir. Il a l'air particulièrement perturbé, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar silencieux. Il semble angoissé. En tout cas, il n'est pas calme, c'est une certitude.

Je monte doucement sur son lit, toujours sous ma forme animale. Avec mon museau, je le pousse doucement pour qu'il soit sur le dos. Je pose ma patte doucement sur son épaule là où se trouve son cœur. Je le sens battre sous ma patte. Je me penche vers son magnifique visage. Je souffle doucement pour ensuite m'imprégner de son odeur. Il remue légèrement en grognant. Mon filleul a le sommeil léger ? C'est bizarre, je pensais qu'il était comme James, gros dormeur. Je m'ébroue avec colère. Harry n'est PAS James et il faut que je me mette ça dans le crâne.

Je plonge mon museau dans son cou. Ca le chatouille et je l'entends qui sort malgré lui de son sommeil. Je relève la tête et le regarde alors qu'il s'éveille. Les yeux plissés, il se lève sur ses coudes, et essaie de me voir.

**_ Que…Qu'est ce que… Patmol ?**

Pourquoi j'aime autant quand il m'appelle comme ça ?

Il se penche vers sa table de nuit et attrape ses lunettes, il se tourne rapidement vers moi et penche la tête en me regardant d'un air perplexe.

**_ Patmol ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Il y a un problème ? Quelle heure il est ?**

Cette fois c'est moi qui penche la tête. Je me rapproche de lui, et essaie encore de le chatouiller en enfouissant mon museau dans son torse, remontant vers le cou et redescendant vers le ventre. J'entends son rire qui se veut discret, puisque Ron dort encore.

**_ J'en conclus qu'il n'y a rien de grave. **

Il rigole, ça me rassure. Il agrippe les poils de mon cou en essayant de me repousser, ce qui ne fait que me pousser encore plus. Il finit allonger sur le dos, moi qui le surplombe continuant de lui souffler dans le cou.

**_ Patmol !**

Je me relève et le regarde. Il rigole et ses yeux pétillent. Ca me plait. Ses mains sont toujours sur mon cou, jouant avec mes longs poils noirs. Je me redresse et il me lâche, attendant que je me transforme, chose que je fais en un quart de secondes.

**_ Bonjour mon bonhomme.**

Il sourit en entendant le surnom que je lui ai donné. Il y a deux jours, on discutait de tout et de rien, de ses vacances chez les Dursley, et le surnom est sortit. D'abord choqué, il a fini par l'accepter avec plaisir. Depuis, Harry est devenu mon bonhomme, et tous les soirs, il ne va pas se coucher sans recevoir de ma part, un baiser sur le front.

**_ Sirius ? **

Je secoue la tête pour sortir de ma rêverie. Mon filleul me regarde d'un air soupçonneux, derrière sa fatigue encore présente.

**_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

D'un coup j'ai peur. Peut-être que j'agis mal en étant ici, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que je vienne le voir.

**_ Je voulais être le premier à te voir dans ton corps de 15 ans.**

Harry fronce les sourcils, sort de la couette et se dirige vers l'armoire à côté de son lit. Cette attitude me fait peur. Je veux me lever, m'excuser et partir mais Harry revient et se remet au chaud sous la couette.

**_ Je ne trouve pas que mon corps ait beaucoup changé.**

Je comprends, ses yeux pétillent, il rigole.

**_ Evidemment si tu vas jusqu'au détail !**

Un éclat de rire lui échappe, qu'il ravale vite fait.

**_ Bon anniversaire Harry.**

Il s'arrête, se fige, et me regarde comme si j'avais sortit une énormité. Quoi ? C'est si bizarre pour un parrain de souhaiter ce genre de chose à son filleul ?

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Ben…C'est ton anniversaire non ? Alors… Bon anniversaire !**

Harry regarde le vide pendant quelques secondes, puis son visage s'éclaire soudainement. Le sourire le plus joyeux que je n'ai jamais vu sur son visage apparaît, il me regarde les yeux brillants, comme si je venais de lui dire la chose la plus belle du monde.

**_ Merci ! Me lance-t-il.**

La manière qu'il a de dire ça, à moitié surpris, me serre le cœur. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour lui ébouriffer. Il sourit en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

**_ Je voulais être le premier à te le souhaiter. Après tout, je suis ton parrain ! Mais… Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça.**

**_ Comment ?**

**_ Tu avais l'air choqué que je te le souhaite.**

Pourquoi rougit-il ?

**_ Ben… C'est, la première fois qu'on me le souhaite. De vive voix je veux dire. D'habitude c'est toujours par lettre. Ca fait bizarre de… Enfin, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un vient me le dire, qu'on se déplace exprès pour ça.**

Tout compte fait, j'aurais préféré ne pas connaître la raison de son état.

**_ Tu es mon filleul Harry. Je **_**veux**_** te souhaiter ton anniversaire, ça me fait plaisir. Tu sais Harry, j'aurais voulu être là. Chaque année je voulais vraiment te voir et…**

Mais Harry me coupe en posant sa main sur mon bras.

**_ Je le **_**sais**_** Sirius. Tu es là maintenant, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**_ Je ne savais pas si te réveiller à…**

**_ Au diable l'heure ! Je te remercie Sirius.**

Je lui souris, soulagé et je l'attrape pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il pose sa tête contre mon épaule en fermant les yeux et en soupirant de plaisir. Alors que je l'embrasse au sommet du crâne, je lui murmure un autre « bon anniversaire ». Il me répond avec un petit merci, replace tranquillement sa tête, son oreille à l'emplacement de mon cœur, et nous restons tous les deux sans bouger jusqu'à ce que j'entende son souffle devenir régulier et profond. Je repose doucement mon filleul endormi sur son oreiller, lui ôte ses lunettes et prend plaisir à le border pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Je remarque que son visage est beaucoup plus paisible et heureux qu'à mon arrivée. Avec un sourire ravi, j'embrasse son front, lui murmure un « je t'aime », et m'en vais, prenant soin de le regarder une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte.

POV HARRY :

**_ BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! ! !**

Wahou ! Réveil brutal ! Moi, habillé, réveillé depuis dix minutes à peine, descendant dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner, j'ai eu peur de mes propres amis.

Alors que je pousse la porte de la cuisine, j'entends ce cri à travers toute la pièce, qui d'ailleurs est totalement méconnaissable. Décorée de partout, avec des guirlandes et des ballons de toutes les couleurs, elle semble tout à coup beaucoup plus accueillante.

Il y a tous les membres de l'ordre, Remus, Tonks et Sirius juste devant. Je suis vraiment choqué, mais surtout ravi ! Jamais au grand jamais ce genre de chose a été fait pour moi, et quand je vois mon prénom inscrit sur la plus grosse des guirlandes, je sens mon cœur gonfler comme jamais.

Hermione et Ginny viennent vers moi en souriant. Elles me souhaitent un bon anniversaire en me faisant en même temps une bise, chacune sur une joue. Je me sens rougir sous les rires et les quolibets des autres. Surtout des jumeaux en fait !

Je sors alors de ma contemplation et me tourne vers Ron.

**_ T'aurais pu me prévenir, ça m'aurait évité la crise cardiaque !**

Je l'entends rire avec les autres.

**_ Désolé Harry mais c'est une tradition. On se lève toujours une heure avant pour pouvoir tout préparer, je n'allais quand même pas te faire louper ça !**

Je rigole alors que tout le monde me souhaite le bonjour.

**_ Harry mon chéri, as-tu bien dormi ? **

Mme Weasley est toujours aussi anxieuse, mais en même temps, elle a raison de s'inquiéter. Qu'est ce que je dois répondre ? « Non pas très bien, parce que comme toutes les nuits, je vois Voldemort torturer des innocents juste pour le plaisir de voir la peur et la souffrance sur leurs visages, et il a fallu que mon parrain me réveille et m'aide à me rendormir pour que ça aille mieux ». Je ne suis pas sur que ça serait bien passé.

**_ Oui Mme Weasley, surtout vers la fin de la nuit je dois dire.**

Je vois Sirius sourire derrière Molly, fier de son intervention durant la nuit. Je le vois dépasser la mère de Ron, et sous le regard venimeux de la matriarche, il me prend dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour.

Le gâteau est vraiment énorme. Je me demande même si on arrivera à le finir. Alors que je m'assois entre Ron et Hermione, un bruit de cristal brisé retenti et avec un sursaut, nous nous retournons tous les trois, pour constater que Fred essayait de faire voler une carafe frappée à l'armoirie des Black vers la table en bois. Ca aurait marché si Tonks dans sa maladresse légendaire, ne lui était pas rentré dedans, pour lui faire perdre le contrôle de la carafe, qui alla s'écraser contre le sol en pierre.

**_ Tonks ! Soupira Mme Weasley d'exaspération. Tu ne peux donc pas faire attention, et toi Fred, la prochaine fois, utilise tes mains, pas ta baguette. Désolé Sirius, je vais réparer ça tout de suite !**

Mais alors que Mme Weasley sort sa baguette pour réparer la pauvre carafe, Sirius se penche et ramasse les débris pour les mettre dans la poubelle sous l'évier.

**_ Crois moi Molly, on respire bien mieux sans ces atrocités.**

La mère de Ron allait répliquer, sous le rire de Fred, mais je la coupe en voyant quelque chose de bizarre dans la poubelle.

**_ Qui a raté un gâteau ? **

Je demande ça avec un petit sourire en regardant Sirius par-dessus mes lunettes. Tonks éclate d'un grand rire, mes camarades se retiennent tant bien que mal et je vois Remus tapoter l'épaule de mon parrain avec sollicitude, voulant surement dire « je suis désolé pour toi mon vieux ».

**_ Eh bien voilà Harry. J'ai voulu tenter l'expérience de mettre la main à la pâte et…**

**_ Et il a réussi haut la main ! Rigole Tonks. Il en avait non seulement plein les mains, mais aussi plein la chemise et plein par terre. Finalement, le moule s'est retrouvé plus ou moins…vide.**

Je me moque gentiment de Sirius qui fait style de bouder, mais qui me fait un clin d'œil. Finalement, tout le monde se pose autour de la table, et j'en arrive au moment où je dois souffler les bougies. On ne m'a jamais dit à quel point c'est désagréable quand tout le monde vous regarde faire ce geste comme si c'est du plus grand intérêt.

Bref, après avoir souhaité pouvoir réduire à néant ce crétin de Voldemort, tout le monde prend une part de gâteau, tout le monde discute…

Alors que tout le monde remonte vers les étages, Ron m'apprend que les cadeaux ne viendront qu'au déjeuner. Je ne trouve rien d'autre à répondre qu'un haussement d'épaule. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude d'en recevoir, et je trouve ça toujours aussi gênant.

**_ Harry ?**

J'allais rentrer dans ma chambre, mais Sirius m'appelle. Hermione trouve le moyen de tirer Ron par la manche, d'une manière qu'elle espère discrète.

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**_ Tu veux bien venir avec moi cinq minutes ?**

**_ Bien sûr. Je réponds avec une évidence même.**

Mon parrain semble mal à l'aise, Il sourit, il se donne une contenance mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je le suis alors qu'il monte les étages.

**_ On va dans ta chambre ? Je demande.**

**_ Oui, je…j'ai quelque chose à te donner.**

La curiosité prend le dessus, et je me demande ce qu'il veut me remettre. Il ouvre la porte gravée à son nom, et je vois enfin à quoi ressemble la pièce dans laquelle Sirius dort. Elle est grande et majestueuse, comme doit l'être la chambre d'une grande famille de sang-pur. Un magnifique lustre, un lit à baldaquin, une grande fenêtre contre laquelle on peut s'asseoir. Un magnifique bureau avec plein de paperasse dessus, et une grande penderie. Une porte se trouve à droite du bureau, en face du lit ; elle doit donner sur la salle de bain. Puis, dans le coin entre la porte et la penderie, une petite cheminée avec un petit sofa.

Mais bon, soyons honnête, ce n'est pas le mobilier qui m'intéresse, mais la déco très gryffondor qui entoure toute la pièce. A droite du lit, une commode à trois tiroirs sur laquelle se trouvent pleins d'objets de gryffondor, une banderole, un drapeau, un blason… Et une photo de l'équipe de Quidditch de l'époque de mon père. Sans faire attention à Sirius, et en oubliant totalement la raison de ma présence ici, je cours vers cette photo et je m'adosse à la commode pour mieux contempler le cliché.

Ils sont sept dans leurs robes de joueurs, mais seul deux d'entre eux m'intéressent. Mon père, poursuiveur, à droite des deux autres, a passé un bras autour des épaules de l'un des deux batteurs : Sirius.

Je les observe et je vois Sirius se poser à côté de moi.

**_ C'était en sixième année. On a gagné la coupe cette année là.**

Je souris encore plus en reposant le cadre sur la commode. J'allais me tourner vers Sirius quand j'ai vu au dessus de la tête du lit un assemblage de photos collées les unes contre les autres. Elles bougent toutes, il y en a au moins une vingtaine !!

Sans faire attention à Sirius qui me regarde en souriant, je saute sur le lit, m'assoie en tailleur sur les oreillers, et les regardent les unes après les autres comme un enfant regarderait un magasin de bonbon. Ici, Remus en train de lire, il doit avoir 14 ans. Là, Peter et mon père en train de jouer aux cartes, 12 ans. Et plus haut, Sirius sous sa forme animagus en train de plaquer mon père contre le lit. 16 ans. Et plein d'autres encore que je veux regarder pendant des heures, jusqu'à les mémoriser par cœur.

Sirius vient derrière moi, et passe ses bras autour de mon ventre pour m'attirer contre lui. Je suis maintenant adossé contre son torse.

**_ Toutes ces photos ont une histoire tu sais.**

**_ Tu me les raconteras ?**

**_ J'attendais que tu me le demandes. Sourit-il. **

Je soupire et ferme les yeux, imaginant Remus en train de lire un livre sur son lit, James et Peter jouant aux cartes, alors que Patmol essayait de plaquer mon père.

Mais soudain, je me souviens de quelque chose.

**_ A propos, tu voulais me montrer un truc ?**

POV SIRIUS :

**_ A propos, tu voulais me montrer un truc ?**

Il n'est pas du genre à oublier rapidement ce gamin. Je le laisse à la contemplation de ces photos faisant partie de mon passé et du sien par la même occasion. Mais alors que je me lève du lit, il se retourne et observe chacun de mes faits et gestes. Je sens son regard dans mon dos.

Je vais vers une boite en fer posée en haut de la cheminée. Je l'ouvre et sors de cette grande boîte, une autre, plus petite. En fait, elle contient un bijou.

Je me tourne vers Harry avec le présent dans mes mains, il me fixe, attendant une explication. Je lui explique.

**_ Il est de coutume chez les sorciers, que le parrain ou la marraine offre un bijou à la naissance du nouveau-né. Toi en l'occurrence. Alors, quand… Quand tes parents m'ont demandé d'être ton parrain j'ai… j'ai cherché ce que je pouvais t'offrir. Un collier pour un garçon ce n'est pas trop génial. Alors… ben… je t'avais offert ça. **

Je m'avance vers lui alors qu'il s'assoit sagement sur le bord du lit. Je m'agenouille devant lui et lui tend le paquet. Il hésite à l'ouvrir, comme s'il a peur que quelque chose se passe. Je vois une sacré dose d'émotion dans ses yeux. Remus avait raison, Harry a l'air de beaucoup aimer qu'on lui parle de son passé.

Soudain, il ouvre la boîte.

**_ C'est une gourmette. J'explique. Evidemment, elle n'est pas en argent, parce que sinon Remus aurait eu du mal à le supporter. Tu ne la mettais que rarement car tu avais tendance à la mettre dans ta bouche, et tu te blessais aux poignets. Je… Je l'ai récupéré, après mon...évasion. Je suis retourné là-bas et… je l'ai retrouvé. Je me suis dit que ça… ça te plairait de l'avoir de nouveau. **

Il ne dit toujours rien. Il observe la gourmette avec précision. Il la touche du bout des doigts, examine son nom gravé dessus et finalement, la sort de sa boîte pour la tenir dans sa main. Je le vois tourner la gourmette, toujours sans un mot, pour lire ce qui est gravé derrière :

_« A mon filleul, le 31 Juillet 1980 »_

Un sourire est esquissé sur son visage alors qu'il lit ces mots. Il tourne encore la gourmette et remarque surement sa petite taille, trop petite pour son poignet.

**_ Cette gourmette a des propriétés magiques.**

Il sursaute et me regarde comme s'il avait oublié ma présence. Il me sourit pour m'encourager à continuer.

**_ En fait, à ma connaissance, elle en a deux. La première, c'est qu'elle s'adapte** **automatiquement à ton poignet.**

Sur ces mots, je prends la gourmette des mains de mon filleul, l'ouvre, et la passe autour de son bras gauche. Mon bonhomme regarde ébahi les chainons du bracelet apparaître les uns après les autres, pour finalement être à la bonne taille.

**_ La deuxième, est un peu plus complexe. En fait pout faire simple, cette gourmette, ben… comment dire ? Elle permet que je sache si tu as besoin de moi.**

Harry tourne et retourne son poignet à la lumière pour voir la gourmette briller sous tous les angles, pour ensuite me regarder, sourcils froncés.

**_ En fait, quand tu la portes, si tu as un problème, ou si tu as besoin de moi, je le saurais. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. Je le **_**sens**_**. J'arrivais toujours à savoir si tu allais bien, quand tu étais bébé. Une fois, je suis arrivé chez toi, chez tes parents, pour te voir, tu étais malade et même tes parents ne le savais pas, c'est moi qui ait…deviné.**

Harry éclate en un rire un peu enroué. Il ne dit rien, ne fait que regarder le bijou.

**_ Harry ? Est ce que ça va ?**

Il ne répond pas mais me regarde, ses yeux sont humides, on dirait qu'il va pleurer. Ca ma fait de la peine de le voir comme ça. Alors que je cherche à m'excuser et à le consoler, il glisse du lit, se colle contre moi, et me serre de ses bras jusqu'à m'étouffer.

**_ Merci.**

Juste ce mot me soulage. Je me relève, gardant mon filleul dans mes bras. Et je le repose sur le lit. Je m'assois à côté de lui pour le garder dans mes bras.

**_ De rien ?**

Je l'entends qui rit derrière ses larmes. Il regarde la gourmette comme on regarderait un joyau.

Il me regarde et se mord les lèvres. Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

**_ Harry ?**

**_ Tu pourrais… me raconter ?**

Je lui souris d'une oreille à l'autre et m'allonge sur le lit, dos contre l'oreiller. Il s'installe à côté de moi, et je commence alors le récit datant de 15 ans maintenant. Au fur et à mesure, sa tête se pose sur mon épaule, et il s'endort, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

POV HARRY :

La fête a été géniale !! Le deuxième gâteau succulent, l'ambiance incroyable (bien sûr Fred et George n'étaient pas en reste) et la fin de soirée inoubliable. Nous sommes allés nous coucher vers 23h, mais nous avons vite été rejoints pas les jumeaux et les filles. Nous avons passé une bonne partie de la nuit tous les six à faire les idiots. Bizarrement la mère de Ron ne nous a pas dérangés. Je crois que Sirius veillait au grain ! Sirius. Quand je pense que je me suis endormi contre lui… Pfff ! Je ne connais même pas la fin de l'histoire au final, mais bon ce n'est pas plus mal, il n'aura qu'à la raconter une deuxième fois.

La rentrée est maintenant dans deux semaines. J'avoue que j'appréhende un peu. J'ai l'impression que tout ça va mal finir. Heureusement j'ai été innocenté, et je n'ai pas été exclu de Poudlard. Mais bon… Je soupire encore en me tournant dans mon lit. Il est 2h du matin, c'est un autre cauchemar qui m'a réveillé. Heureusement, j'arrive à ne pas hurler comme un malade, sinon je réveillerais toute la maison. Voldemort est encore pire que je le croyais, je crois en fait qu'il m'envoie des images exprès pour me faire craquer. Il torture des innocents, des moldus qui n'ont rien demandé à personne. Et j'assiste à ça, impuissant. Je me sens tellement faible dans ces moments là.

Je décide de me lever, sachant que je ne dormirais pas cette nuit. Je descends dans la cuisine et vois en passant que le salon est allumé. En fait, la porte entrouverte montre Remus et Sirius assis au coin du feu en train de discuter. Je n'entends pas vraiment ce qu'ils disent, ils parlent trop bas. J'aurais aimé parler à Sirius, mais je ne veux pas le déranger. Je commence à faire demi-tour quand…

**_ Harry ? Tu veux quelque chose ?**

J'ai la désagréable impression d'être pris en train de faire une bêtise. J'entre doucement pour voir les deux maraudeurs me regarder en souriant, Remus de dos, se retourne. Sirius me regarde en souriant, je suis pourtant sur d'avoir été discret !

**_ Tu portes ta gourmette Harry, je t'avais prévenu. Sourit mon parrain.**

Je grogne en regardant mon poignet.

**_ Je me disais aussi.**

Ils rigolent tous les deux doucement, apparemment je ne les dérange pas.

**_ Que fais tu debout à cette heure-ci ? Me demande Remus.**

**_ Je pourrais vous retourner la question. **

Je réponds en m'asseyant à côté de mon parrain, qui passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

Comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel pour moi, je pose ma tête sur son épaule, et je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

**_ Ce n'est pourtant pas la fatigue qui doit t'en empêcher. Commente le loup-garou.**

**_ Et vous c'est quoi ?**

Remus hausse les épaules en regardant Sirius et lui rend son regard. Remus est dans un fauteuil, alors que Sirius est avachi dans le canapé. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me cachent quelque chose.

**_ Peut-être que je dérange ? Je demande en commençant à me relever.**

**_ Jamais ! Répondit Sirius en resserrant son étreinte.**

Alors je décide de rester. Quelques secondes de silence finissent par me faire me coller un peu plus contre mon parrain. Il se tourne un peu et je fini presque allongé contre son torse.

**_ En fait c'est la pleine lune qui nous empêche de dormir.**

Remus grogne à la remarque de Sirius. Ouais je n'y avais pas pensé. Cette pleine lune semble toujours déranger Remus.

**_ J'y avais pas pensé, c'est quand ? Dans…4 jours ?**

**_ 3 en fait ! Répond Remus.**

Je lève la tête pour regarder Sirius de là où je suis.

**_ Tu iras ?**

**_ J'essaie de le convaincre que c'est inutile !**

**_ Et j'essaie de lui faire comprendre que j'irai avec lui quoi qu'il en dise ! Réplique Sirius en foudroyant Remus du regard.**

Je les regarde et je hausse les épaules d'un air blasé. Pourquoi ne pas me mêler à la discussion ?

**_ Pour Sirius ne viendrait pas ? Je demande en regardant Remus. Après tout… Mais bon… Soyez prudents quand même, revenez avec tout vos membres.**

Ca a le don de les dérider, et ils rigolent.

**_ Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul. **

**_ Tout comme je peux t'accompagner. De toute façon, c'est déjà tout décidé, et puis tu ne seras pas franchement en état de me ramener ici de force alors…**

**_ Je te tuerai à mon réveil alors.**

**_ Pfff, t'es pas capable d'être en colère plus d'une journée !**

**_ Ben et toi alors, deux heures ! Ce n'est pas mieux !**

Je rigole devant l'air vexé de Sirius. On est bien là tous les trois. Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Sirius resserre encore son étreinte. Elle est censée m'étouffer mais elle me rassure et me calme. Je suis bien dans ses bras, au chaud, je sais qu'il veille sur moi. J'imagine bien à quel point ça fait clicher, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'adore ça.

J'entends Remus se lever et dire :

**_ Bon, je crois que je réussirais à dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit.**

J'ouvre un œil pour voir Remus nous sourire et s'en aller sous le « bonne nuit » de Sirius. J'attends qu'il s'en aille pour murmurer dans mon état semi-comateux.

**_ Moyen très délicat de nous laisser tous les deux.**

Sirius rigole et plonge la tête dans mes cheveux pour m'embrasser.

**_ Oui c'est vrai ! Et maintenant vas-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse depuis plusieurs nuits ?**

Je grogne en gigotant, moi qui croyais être discret.

**_ Je te l'ai dit Harry, la gourmette me dit si tu as un problème. Chaque nuit tu fais des cauchemars et tu te réveilles. J'aimerais t'aider.**

Je me redresse d'un coup avec crainte.

**_ Comment connais tu ça, je n'en ai parlé à personne ! Ca ne t'empêche pas de dormir j'espère ? Je suis désolé je… j'enlèverai la gourmette, je…**

**_ Hey calmos bonhomme !! Ca ne me réveille pas du tout, je ne dors pas de toute façon. C'est juste que je passe mes nuits à me demander si je dois venir te réveiller ou te laisser tranquille.**

Je hausse les épaules en détournant le regard. Je n'aime pas l'idée que Sirius soit au courant de ça mais en même temps…

**_ Je vois Voldemort tuer et torturer des moldus. C'est pour ça que ça m'a étonné quand tu as dit que vous n'aviez rien sur lui. Et quand il ne fait rien, il regarde ses mangemorts. Et j'ai… j'ai l'impression qu'il vient me chercher quand je dors pour…m'emmener, avec lui. Je regarde la scène tel un spectateur, comme les mangemorts…je…**

Sirius me regarde avec peine, il passe la main sur ma joue puis dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux et accompagne son geste. D'un coup la fatigue m'envahie, et je retombe contre le corps de mon parrain en soupirant.

**_ J'en peux plus Sirius, ça me fiche vraiment la trouille ce truc, ça me fatigue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

Il me serre contre son corps et me berce doucement, comme le ferais un enfant. Je ne sais pas s'il écoute ce que lui dicte ma gourmette, mais c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin.

**_ Je ne sais pas Harry. Mais je promets de t'aider. Il est hors de question que tu sois seul dans cette galère.**

Je ferme les yeux, m'adosse contre lui et essaie de calmer ma respiration. Il caresse mes cheveux avec une de ses mains. Avec l'autre, il me serre contre lui. Je sais que je vais m'endormir, comme à mon anniversaire, quand Patmol m'a réveillé, comme quand il m'a donné ma gourmette. Il a cette manière de me garder contre lui, qui me calme et m'endors. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, ma main attrape la sienne, posée sur mn ventre, et la serre.

**_ Je t'aime bonhomme.**

Je soupire et me serre encore plus contre lui pour toutes réponses. J'ai l'impression que le poids de mes épaules vient de s'envoler. C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit. Que quelqu'un me dit qu'il tient vraiment à moi. Oh bien sur on me l'a montré ! Hermione qui m'étouffe, les yeux en larmes, dès mon réveil à l'infirmerie, Mme Weasley qui me sourit pour me souhaiter la bienvenue, Ginny qui m'écrit un poème et qui me regarde dès que j'entre dans la pièce… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, les bras de Sirius autour de moi, son cœur battant contre mon oreille, sa présence, et ces mots murmurés à mon oreille, son pour moi le plus précieux des cadeaux.

Voilà…

Alors, impressions… ? Compliments (de préférence), Critique ? (je les accepte aussi)…

Bref tout ce que vous avez à dire…

Et le scoop prochain chapitre : _D comme Dans les abimes de l'enfer._

Bye bye

PS : on m'a dit qu'il y avait des fautes! J'en ai corrigé pas mal, s'il y en a d'autres il faut me le dire! Je ferais plus attention dans le prochain chapitre!


	4. D comme Dans les abîmes de l'enfer

**Bien le bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis désolée pour cette longue absence, mais mes examens sont enfin finis et je suis enfin en vacances !**

**En tout cas c'est toujours un plaisir de voir des reviews de personnes aimant mes histoires !**

**Loulou2a :**** Oui je sais que normalement ils ne sont pas aussi proches « physiquement », pas aussi câlin, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher j'adore ce genre de scène ! Ca leur fait du bien, et à moi aussi !**

**Liliblack13 :**** toujours en train de me lire, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. Et j'apprécie beaucoup tes compliments !**

**Encore des fautes ****Momographie**** ? Pourtant je t'assure que je relie mes textes avant de poster, mais j'ai tendance à faire beaucoup plus de fautes sur ordi que sur papier. Alors je m'excuse à l'avance si l'orthographe n'est pas toujours parfaite ! J'essaie pourtant de faire un effort ! **

**Non, je ne vais pas suivre le livre de A à Z, disons qu'à partir de l'attaque de Mr Weasley, ça changera… Mais je ne sais pas trop où ça va me mener, j'écris au feeling pour cette fiction !**

**Luna1005 :**** C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, alors que je n'en donne pas beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise, et encore une fois je le dis, j'adore rendre Harry et Sirius beaucoup plus « câlin ». Sinon, oui maintenant je précise à chaque fois la personne qui parle dans le texte. Et j'essaie de varier pour avoir différents point de vue pour rendre l'histoire plus riche.**

**Eh bien ****Kira****, ravie de te rencontrer, et pour la suite… c'est par là !**

_Chapitre 4 : D comme Dans les abimes de l'enfer._

POV GINNY :

Nous sommes à l'école depuis environ un mois. Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Certaines en bien, d'autre en mal. Mais il y en a qui sont plutôt difficiles à cerner. La première catégorie, c'est que maintenant, j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire partie du « groupe ». Je passe beaucoup plus de temps avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Je ne suis plus gênée face à Harry et je crois qu'il commence enfin à me remarquer. Suffit de voir toutes les fois où je surprends son regard posé sur moi.

Les mauvais changements, sont ceux concernant Poudlard principalement. Ils sont mêmes résumés en un mot : Ombrage. Cette femme est surement la pire personne qui m'a été donné de rencontrer. Elle torture Harry autant physiquement que psychologiquement. L'autre soir, il est rentré vers onze heures et demi. Il a les yeux explosés, vides, rouges, hantés… Il ne sourit plus, ne mange plus… Il a souvent l'esprit ailleurs et le regard dans le vide.

Hermione dit que je suis la seule qui arrive à lui faire un peu de bien. Je n'en étais pas sur avant que Harry me le prouve, il y a seulement une semaine…

**Flash-back :**

Jeudi soir. Hermione, Ron et moi sommes en train d'attendre qu'Harry rentre de sa retenue. Hermione l'aide en lui faisant des devoirs. Il n'a pas le temps ni la force de les faire. Ron termine son devoir de divination, mentant comme pas permis, faisant celui d'Harry dans le même temps. Moi je repense à ma dispute avec Dean. Il me reproche d'être trop près du grand Harry Potter. Je soupire en regardant le feu. Oui je suis près de lui. Mais c'est juste un ami, et j'ai toujours été honnête avec Dean. Je sens le regard d'Hermione sur moi. J'allais lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas de commentaire à ce sujet, encore moins devant Ron, mais je suis coupée par Harry qui rentre de sa retenue.

Son attitude me fait peur. Il titube au lieu de marcher, il a les yeux perdus, on dirait qu'il va pleurer. Ron et Hermione se lèvent pour l'aider à aller vers le sofa dans lequel il s'affale. Je prends la boite blanche avec une croix rouge dessus pour soigner Harry. Sa main est en sang. Il s'enfonce dans le canapé, passe sa main valide sur son visage en soupirant de fatigue. Je prends sa main blessée, il la retire en grognant. Il ferme les yeux et veut dormir. Je me bats quelques temps pour avoir sa main. Finalement, je proteste en me mettant sur ses genoux. Je sens la crispation de mon frère derrière moi. Il m'énerve mais finalement je ne m'en occupe pas. Harry me regarde surpris, il ne s'attend pas à ce geste de ma part. Pour la première fois, il réagit. Ca fait bien une semaine qu'il agit comme un automate, Ron lui-même dit qu'il ne dort pas de la nuit.

Donc je suis en ce moment même sur ses genoux en posant de force sa main sur ma cuisse. Evidemment, pour certains, ce geste pourrait avoir un tout autre aspect, mais personne ne s'y trompe, je veux juste le soigner.

**_ Laisse toi faire ! Il faut bien que je te soigne cette main, elle saigne.**

Harry ne répond que par un grognement. Il ne semble même pas gêné de ma position. Je lui prends doucement la main pour la soigner.

Quelques minutes passent en silence, et je suis en train de bander la main d'Harry quand celui-ci se laisse enfin aller et plonge son visage en mon épaule en étouffant un cri. Je me fige en regardant Hermione avec frayeur. Harry nous inquiète, plus qu'il ne l'imagine. Ses bras se glissent autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. Il se love contre moi et je sens Hermione pousser Ron à aller se coucher pour me laisser seul avec lui.

Le silence semble le calmer. Je le berce en caressant ses cheveux.

**_ Elle a voulu me faire boire une tasse de thé, il y avait surement du veritaserum. Elle voulait savoir où Sirius se cache. Je ne… Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal…**

Je le berce comme un enfant. Je le sers contre moi. Il reprend son souffle, comme s'il n'avait plus assez de force pour respirer.

**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il est en sécurité, il ne risquera pas sa liberté.**

**_ Ce n'est pas ça mais… Si je l'avais dit…**

**_ Ca n'aurait rien changé, Dumbledore nous protège, essaie de dire tout haut l'adresse du QG, et ta voix se bloquera automatiquement.**

Harry resserre encore son étreinte. Cette promiscuité ne semble pas le déranger, et je me sens toute étourdie. Serait-il possible qu'il me regarde enfin comme autre chose qu'une gamine ? Je suis quasiment sur qu'il n'agirait pas de la même manière avec Hermione. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression… d'exister…

FIN DU FRASH BACK.

POV HARRY :

**_ Harry, Mc Gonagall est dans la salle commune, il faut descendre. Annonce Ron.**

J'ouvre un œil avec difficulté. Depuis quand je suis là, allongé sur mon lit ? Je n'en sais rien, et je ne veux pas qu'on me le dise.

On est dimanche, j'aurais voulu sortir dans le parc, mais il pleut comme pas permis. Je me bats contre moi-même pour ne pas refermer les yeux et me lever.

**_ Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ?**

On descend tous les deux sans rien dire, tout est silencieux dans le dortoir. Je vois Hermione entourée de bouquins, les jumeaux dans un coin en train de discuter, et Ginny avec Dean, dans ses bras. Crétin.

Je regarde notre directrice qui a un calepin à la main.

**_ Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là… Votre directeur a décidé de vous offrir des vacances d'halloween, comme vous le savez depuis une semaine. J'aimerais connaître le nom les élèves qui rentrent chez eux, et ceux qui restent ici.**

Je relève la tête et me penche vers Hermione que nous avons rejoint.

**_ Depuis quand il y a des vacances pour Halloween ? Je chuchote.**

**_ La semaine dernière, Dumbledore nous l'a dit au dîner, on t'en a parlé mais tu n'as pas écouté.**

Je grogne et me tourne vers le professeur. Bien sur que je veux quitter cet endroit, apparemment il y a 10 jours de vacances, le pied. Je sais déjà où j'ai envie d'être : avec Sirius au quartier général. Mais comment dire ça à Mc Go ?

**_ Mr Weasley ? Demande-t-elle en regardant Ron.**

Mon ami relève la tête.

**_ J'ai reçu une lettre de votre mère, elle vous demande, ainsi qu'à vos deux amis, si vous vouliez passer les vacances au Terrier ?**

Ron, indécis nous regarde, attendant notre opinion. Moi je regarde Mc Gonagall, essayant de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas là que je veux aller.

**_ Je…**

Elle regarde Hermione avec un regard perçant, et mon amie me donne un coup de coude avant de me couper la parole.

**_ Avec plaisir professeur.**

**_ Bien, j'ajoute vos noms.**

Elle reste encore quelques minutes pour parler aux autres élèves, puis s'en va, sans un regard pour nous. Je me tourne vers Hermione, quand celle-ci me regarde avec un air qui veut dire « Tu es débile ou quoi ? » et là je remarque que les jumeaux se rapprochent de notre table. Ginny relève la tête, assise sur le canapé, nous regarde, nous cinq, avant de murmurer quelque chose à Dean et de venir nous rejoindre.

Je réalise quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Alors que nous sommes tous les six autour de la table, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George et moi, je réalise que nous avons tous les six un point commun que nous ne partageons avec personne : l'ordre du phœnix.

**_ Tu m'expliques ?**

**_ C'est logique Harry, elle ne pouvait pas dire clairement où nous allions, elle a donc utilisé le terrier comme couverture. **

**_ Officiellement, commence Ginny, nous allons à la maison.**

**_ Officieusement, reprend Ron, nous allons au QG.**

Certains élèves nous observent, alors que nous échangeons des messes basses. Je me mets à sourire. Est-ce que Sirius est au courant que je vais le rejoindre ? Je n'en suis pas sur. J'ai hâte d'y être, il me manque.

Ginny me regarde en souriant tendrement.

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Ce va faire un bon mois que je ne t'ais pas vu sourire comme ça.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi vivant. Elle se tourne comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Je vois Dean qui me foudroie du regard, je lui rends la pareille.

Soudain je soupire. Je ne sais pas comment vont être nos retrouvailles, avec mon parrain. La dernière fois, nous nous sommes disputés quand il est venu discuter dans la cheminée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne le risque de finir à Azkaban, même si pour ça je dois me passer de sa présence pendant des semaines.

Hermione semble lire mes pensées car elle penche la tête en me dévisageant.

**_ Je suis sur que ça ira, il ne t'en voudra pas j'en suis certaine. Et tu sais que j'ai toujours raison…**

Je lui souris pour la remercier. Sans un mot je remonte m'allonger, je vais essayer de dormir. Il n'y a que le jour que je peux dormir apparemment, cat toutes les nuits, mes cauchemars sont de plus en plus violents. Je fais nuits blanches sur nuits blanches.

Il y a un miroir sur la table de nuit de Seamus. Je vois mon reflet. Blanc comme un linge, des cernes énormes sous les yeux, les yeux vides, éteints, l'air malade. Oui, il est vraiment temps que je rentre à la maison.

POV SIRIUS :

Une semaine qu'il est parti, seulement une semaine et j'ai l'impression d'être vide. Comme si ma présence ici n'a aucun intérêt. De toute façon, je ne sers à rien, c'est un fait. Les journées longues et monotones, se suivent avec ennui. Remus prétend je contraire. Mais quand je suis demande un seul exemple démontrant que ma présence est indispensable, bizarrement, il ne répond rien. Je soupire encore, affalé dans un canapé, dans le salon, une bouteille à la main. Remus soupçonne cette mauvaise habitude, m'a déjà fait la morale, et à chaque fois qu'il me surprend, il me balance Harry comme principal argument. Il ne devrait pas avoir un parrain qui boit à longueur de journée n'est ce pas ? Ce à quoi je réponds : Harry ne devrait pas avoir comme parrain un fugitif qui a subit les assauts de détraqueurs pendant douze ans. Evidemment Remus ne répond rien, et laisse tomber.

Deux semaines qu'Harry est à l'école. Remus est parti…lui aussi. Je suis tout seul à la maison, au quartier général. Encore une fois. Je soupire. Le feu brule dans la cheminée, il me donne une idée. Un sourire naît sur mon visage. Cela faisait longtemps.

Et si je rendais une petite visite à mon cher filleul ? Il faut bien que je réponde à sa lettre…

**_ Mais quel con, mais quel CON ! Je hurle à travers le salon.**

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai passé des heures et des heures à tourner en rond. Cette dispute avec Harry me retourne le ventre. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris bon sang !

**_ Je suis vraiment le plus grand des crétins !**

**_ Ca fait 20 ans que je te le dis… Qu'est ce qui t'a fait entendre raison ? Rigole une voix dans mon dos.**

Remus ! Il rentre aujourd'hui. Deux choix s'offre à moi. Soit je lui raconte, et il me fait la morale, soir je lui raconte et il m'aide… Dans tous les cas…

**_ Remus. Je le salue soulagé. Comment vas-tu ? Ca s'est bien passé ?**

Il me sourit, s'approche de moi et rigole doucement en penchant la tête. Il me serre dans ses bras et me glisse à l'oreille.

**_ Ne change pas de sujet Patmol, qu'as-tu encore fait ?**

Je grogne en plongeant ma tête dans son cou, prêt à subir sa fureur.

**_ Je suis allé voir Harry.**

Comme je m'y attendais, il se crispe, me repousse et me brûle de son regard.

**_ Tu QUOI ?**

**_ Ecoute Remus, je sais que je n'aurais pas du faire ça, mais tu sais bien que je devais répondre à sa lettre, et puis de toute façon, je n'y retournerai pas… Harry ne le voudrais pas.**

Il a surement vu dans ma voix que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**_ Que s'est il passé ? **

**_ Je me suis disputé avec lui.**

Remus me regarde avec inquiétude, puis m'attire vers le canapé. Il me fait m'asseoir à côté de lui et me demande de tout lui raconter.

**_ Je sais qu'il n'est pas James, je te jure que je le sais !**

**_ Oui Sirius, j'en ai conscience mais…**

**_ Il doit me détester. Je voulais juste lui rendre visite, le voir, lui parler face à face, comme quand il était là…je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir.**

Cette pensée me donne envie de hurler. Harry me déteste. Je ne pourrais surement pas le supporter, on parle d'Harry là.

**_ Je te promets que non. Il ne te déteste pas, et je suis certain qu'il aurait été ravi de te voir. Il doit être en colère oui, mais tu ne comprends donc pas ? S'exclame-t-il tout d'un coup. Il est seulement inquiet à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tous les matins, je suis sur qu'il regarde le journal, se demandant si tu vas faire la une.**

Je soupire et détourne le regard. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'Harry s'inquiète pour moi. Il devrait penser à lui plutôt, moi ce n'est pas important.

Remus doit voir que je ne suis pas bien. Il passe son bras autour de moi et m'embrasse la tempe.

**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, vous n'aurez qu'à en discuter lorsqu'il reviendra pour les vacances. Et oui, je suis sur qu'il acceptera encore de te parler.**

Je regarde Remus avec scepticisme alors qu'il me sourit et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le retour de l'ordre du phénix m'aura au moins été utile à quelque chose : j'ai retrouvé Remus, et nous sommes de nouveau ensemble.

POV RON :

Plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances et Harry est au plus mal. C'est vrai que je l'ai un peu mal pris quand il s'est mit à serrer Ginny comme ça, mais en fait ce n'est pas si affreux. Elle le soigne et il a besoin de soutien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne la respectait pas hein ? Et puis franchement, je préfère Harry à Dean, l'autre crétin. Harry et Seamus se sont encore engueulés, à cause de V… Vous-savez-qui. Et bien sur, Dean est du côté de Seamus, ça a failli mal finir. J'ai cru qu'Harry allait exploser. Il ne contrôle pas sa magie, il a encore cassé une carafe d'eau juste parce qu'il était en colère. J'en ai parlé à Hermione, elle a dit que la magie non contrôlée chez les enfants est censée s'arrêter vers nos 11 ans, âge d'entrée à Poudlard.

Il y a deux nuits, Harry s'est mit à hurler dans son sommeil. Ce n'était pas un petit cri, on aurait dit qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Ca nous a tous réveillé, comme Seamus l'a bien fait remarquer à Harry. Il hurlait de douleur, de peur, de je ne sais pas trop quoi, en tenant sa cicatrice. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à le réveiller, il avait l'air perdu et affolé, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à être là. Il avait du mal à respirer et il tremblait de tous ses membres, c'était effrayant en fait.

C'était il y a deux jours et je crois que ça empire. Il n'a pas pu se rendormir, il voit les mangemorts torturer et tuer des familles sous les yeux de leur maître. Il me l'a dit. Il ne dort que quelques heures par nuit. Quand il revient des retenues d'Ombrage, et quand il n'a pas de cauchemars. Il ne tient plus debout.

La preuve, hier à l'entraînement de Quidditch, c'est à peine s'il ne dormait pas sur son balai. Heureusement que c'est le meilleur joueur, sinon je me demande comment il aurait tenu.

Hermione m'a appris à placer un sort de silence. Je le place dans le dortoir. Tous les soirs, j'englobe nos deux lits, à Harry et à moi, et je laisse les trois autres tout seuls. Comme ça si Harry fait un cauchemar, ce qui arrive tout le temps, il ne réveillera que moi, et je pourrais peut-être l'aider.

Il est deux heures du matin et Harry rentre enfin de sa énième retenue. Je réveille doucement Ginny et Hermione qui se sont endormies, et je regarde Harry qui s'endort à même le canapé. Ginny s'agite et attrape la main d'Harry qui se laisse faire. Il se bat pour garder les yeux ouverts. Hermione le regarde au bord des larmes avant de me regarder moi. Nous sommes tous les deux incapable d'aider notre meilleur ami, et ça me tue.

En cinq minutes, Ginny a terminé. Elle embrasse Harry sur la joue pour lui dire bonne nuit avant de monter elle-même se coucher. Je l'aide à se lever et Hermione le prend dans ses bras, puis, toujours avec des yeux humides, elle suit Ginny.

Harry et moi montons sans rien dire, il n'y a rien à dire en fait, si ce n'est que c'est de la torture. Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait prévenir quelqu'un, que jamais les parents… mais voilà lui il n'a pas de parents. Cette réalité m'a sauté à la tronche quand il me l'a dit. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris, et cette jalousie que j'ai souvent éprouvée, je la balance au placard. Le seul parent qui pourrait aider Harry n'a pas la possibilité de mettre un pied dehors, sans finir en taule, pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis. Même ça c'est injuste. Je tremble de colère. Pourquoi Harry doit vivre tout ça hein ?

Il réussi à peine à se mettre en pyjama. Il va surement encore dormir habillé, pour le peu où il va dormir. Je pourrais l'aider à se changer, mais je sais qu'il ne le supporterait pas, tout comme moi je ne supporterais pas qu'il me prête de l'argent. Alors je ne dis rien, et je le regarde se débattre contre sa cravate en souffrant en silence de voir mon ami tomber plus bas que terre.

**_ Harry ?**

Il y a quelques secondes de silence. On dirait que mon appel met du temps à arriver jusqu'à lui. Il finit par relever doucement la tête. Il n'y a aucune expression sur son visage, hormis celle d'un guerrier. Car c'est ce qu'il a toujours été, ce qu'il est et ce qu'il sera jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête. Son visage ne laisse traverser aucun sentiment, aucune crainte, juste de la colère, et une détermination sans égale. Il ne se laissera pas faire, ça c'est sur, il tiendra. Contre vous-savez-qui, contre Ombrage, contre le ministère, jusqu'à la victoire, ou jusqu'à la mort.

Et j'en suis malade.

**_ Plus qu'une semaine mon vieux. Plus qu'une semaine.**

Il attend encore quelques secondes, les yeux baissés dans une grande concentration.

**_ Oui.**

C'est le seul mot que je tirerai de lui ce soir. Et alors qu'il pose ses lunettes, et qu'il se place dans son lit, je mets le bouclier sonore autour de nos deux lits, sachant que moi non plus je ne dormirai pas entièrement cette nuit. Mais je m'en fiche car j'aiderai Harry, jusqu'au bout je le suivrai. On n'abandonne jamais ses amis, je l'ai fait une fois, je ne recommencerai pas. Car en voyant Harry s'endormir, le visage torturé, je comprends qu'il aura besoin d'aide. Il ne se relèvera pas tout seul, il est tombé… tombé dans les abîmes de l'enfer.

_Au prochain chapitre, on retourne au QG, et on retrouve Sirius et Harry ensemble ! D'ailleurs le cinquième chapitre sera plus long !_

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir mettre beaucoup de mise à jour car je n'aurais pas accès à internet pendant les vacances, du moins pas tout le temps. Peut-être un peu en Juillet mais ce n'est pas sur !_

_Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous n'avez pas de mes nouvelles avant longtemps surtout !_

_A la prochaine !_

_Miliampere_


	5. E comme Et après

ENFIN ! De retour !

Ca fait du bien !

Donc bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ? Les vacances ça a été ?

Les miennes ont été bonnes, mais courtes, je ne les ai pas vus passé, mais c'est souvent comme ça !

Concernant ma fic, j'en suis au chapitre 9, donc si je ne me trompe pas, la lettre I.

Voilà, sinon j'ai été ravi de voir tous vos commentaires !

**Valir**, c'est vrai que ce qui arrive à Harry est assez salaud, mais je crois que c'est de ma faute (voir même surement). Je me suis écrite cette histoire dans ma tête au moment où j'allais pas très bien et je me suis dit plus tard, pourquoi pas l'écrire ?

Mais bon, ses amis sont là pour lui, faut pas s'en faire !

Et oui **Momograhie**, désolée mais je fais toujours quelques fautes même si je relis (heureusement d'ailleurs car des fois quand je tape ce n'est pas très français) !

Tu as raison **Luna1005** (pour ne pas citer ton prénom^^), Harry vit des trucs difficiles, mais c'est la vie hein ?

**Puka** ! J'avoue que ton commentaire m'a énormément fait réfléchir. C'est vrai que normalement Remus et Sirius ne sont pas ensemble, mais j'avais envie d'essayer de faire ce couple car finalement il me plait bien, et maintenant, je suis désolée pour toi mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, je n'imagine pas cette histoire sans eux deux.

Mais je te remercie tout de même pour ta franchise car les points de vus divergents sont toujours les bienvenue, aussi j'espère ravoir de tes nouvelles bientôt.

Et maintenant, la suite !

_Chapitre 5 : E comme Et après ?_

POV HERMIONE :

Plus que deux jours. Je crois que je vais la frapper cette salle garce ! D'abord elle passe tout son cours à descendre Harry, ensuite elle lui donne des retenues pour un oui ou pour un non suivant les décrets. Il y a trois jours, sa cravate était mal nouée : deux heures de colle. Et c'est de pire en pire. Mais là, elle s'en prend à Harry au plein milieu d'un couloir. Je me demande comment Harry, qui est du genre réactif, arrive à rester droit et silencieux. Il est d'un stoïcisme étonnant. Ses poings se serrent fermement et il respire profondément.

Nous sommes en ce moment même dans la grande salle en train de déjeuner. C'est jeudi, nous partons samedi matin. Harry, encore une fois, ne mange pas grand-chose. Ginny nous a rejoints pour le déjeuner, délaissant Dean et Seamus. Personnellement je pense que sa relation avec Dean est vouée à l'échec, trop de choses les séparent. Ginny est plus mature que les autres filles de son âge, elle n'a pas envie de passer ses journées à jouer au petit couple qui se tient par la main comme des gamins. En plus, elle, elle croit au retour de Voldemort, alors que Dean considère Harry comme un fou. Mauvais point. Ginny est indépendante, libre, fougueuse, et Dean veut toujours être avec elle et l'aider, lui servir à boire, lui tirer sa chaise.

Non franchement je ne veux qu'une chose, qu'ils se séparent.

**_ Harry s'il te plaît fait un effort. Plaide Ginny.**

**_ Je…j'ai pas faim.**

Harry a la voix fatiguée, comme s'il avait du mal à parler. Ginny le regarde en souriant et s'empare de sa fourchette.

**_ Allez Harry, une cuillère pouuuur… Patmol !**

Harry sursaute et regarde Ginny avec surprise. Moi je rigole, je crois que Ginny vient de trouver comment le faire réagir.

**_ Euh… pour Lunard si tu préfères ?**

C'est incroyable, mais sous les yeux ébahis de Ron, Harry esquisse un sourire et avale la fourchette que Ginny lui tend, la regardant avec des yeux brillants. Je suis sur qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble ces deux là.

Finalement, je pense qu'on a trouvé un moyen de l'aider.

POV REMUS :

Sirius est intenable. Cette fois c'est clair, c'est pire qu'un chien enfermé dans sa niche. Je me dis que de voir les membres de l'ordre aller et venir devient de plus en plus insupportable pour lui. J'essaie de le distraire, dès que je suis là, mais ça ne fait aucun effet. Je sais quelle personne pourrait réellement l'occuper. Harry. Sirius n'a plus aucune nouvelle de son filleul depuis l'histoire de la cheminée. Et je sais que ça le ronge, qu'il ne pense qu'à ça. Je sais aussi qu'il fait de nombreux cauchemars. Arrivera-t-il un jour à faire son deuil concernant James et Lily ?

Il est dans sa chambre, regardant une énième fois un album photos, les yeux éteints. Je monte sur le lit et le rejoint.

**_ J'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

Sirius referme l'album et se tourne vers moi.

**_ Qu'est ce que tu regardais ?**

**_ C'est ça le truc que tu veux me dire ?**

**_ Sirius !**

Il soupire et passe sa main dans les cheveux.

**_ Je regardais…j'essayais de comprendre.**

**_ Comprendre quoi ?**

Il me regarde et reprend l'album. Il y a James et Lily, James et Sirius, James et Harry, Sirius et Harry. Il avait à peine 8 mois sur cette photo.

**_ Je veux savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas être un bon parrain.**

Je grogne de colère et Sirius sursaute. Je referme le livre d'un coup sec avant de le plaquer contre la table de nuit. Je foudroie Sirius du regard.

Il me regarde avec étonnement, surpris pas mon accès de colère.

**_ Tu – n'es – pas – un – mauvais – parrain. **

**_ Tu en connais beaucoup des parrains incapables de faire la différence entre leur filleul et leur meilleur ami défunt ? Des parrains qui n'ont pas le droit de mettre le nez dehors ? Qui ne peuvent rien faire d'utile ?**

Ca fait mal mais il a raison, il est enfermé ici sans moyen de communiquer avec Harry. Et c'est ça qui le ronge, il n'a aucune nouvelle de lui. Il ne sait même pas s'il va bien.

**_ Oui c'est vrai, mais je ne connais qu'un seul parrain qui a réussi à s'échapper d'une prison de sorciers pour aller secourir son filleul, qui a vécu toute une année dans une caverne à pré-au-lard, et qui a accepté de retourner dans une maison qu'il déteste pour revoir son filleul.**

**_ Ouais tu parles, je suis complètement dérangé tu veux dire !**

**_ Le fait que tu en a conscience te rend déjà un peu moins cinglé je trouve !**

Sirius me regarde avec scepticisme. Je me rapproche de lui et lui prend la main.

**_ Harry s'en fiche que tu sois obligé de te cacher, il se fout royalement que tu ne saches pas faire un gâteau d'anniversaire. Il a besoin de toi, il ne veut que toi, il refuse toute autre personne.**

**_ Evidemment, c'est moi ou les Dursley, alors bon, moi au moins je ne l'enferme pas dans sa** **chambre.**

**_ Bien sur que non, toi c'est dans tes bras que tu l'enferme. Tu t'intéresse à lui, tu réponds à** **ses questions, tu l'aides…**

**_ Evidemment, c'est mon filleul ! **

Il est presque scandalisé quand il me dit ça.

**_ Alors arrêtes de t'en faire.**

Il hausse les épaules. Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve ! Le Sirius que je connais n'est pas pessimiste de la sorte, pas désespéré à ce point ! J'essaie tant bien que mal de me calmer, il n'a pas besoin d'une leçon de morale en plus.

**_ Il n'empêche qu'il doit m'en vouloir, après ce que je lui ai dit…**

**_ Tu lui parleras quand il viendra, tu lui diras que tes mots ont dépassés ta pensée, et que tu sais** **qu'il n'est pas James. Dis lui la vérité Sirius, il est apte à l'entendre et prêt à l'accepter.**

**_ Tu parles, d'ici les vacances de noël, il aura le temps de…**

**_ Qui te parles d'attendre jusqu'aux vacances de noël ? Je demande en rigolant.**

**_ Tu… quoi ?**

Il me regarde sans comprendre, une espèce de lueur d'espoir.

**_ C'est ce que je voulais te dire ! ****Poudlard a offert des vacances d'halloween. ****Une semaine et** **demi ; les enfants reviennent. **

Sirius garde le visage fermé quelques secondes avant de se mettre à sourire comme un fou.

**_ T'es sérieux ? Ils reviennent ? Harry revient !**

J'explose de rire puis le serre dans mes bras.

**_ Oui Sirius, ton bonhomme revient à la maison.**

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes en me faisant basculer sur le lit. Eh bien, si j'avais su que ça aller lui faire cet effet là…

**_ Mon… filleul… va… rentrer.**

Il murmure ces mots entre plusieurs baisers. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il m'a fallu une phrase pour que Sirius se remette à sourire.

**_ Je l'ai appris ce matin, Mc Gonagall est passé vite fait mais tu étais sous la douche…**

Ses mains passent sous ma chemise et je frissonne. J'aime quand il me touche comme ça, même si c'est rare et que pour le moment, ça ne va jamais plus loin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ou plutôt, je ne veux pas réellement le savoir. Je crois qu'il a réellement été traumatisé par ses années à Azkaban, et qu'il a peur de ressentir de l'amour à nouveau. Déjà ses baisers prouvent qu'il va mieux. Il a besoin de sentir qu'on est près de lui, mais il n'ira pas plus loin pour l'instant. Déjà il arrête ses baisers quand il sent mes mains jouer avec le bouton de sa propre chemise. Il n'aime pas son corps. Je le comprends, moi non plus je n'aimais pas le mien, avant que Sirius n'entre dans ma vie. Sa pâleur et sa maigreur, ses marques… Il ne les supporte pas. Il se retient d'arracher tous les miroirs de la maison.

Je relâche mes mains et rouvre les yeux pour capter le regard de Sirius. Il est indécis, comme à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons tous les deux. Il se bloque. Il sait que ce n'est que dans sa tête, qu'il ne risque rien et que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, mais c'est comme ça.

**_ Remus je…**

Je l'interromps d'un baiser.

**_ Aller viens, le café est prêt.**

POV HARRY :

On est dans le train. J'essaie de ne pas dormir. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me réveiller en hurlant de douleur à travers le wagon. C'est déjà assez frustrant de réveiller Ron toutes les nuits, si je peux aussi éviter de le faire avec Hermione…

Nous ne sommes que tous les trois, Ginny est avec Dean, pour lui dire au revoir. Pfff…

Je fusille la vitre du regard. Ron a demandé ce que Dean pouvait bien trouver à Ginny. Je lui ais répondu que la question la plus juste est : « Qu'est ce que Ginny lui trouve à lui ? » Ca a fait rire Hermione, et Ron n'a pas compris.

J'hausse les épaules avant de me trémousser pour retrouver une position confortable. Je suis exténué. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux. Physiquement, je ne demande que ça, psychologiquement… je ne veux plus voir des gens souffrir de cette manière. Je soupire de nouveau en regardant par la fenêtre. Nous approchons de Londres. Nous y serons dans une dizaine de minutes. Nous nous sommes déjà changés. Selon mes probabilités, dans une heure et demie, je serais avec Sirius. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Peut-être a-t-il eu le temps de se calmer, ou peut-être est-il toujours en colère contre moi ?

Je suis ravie d'avoir ces vacances. Sirius me manque. Sa voix, son rire, son regard, son visage, son odeur… ses bras autour de moi me manquent. Je trouve tout cela plutôt étrange, cette façon que j'ai de considérer Sirius. J'ai vécu 13 ans sans lui, et pourtant aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait s'il n'était pas là.

Je souris sans m'en rendre compte et me lève quand je vois la gare King Cross. Alors que le train s'arrête, on remarque la présence de Mme Weasley et son mari, de Remus, de Tonks. Je suis étonné que Kingley et Maugrey ne soient pas là, mais bon. Après avoir attrapé nos affaires, on sort du train. Ginny nous rattrape après avoir embrassé Dean, je lui souris quand elle se pose à côté de moi. Dean me fusille encore du regard, ça me fait rire.

**_ Salut Hermione, Hello Ginny ! S'exclame Tonks en les embrassant.**

**_ Bonjour mes chéris ! Sourit la mère de Ron. Je suis tellement soulagée de vous voir.**

Les trois autres répondent avec entrain, moi je ne fais que sourire. La fatigue revient. Rien que le fait d'aller à l'autre bout du quai m'a épuisé. Remus me regarde mais ne dit rien. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, et sans savoir pourquoi, je me sers rapidement contre lui, avant de le relâcher aussi vite. Il finit par passer son bras autour de mes épaules et on part sans un regard pour le train.

Le soleil me réchauffe le visage alors que nous sortons de la gare. Ginny, Hermione et Ron ne l'on peut-être pas remarqué, mais Fol œil nous suit depuis que nous sommes passé devant le stand de journaux. En tout cas les jumeaux l'ont remarqué, ils l'ont pris pour un mangemort.

Une voiture arrive vers nous, et je ne suis pas franchement étonné de voir l'auror à la peau noire au volant.

Nous partons, droit devant, dans une voiture agrandie magiquement, avec des banquettes tout le long, sous les fenêtres, et une longue table où les filles jouent aux cartes façon moldu, sous le regard interloqué de Ron. Il me semble qu'elles jouent au « pouilleux », une histoire de valet si je ne me trompe pas. Remus vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me regarde avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

**_ Tu es exténué.**

Ce n'est ni une question, ni un reproche. C'est une vérité.

**_ Ca se voit tant que ça ?**

Remus penche la tête l'air de dire « me prend pas pour un con ! »

**_ Je suis… mort de fatigue. La semaine a été dure, je suis soulagée d'être en vacances.**

Il me regarde en plissant les yeux. J'en profite pour changer de sujet.

**_ Comment va Sirius ?**

**_ Il est plus excité qu'une puce si tu veux savoir. Je commence à regretter de lui avoir dit que tu rentrais, il ne tient plus en place depuis.**

Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de rajouter avec un sourire complice.

**_ Il est aussi mort de trouille.**

POV SIRIUS :

Plus que deux heures.

Je tourne en rond dans le salon, sans savoir quoi faire. J'ai une affreuse boule dans le ventre à l'idée que mon filleul vienne. C'est affreux, pendant l'été, j'étais excité, impatient, heureux. Mais là, là je suis inquiet, stressé, presque effrayé.

Plus qu'une heure. Je m'acharne dans la préparation d'un gratin de pâtes aux courgettes. Je tiens à préciser que c'est Molly qui a insisté pour les courgettes.

Plus qu'une demi-heure, mon cœur bat comme les ailes d'un colibri. La porte du garage s'ouvre et les voix de la garde rapprochée d'Harry se font entendre. Ils sont en avance, je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou encore plus stressé.

Je garde les yeux rivés sur la poêle en train de chauffer. J'entends les voix des enfants, je ne reconnais pas celle d'Harry. Molly se précipite vers le couloir en souriant alors que tout le monde rentre dans la cuisine. Chacun dit bonjour aux autres. Je réponds par automatisme alors que j'éteins tout pour mettre le repas sur la table.

**_ Depuis quand tu fais la cuisine ?**

Douce et magnifique voix appartenant à un gamin que je n'ai pas vu arriver.

**_ Sachez Mr Potter que je ne sais peut être pas faire les gâteaux mais que je me débrouille très** **bien pour tout le reste.**

Sur ces mots je prends la cuillère en bois avec de la sauce à la tomate pour la tendre vers Harry. Avec un demi-sourire, il l'approche de ses lèvres et y goutte doucement.

**_ Ouais, c'est super bon, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.**

Il repose la cuillère dans la casserole et sans rien dire me sers dans ses bras. Je l'enferme automatiquement dans les miens en soupirant. De plaisir, de soulagement. Il est enfin en sécurité. Je l'embrasse dans les cheveux comme à mon habitude et resserre mon étreinte sans me décider à me lâcher.

**_ Je suis content que tu sois là.**

**_ Je suis ravi d'être rentré. La maison me manquait.**

La maison. Le quartier général est donc devenu pour lui « la maison ». Je lui souris avec tendresse alors qu'il me relâche et me regarde.

**_ Aller, à table.**

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi alors que tous les autres s'installent en discutant de tout et de rien avec animation. Je remarque quelque chose d'étrange en regardant les Weasley et Hermione. Ils semblent ravis d'être là. Non pas que ça me gène, mais ils semblent aussi… soulagés, rassurés, comme si enfin ils avaient le droit de respirer, parler, bouger, agir comme ils le souhaitent. J'avais cru comprendre par Minerva que le règlement d'Ombrage leur causait du souci, mais quand même pas à ce point. Si ?

Le début du repas se fait animé. On discute de tout et de rien. Je remarque cependant qu'Harry ne fait que triturer la nourriture au lieu de la manger. Il a à peine touché à sa salade. Il semble à deux doigts de piquer du nez. J'allais lui demander s'il allait bien quand je regarde quelque chose sous sa manche. Une main bandée.

**_ Harry ? Tu t'es blessé ?**

Mon filleul sursaute et n'ose pas me regarder en remontant précipitamment sa manche.

**_ C'est rien Sirius, je me suis blessée, en… jouant aux Quidditch, je me suis pris un cognard.**

**_ Et Pompresh ne t'a pas soigné ?**

**_ Si ! Mais faut que je garde un bandage quelques jours. Ma main était salement amochée.**

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'Harry, ou si c'est parce que ce mensonge est vraiment énorme, mais une chose est sûre, je ne le crois pas une seule seconde. Les regards qu'échangent Ron, Hermione et Ginny me prouvent que mon filleul vient de me mentir honteusement.

Sans prévenir et sous les yeux de tout le monde, j'attrape sèchement la main d'Harry et arrache l'attache du bandage.

**_ Sirius arrête !**

**_ Comment tu t'es fais ça Harry ?**

**_ Mais c'est rien !**

**_ Alors pourquoi tu me mens ?**

Harry se fige et me regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire. Tout le monde est silencieux. Je ne lâche pas mon filleul des yeux, le visage fermé. J'avoue, je commence à m'énerver. Harry soupire et détourne la tête en baissant les yeux.

**_ Nous sommes d'accord. Je murmure.**

Je continue à enlever le bandage et je me retrouve avec la main blessée de mon filleul entre les doigts. Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Des traits et des courbes dans tous les sens sur le dos de sa main. Comme si c'était fait au couteau fin. C'est inscrit dans la peau, rouge, presque en sang. La peau est gonflée et tourne au violet sur les bords. Aux alentours de l'amas de blessure, je reconnais l'écriture d'un mot : « mensonge ».

J'ai l'impression que mes poumons se vident alors que je tiens la main tremblante de mon filleul. Je ne sais pas d'où viennent ses blessures, ni ce qu'elles veulent, mais il est hors de question que mon filleul reste comme ça.

**_ Vous nous excuser deux secondes.**

Je me lève et emmène Harry avec moi vers ma chambre, il me suit sans rien dire. Je le sens tendu sous mes doigts. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, j'arrive dans ma chambre et lui dit sèchement de s'asseoir sur le lit.

POV HARRY :

Mon arrivée s'est finalement bien passée. Je me suis serré contre lui, il m'a pris dans ses bras. Il n'y avait aucun problème. C'était comme un père qui retrouve son fils. Le repas aurait pu se dérouler de la même manière si au moins j'avais fait gaffe à cette stupide manche. La voix sèche de Sirius et ses gestes durs me font peurs. Il n'a jamais été aussi froid avec moi. Je n'ai même pas osé affronter son regard plus de deux secondes et alors qu'il m'emmène de force dans sa chambre, je sais où va nous mener cette conversation et j'appréhende déjà.

**_ Alors ? Tu m'expliques ou il faut que je devine.**

Même là, assis sur son lit, je n'ose pas le regarder. Sans un autre mot, il va chercher quelque chose dans son armoire, que je reconnais comme étant une trousse à pharmacie, et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il prend ma main entre les siennes et l'examine. J'ose le regarder. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs comme s'ils voulaient tuer ma main. Son visage est fermé. Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Sirius, alors je crois que j'aurais réellement peur de lui.

**_ C'est…compliqué. Et franchement ça ne sert à rien que tu t'inquiètes pour ça.**

**_ Mon filleul s'écrit dans sa chair et je devrais ne pas m'inquiéter ?**

Il ne m'a toujours pas regardé. Sa voix est neutre, indifférente, mais ses mains sont douces et chaudes. C'est contradictoire. Alors que tout son corps est tendu, il me soigne avec tendresse, faisant attention à ne pas me faire souffrir. Et il s'en sort plutôt bien. Il me passe une pommade fraîche sur ma blessure, ça fait du bien.

Nous restons tous les deux silencieux quelques secondes pendant qu'il termine les soins, et me refait un bandage. Je l'entends soupirer et je sais que le reste va être pire.

Il s'adosse contre la tête de lit et m'engage à faire pareil. Nous sommes donc tous les deux à regarder dans le vide. Il attend que je parle. Je regarde mon nouveau bandage en soupirant avant de commencer mon récit. Histoire de m'encourager, Sirius passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je pose ma tête contre lui et me met à parler. D'abord avec hésitation et confusion. Il ne m'interrompt pas une seule fois alors que je lui raconte le nouveau Poudlard. Les décrets d'Ombrage, ses cours, ses retenues, la réaction des autres élèves face à moi, même chez les Gryffondors. Les altercations avec la bande à Malefoy, les cauchemars de plus en plus violents. Je lui raconte aussi le soutien de Ron durant mes nuits d'insomnies, l'aide d'Hermione pour mes devoirs, les soins de Ginny sur ma main. Je lui parle de Neuville et Luna. Il n'a pas parlé une seule fois, alors que je lui décris mes journées les unes après les autres. Il se contente de me caresser l'épaule bien que je le sente de plus en plus tendus. Quand il comprend que mes retenues se font tous les soirs jusqu'à pas d'heure, il se lève d'un coup, le visage furieux, me faisant sursauter.

**_ Sirius ! Je cris en me relevant. Où est ce que tu vas ?**

**_ Je vais dire à cette vieille peau ma façon de penser.**

Je suis en état d'alerte. J'arrive à réagir rapidement et stoppe Sirius juste devant la porte qu'il vient d'ouvrir. Je me plaque contre elle en la refermant d'un coup sec.

**_ NON Sirius ! Ne fais pas ça !**

**_ Harry laisse moi passer !**

**_ Pourquoi faire ? Tu veux aller à Poudlard ? Tu ne peux pas Sirius tu risques de retourner à Azkaban.**

**_ Mais ça m'est complètement égal ça, elle n'a pas à te torturer de la sorte !**

**_ Moi je ne m'en fiche pas !**

**_ Harry pousses-toi là !**

**_ NON ! Tu ne comprends décidément rien ! Je m'en fiche de ce qu'elle me fait ! Je ne veux pas que tu retournes à Azkaban, ce n'est pas la cellule que tu risques c'est le baiser direct ! C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu viennes à Poudlard.**

**_ James n'aurait…**

**_ JE NE SUIS PAS JAMES ! Mais ça apparemment t'as du mal à t'y faire. Je ne suis pas ton pote Sirius, je suis ton filleul. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir risquer ta vie, mais de toute façon tu t'en fiches. Et je crois que James n'aurait pas voulu que tu meurs. Je l'ai déjà perdu lui je n'ai pas envie de te perdre toi ! Je viens à peine de te retrouver, mais va-y, fonce à Poudlard, va voir Ombrage, peut-être que quand tu seras à deux doigts de mourir tu comprendras que moi j'avais besoin de toi ici et vivant !**

Je craque. Je suis à deux doigts de pleurer. Sirius me regarde en suffoquant et titube jusqu'à son lit. Il va ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne veux pas le voir, il ne comprend pas. J'ouvre la porte pour partir.

**_ Harry, non reste !**

Sa voix est faible et perdue.

**_ Pourquoi je resterais ? Je demande d'une voix dure.**

Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes.

**_ Parce que moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre.**

Alors je baisse la tête, et referme la porte.

POV SIRIUS :

**_ Pourquoi je resterais ?**

Ca fait mal. Même un cognard en plein ventre n'aurait pas le même effet. Les douze années d'Azkaban ne sont rien comparées à ce qu'il vient de dire.

Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Parce que tu es ma seule raison de rester dans cette affreuse baraque. Parce que sans toi ça fait longtemps que j'aurais perdu la tête. Parce que tu es la personne la plus importante de mon existence. Parce que tu es mon filleul et que je tiens à toi comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

**_ Parce que moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre.**

Il s'arrête quelques secondes et referme la porte. Je soupire de soulagement. Il n'est donc pas fermé à toutes discussions.

**_ Harry. Vient t'asseoir. S'il te plaît. Je… Je pense qu'on doit parler.**

Harry se retourne et crois les bras en s'adossant à la porte.

**_ De quoi ?**

Ok, ce n'est pas vraiment l'attitude que j'espérais, mais bon, il est… réceptif… non ?

**_ De moi, entre autre. De toi. De ce qui se passe autant ici que dehors. Je… Harry s'il te plaît.**

Je lui tends la main doucement. Il la regarde quelques secondes, puis la prend en avançant vers moi. Je l'attire toujours aussi lentement pour qu'il s'asseye à mes côtés sur le lit. Il baisse la tête et regarde sa main logée dans la mienne. Elle est froide, pâle et elle tremble. Mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

**_ Je suis désolé Harry. Même si je sais que dire ça ne change pas grand-chose. Je suis désolé.**

**_ De quoi ? Répète-il. **

Sa voix est plus douce, basse, comme s'il avait peur que quelque chose explose. Je l'attire dans mes bras et embrasse ses cheveux.

**_ D'agir avant de réfléchir, de ne pas être capable de faire mieux. Tu mérites qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, mais je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider quand tu as besoin de moi. **

**_ C'est stupide.**

Il murmure. Pas plus haut qu'un chuchotement.

**_ Non c'est la vérité. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne confierait quelqu'un à un homme qui a passé douze ans à Azkaban.**

**_ Ben justement. Chuchote-il en se serrant contre moi. Je ne crois pas être très saint d'esprit. Sirius je m'en fou, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça m'est égal. Je… C'est toi Sirius. Pas Mme Weasley, pas les Dursley, c'est… c'est avec toi que je veux être. Oublie Poudlard, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je sais que tu voudrais faire plus et sortir de cette baraque. Même si ça peut paraître égoïste, je suis soulagé que tu restes ici au moins tu es en sécurité. L'an dernier je passais mes matinées à regarder la une du journal, avec la peur d'y voir ton image. Maintenant que tu es ici, je sais que je t'y retrouverai à chaque fois.**

Je ne réponds rien. Qu'est ce que je peux répondre de toute façon ?

**_ En fait il n'y a qu'un seul problème. Mon père.**

Il se dégage de mes bras et me regarde pour la première fois depuis qu'il a refermé la porte.

**_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me prends pour lui. Ce n'est pas non plus la première fois que tu me **_**compares**_** à lui. **

**_ Je sais. J'acquiesce la voix sèche. Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas James. Je sais ce que tu es, qui tu es, et je ne veux pas que tu crois que je préfèrerais que lui soit là à ta place.**

Harry détourne le regard, une douleur au fond des yeux.

**_ NON ! Harry pitié ne me dis pas que tu l'as cru ? Je… C'est impensable, comment as-tu pu…**

**_ Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu aimerais qu'il soit là. Dès que tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui que tu vois…**

Il a l'air tellement mal quand il me dit ça. J'attrape son visage entre mes mains et le force ç me regarder.

**_ Harry je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Tu n'es pas James, ni dans la réalité, ni dans ma tête, ni nulle part ailleurs. Je ne vais pas te mentir c'est vrai que d'avoir passé autant d'années avec les détraqueurs ne m'a pas fait du bien, au contraire même. Mais je suis sur d'une chose : je refuse que tu t'imagines que je préfèrerais avoir ton père ici plutôt que toi. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé d'agir en rapport à lui. Tu es…**

Je reprends mon souffle et vois ses yeux embués de larmes. Je passe doucement mes doigts sur son visage.

**_ Tu es la personne la plus importante de mon univers. Tu es mon filleul, tu es comme… c'est peut-être dérisoire vu comme ça, mais tu es comme un fils pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre, pas à causes de ces idées reçues.**

Harry s'élance vers moi et s'assoit sur mes genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps. Il passe rapidement ses bras autour de mon cou et cache son visage dans mon épaule.

**_ J'aurai aimé que tu viennes, j'aurais voulu de voir à Pré-au-lard, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent encore plus de mal.**

Je le serre encore plus fort contre moi et s'approche de son oreille.

**_ Ils ne pourront jamais me faire plus de mal. Je t'ai retrouvé maintenant, je ne te quitterai jamais. Il faudra me tuer pour m'éloigner de toi. Tu es ma priorité.**

Harry essaie de retrouver une respiration normale en se logeant encore plus près de moi, comme dans un cocon. Je regarde ses yeux se fermer doucement, il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

**_ Tu as l'air au bout du rouleau.**

**_ Si je reste ici encore une seule minute je m'endors. On t'a déjà dis que tu étais un super oreiller ?**

**_ Hmmm. Je souris doucement. Non je ne crois pas.**

**_ Eh ben voilà c'est fait. Harry grogne doucement. Je suis tellement bien là.**

**_ Eh ben restes-y. Je murmure.**

**_ Tu vas rater le dîner.**

**_ Je crois que c'est déjà fait. Endors-toi mon bonhomme, tu ne risques rien, je veille sur toi.**

Il replace tranquillement sa tête et finit par s'endormir avant même que je lui ôte ses lunettes. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je le berce contre moi comme un enfant, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse.

**_ Eh ben dis-donc… Je suis déçu, je m'attendais à vous voir vous crêper le chignon.**

**_ Remus ? La ferme. Je réponds sans lâcher mon filleul des yeux.**

Il rigole doucement.

**_ Je vous ais laissé du dîner dans le four, si vous avez faim. Les enfants ont été se coucher, ils sont exténués. Vous avez… discuté ?**

Je souris encore plus en pensant à ce qu'on s'est dit il y a quelques minutes.

**_ Tu savais que j'avais un gosse génial ?**

**_ Hmmm. Je suis ravi que tu le comprennes enfin.**

Il se penche vers nous, embrasse Harry comme un enfant.

**_ Tu sais qu'il ne m'appelle plus « professeur » ? Me demande-t-il en regardant Harry. **

**_ Ah oui ?**

**_ Oui. C'est une bonne chose. Bonne nuit.**

Ses deux derniers mots ne sont que des murmures alors qu'il m'embrasse doucement. Il referma la porte derrière lui et je me retrouve de nouveau seul avec mon filleul, mon fils. Je l'allonge doucement vers le lit et me rends vers ma salle de bain pour me changer. Quand je reviens il n'a pas vraiment bougé, mais il est… perturbé. Encore.

Il ne faut pas qu'il reste habillé, il ne sera pas à l'aise. Il faut qu'il se change mais je n'ose pas le réveiller. Je pèse le pour et le contre avec moi-même. Bof, après cette longue discussion, je pense qu'on n'est plus à ça prêt. Je m'occupe donc de le dévêtir sans trop le bouger, en le gardant endormis. Je le laisse avec son boxer et son tee-shirt avant de le glisser sous la couette. Il s'enroule dedans en attrapant l'oreiller, toujours sans un mot. Je rentre moi-même dans le lit à ses côtés et le regarde dormir. Je me penche à son oreille.

**_ Je te protègerai Harry. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Tu es toute ma vie.**

Je m'allonge à mon tour en éteignant les lumières, mais je reconnais quand même les courbes de mon filleul à côté de moi. Je commence à fermer les yeux que je le sens bouger. Je le regarde inquiet, mais il ne fait que grogner en s'approchant doucement de moi. Sa main bandée se pose sur mon torse alors qu'il est lui-même sur le ventre. Il semble me reconnaître. Je le vois agripper mon tee-shirt alors qu'il avance vers moi. Je n'ose pas bouger. Harry pose sa main sur mon torse, colle son corps contre le mien, pose sa man blessée sur mon cœur, soupire et se rendors profondément.

**_ Pa…ol.**

Juste un chuchotis sort de ses lèvres. Je l'enserre doucement dans mes bras et pose mon menton sur ses cheveux.

**_ Oui bonhomme. Je suis là. Dors mon grand, tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre.**

Il respire longuement, comme s'il comprend mes paroles. Le noir et le silence nous englobe tous les deux. Je finis moi-même par fermer les yeux et par me laisser gagner par le sommeil. Cette soirée restera longtemps dans ma mémoire je pense. Harry semble déjà aller beaucoup mieux qu'à son arrivée. Je peux l'aider et je vais le faire. Je m'en sens capable, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. J'ai dix jours pour le remettre sur pied, jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à Poudlard. Mais alors que Morphée m'emmène, je me pose une question : Et après ?

_Euh... Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça, mais normalement la suite aurait-du être mise il y a déjà quelques jours..._

_Je viens de m'en rendre compte. Apparemment, j'avais enregistrer le chapitre dans "document manager", donc dans mon compte, mais je n'avais pas mis à jour la fic._

_*Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire... oO*_

_Bref, je m'excuse du retard, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait autant que les autres!_

_Mili _


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre la suite ! Mais là voilà maintenant, et je vous promets que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite !

Momographie : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherais à ce point mais ça me fait très plaisir !

DrackNight : Ravie que le couple Sirius / Remus te plaise. Au début, je n'aimais pas trop ce couple mais je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, c'était plutôt pas mal ! J'ai lu beaucoup de fics sur eux, et finalement, j'adooore !

Oui, j'essaie de suivre la psychologie des personnages, particulièrement Sirius le dérangé, et Molly la surprotectrice. Harry et Ginny, moi j'adore ! Je trouve qu'ils se complètent.

Anna Potter 100 : Ou lala ! Tu m'as fait rougir. Merci pour tes compliments !

Puka : Alors là, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! J'ai juste laissé mes doigts écrire tout seul et je suis vraiment touché que ça te plaise à ce point.

En ce qui concerne les chapitres, c'est simple. J'ai terminé le chapitre 10, lettre J. Si je ne les publie pas maintenant, c'est pour gagner du temps. Si je publie la suite dès demain, puis encore le lendemain, et qu'au final je publie les quatre chapitres en quatre jours. Vous attendrez trois semaines pour avoir la suite et ça vous gênera.

Donc je préfère attendre une à deux semaines entre chaque chapitre pour avoir le temps de continuer et avoir toujours de l'avance dans mon histoire. Je préfère poster régulièrement mais tout le temps que tout tous de suite et rien pendant un mois.

Sur ceux, je remercie encore LiliBlack13 et Philae89 pour leur reviews encourageantes !

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 6 : F comme Famille._

POV HARRY :

Chaleur, voilà la première sensation que je ressens à mon réveil. J'essais de garder les yeux fermés le plus longtemps possible pour tenter de me rendormir. Cela aurait pu marcher si je n'avais pas cet idiot de soleil en plein dans la tête. J'ouvre les yeux en grognant et regarde le plafond. Alors je me relève d'un bond en retenant un hoquet de surprise.

Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, mais dans celle de Sirius. Je me souviens. Ma main, mon histoire, l'engueulade et ses bras, juste ses bras. Puis le noir. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ais pas dormi aussi bien je pense. Et après je me souviens juste de la voix de Sirius. Ca m'a rassuré, et là c'est le trou noir. Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis la troisième tâche du tournoi.

Je regarde autour de moi mais mon parrain – mon père – n'est plus là. A cette heure-ci, il doit être en bas avec les autres membres de l'ordre. Je me lève, me battant pour ne pas me recoucher. J'avais oublié à quel point il fait froid dans cette baraque. Je remets mon jean posé sur la chaise quand je vois un pull, un sweat avec une capuche, bleu marine, très foncé. Vu la taille, c'est à Sirius. Ni une, ni deux, je l'enfile aussi, me sentant soudainement beaucoup mieux, comme protégé. Pas de doute, c'est son odeur. Ses manches sont bien sur trop longues pour moi mais ça m'est égal. J'aime bien ce pull, il me réchauffe.

Je descends presque précipitamment vers la cuisine, toute fatigue oubliée. J'entends déjà les voix de l'ordre du Phoenix. J'adore cette bonne ambiance qu'il y a dans la cuisine. Sirius a l'air de bonne humeur, ça s'entend dans sa voix. J'entre sans une once d'hésitation. Le silence dure quelques secondes, puis des bonjours fusent de toute part. Mme Weasley me fait un grand sourire avant de me tartiner rapidement des toasts. Je n'ai pourtant pas très faim, comme d'habitude. Sirius est le seul qui ne m'a pas dit bonjour. Au lieu de ça, il s'avance vers moi doucement puis pose sa main sur mon front.

**_ On dirait que tu as de la fièvre.**

**_ Sirius, si je t'écoutais, je serais allongé dans une bulle stérile, dans une chambre d'hôpital,** **avec plein de tubes branchés partout.**

Il rigole et m'embrasse le front, c'est vrai que ses lèvres ont l'air froide sur ma peau brulante.

**_ Bien dormi ? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire.**

**_ Mieux que ces derniers mois. Ca fait du bien.**

**_ Tu as meilleure mine, tu as faim ?**

**_ Non, pas vraiment.**

Pourtant Sirius ne m'écoute pas et me pousse vers la table pendant que la mère de Ron me met déjà des tartines dans une assiette.

**_ Je t'assure que je n'ai pas faim ! **

Je regarde Sirius alors qu'il est debout à côté de moi, assis.

Cette image me paraît étrange : Sirius, tel un père qui veille sur mon bien être, posé à côté de moi. Il me sourit, l'air de me dire qu'il ne se laissera pas berner.

**_ Mange.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant, je me sens bien, tranquille.

**_ Quelle heure est-il ? **

**_ Tôt. Répond Tonks. Je n'imaginais pas que tu te lèverais à cette heure là en fait.**

**_ Qu'est ce que tu as sur le dos mon chéri ?**

Tous les regards se posent sur le pull de Sirius, sur mes épaules. Remus sourit d'un air complètement désabusé, comme s'il s'y attendait plus qu'autre chose. Maugrey me fixe sans rien dire puis regarde ailleurs, Tonks semble se retenir de rire, et Mme Weasley a les lèvres de plus en plus pincées. Moi, je regarde Sirius qui a un sourcil levé, attendant ma réponse.

**_ J'avais froid… Non mais c'est vrai ! Je m'exclame quand je le vois septique. Je me suis** **réveillé, j'ai eu froid et j'ai vu ton pull…**

**_ Il est légèrement trop grand pour toi.**

**_ Ouais, mais il tient chaud.**

Sirius me sourit et hausse les épaules.

**_ Tu n'as qu'à le garder.**

Je lui souris, remonte mes manches, et bien malgré moi, je mange un toast.

POV SIRIUS :

Je descends les marches doucement, tentant de ne pas réveiller ma mère. Il est très tôt, Harry dort encore. Je n'ai pas osé le réveiller.

**_ Alors non seulement tu mets un autre homme que moi dans ton lit mais en plus tu ne me dis** **pas bonjour ? Qu'ais-je donc fais pour mériter un tel châtiment ?**

Je me retourne pour voir Remus adossé au seuil de la porte de sa chambre, habillé et bien réveillé. Je lui souris et monte les trois marches qui nous séparent pour le plaquer silencieusement contre le mur et l'embrasser. Il ne me laisse pas partir facilement, mais le souffle lui manque. Il me relâche.

**_ Je ne te demande pas si tu as bien dormi.**

Je lui souris pour toutes réponses.

**_ Comment va-t-il ?**

**_ Il va.**

Cette réponse là ne lui plaît guère, il regarde mon visage anxieux en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Ca veut dire ?**

Je soupire et il m'attire à l'intérieur de sa chambre pour que l'on soit tranquille. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

**_ Honnêtement, depuis ces deux dernières années, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Même après** **la mort de son camarade. Il est… je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est, ni ce qu'il a, c'est ça le** **pire. Non mais tu as vu sa main ? Tu as vu son regard ? Tu as vu comment il a l'air crevé ?**

**_ Oui, j'ai vu, il l'a plus ou moins laissé entendre hier, sur le trajet du retour.**

**_ Je crois que ses cauchemars sont encore plus durs qu'avant.**

**_ Quels cauchemars ?**

Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne lui en ai pas parlé. En quelques mots je lui explique ce qu'Harry voit de Voldemort. Remus réagit comme moi, aussi stupéfait, aussi choqué.

**_ Vous avez discuté hier soir ? De quoi ?**

Je lui fais un autre résumé.

**_ Eh ben c'est très bien, où est le problème ? Je suis sûr qu'il va déjà beaucoup mieux, qu'il** **est rassuré, je t'avais dis de ne pas t'inquiéter !**

Remus s'allonge à côté de moi, sur le ventre, se tenant sur ses coudes. Je suis sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, je le regarde. Remus a cette manière de me rassurer rien qu'en me regardant, juste en quelques mots. Plus j'y pense et plus je m'inquiète pour Harry, mon filleul. Il n'a pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit, je suis certain que ça lui a fait du bien. Je ne pensais pas que ses journées à Poudlard étaient aussi affreuses. Que fait Mc Gonagall ? Où est Dumbledore ? Comment se peut-il qu'un adolescent de quinze ans, aussi puissant et fort soit-il, se retrouve-t-il seul face à un monstre tel qu'Ombrage ? Si James et Lily étaient là…

**_ Arrête tout de suite ce genre de pensée, ça ne mènera nulle part.**

Je grogne en roulant des yeux sous le rire doux de Remus.

**_ Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'ils feraient à ma place. Je ne suis pas eux** **Remus ! Je ne suis pas James. Ni Lily. Harry est déjà grand, il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui** **apprenne la vie. Ce n'est pas un enfant à qui on apprend à ne pas foncer dans les murs et à ne** **pas suivre les inconnus. Quand je suis avec Harry, j'ai l'impression de prendre le train en** **marche, sauf que là, le train est à pleine vitesse, et je me le prends en pleine tête à chaque fois,** **il est trop rapide et il me laisse derrière. J'ai parfois la sensation que c'est Harry qui** **m'apprend des choses, pas moi. C'est moi qui ai besoin de lui, pas le contraire.**

**_ Tu as tord. Harry a besoin de toi. A chaque fois que je le retrouve, la première chose qu'il** **demande c'est où tu es, comment tu vas, ce que tu fais…**

Je soupire, un peu rassuré d'avoir dit ça tout haut.

**_ Mais tu as raison.**

Je regarde Remus qui regarde le mur en face de lui. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il le voit réellement, il semble en pleine réflexion et il énonce ses idées au fur et à mesure.

**_ Une chose est sûre, Harry n'est plus un enfant. C'est clair. Et il n'a pas besoin non plus** **qu'on lui tienne la main pour traverser la route ou qu'on lui dise qu'il n'y a pas de monstre** **sous son lit. Par contre il a besoin qu'on le rassure pour autre chose et ça, c'est ton rôle. La** **guerre, la mort, les cauchemars, ses peurs de ce qui se passera demain. Ca tu connais Sirius, tu** **connais mieux que personne.**

**_ Alors quoi, il faut que je lui parle d'Azkaban ? De la mort de ses parents ? De ce qui s'est** **passé durant les premiers temps de l'ordre ? C'est ça que tu veux que je lui dise ? **

**_ Oui et non. Je veux que tu lui en parles seulement s'il te le demande. Si quelqu'un peut te** **comprendre, c'est bien lui, si quelqu'un peu accepter la vie que tu as eue et les conséquences** **qui en ressortent, c'est toujours lui.**

Je soupire de nouveau mais ces paroles me font du bien. Il a raison, Harry a tendance à se tourner vers moi pour tout et tout le temps. Eh bien soit, je l'aiderais. Du mieux que je pourrais. Un sourire rassuré vient doucement sur mes lèvres, sous un autre rire de Remus, plus franc et joyeux que le précédent.

Je me relève d'un coup, ragaillardi à souhait. Je me retourne d'un coup le souffle coupé. Remus est allongé en travers de son lit, sur le côté, se tenant sr son coude droit, sa tête sur sa main, ayant son bras gauche le long de son corps. Son sourire me fait fondre, sont regard brillant me réchauffe. Je reste juste quelques secondes immobile avant d'aller me rallonger sur le lit, sur Remus. Mes lèvres attaquent les siennes, ma main traque ses cheveux, mon autre main le garde plaqué contre le lit. C'est une certitude, je ne serais rien sans lui. Je l'aime.

POV REMUS :

Nous sommes dans la cuisine. Sirius regarde l'heure depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Il attend le réveil de son filleul. Il est gonflé à bloc là, il n'attend qu'une chose : être pour Harry un parrain parfait.

Nous sommes redescendus il y a un peu moins d'une heure, après que Sirius m'ait embrassé à en perdre haleine. J'adore quand il m'embrasse comme ça. Personne dans l'ordre n'est au courant de notre relation. Les gays sont très mal vu dans le monde des sorciers et même si l'ordre a plutôt bien pris ma condition de loup-garou, je n'ai pas envie de rajouter ça dans mon CV. Sirius non plus. Il est déjà très mal vu et a une réputation affreuse en tant qu'ex prisonnier évadé. Tonks a beau le considérer comme un super cousin, et Kingsley se bat corps et âme pour faire croire que Sirius s'est réfugié au Tibet, ni lui ni moi n'avons envie de rajouter notre relation à tout cela. De plus, le peu de crédibilité en tant que parrain que Sirius possède devant tout le monde, surtout Molly, partirait en lambeau.

J'entends des pas précipités dans les escaliers que je reconnais tout de suite. Harry est réveillé. Il entre dans la cuisine avec un grand pull sur lui. Celui de Sirius. Je le reconnais. Harry et Sirius discutent, argumentent. Sirius fini par gagner la partie et au total, Harry a mangé trois toasts et bu son café sans rien dire. Je suis d'accord avec mon compagnon, Harry est beaucoup trop maigre, et affaibli, pâle, et j'ai encore plein d'autres adjectifs comme ça.

On fini par discuter tranquillement et Harry monte dans sa chambre pour se laver et se changer. Sans réveiller Ron bien sûr.

POV RON :

Je me réveille en me demandant où je suis. Ah, ça y est, le quartier général. Je laisse échapper un long, très long soupir de soulagement. C'est bon, c'est fini, on peut enfin relâcher la pression.

**_ Ca fait du bien hein ?**

Je me redresse, les cheveux en bataille, pour voir Harry qui passe un grand pull au dessus de son tee-shirt. Il n'est pas à lui ce pull, c'est impossible. Harry remet ses lunettes et me regarde avec un sourire. La vache ! Il a drôlement changé depuis hier. Ses yeux revivent, son visage est animé, je ne l'ai pas vu aussi bien depuis… un baille en fait !

**_ Je t'ai réveillé ? Demande-t-il avec crainte.**

**_ Non, je n'ai plus sommeil. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?**

**_ Le temps de prendre un petit-déj et une douche.**

**_ Tu n'es pas venu dormir ici hier.**

**_ Je… J'ai discuté avec Sirius, et je me suis endormi… dans sa chambre.**

Je me redresse d'un coup et frisonne, quel froid ! J'attrape ma robe de chambre et le regarde, assis au bord de mon lit.

**_ Et ça… ça a été ? Je veux dire… il avait l'air en colère hier, on s'est inquiété.**

**_ Non ça va. On a juste… beaucoup parlé. C'était bien en fait.**

Vu son sourire c'est sur que c'était bien.

**_ Alors t'as quoi ? Dormi avec lui ? **

Harry ne répond pas, mais la manière dont il penche la tête et hausse les épaules est très significative. C'est… bizarre. Mais bon, on s'en fiche un peu.

**_ Pour répondre à cette question, oui, ça fait du bien ! Mais… t'as pas fait de… cauchemars ?**

Harry s'assit sur son lit inutilisé en regardant ses mains jointes. Son bandage est neuf, Sirius le lui a apparemment refait. Il a une attitude bizarre là Harry. Penché en avant, la tête baissé, les cheveux éternellement désordonnés. Il semble plus… adulte. Comme s'il avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

**_ Non justement. C'est ça qui est étrange. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

**_ Peut-être que cette nuit, ben, tu-sais-qui s'est tenu tranquille. Peut-être que c'était juste une coïncidence. **

**_ Je ne crois pas. Je… ça va te paraître dingue Ron ! Commence Harry en se relevant, mais je t'assure que je le sentais ! Voldemort était là, quelque part, c'est comme s'il voulait entrer dans mon esprit mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Je me sentais tellement… bien… en sécurité, et je crois que c'est pour ça que Voldemort…**

**_ Ne prononce pas son nom ! Je le coupe d'un air dur.**

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

**_ Apprend à dire son nom Ron, il est de retour, si tu ne te bats pas contre lui, si tu n'arrives** **même pas à prononcer un simple surnom, comment veux-tu y arriver ?**

**_ Je déteste quand tu parles comme ça Harry. Ca ne te ressemble pas. On dirait un guerrier qui s'apprête à mourir dès qu'il passera le seuil de la porte.**

**_ Si ça se trouve, ça va arriver !**

**_ Arrête ! Tu ne vas pas mourir !**

Harry me fait juste un sourire à moitié sarcastique, à moitié résolu, le regard sombre. C'est comme s'il était sûr qu'il allait mourir, et qu'en plus, il l'acceptait. Décidément, Harry a changé. Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Avant le cimetière, avant Cédric.

Je me lève sans un mot de plus, je m'habille et je sors pendant qu'Harry cherche quelque chose dans sa valise. Dans ces moments là, je ne veux qu'une chose, m'éloigner de lui. C'est bizarre car c'est mon ami, mon meilleur ami. Mais mon ami que j'ai rencontré il y a maintenant plus de quatre ans ne parle pas avec cet air fataliste. Et ça me gêne. Je croise Hermione dans le couloir, on se dit bonjour, puis on descend. En arrivant dans la cuisine animée et accueillante, on se sourit. C'est enfin les vacances.

POV SIRIUS :

Harry est là depuis seulement une journée et je sens déjà qu'il va mieux. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait pas sa gourmette. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a fait. Je n'ose pas trop le lui demander, s'il ne veut pas la porter, c'est son choix.

Le dîner est servi, je monte chercher Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle s'est rapprochée du trio. Elle est leur « égale » si je puis dire. Elle n'est plus considérée comme une petite fille.

Je frappe à la porte de la chambre des garçons, chose que Molly ne fait jamais et qui semble les exaspérer au plus haut point, ce que je peux comprendre.

**_ Oui ?**

J'entre en entendant la voix de Ron.

**_ Le repas est prêt, on passe à table.**

**_ Tant mieux ! Je meurs de faim ! **

**_ Ronald ! Tu as toujours faim. Réplique Hermione avec une certaine exaspération dans la** **voix.**

Je ne les avais pas vues. Hermione est assise directement sur la table, les pieds posés sur la chaise, en train de lire un grimoire, comme par hasard. Ginny est assise sur le lit de mon filleul qui est en train de chercher quelque chose dans sa valise. Tiens, ça me fait penser à un truc que je pourrais lui donner. Il faut que je le retrouve. Alors comme ça Ginny a choisi le lit d'Harry plutôt que celui de son frère ? Intéressant ! Je souris en regardant mon filleul. Y aurait-il de l'amour dans l'air ? Vu la façon dont Harry a parlé de Ginny hier soir, je serais tenté de dire oui. C'est à vérifier.

**_ Vous venez ?**

Seuls trois adolescents se relèvent. Harry a toujours la tête dans ses affaires. Il cherche quelque chose de bien caché apparemment. Je laisse les trois autres sortir et vais m'asseoir à la place de Ginny.

**_ Je peux t'aider ?**

Harry relève la tête et me regarde en souriant, toujours agenouillé devant sa valise.

**_ Je n'ai pas pris le temps de vider ma valise aujourd'hui, il va falloir que je le fasse. Mais** **non, pas besoin de toi, je sais ce que je cherche, faut juste que j'arrive à l'attraper.**

C'est sur qu'il n'a pas eu le temps aujourd'hui, les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Les six jeunes étudiants nous ont raconté leurs premiers mois à l'école. Disons plutôt que les jumeaux ont tournés des cours soporifiques en magnifiques aventures extraordinaires. C'était vraiment très drôle.

**_ Ca y est je l'ai ! **

Harry se relève avec une boîte que je reconnais très bien. La boîte de la gourmette. Il la sort de me la tend.

**_ Tu veux bien me la remettre ? J'aurais pu le faire, mais avec ma main bandée…**

Il laisse la phrase en suspend en haussant les épaules. Je prends la gourmette avec un sourire, maintenant je peux lui poser la question.

**_ Pourquoi l'avais-tu enlevée ? Je lui demande après lui avoir mit.**

Harry relève le poignet et tourne la gourmette avec sa main valide, comme pour vérifier si elle tenait bien, avec un petit sourire. Il me regarde, se mord la lèvre, et détourne le regard.

**_ Pour pas qu'Ombrage la voit lors de mes retenues.**

Il dit ça comme s'il avait peur de dire une connerie. Je grogne dangereusement en détournant le regard. Evidemment, j'aurais pu le deviner. Ombrage fait partie du ministère, et elle sait que je suis le parrain d'Harry, il ne peut donc pas se balader avec un de mes cadeaux sur lui.

**_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sirius. C'est juste que… je préfère être prudent.**

**_ Oui. Tu as raison. Elle t'a posé des questions sur moi je présume.**

Harry me regarde en grimaçant. C'est une réponse plus qu'évidente.

**_ Elle est ignoble, pas stupide, elle sait que… qu'on est en contact.**

**_ Ouais. Je grogne de nouveau en passant la main dans mes cheveux.**

Harry rebaisse son poignet, me regarde et me tend la main avec un sourire rassurant.

**_ Tu viens manger ?**

Je souris moi aussi et lui prend la main pour me lever.

**_ Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim.**

**_ Je n'ai pas faim, mais de toute façon, tu ne me laisseras pas quitter la table sans avoir** **manger quelque chose alors bon…**

Cette fois je rigole carrément, me souvenant du manège de ce matin, répété le midi, au grand déplaisir de ce brun à lunette. Alors qu'il me tire par la main pour m'aider à me lever, aide dont je n'ai pas besoin, il s'avance vers moi et enroule encore ses bras autour de mon ventre, attrapant le dos de mon pull, posant la tête sur mon épaule droite.

**_ Ca m'est égal. Murmure-t-il. Qu'elle me pose toutes les questions du monde je m'en fous.** **Elle n'arrivera pas à me faire flancher.**

Alors je me penche à son oreille pour lui répondre sur le même ton.

**_ Je ne veux pas que ma…situation… te complique la vie comme ça. Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça.**

**_ Ne le sois pas. Ca ne me complique pas la vie, ça la facilite, tu n'imagines pas à quel point.**

POV SIRIUS :

Voilà cinq jours que les enfants sont en vacances. Ce soir, c'est Halloween, et ces quatre dernières nuits ont été les plus affreuses de ma vie. Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar, je n'en ai pas eu le temps, Harry a été plus rapide. Il n'était même pas une heure du matin, la première nuit où il a dormi dans sa chambre et où il nous a tous réveillé. Il hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales en se démenant dans son lit. Ron était déjà en train de tenter de le réveiller quand je suis arrivé.

**Flash-back :**

J'étais en train de dormir, rien de plus normal, vu l'heure. Mais je me réveille avec cette boule dans le ventre, cette angoisse, ce besoin oppressant de me rendre près d'Harry. Je regarde l'heure en allumant la lumière : une heure du matin. Je me lève en grognant, pousse la couverture et passe la main dans mes cheveux. Harry fait encore un cauchemar. J'y vais ? Je n'y vais pas ? Cette fois j'y vais. Après ce qu'Harry m'a dit sur ses nuits à Poudlard, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Alors que j'ouvre la porte, j'entends mon filleul se mettre à crier. Un cri de peur, de douleur, d'horreur. Le genre de cri que je n'entendais que dans les profondeurs d'Azkaban. Je me glace de peur, me fige, et repars dans les escaliers aussi vite que possible. Je dévale les escaliers en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Harry cri toujours. En chemin je croise tout le monde qui se réveille, Remus m'appelle, je ne réponds pas, je veux Harry, juste Harry. Je balance la porte de la chambre contre le mur et m'élance sur le lit. Ron y été déjà, il a juste le temps de s'éloigner que je le remplace. La vision d'Harry se tordant dans son lit en hurlant, les yeux fermés, me torture comme jamais. Je l'attrape par les épaules et l'appelle. Il ne réagit pas. Ginny et Hermione entrent, paniquées. Je ne fais pas attention. Remus prend place en face de moi, de l'autre côté du lit.

**_ Harry ! HARRY ! Réveille-toi ! **

Je l'appelle en criant. Molly est déjà en pleure, Tonks bouge dans tous les sens sans savoir quoi faire, puis finir par éloigner les filles.

**_ Faut juste attendre que le cauchemar se termine.**

La voix découragée de Ron me fait réagir. Toujours les mains sur les épaules de mon filleul qui se débat contre un ennemi imaginaire, je le regarde.

**_ Toutes les nuits il fait ça et toutes les nuits je ne parviens pas à le réveiller. Il voit des gens mourir, il hurle car il essaie de les aider, mais il est coincé, faut juste attendre.**

Alors je regarde Harry. Non, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire, c'est impossible. Cette boule dans mon ventre n'est toujours pas partie au contraire, elle augmente encore et encore.

**_ Bonhomme, calme-toi, je suis là.**

Je ne cris plus je murmure, je ne suis même pas sur qu'on m'entende sous les cris de Harry. Tonks et Fol œil ont fait sortir les filles et Molly, Remus me regarde faire, sans y croire. En désespoir de cause, je pose ma main contre sa joue.

**_ Harry, tu ne peux rien faire. Tu te fais du mal là, reviens s'il te plaît.**

Je murmure sans qu'il m'entende, les larmes aux yeux. Il hurle encore sous mes mains, sa douleur m'est insupportable. Je me mets moi-même à trembler et je vois sa cicatrice, rouge, brûlante, qui semble vouloir sortir de sa tête. Sans savoir pourquoi, je pose mes doigts dessus et la suis doucement. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Harry arrête de crier d'un coup. Tout le monde retient sa respiration en voyant Harry qui semble se battre contre lui-même. Je plaque doucement ma main sur sa cicatrice, comme pour la cacher, Harry arrête de se débattre et ouvre les yeux d'un coup en se relevant rapidement dans un dernier cri. Tellement rapidement qu'il manque de me percuter. De la douleur, il passe à la peur totale. Il respire fortement en regardant autour de lui, les yeux hagards. Sans perdre de temps, je lui attrape le visage entre mes mains et le force à me regarder.

**_ Tout va bien Harry tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité, tu es à la maison. Tout va bien, tu es avec moi, calme-toi tu ne risques rien.**

Harry me regarde quelques secondes puis plonge sa tête dans mon épaule en étouffant un cri. Je le serre directement dans mes bras.

**_ C'est fini Harry, c'est fini.**

Il a du mal à se calmer. Il se serre lui-même contre moi.

Le silence devient pesant. Les membres de l'ordre sont toujours là, les filles sont revenues.

**_ Retournez vous coucher, on va s'occuper de lui.**

C'est Remus qui vient de parler. Tout le monde le regarde, puis Molly demande à Hermione et Ginny d'aller se rendormir. Je pense qu'elles auront du mal. Les jumeaux suivent en silence.

**_ Harry ? **

Je tente de l'appeler alors qu'il est toujours à la recherche de son souffle, contre moi.

**_ Viens Harry, on va dans le salon, on va te faire un chocolat chaud.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis ça, je sais juste que, depuis qu'on a crée les maraudeurs, et jusqu'à la mort de James et Lily, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous n'allait pas bien on discutait autour d'un bol de chocolat chaud, et après, ça allait mieux.

Remus, se relève et murmure qu'il descend à la cuisine, qu'on se retrouve au salon. Il ne reste plus que Ron.

**_ Tu le savais.**

Ce n'est pas une question que je lui pose, c'est juste une constatation.

Il hoche doucement la tête et m'explique en deux trois mots que toutes les nuits, il est réveillé par ce genre de cri. Je lui dis qu'il peut se rendormir, qu'il m'expliquera plus tard. Evidemment, il aura du mal lui aussi. Je me tourne vers Harry, qui a toujours la tête contre mon épaule droite.

**_ Harry, bonhomme, vient, on descend.**

Je me relève en le repoussant doucement, je l'aide à se lever. Il a le regard baissé, à deux doigts de pleurer. Il semble tellement hanté. Je le tiens par les bras avant qu'il ne s'écroule, puis l'emmène jusqu'au salon. Je l'installe sur le canapé, allongé dessus, la tête retenue par les cousins. Il ne dit rien, se laisse faire. Je me relève mais il m'attrape la main et me tire contre lui. Je m'assis à ses côté, il se redresse pour remettre sa tête contre mon cœur.

**_ Je suis désolé.**

Sa voix est sèche à force d'avoir trop crié.

**_ J'ai réveillé tout le monde.**

**_ Ca n'a pas d'importance mon grand, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Il passe doucement ses bras autour de ma taille et soupire.

**_ Tu veux en parler ?**

**_ Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est trop tard. Ils sont morts. Tous.**

Je le serre encore plus fort contre moi. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux quand Remus passe la porte avec un plateau avec une tasse fumante. Il s'assit à côté de moi, sur la table basse et tend la tasse vers Harry. Ce dernier l'attrape doucement, la main toujours tremblante. Je l'aide à boire en soutenant la tasse.

**_ Merci. Chuchote-t-il en me rendant la tasse. **

Remus revient rapidement avec une couverture trouvé dans la commode du salon et entoure les épaules de mon filleul avec tendresse et précaution. Il nous regarde l'un après l'autre et repose doucement sa tête contre moi. Je remarque seulement maintenant qu'il n'a pas ses lunettes. C'est pour ça qu'il ne marche pas très droit.

**_ Harry ? Appelle doucement Remus, assis sur la table.**

Mon filleul tourna la tête, son oreille contre mon torse, et regarde Remus, les yeux plissés.

**_ Tu aurais du nous le dire, tu devrais en parler.**

Harry ferme les yeux et hoche la tête.

**_ Non. Je préfère oublier.**

**_ L'enfouir au fond de toi, ce n'est pas la solution.**

Mon bonhomme hausse les épaules, ferme les yeux et d'un coup, se rallonge contre son lit de fortune, s'enroule sous la couverture, attrape son oreiller et tente de se calmer. Remus passe sa main dans les cheveux bruns d'Harry qui ouvre les yeux. Il semble faire la différence entre la main de Lunard et la mienne.

**_ Endors-toi mon grand. Murmure Remus. On reste là, tu ne risques plus rien.**

Harry hausse les épaules et se roule en boule en frissonnant. Il semble avoir froid, ça me donne une idée.

**_ Fait moi une place bonhomme.**

Harry me regarde, à moitié endormi, en fronçant les sourcils, mais je ne lui réponds pas et je me transforme directement en cet énorme chien noir qu'il semble beaucoup aimer. Je me retrouve donc à quatre pattes sur le canapé. Harry semble comprendre ce que je demande car il se colle contre le dossier du canapé et ouvre la couverture. Je m'allonge, pose ma tête sur mes deux pattes avants et Harry se colle contre moi avec un soupir de satisfaction.

**_ Merci. Murmure-t-il à mon oreille. **

Il passe un bras autour de mon corps chaud, enroule ses doigts autour d'une touffe de poils et s'endors, sa tête contre mon cou. Je regarde doucement Remus qui s'est enroulé dans une autre couverture, dans le fauteuil le plus près de nous. Il me fait un sourire rassurant et ferme les yeux pour lui aussi se rendormir. Je ne mets pas de temps à les rejoindre.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Depuis cette nuit là, nous avons séparé Ron et Harry. Il n'était pas question que les jeunes ne dorment pas non plus. J'ai donc aménagé la chambre de mon frère, Regulus, pour la faire devenir la chambre d'Harry. Je me souviens de ce magnifique après-midi où, assis sur sa chaise de bureau, j'ai regardé Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges rigoler et s'amuser en installant les affaires de mon filleul. Ils ont accroché des anciennes banderoles sur les murs. Harry a choisi certaines photos qu'il m'a demandé de dédoubler, pour les coller au mur au dessus de son lit et de son bureau. Fred et Georges ont même utilisé deux anciennes cravates pour attacher les rideaux durant la journée. Il a vraiment des amis géniaux. J'espère qu'ils ne finiront pas comme nous les Maraudeurs, avons fini. Je ferais tout pour que non en tout cas.

POV HARRY :

J'ai changé de chambre. Maintenant, je suis à côté de la chambre de Sirius. Ca ne me dérange pas trop. Ron m'a dit que ce qu'il y a de bien, dans les chambres de maisons sorcières, c'est qu'elles sont toutes insonorisées magiquement. La question alors, c'est comment j'ai fait pour réveiller tout le monde ? C'est Sirius qui m'a répondu.

**_ Elles sont insonorisées tant que la personne y résidant n'a pas besoin d'aide. Mettons par exemple que Ron soit attaqué par… un mangemort ! Ca ne sera pas le cas ici mais admettons. Eh bien s'il appelait à l'aide, nous l'entendrons, car il sera en danger.**

Sirius, qui à ce moment là était en train de raccrocher des rideaux à mes fenêtres maintenant propres, rangea sa baguette et vint poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

**_ C'est pour ça que nous t'avons entendu, tu avais besoin de notre aide.**

Il m'a embrassé sur le front et m'a aidé à finir mon lit sans un mot de plus.

Chaque nuit, je réveille Sirius à côté. Il a mit un bouclier sonore au niveau des escaliers. Quiconque est à notre étage nous entend, pas les autres. Ca me rassure et me gène en même temps. Je ne veux pas empêcher Sirius de dormir ! Chaque nuit je me réveille dans un état semi-comateux, revoyant encore et encore un innocent pousser son dernier soupir sous le sourire de Voldemort. J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin qui ne fait pas ses nuits et ça m'énerve, même si Sirius ne se plaint jamais.

Nous passons nos journées ensemble, profitant de pouvoir enfin se voir et se parler. La dispute du premier soir semble être totalement oubliée. Je n'appelle plus trop ça une dispute. Plutôt une discussion hautement argumentée.

Ron a expliqué à mon parrain ce qu'il savait de mes cauchemars, comment se passaient mes « crises », comme ils disent. Comme si j'étais un gamin turbulent. Depuis on fait comme si de rien n'était. Et Sirius n'est jamais fatigué, il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil selon Remus. Mouais, je m'en contenterais.

Ce soir, on fête Halloween. Molly est au fourneau depuis ce matin, souvent aidé de Ginny et Hermione, qui d'ailleurs a fait remarqué à Ron qu'il « n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi sexiste et pouvait très bien les aider, qu'il n'était pas handicapé des mains jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles ». Ca m'a beaucoup fait rire, ce qui a énervé Ginny qui m'a balancé un chiffon à la tête, me disant que « si ça me fait autant rire, alors je me très bien rigoler en faisant la vaisselle ». Mais j'avais une excuse, ma main bandée, soignée le matin même par Sirius, qui au final s'en sortait super bien. Malheureusement, j'ai affaire à une petite Weasley (pas si petite que ça d'ailleurs si vous voulez mon avis) qui m'a mit directement à la pâtisserie. J'ai donc passé une bonne partie de la journée à peser la farine, casser les œufs, mélanger la pâte, tout ça bien sur sous une magnifique ambiance. Sirius m'a d'ailleurs trouvé très drôle.

Mais c'est le seul truc qu'il a trouvé drôle de la journée. Il était d'une humeur maussade. Oh, il l'a bien sûr caché, mais pas assez pour moi. Ni pour Remus d'ailleurs. Je l'ai pris à part pour lui demander ce qu'avais mon parrain, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien, juste un petit coup de blues, que ça allait passer. Le regard que m'a lancé Remus à ce moment là m'a quand même déstabilisé. C'est comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. C'était le même regard qu'avait Sirius quand… il pensait à mon père. C'est la que j'ai la révélation. Ce n'est pas qu'un coup de blues, c'est plus que ça, c'est un anniversaire. Un anniversaire de mort. C'était il y a quatorze ans jour pour jour que Voldemort a tué mes parents et que Sirius a fini à Azkaban.

**_ Harry, ça va ?**

Je relève la table de ma cuisson de cookies, que je suis censé enlever de la plaque pour les mettre dans le plat, et je vois Ginny me regarder avec un sourire inquiet. Ah chaque je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle est belle.

**_ Il y a un problème ?**

Je secoue la tête pour me réveiller et me lève de ma chaise.

**_ Je vais… voir Sirius.**

Je pars sans un mot de plus, sentant leurs regards dans mon dos. Je ne cherche pas longtemps. Je sais où s'isole Sirius quand il a besoin d'être seul. J'ouvre la porte doucement.

**_ Bonjour Buck. Je murmure en tendant la main.**

Je me suis rendu compte cet été que Buck n'attendait plus que je me sois incliné pour venir demander une caresse. Peut-être parce qu'il commence à bien me connaître.

**_ Un problème Harry ?**

Remus a les bras croisés, il est près de la fenêtre, adossé au mur. Sirius est assis par terre, les jambes repliées, les coudes sur les genoux.

**_ C'est plutôt à Sirius qu'on devrait demander cela.**

Il me fixe du regard, sans ciller et je m'accroupis devant lui, pose mes mains sur ses bras pour garder mon équilibre.

Sirius me repose la question de Remus en me scrutant d'un regard bleu profond.

**_ Un seul.**

**_ Lequel ?**

**_ Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer cette magnifique conversation que nous avons eue à mon retour. Souhaites-tu que nous nous engueulions à nouveau ?**

Sirius me regarde, un peu hésitant, un peu honteux, et attrape mon visage en coupe entre ses mains. Le « non » qui lui sert de réponse n'est pas plus fort qu'un murmure.

**_ Alors s'il te plaît, ne passe pas la soirée d'Halloween à te morfondre sur la mort de mes parents parce que je te le répète, ce n'est pas ta faute. Et en plus, James et Lily sont morts, morts et enterrés. Ne perd pas ton temps avec des morts. Je… je préfère que tu passes Halloween avec moi en bas, à te goinfrer de gâteaux jusqu'à pas d'heure. Ca, c'est un bon moyen de rendre hommage à mes parents. Mais faire la tête comme tu le fais depuis ce matin, c'est nul.**

Je vois Remus sourire d'un bout à l'autre du visage, les yeux brillants et hocher la tête de gauche à droite en regardant Sirius, comme s'il l'avait prévenu de ma visite. Sirius a haleté à la fin de ma tirade et maintenant, il me regarde comme si j'avais trois yeux. Croyant que je ne tirerais définitivement rien de lui, je me relève et m'apprête à repartir quand Sirius m'attrape la main et tire pour m'attirer à terre, j'atterris à côté de lui et il m'amène directement dans ses bras, embrassant mes cheveux. Remus vient nous rejoindre et nous finissons tous les trois assis par terre contre le mur. Sirius passe sous bras autour de mes épaules, Remus fait pareil et m'embrasse la tempe. Je profite de leur présence à tous les deux et je me souviens de la manière dont Lunard a tendrement passé sa main dans mes cheveux l'autre nuit.

Nous restons silencieux et je sais que nous pensons tous les trois à mes parents, morts il y a quatorze ans, à quelques heures près. Je sens les bras des deux derniers Maraudeurs autour de moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai cette impression étrange et magnifique d'être comme Ron et Hermione, d'avoir ma propre famille.

Voili voilou! Encore quelques moment passés entre Harry et Sirius.

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : G comme Guérison.

Sur ce, bonne fin de journée et à la semaine prochaine!

Miliampere


	7. Chapter 7

Bien le bonjour !

Fiou, quelle nuit ! La cinquième nuit du Fof, première pour moi ! Et j'ai tenu jusqu'au bout, 5heure du mat' ! 8 OS !

Donc aujourd'hui, encore fatigué de n'avoir dormi que quatre heures, je viens vous mettre la suite de cette fic !

Loulou2a : Moi aussi ces passages me manquent dans les livres, heureusement, le film 5 rattrape un peu ce manque ! Ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas !

Momographie : Oui, j'aime beaucoup l'idée que Sirius soit ultra protecteur envers Harry !

Puka : Tes compliments ? Oohh merci ! je suis enchantée ! Pour répondre à ta question, je ne peux te dire que ça : Harry finira par savoir que son parrain et Remus sont ensemble, c'est évident, mais je ne vais pas te dire comment ! ^^

Je suis contente de voir que ma fic te rend si affamé ! ^^

Anna Potter100 : Merci de tant d'éloge ! J'adore écrire et moi aussi je vois les images dans ma tête à mesure que j'écris, comme un film ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes autant !

Flore Jade : je te remercie pour ta review, et je te dis : De rien, c'est un plaisir ! ).

Voici la suite !

_Chapitre 7 : G comme Guérison._

POV SIRIUS :

Il ne reste que quatre jours avant la rentrée d'Harry, c'est passé tellement vite, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu mon filleul.

La fête d'Halloween hier soir était vraiment bien. Je crois que je n'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne soirée ! Je suis ravi qu'Harry soit venu me chercher dans la chambre de Buck. Il m'a forcé à aller à cette fête et il a bien fait ! Je n'ai pas été aussi détendu depuis longtemps et je crois que ça a été le cas de tout le monde. Oublié Voldemort, oubliée la guerre, on peut remercier les jumeaux d'avoir mis de l'ambiance avec leurs inventions. Même Molly n'était pas d'humeur à leur faire un sermon.

Harry s'est endormi le plus tranquillement possible. Je l'ai moi-même emmené dans son lit pour ne pas le réveiller. Il est vraiment léger, je crois sincèrement qu'il lui manque quelques kilos. J'ai pris le temps de bien le couvrir avant de redescendre, ne voulant pas qu'il prenne froid. Son sommeil est vraiment étrange. Il semble entendre tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Ses yeux derrière ses paupières semblaient réagir dès que je parlais, comme s'il était conscient de ce qui arrivait.

Je suis redescendu après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Vers les deux ou trois heures du matin, tout le monde est parti se coucher. Tout le monde sauf Remus et moi. Nous avons discuté encore quelques minutes, puis nous sommes partis vers les étages. Je suis passé par la chambre d'Harry, il dormait toujours très bien. Je suis allé l'embrasser une dernière fois sur le front. J'ai cru voir un sourire se former sur son visage.

Remus m'attendais près de la porte, j'ai attrapé sa main entre mes doigts en regardant mon filleul une dernière fois. Ensuite je suis sorti et je me suis dirigé vers ma chambre toujours avec Remus. Il est entré sans rien dire et je l'ai poussé doucement contre la porte pour poser mes lèvres sur son cou.

**_ J'ai passé une très… très… très agréable soirée. **

J'ai murmuré ces mots, l'embrassant au fur et à mesure, glissant mes mains sous son tee-shirt.

**_ Je veux bien te croire.**

J'adore la voix douce et suave qu'il a quand je l'embrasse. J'ai attrapé ses lèvres avec fureur, il m'a serré contre lui, je l'ai tiré vers le lit, il s'est retrouvé sur moi, nos vêtements ont finis par terre…

J'ai passé la nuit dans ses bras.

Maintenant, je quitte la chambre de mon filleul et je retourne vers la mienne, m'attendant à trouver un Remus nu endormi dans mon lit. Il y est, mais pas endormi.

**_ Bonjour. Murmure-t-il.**

Je vais le rejoindre dans le lit, dans ses bras.

**_ Salut.**

**_ Tu es déjà habillé.**

**_ Ben… Disons qu'Harry n'allait surement pas apprécier de voir son parrain nu arriver dans sa chambre à six heures trente du matin.**

Remus se relève sur un coude, soudain très intéressé.

**_ Encore une crise ?**

**_ Pas vraiment, disons qu'on a évité le pire. C'est la gourmette qui m'a prévenu.**

Remus sourit et m'attire contre lui, je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi bien.

**_ Il s'est rendormi, la nuit a été courte.**

Il ne répond rien, nous restons silencieux, sans rien dire. Il caresse doucement mon dos, par-dessus mon tee-shirt, avant de tenter de me l'enlever. Je hausse un sourcil d'un air subjectif en le regardant et il rigole. En moins de cinq secondes, il me plaque contre le lit, m'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Ses mains relèvent mon tee-shirt d'une manière avide.

**_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois trop habillé ? Grogne-t-il.**

**_ Et c'est le loup-garou qui ne supporte pas ses cicatrices qui me demande ça ? **

**_ Ca ne m'a jamais posé problème quand c'était toi.**

Je nous retourne d'un coup de bassin et c'est lui qui se retrouve sous moi. Je colle mon front contre le sien, sans le lâcher des yeux. Son regard me fait fondre, ses mains son mon torse me font mal.

**_ Ne gâche pas tout s'il te plaît.**

Il me sourit, pas du tout convaincu, et m'embrasse encore, enserrant mon corps contre le sien, se redressant jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux assis dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon haut fini de nouveau par terre. Je grogne avec fureur et quitte la bouche de Remus, presque à regret.

Evidemment il rigole.

**_ Je sais comment te faire plier.**

Je roule des yeux avec une moue boudeuse, il a replacé ses mains sur moi. Chaudes, douces, réconfortantes. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres sans que je puisse le retenir. Je recapture ses lèvres. Il me rend fou, me fait perdre la tête. Nous repartons vers les étoiles.

POV HARRY :

Je descends doucement vers la cuisine, sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller les personnes qui dorment encore. J'entre, étonné de voir Mme Weasley déjà debout. Ainsi que Sirius et Remus. Il est pourtant tôt.

**_ Bonjour mon grand. **

**_ Bonjour Remus.**

Sirius me sourit d'un air particulièrement ravi. Il a l'air… différent.

**_ Patmol, ça va ?**

Je lui demande cela en m'asseyant à table, prêt à manger un petit-déjeuner même si je n'ai pas faim. Surtout avec toutes les cochonneries qu'on a mangées hier. Gâteaux, bonbons, sablés…

Sirius s'assoit en face de moi avec un sourire.

**_ Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? **

**_ Tu as l'air différent c'est tout.**

Il penche la tête sur le côté, tel un chien, et me fait une grimace. Comment arrive-t-il à me faire rire avec de telles bêtises ? Je croque dans ma tartine avant de boire la moitié de mon café.

**_ Bien dormi ?**

Sirius sourit encore plus et Remus se replace dans sa chaise en détournant le regard. Quoi ? J'ai posé une question qu'il ne fallait pas ?

**_ Bien oui. Très bien même. Répond mon parrain avec un rire énigmatique.**

Je vois que Remus aussi sourit à sa tasse de café, comme s'il était ravi de la réponse de Sirius.

**_ J'ai loupé un truc drôle ?**

**_ Non rien bonhomme. Laisse tomber.**

Je le regarde, hausse les épaules, et me remets à manger. Je suis ravi que Sirius aille mieux. Le reste, ce n'est pas important.

Il ne reste plus qu'une journée avant que nous retournions à Poudlard. Je suis déprimé rien qu'en y pensant. Je préfèrerais rester ici avec Patmol et Remus. Là bas, je sais que ça va recommencer, les retenues, les cauchemars…

Je suis dans ma chambre, je regarde un album photo que j'ai trouvé dans la chambre de mon parrain. Il y a plein de photos que je ne connaissais pas. Je tourne une autre page, toujours avec le même empressement. Ma main gauche est presque guérie. Sirius est décidément un très bon médecin.

Mon dieu comme il va me manquer… Il semble réaliser que demain matin je partirais. Ca ne lui fait pas plaisir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterai ici mais bon. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu mon parrain de toutes les vacances et pourtant, j'ai passé tout mon temps avec lui.

Je continu de regarder les photos quand une énorme masse noire saute sur mon lit et m'écrase contre mes oreillers. Je repousse l'album et me tourne vers l'attaquant.

**_ Patmol, quand comprendras-tu que je n'ai pas peur de toi ?**

Le chien aboie avec bonheur puis me grogne dessus. Il n'espère quand même pas que je me mette à trembler ? Il plonge sa truffe dans mon cou et malgré moi j'éclate de rire. J'essaie tant bien que mal de l'éloigner, mais il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Ca me fait rire encore plus fort. Finalement il se calme et s'allonge sur le lit à côté de moi. Il est vraiment grand sous sa forme animagus. Je reprends mon souffle et me sert de son flanc comme d'un oreiller. Je me tourne vers sa tête, et vois son regard fixé sur moi. Doucement, je passe ma main entre ses oreilles. Je sens un grondement profond sous mes oreilles. Je continu la caresse en fermant les yeux.

**_ J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien. Ma tante a toujours catégoriquement refusé bien sûr. Je parie qu'elle aurait accepté si la demande venait de Dudley. J'imaginais un grand chien qui me protègerait des méchants. Crois-le ou non, je l'imaginais noir. Noir ça se cache dans la nuit, c'est imposant.**

Je reste silencieux, sentant que toute l'attention de Patmol est tournée vers moi.

**_ Je pense en fait que je me souvenais de toi. C'est toi que je voulais.**

Sirius grogne doucement et approche sa tête, sans pour autant se lever, pour la poser sur mes cuisses. Je suis maintenant lové contre lui, bien au chaud, en sécurité.

**_ Je te trouve changé depuis quelques jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ça t'a fait du bien. Tu as l'air moins… perturbé, si je puis dire. Plus détendu. Plus heureux aussi. **

Sirius grogne encore en fermant les yeux, comme pour approuver mes paroles. Puis, se relève doucement me forçant à en faire de même. Il reste quelques instants assis face à moi, puis d'un coup, se retransforme pour redevenir mon parrain aux cheveux longs.

**_ J'ai quelque chose à te donner avant que tu ne repartes. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.**

Je reste assis en tailleur pendant que Sirius part vers sa chambre, juste à côté de la mienne. Un truc à me donner ? Genre comme la gourmette ? A cette pensée, je regarde mon poignet gauche, presque guérit, où se trouve ma gourmette que je vais encore devoir enlever pour ne pas qu'Ombrage me la prenne.

Sirius revient avec deux miroirs dans les mains. Identiques, ils ont la taille d'un livre de poche.

**_ Une glace ? Oh merci Sirius, il ne fallait pas !**

**_ Te fous pas de moi Harry. C'est un miroir à double sens. J'en ai un, je te donne l'autre, et on discute.**

**_ On QUOI ?**

POV SIRIUS :

Harry me prend doucement le miroir et le tourne dans tous les sens entre ses mains.

**_ Tu dis qu'on peut discuter ?**

**_ Bien sur regarde ! Je me tourne vers mon miroir et dis clairement : Harry Potter !**

Je vois le visage de mon filleul s'étonner de plus en plus quand il entend ma voix l'appeler à travers le miroir. Il me regarde avec questionnement et je lui fais un singe vers le miroir. Il le regarde et comme s'il hésitait, et murmure un : « oui ? ».

D'un coup, nos visages apparaissent mutuellement dans le miroir de l'autre sous le regard de plus en plus surpris de mon filleul. Je lui montre comment couper la communication et pose mon miroir sur sa table de chevet.

**_ Et avec ça, on peut se parler directement, même si tu es ici et moi à Poudlard ? C'est trop génial ! S'exclame-t-il en me sautant dessus.**

J'éclate de rire alors qu'il m'écrase contre le lit. Je finis sur le dos, lui-même se tenant sur ses coudes en me regardant en souriant. Il va tellement me manquer quand il sera à l'école. Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

**_ Oui, à quelque chose près. L'avantage, c'est qu'on n'aura plus besoin d'utiliser nos hiboux. Harry je veux que tu utilises ce miroir quand tu voudras me parler. A n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, peu importe la raison, si tu as besoin de moi, si tu as un problème…**

**_ Non.**

La fermeté du son de sa voix me rend muet. Il soupire et pose sa tête encore une fois contre mon cœur. J'adore quand il s'allonge contre moi comme ça, prêt à s'endormir, calme et rassuré.

**_ Je l'utiliserai pour te parler, te voir, quand je le voudrais, quand j'aurais besoin de toi, mais pas parce que j'ai des ennuis.**

**_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Je demande en caressant doucement son dos.**

**_ Je ne veux pas que tu viennes à l'école. C'est trop dangereux pour toi. Si je te dis que j'ai un problème, tu vas t'y précipiter, comme l'année dernière.**

**_ Merci Harry, voilà qui va drôlement me rassurer.**

Il rigole doucement sans pour autant se relever. Lentement, il attrape ma main dans la sienne et la lève. Je le laisse faire. Il regarde ma main et le tourne dans tous les sens, passant ses doigts sur les miens, comme pour l'apprendre par cœur.

**_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

Il ne répond que par un haussement d'épaule et continu son manège.

**_ En fait c'est un peu le MSN sorcier ce système de miroir.**

**_ Le quoi ?**

Il rigole encore.

**_ MSN. C'est un moyen qu'utilisent les moldus pour se parler à distance, directement sans attendre, via un ordinateur avec une connexion internet.**

Je ne réponds pas, Harry doit prendre mon silence pour ce qu'il est, un silence étonné d'un mec qui ne pige rien.

**_ Ok, laisse tomber.**

Il repose ma main sur mon ventre, la sienne dessus.

**_ Je peux te poser une question ?**

**_ Bien sur que oui ! Tu n'as pas à demander.**

**_ C'est que… j'ai peur de ta réaction.**

**_ Pose ta question et tu verras bien.**

**_ C'est quoi tout ces tatouages que tu as partout ?**

Je me fige. Tout, je suis prêt à répondre à tout, sauf à ce genre de question. Voyant que je ne respire plus, je reprends une grande bouffée d'air et recommence le manège de ma main sur le dos de mon filleul.

**_ Désolé. Murmure-t-il. Oublie ce que je viens de dire.**

**_ C'est Azkaban.**

C'est à son tour de se figer. Il hésite à continuer. Il veut savoir, mais il sait que je ne le désire pas. Je me souviens des paroles de Remus : _«_ _Si quelqu'un peut te comprendre, c'est bien lui, si quelqu'un peu accepter la vie que tu as eue et les conséquences qui en ressortent, c'est toujours lui. »_

**_ Sur mes doigts, c'est les signes de ma plaque. Mon… numéro, si tu préfères.**

Harry ne répond rien, se contente de resserrer son emprise sur ma main, comme s'il avait peur que je l'enlève. L'ambiance est calme et silencieuse, Harry semble en avoir fini avec les questions. Il ne dit rien mais j'attends une autre question qui ne tarde pas à venir.

**_ Tu ne veux pas en parler je présume ? **

**_ Disons que ce n'est pas le genre de discussion que j'aimerai avoir avec mon filleul. **

**_ Oh… C'est quoi ton genre de discussion ? **

**_ Eh bien. Je souris. Ginny par exemple. **

**_ Quoi Ginny ?**

Il se relève et me regarde d'un air soupçonneux.

**_ Pas de ça avec moi, j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle te plaisait.**

**_ Pfff… Arrête le café Patmol, ça te fait délirer. Il n'y a strictement rien…**

**_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a rien que…**

**_ OK ! S'exclame Harry en se relevant d'un coup. Moi j'ai ma valise à faire et…**

**_ Tu esquives la discussion donc il y a un truc.**

**_ Il n'y a strictement rien et j'esquive la question car elle n'a pas lieu d'être.**

Harry se retourne et me regarde avec un sourire, dans mon pull trop grand pour lui.

**_ Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?**

**_ Sirius t'es chiant ! **

J'éclate de rire assis sur son lit et l'attrape au vol alors qu'il tente de m'échapper.

**_ SIRIUS ! Lâche-moi tout de SUITE !**

Je le plaque sur le lit, les poignets au dessus de la tête.

**_ Elle te plaît.**

**_ Elle est sympa c'est tout.**

**_ Oui genre… Hermione aussi est sympa et pourtant tu ne la regardes pas comme tu regardes Ginny.**

**_ Hermione ça n'a rien à voir.**

**_ C'est bien ce que je dis.**

Harry me regarde avec des yeux meurtriers, je ne fais que lui sourire encore plus en guise de réponse. Puis, vaincu, il grogne en détournant le regard.

**_ Je… le… SAVAIS ! Mon filleul est amoureux ! Mon filleul est amoureux !**

**_ Vas-y, cris le encore plus fort, elle n'a pas entendu ! Grogne-t-il. **

Pourtant je crois bien le voir sourire derrière son air renfrogné.

**_ Faudrait lui dire !**

**_ Elle sort avec Dean, Patmol. Ca ne sert à rien.**

**_ Oups, ça ce n'est pas cool. Ben… T'as qu'à les séparer !**

**_ Mais oui bien sur ! Ginny, je te pourris ton couple pour que tu sortes avec moi, tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?**

On se regarde quelques secondes puis on rigole comme des enfants. Les coups frappés à la porte nous arrêtent alors qu'Harry autorise la personne à entrer. C'est Ginny. Je rigole de plus belle, essayant tant bien que mal de le cacher.

**_ J'ai loupé un truc drôle ? Demande-t-elle à Harry.**

**_ Non rien, Sirius a pris trop de café c'est tout.**

Il me fait les gros yeux, l'air de dire « Tu lui dis, je te tus ».

**_ Je venais vous dire que le déjeuner est prêt, on attend plus que vous.**

**_ On arrive ! **

POV HARRY :

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre des filles d'un coup et les regarde alors qu'elles ferment leurs valises.

**_ Vous êtes prêtes ? On part dans une demi-heure.**

**_ Harry, on frappe avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'une fille. Rétorque Ginny.**

**_ Primo, c'est la chambre de deux filles, deuxio, je savais parfaitement que je n'allais pas rentrer à un moment… inapproprié, tertio, je suis chez moi je fais ce que je veux ! Je rigole en me laissant tomber sur le lit de Ginny.**

Elles échangent rapidement un regard et me lance chacune un oreiller sur la tête. Commence alors une bataille entre nous trois, sous les rires et les plumes. Ginny finit par me sauter sur le dos en criant pour me coincer les bras et ainsi me faire attaquer par Hermione.

**_ C'est quoi ce bordel ? **

Hermione et moi sursautons alors que Ginny commence à vaciller. Je la rattrape en coinçant ses jambes dans mes bras et je regarde Ron à la porte qui nous regarde tous deux particulièrement.

**_ Ron, mon vieux ! Il était temps que tu arrives ! Ces deux là sont en train de me torturer depuis tout à l'heure !**

**_ Tout de suite les grands mots, je vais te plaindre dès que j'ai le temps. Rigole Ginny en me relâchant.**

Ron lève les yeux au ciel et rigole avec moi alors que nous descendons vers la cuisine. Tout le monde nous y attend. On y retourne en voiture, comme à l'aller.

Sirius n'est pas là. Je le cherche du regard mais il est absent. Il fait la tête depuis hier soir. Il n'a pas envie que je parte je le sais bien, mais je voudrais quand même lui dire au revoir. Je vais au fond de la cuisine pour me rendre vers le « petit salon », vert et marron, alors que tous les autres se dirigent vers le hall. J'entre doucement et m'arrête en plein milieu de la salle en souriant. Il est juste derrière moi.

**_ Salut.**

**_ Coucou. Murmure-t-il en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules.**

Je me laisse tomber en arrière et arrive contre son torse. Sans le lâcher, je me retourne et lève les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit tendrement en passant sa main dans mes cheveux, comme à son habitude.

Avec un sourire joueur, je m'échappe de ses bras et vais m'asseoir sur la table du salon. J'appelle cette salle le petit salon, parce qu'elle est comme le salon habituel, mais en plus petit. Seulement deux fauteuils autour d'une petite cheminée, une table basse, et une table de salon avec quatre chaises. Les murs sont coupés en deux. Moitié du bas, lambris, moitié du haut, tapisserie brodée avec des fleures vertes.

Sirius vient me rejoindre et se poste devant moi pour fixer son regard dans le mien. Je ne le lâche pas alors que mon front vient se coller au sien. Je sais que tout cela peut paraître bizarre, notre relation, notre… lien ! Je sais aussi que durant ces vacances, tout le monde nous a épiés, dès qu'on était tous les deux. Mais je ne m'en occupe pas. J'ai bien plus important, profiter des dernières minutes en compagnie de mon « presque père ».

**_ J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Je confie doucement.**

**_ Il fallait bien que je te dise au revoir.**

Mon front se sépare du sien alors que le plonge mon visage dans son épaule. Il me serre contre lui et je passe mes bras autour de son cou, l'étouffant dans mon étreinte, même s'il ne s'en plaint pas. Je prends une longue inspiration, m'imprégnant de son odeur alors que je sens ses lèvres embrasser mes cheveux.

**_ Tu vas **_**tellement**_** me manquer ! **

**_ On se reverra à Noël. Mais toi aussi tu vas me manquer. C'est triste ici sans toi.**

**_ On sera ici pour les fêtes ? Je demande en me relevant et en quittant la table.**

**_ Evidemment tu crois quoi ? Que je vais laisser mon filleul à Poudlard pour le nouvel an ?**

Je ressaute dans ses bras, collé contre lui et je fixe le vide alors qu'il se penche à mon oreille.

**_ Fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît. Prends bien soin de toi. Tu vas voir ça va passer vite, mais surtout…**

**_ Je sais, je fais gaffe. Tu m'appelleras avec le miroir ?**

**_ C'est le but non ?**

Je souris doucement et me sépare de lui à regret. Il semble tellement triste mais continu à me sourire.

**_ Toi aussi prends soin de toi Sirius.**

Il rigole, m'ébouriffe mes cheveux, puis passe son index sous mon menton pour me faire lever la tête.

**_ Il me semble que le parrain qui donne des conseils ici, c'est moi !**

On rigole bêtement alors qu'il passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour me ramener vers le corridor. On y arrive en silence puis, après que j'ai mis mon manteau et pris son sac, je me tourne vers lui pour un dernier au revoir.

**_ Tu fais…**

Il s'interrompt devant mon regard moqueur.

**_ Ok j'arrête.**

Je me moque gentiment de lui puis le sers une dernière fois dans mes bras.

**_ Au revoir Sirius.**

**_ Au revoir Bonhomme.**

Et je pars.

POV REMUS :

On est dans la voiture, on arrivera dans une quinzaine de minutes. Harry regarde par la fenêtre, assis à côté de moi. C'est toujours Kingsley au volant.

Harry finit par se tourner vers moi et me poser une question déroutante.

**_ C'est quand l'anniversaire de Sirius ?**

Je le regarde quelques secondes sans rien répondre.

**_ Il n'a pas voulu me le dire, je me suis dit que toi tu devais savoir !**

Alors maintenant ce n'est plus « vous » mais « toi » ? Il était temps. Je ne réponds toujours rien et Harry commence à me regarder avec un sourcil levé.

**_ Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu te le dire ?**

Harry soupire bruyamment et commence à me raconter.

**Flash-back : (POV Harry)**

Je suis avec Sirius dans sa chambre. On regarde un de ses albums photos. Des photos du temps des Maraudeurs, quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Il me raconte les histoires qui se raccrochent à toutes ses photos. Il y en a une où mon père fête son anniversaire.

**_ Je crois que c'est la première fois que Lily a accepté de sourire à James sans le gifler juste après.**

J'éclate de rire et regarde la photo en passant mes doigts dessus, comme si par ce geste je pouvais toucher mon père. Sirius ressert ses bras autour de moi et je me repose contre son torse, ma tête contre son épaule.

**_ Et le tien c'est quand ?**

**_ Le mien quoi ?**

**_ Ton anniversaire.**

**_ Alors ça c'est une excellente question !**

**_ Sirius !**

Je relâche l'album et me tourne vers lui. Je fini assis quasiment sur ses jambes. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et le pousse contre sa tête de lit.

**_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas me le dire ?**

**_ Et toi, pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à le savoir ?**

**_ Ben… Pour te le fêter voyons !**

**_ Je n'aime pas mon anniversaire, tu peux comprendre. Je n'aime pas le fêter.**

**_ Mais euh…**

**_ « Mais euh… » Rien du tout. Je ne te le dirais pas.**

**_ Même si je te supplie ?**

**_ Même si tu me tortures. Murmure-t-il en collant son front au mien.**

Je lui fais mon pauvre regard et il finit par m'embrasser le front en rigolant. Il reprend l'album et tourne la page sans rien.

**_ Tu sais que je finirais par le savoir ?**

Mon parrain ne répond rien, mais son sourire en dit long.

**Fin du Flash-back.**

(POV Remus)

Harry me regarde et attend toujours.

**_ Et qu'est ce qui te dit que je vais te donner la date ?**

**_ Donc tu la connais !**

**_ Evidemment que je la connais enfin ! Je connais Patmol depuis 20 ans, il serait temps que je le sache !**

**_ Dis moi.**

**_ Hmmm.**

**_ S'il te plaît Lunard…**

Il essaie de m'attendrir en me regardant avec des yeux de chien battu. Un regard que je ne connais que trop bien.

**_ Ca ne prend pas avec moi.**

Il arrête tout de suite son manège et me regarde avec un air faussement indigné.

**_ Ouais, bien sûr, t'es habitué avec l'autre toutou stupide et buté !**

J'éclate de rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Harry rigole aussi et s'allonge sur la banquette, sa tête sur mes cuisses. Sirius a raison, ce gosse est vraiment adorable. Il a cette manière d'être qui pourrait faire fondre n'importe qui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Dursley ne l'apprécient pas.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans une bonne ambiance. Les jeunes discutent et profitent de leurs derniers moments de liberté. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mis à passer ma main dans les cheveux d'Harry, jouant avec quelques mèches désordonnées, sans que ce dernier ne s'en plaigne.

Arrivés sur la voie 9 ¾, nous laissons les enfants trouver leur compartiment, puis attendons qu'ils reviennent nous dire au revoir. Tonks embrasse les deux jeunes filles pendant que Maugrey et Kingsley font les dernières recommandations. Harry se tourne vers moi et soudain se mord la lèvre, me regardant presque avec peur. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et lui parle doucement.

**_ Ca va aller.**

**_ Je m'inquiète pour Patmol.**

**_ Ne t'en fais pas pour lui.**

Il hausse les épaules puis se lance dans mes bras. Je le serre contre moi, désirant avant tout le protéger, puis, avec un petit sourire, je me penche à son oreille.

**_ C'est le 12 décembre.**

Il me relâche et me sourit.

**_ Mais évidemment, je ne t'ai rien dit.**

On rigole tous les deux et le train siffle. Un au revoir, un sourire et les voilà partis.

Sans un mot, nous rentrons au quartier général, je vais retrouver Sirius. Harry a raison de s'inquiéter, Sirius va encore déprimer. Mais durant ces vacances il s'est passé quelque chose que ni lui ni Harry n'ont remarqués. Et alors que je me retourne pour voir le train partir avec Harry qui derrière une vitre sourit à Ron et Hermione, je me dis que les deux hommes de ma vie son en chemin vers la guérison.

Je tiens à dire que la suite sera plus longue à venir !

Pourquoi ? Parce que je rentre à la fac voilà pourquoi ! Ma rentrée est le 4 octobre, et je vais donc avoir des horaires, donc écrire moins souvent, et venir moins souvent sur le net et…

Bref les études avant tout !

Mais sinon, ça vous a plu ? A la prochaine.

Miliampere


	8. Chapter 8

Salut la troupe !

Ca va dans le secteur ?

Bon un peu de sérieux ! Après ma longue absence, me voilà de retour pour le nouveau chapitre, à savoir la lettre H !

Anna Potter100 : Oh lala merci ! Que d'éloge ! C'est vrai que là, depuis el début du moins, j'ai du écrire… 10 lignes ? 11 à tout casser ! Mais bon je suis quand même là !

Loulou2a : Rha lala, je suis d'accord avec toi, des pauses tendresses comme on les aime… Sirius ne voulait en effet pas donner sa date d'anniversaire, j'expliquerai pourquoi dans un futur chapitre… le K je crois, mais ce n'est pas sur… Il me semble avoir vu sur le net que Sirius était né le 12 décembre, mais peut-être est-ce un fan qui a inventé cette date, quoi qu'il en soit je l'ai gardé !

Momographie : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'essaie de poster une fois par mois au moins, sinon après c'est trop long ! Ce qui serait marrant, c'est que je poste le Noël d'Harry pendant nos vacances de Noël, mais je n'y crois pas trop, trop… En tout cas merci de ta review !

Florely : Bienvenue ! Je suis toujours ravie de rencontrer de nouveaux lecteurs ! Oui, c'est le genre de lien que j'aime particulièrement moi aussi. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Nous verrons plus tard pourquoi Sirius ne voulait pas dire à Harry sa date d'anniversaire.

Grispoils : Merci du compliment ! La rentrée se fera comme toutes les rentrées, mais en pire puisqu'il y a Ombrage… mais quelque chose pourrait bien éclairer ce sombre tableau…^^

Mebahiah : C'est quoi ? De l'astrologie ? Rassures toi je n'y connais rien, mais ta définition sonne bien avec Sirius, quel hasard ! Merci de ta review !

Mery-M-E-Arrow : Salut Mery ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise ! J'adore le duo Harry/sirius moi aussi ! Et le couple Sirius Remus, c'est tout nouveau pour moi, mais j'aime assez ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Puka : Je fais toujours tout pour finir mes fics, même si je mets beaucoup de temps ! Mon autre fic Harry Potter, ça doit bien faire deux ans que je suis dessus, j'ai toujours pas abandonné, rassures-toi ! Je suis rassurée que ce couple te plaise, j'avais peur que le slash te gâche le plaisir de lire ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien l'intention de faire venir Hagrid, Rogue et Dumbledore, en temps et en heure !

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette fiction !

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 8 : H comme Histoire._

POV HARRY :

Le voyage se fait en silence. Ron et Hermione sont restés avec moi quelques minutes avant de partir à leur réunion de préfet. J'aimerais sortir le miroir, mais je vais surement être dérangé. D'ailleurs je vois mon compartiment s'ouvrir sur Neville qui semble hésiter à entrer.

**_ Viens, assis-toi.**

**_ Merci… Alors, ces vacances ? **

**_ Ca a été. Et toi ?**

**_ Aussi. Tu as meilleure mine. **

Je lui fais un pauvre sourire, un peu fatigué, un peu triste.

**_ Je t'ai vu avec le professeur Lupin sur le quai. Tu l'as vu pendant les vacances ?**

**_ J'ai passé mes vacances avec lui en fait. Je… C'était un ami de mon père quand il était à Poudlard, alors on s'entend bien.**

**_ J'ai vu ça oui. C'est bien que tu ais… des gens qui… qui connaissaient tes parents.**

**_ Oui c'est vrai ! Je souris avec douceur. Il connaissait les tiens aussi.**

Je vois Neville sursauter et me regarder avec des yeux ronds. D'un coup je grogne et détourne la tête, en colère contre ma propre bêtise. Neville ne sait pas que je suis au courant pour ses parents.

**_ Je… Je l'ai appris l'an dernier. Par erreur. Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas… C'est juste que…**

**_ Tu ne me l'as pas dit. Comment tu l'as su ?**

**_ J'ai plongé dans la pensine de Dumbledore et j'ai vu le procès de ceux qui ont…**

**_ Torturé mes parents ?**

Gêné, j'hoche la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Il y a un long silence durant lequel nous regardons tous les deux par la fenêtre sans savoir quoi dire.

**_ Coucou les garçons !**

Une seule fille peut avoir une voix aussi rêveuse.

**_ Bonjour Luna.**

Sans autre mot, elle vient s'asseoir à côté de Neville. J'aime sa spontanéité, c'est une vague de fraîcheur dans ce monde noir et terne.

**_ J'ai vu Ginny et Dean dans un wagon voisin. Ils avaient l'air de s'engueuler.** **Je ne sais pas ce que Ginny lui trouve à ce garçon mais bon…**

**_ Totalement d'accord ! Je grogne en fusillant le décor du regard.**

Neville me regarde quelques secondes puis pouffe de rire en essayant de se retenir. Je le fusille à son tour.

**_ Oui bon c'est vrai. Et alors ? J'aboie en croisant les bras tel un gamin.**

Cette fois, il éclate de rire en se tenant le ventre.

**_ Le grand et célèbre Harry Potter n'a pas peur d'affronter un Magyar à Pointes mais se met dans tous ses états à cause d'une simple fille. Avoues que c'est cocasse !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me tourne vers Luna.

**_ Pourquoi ils s'engueulent ? La ferme Neville ! Je m'écrie en le voyant rire de nouveau.**

**_ Je crois que Dean boude parce que Ginny ne lui a pas écrit des vacances. Mais apparemment elle ne pouvait pas.**

**_ Ce n'est pas prudent de s'envoyer des hiboux, surtout avec Voldemort et ses sbires !**

Neville a un haut le cœur et Luna me regarde comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois.

**_ Désolé. Je murmure sans l'être réellement.**

Neville et Luna ne répondent rien et je finis par somnoler. J'entends les voix lointaine de Ron et Hermione qui reviennent de leur réunion, et sombre dans le sommeil.

**_ Harry ? Harry ! Réveilles-toi !**

Je sens qu'on me secoue l'épaule et d'un geste rapide, je dégaine ma baguette qui finie rapidement sous la gorge d'Hermione qui recule en criant. Elle me regarde avec peur, les mains en l'air alors que je suis tendu, totalement réveillé, ma baguette dirigée contre elle.

**_ Harry mon vieux qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?**

Je cligne des yeux et les plisses. Je n'ai pas mes lunettes, je reconnais la voix de Ron sur ma droite.

**_ Désolé. **

Je baisse ma baguette et la range avant de tâter autour de moi à la recherche de mes lunettes.

**_ Attend, c'est moi qui…**

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase et pose ses lunettes directement sur mon nez. Avec un sourire tendre et rassurant. Une vraie mère cette fille.

**_ Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. **

**_ Non c'est moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Euh… On est arrivé ?**

**_ Dans dix minutes. Il faut que tu te changes pour arriver.**

J'hoche la tête en baillant alors qu'Hermione et Luna sortent pour nous laisser nous changer.

Sur le quai, Hagrid n'est toujours pas là et c'est toujours Gobe-Blanche qui dirige les opérations. Nous prenons encore les calèches tirées toujours par ces sempiternels chevaux ailés et squelettiques. Luna les vois elle aussi, Neuville a avoué à mi-mots qu'il les voyait depuis le début. Est-ce que ça me rassures ? Je ne crois pas non. Vraiment pas.

POV SIRIUS :

Harry est parti depuis quelques heures déjà et j'attends en tournant en rond dans ma chambre.

**_ Il ne t'appellera peut-être pas ce soir. Murmure Remus.**

Il passe doucement ses bras autour de moi et je plonge mon nez dans son cou.

**_ Tu crois qu'il va bien ?**

**_ Sirius ! Il est parti à peine ce matin. Tu ne peux pas attendre une ou deux semaines avant de t'inquiéter ?**

Je soupire et me tourne vers lui.

**_ J'espère juste que ça va aller avec Ombrage et ses cauchemars. Je ne serais pas là quand il aura besoin de moi. Je ne…**

Il soupire à son tour et me force à m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je me tourne vers le miroir. Remus grogne, l'attrape et le plaque contre la table de nuit.

**_ Moi aussi je m'inquiète, mais il faut que tu te dises que ce soir, il sera surement avec ses amis dans le dortoir et que chacun va se raconter ses vacances. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour appeler son parrain.**

**_ Mouais… Peut-être.**

Je vois que Remus se mord la lèvre en détournant le regard.

**_ Quoi ?**

Pas de réponse.

**_ Lunard, QUOI ?**

**_ Je me demandais si tu avais parlé à Harry de notre relation.**

Je cherche les bons mots pour m'expliquer. Non je ne lui ai pas dit mais…

**_ Je comptais le faire. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment.**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Il a déjà assez de problèmes. Il a Ombrage qui lui pourrit la vie à cause de moi. Voldemort qui l'empêche de dormir, ses cauchemars qui lui coupent l'appétit, ses camarades et le ministère qui font de lui un détraqué. Je ne voulais pas lui rajouter ça aussi. C'était un secret de plus à garder et je préfère qu'il aille mieux avant de lui dire.**

**_ Ce n'est pas parce que… tu aurais peur de perdre le filleul que tu viens juste de retrouver ?**

**_ Peut-être… Un peu… Je n'ai pas oublié les réactions qu'avait James à chaque fois qu'on essayait de tourner la discussion sur ce sujet. J'espère juste qu'Harry n'aura pas les mêmes idées arrêtées que lui. J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal c'est vrai, mais je me dis qu'il ne s'est jamais plaint d'avoir un parrain évadé, ou que tu sois un loup-garou, alors…**

**_ Justement je me dis que si on rajoute ça…**

Ouais. Pas faux aussi. C'est vrai aussi que si Harry prend mal cette relation… je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. J'allais répondre quelques chose quand…

**_ Sirius Black ? Euh… Sirius…t'es là ?**

Je sursaute et regarde le miroir qui s'est mit à parler dans le vide. Je regarde Remus avec un grand sourire puis m'élance sur le lit pour attraper le miroir. Derrière, Remus éclate de rire alors que je salue Harry.

**_ Je dérange peut-être.**

**_ Non Harry ! S'exclame Remus pour se faire entendre par Harry.**

Il s'allonge à côté de moi et nous sommes tous les deux sur le ventre en travers du lit.

**_ Alors Bonhomme, première soirée ?**

Harry souffle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est dans le dortoir de gryffondor et d'après ce que je peux voir, il est dans son lit.

**_ Tu es seul ? Demande Remus.**

**_ Bien sur que oui, enfin… Ron est là ! Répond Harry, comme étonné de la question. Dean est en bas avec Ginny. Sirius la ferme ! Seamus est dans la salle de bain et Neville est en train de discuter avec Hermione.**

Derrière Harry, on entend un « Salut Sirius ! Bonjour Professeur Lupin. » On salue Ron à notre tour avec plaisir.

**_ J'ai mis deux ans à convaincre Harry à ne plus m'appeler « professeur », combien d'années de plus pour convaincre Ginny, Hermione et Ron ? Me demande Remus.**

Harry éclate de rire sous un grognement de Ron puis nous regarde tous les deux.

**_ Je peux vous poser une question ?**

**_ Bien sur voyons ! Je m'écris, ravi de pouvoir aider mon filleul.**

**_ C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas envie que vous me preniez pour un fou, vous aussi.**

**_ T'inquiètes pas c'est déjà fait ! Je rigole.**

Remus me frappe. « Sirius franchement ! ». Harry rigole quand il me voit me plaindre. C'est vrai quoi, c'est juste un peu d'humour.

**_ Pose ta question Harry.**

**_ Comment veux tu qu'on ne te considère pas comme un prof quand tu dis ça ? Rigole à son tour mon filleul.**

**_ Un point pour mon filleul préféré !**

**_ Sirius je suis ton seul filleul.**

**_ Raison de plus pour être mon préféré.**

Il sourit et relève les yeux au ciel, comme exaspéré par ma naturelle bêtise.

**_ Bon. Cette question, elle vient ?**

**_ Alors voilà… vous savez que nous allons jusqu'à l'école avec des genres de calèches ?**

**_ Oui en effet. Je murmure avec soupçon.**

D'un coup, je crois comprendre de quoi il veut parler. J'échange un regard lourd de sens avec Remus et me tourne vers Harry. Ron est arrivé et s'est assis à côté de lui.

**_ Je suppose que tu as compris ? Me demande doucement Harry.**

**_ Je pensais que… que tu les avais toujours vu. Ca semblait logique.**

**_ Non. Chuchote Remus, les yeux vagues.**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Il ne s'en souvient pas. Que quelques flashes. Pas d'images précises.**

**_ Excusez-moi ! S'exclame Harry, irrité. Vous m'expliquez ou je devine ?**

**_ Harry. Je demande. Tu veux nous parler des chevaux qui tirent les diligences.**

**_ Alors c'est vrai, ce n'est pas de la connerie ! S'écrit Ron.**

**_ Pourquoi, tu croyais que je mentais ?**

**_ Non… C'est juste que comme je ne les vois pas ces chevaux…**

**_ Ce ne sont pas réellement des chevaux mais des sombrals.**

Harry me regarde avec étonnement. Avec Remus, je lui explique ce que sont ces créatures, pourquoi il peut les voir et pas Ron. Ron semble de plus en plus mal à l'aise envers Harry et mon filleul est de plus en plus meurtri. Je vois bien qu'il s'en veut de la mort de son ami.

**_ Sirius ! Chuchote Harry. Je dois vous laisser, les autres arrivent.**

**_ Au revoir Harry ! Bonsoir Ron.**

**_ Au revoir !**

**_ Bonne nuit Bonhomme.**

La conversation coupe aussi vite qu'elle a commencé. Nous restons tous les deux silencieux puis, d'un commun accord, nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine pour dîner. Ni Remus ni moi n'avions vu l'heure et là, je commence à avoir faim.

**_ Au fait, pourquoi Harry t'as dit de te la fermer quand il a parlé de Ginny et Dean ?**

Je regarde Remus et éclate de rire en passant mon bras autour de lui pour lui raconter mon secret.

POV HERMIONE :

**_ Franchement Ginny, pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?**

Ma meilleure amie lève les yeux de son devoir et me regarde d'un air las.

**_ Je n'en sais strictement rien.**

**_ Vous ne vous êtes pas réconcilié depuis la rentrée ?**

**_ Pas vraiment, disons qu'on fait comme si de rien n'était mais je sens bien que ça l'énerve encore cette histoire.**

**_ Je crois que les lettres ne sont qu'un prétexte.**

**_ Alors qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour l'énerver à ce point ?**

**_ Tu as passé toutes tes vacances avec le mec qui te plaît depuis que tu as 11 ans.**

**_ Harry est juste un ami et il le sait très bien, il n'y a aucun problème là-dessus. **

**_ Mouais, si tu veux.**

Sans un mot de plus, nous retournons à nos devoirs, potion pour moi, Métamorphose pour Ginny. La tension entre elle et Dean est loin d'être passée et Ginny le supporte de moins en moins. Pourtant, elle ne veut pas le quitter. Elle me dit qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle est bien avec lui. Je crois plutôt qu'elle veut s'en convaincre.

**_ Il ne va pas mieux n'est ce pas ?**

La voix de Ginny, triste et inquiète, me sort de ma rêverie.

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Harry, il ne va pas mieux. Ron m'a dit qu'il faisait toujours autant de cauchemar la nuit. Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, il a l'air aussi fatigué qu'Harry.**

**_ Oui c'est vrai. Les retenues aussi sont affreuses. Mais les cours avec Ombrage sont pires. Elle passe l'heure à faire des allusions sur la soi-disant folie d'Harry, son le non-retour de Voldemort, et depuis quelques temps, elle se met même à faire des réflexions sur Sirius.**

Voyant le regard inquiet de Ginny je rectifie.

**_ Ce n'est rien de très clair. C'est plutôt des petits tics, par-ci par-là. Harry doit passer l'heure à supporter ça en silence et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas son genre de plier l'échine de la sorte.**

**_ Oui c'est vrai. Je m'inquiète pour lui. L'autre jour je l'ai surpris devant la salle des trophées. Il regardait le nom de son père sur l'un des badges de Quidditch des années précédentes. Je l'ai appelé trois fois, il n'a pas réagit.**

Nous soupirons toutes les deux et je me tourne vers la fenêtre derrière moi. Bien qu'il fasse encore jour, on peut voir que le temps se gâte. Des nuages et du vent. Le mois de Novembre est bien avancé et l'hiver arrive à grand pas. Harry a raison, cette année sera très froide. Les garçons sont dehors en train de jouer au Quidditch. Comme je les plains.

Je secoue la tête et retourne vers mon devoir. Je dois aussi faire celui d'Harry. Du moins, partiellement. Seulement quatre-vingt-dix pour cent. Ce soir, comme quasiment tous les soirs, Harry a une retenue. Pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, je ne compte même plus de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien. Poudlard est devenu une jungle et dans la jungle, c'est marche ou crève ! C'est la loi du plus fort et ici, le plus fort, c'est Ombrage. Même Dumbledore ne peut rien faire. De toute façon, on ne le voit quasiment pas.

Les garçons entrent dans la salle commune, tremblant et exténués. De toute façon, Harry est toujours exténué. Ils ont encore leur robe de Quidditch et leur balai avec eux.

**_ On va se changer et on vous rejoint. Grogne Ron en montant les escaliers.**

Je regarde autour de moi et attire par un « accio » deux chaises supplémentaires autour de notre table. Cinq minutes passent et les garçons redescendent pour s'affaler sur les chaises.

**_ J'ai commencé tes devoirs Harry. J'ai dit au brouillon tout ce que je vais mettre dans chacun d'eux. Il faudrait qu'avec ça tu me fasses un plan pour que je puisse me baser dessus.**

Harry me remercie à mi-voix et attrape ses parchemins pour commencer à les lire. Ron, exaspéré, prend les devoirs qu'il a écrit hier soir et d'autres feuilles pour finir toutes ses leçons.

**_ J'ai lu les tiens aussi Ronald. Pour la métamorphose, tu t'en n'ais plutôt bien tiré, j'ai corrigé surtout des fautes d'orthographes, de syntaxe et de grammaire. Il y avait quelques erreurs aussi, et tu as négligé certains détails, mais normalement tu peux facilement avoir un A.**

Ron relève la tête et me sourit de toutes ses dents avant de me remercier chaleureusement. J'essaie de ne pas trop rougir mais quand même, ça fait plaisir à entendre.

**_ Bon, reste plus qu'à recopier le devoir d'Ombrage. Finit-il par dire.**

**_ Pour ça aussi j'ai la solution ! Je réplique vivement. **

Je prends le manuel de Ron, surligne avec ma baguette le chapitre à recopier et le transfert sur le parchemin de Ron. Avec son autre devoir et le sortilège de protéiforme que j'ai appris ce week-end, je transforme les lettres pour qu'elles prennent l'écriture de Ron.

**_ Et voilà, tu as recopié un chapitre de huit pages en une minute et demi. Ombrage n'y verra que du feu.**

**_ Hermione tu es la fille la plus géniale de la planète ! **

Je souris d'un air suffisant à Ron alors qu'on éclate tous de rire. Ca fait du bien de temps en temps. Harry a finit rapidement un plan, a relu tous ses devoirs, et a corrigé deux trois points, a vu la théorie du cours de sortilège et a terminé un dessin pour Gobe-Blanche. Maintenant, il a la tête dans ses bras et semble à deux doigts de s'endormir.

**_ Réveillez-moi si je fais un cauchemar. Il murmure.**

Oui, comme d'habitude. Et vu le regard de Ron, j'ai presque envie de dire, comme toutes les nuits.

POV HARRY :

A chaque fois que je frappe à cette porte, j'ai l'impression d'être un masochiste qui va à sa séance de torture. La différence, c'est que moi, je n'en éprouve aucun plaisir.

**_ Entrez ! Lance la voix la plus insupportable de l'école.**

Alors j'entre dans le bureau du Professeur Ombrage. Son sourire me donne envie de vomir. Je m'installe devant la table où se trouve la plume tortueuse et j'essaie par tous les moyens de ne pas m'endormir.

**_ Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire Mr Potter.**

Je ne réponds rien. C'est le meilleur moyen pour ne pas perdre mon sang-froid. Je tente de penser à des choses positives. Appeler Sirius à travers le miroir par exemple, même si c'est à une heure du matin.

Les lignes s'entassent sur le parchemin et le sang coule sur ma main. La blessure que Sirius venait à peine de guérir s'est déjà beaucoup rouverte et Ginny ne peut pas l'arrêter malgré ses efforts.

**_ Mr Potter, vous savez que vous n'avez pas très bonne réputation auprès du ministère.**

Je me fige quelques secondes pour reprendre mes lignes sans aucun commentaire. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut cette fois ?

**_ Vous pourriez améliorer cette réputation vous savez.**

**_ Elle s'améliorera. Je grince les dents serrées. Quand vous vous rendrez compte que Voldemort est réellement de retour. Je suppose que je redeviendrais ce célèbre survivant que tout le monde adore. Je murmure ironique.**

**_ Je vous conseille fortement de baisser d'un ton Mr Potter. Me menace-t-elle. Reprenons. Vous pourriez améliorer votre situation en répondant à une seule question. Où est Sirius Black ?**

Ma main sursaute et la plume fait un long trait sur le parchemin. Aie ! La longue coupure qui monte sur mon bras me brûle comme si un fouet l'avait fait. Ombrage attrape mon bras d'un geste brusque. Je suis bien heureux de ne pas avoir ma gourmette. Elle sourit avec un air horrible affiché sur le visage.

**_ J'en conclue donc que vous connaissez la réponse. Susurre-t-elle. Alors ? Où est-il ?**

**_ Je l'ignore.**

**_ Mensonge ! Persifla-t-elle. Potter ! Vous couvrez un assassin, vous pourriez être arrêté pour ça !**

Ne répond rien Harry ne répond rien ! J'essaie d'avoir une respiration calme et profonde pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Ombrage se penche vers moi et me regarde de haut avec son attitude menaçante. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai peur pour Sirius.

**_ Je sais de source sûre que vous étiez à la gare avec Remus Lupin, cet hybride associable. Et je sais aussi qu'il est lui-même en contact avec votre parrain. J'ai les moyens de vous faire parler Mr Potter. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça et je vous ferez plonger tous les deux. Vous et votre parrain.**

Je lève la tête et la défie en lui rendant le regard le plus noir dont je suis capable.

**_ Essayez et nous verrons bien. Je menace à mon tour.**

Son sourire me fait froid dans le dos et alors qu'elle retourne s'asseoir, je finis ma retenue, la douleur de ma main de plus en plus insupportable.

Il est déjà minuit passé quand j'arrive dans la salle commune. Encore une fois, les filles et Ron m'attendent dans les sofas. Je suis lessivé. Je veux juste dormir ce n'est pas trop demander quand même !

Je m'affale dans le canapé à côté d'Hermione qui me tend un verre d'eau. C'est vraiment succulent, et ça fait du bien.

**_ C'est quoi cette marque ? Me demande Ginny.**

**_ Un geste brusque. Avec la plume.**

Sans rien dire, elle continue à me soigner. Elle a les mains très douces. J'aurais presque envie de poser ma tête sur son épaule et de m'endormir direct.

**_ Oui Sirius. Il est là, il vient de rentrer. Dit Ron à travers le miroir.**

Je sursaute et rouvre les yeux que je ne me souviens pas avoir fermé.

**_ Sirius !**

Ron me sourit pour m'encourager et me tend mon miroir, je l'attrape de ma main valide.

**_ Patmol ?**

**_ Ca va bonhomme ?**

**_ Hmmm… Aie !**

**_ Désolé ! S'écrit Ginny. J'ai mit trop de lotion.**

**_ Dure soirée. Murmure Sirius.**

Il est en colère, pas contre moi, contre Ombrage et lui aussi par ailleurs.

**_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes de beau ?**

**_ Rien de spécial. Ron était en train de me parler de vos entraînements de Quidditch.**

**_ Angelina est affreuse, pire que Dubois.**

**_ Dubois ?**

**_ Olivier. Notre ancien capitaine et ancien gardien.**

Je vois bien que Sirius essaie de me changer les idées. On discute encore un moment. Hermione me parle de mes devoirs qu'elle a faits à ma place puis baille longuement.

**_ Je vais me coucher. Ron tu n'étais pas fatigué ?**

**_ Non ça va.**

**_ Ron tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu voulais dormir tout à l'heure. Insiste Ginny en se levant à son tour.**

**_ Ah ? OH ! Oui c'est vrai que je suis crevé. Et puis faut que je dorme, demain il y a cours. Bonne nuit les filles. A demain Harry.**

On se souhaite tous bonne nuit et Ginny me fait la bise sous le regard de Sirius avant de partir à son tour. Il a un sourire goguenard qui m'exaspère.

**_ Aucun commentaire s'il te plaît !**

**_ D'accord, mais je n'en pense pas moins.**

**_ J'imagine.**

Il y a un silence paisible qui commence à m'endormir.

**_ Les filles sont plus discrètes que Ron. Je sors, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres.**

Sirius rigole à son tour.

**_ Oui, c'est vrai… Il soupire et me regarde avec inquiétude. Sérieusement Harry, ça va ?**

J'hausse les épaules, sans rien dire de plus. Il semble deviner que justement non, ça ne va pas.

**_ Les cauchemars sont de plus en plus durs. Je me demande comment les mangemorts font pour dormir la nuit. Tu verrais les atrocités qu'ils font à tous ces innocents !**

**_ Les mangemorts ne sont pas très saints d'esprits tu sais.**

**_ Ouais je veux bien te croire.**

Autre silence. Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. D'un côté je désire ardemment rester avec mon parrain, mais d'un autre je suis tellement épuisé.

**_ Tu devrais aller dormir.**

**_ Pour me réveiller dans deux heures en hurlant à la mort. Pour voir encore et encore des familles mourir sous la torture ? Je demande presque avec méchanceté.**

Sirius a un geste de recul face au ton que j'utilise.

**_ Excuse-moi. C'est juste que… tout ça paraît impossible. C'est comme un cercle vicieux ! Je suis fatigué et je veux dormir sauf que quand je dors je fais des cauchemars et je ne peux plus dormir, mais du coup je suis encore fatigué donc je me rendors mais je ne peux toujours pas dormir. C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue.**

**_ Oui mais dis-toi que les deux heures que tu dors c'est déjà deux heure de gagner sur ton sommeil.**

**_ Mais ça ne me repose pas. Je me réveille le lendemain encore plus fatigué que la veille. Je finis même par m'endormir en cours.**

**_ Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour toi ?**

**_ A part m'envoyer tes bras pour que je dorme dedans tu veux dire ?**

Sirius éclate de rire. Moi je suis trop crevé, je me contente d'un sourire las.

**_ S'il n'y avait que ça pour que tu ne fasses plus de cauchemar, je veux bien devenir ton oreiller.**

**_ Tu me manques Sirius. Tu me manques tu n'imagines pas à quel point.**

Sirius me sourit avec amour.

**_ Toi aussi tu me manques mon Bonhomme. Mais on se revoit bientôt, dans un mois et demi.**

**_ Ca paraît tellement loin.**

Sirius se pince les lèvres, comme s'il hésitait à parler.

**_ Et avec Ombrage, ça a été ?**

C'est à mon tour de pincer les lèvres.

**_ Encore ? Il grogne.**

**_ Ils font une enquête sur toi Sirius, il va falloir t'y faire. Elle me pose des questions. Elle est sûre que je sais où tu te trouves.**

**_ Essaie de faire profil bas Harry, ils peuvent vraiment d'attirer beaucoup de problèmes.**

**_ Pas autant que si tu retournes à Azkaban. Je refuse que tu retournes là-bas.**

Sirius me sourit encore une fois et je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

**_ Va dormir Harry. Tu en a besoin.**

POV GINNY :

Nous sommes dans la grande salle, il est dimanche et nous profitons d'une après-midi de repos. Quand je dis nous, je veux parler de Seamus, Dean et moi. Parvati et Padma nous ont rejoints pour jouer aux cartes explosives. L'ambiance est plutôt détendue, Dean a fini par se calmer.

Mon frère nous rejoint avec Harry et Hermione. Dean et Harry se foudroient du regard alors qu'ils s'assoient tous les trois autour de la table. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se détestent à ce point. Hermione dit que c'est logique. Aurais-je loupé une altercation passée ?

**_ Vous voulez jouer avec nous ?**

**_ On sera trop nombreux. Répond automatiquement mon petit-ami.**

**_ On peut toujours changer de jeu. Je réplique.**

Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? C'est quoi cette impolitesse ? Je remarque que Seamus aussi à l'air mal à l'aise avec Harry. Ah mais oui bien sur, aucun des deux ne croit au retour de Voldemort ! Voilà pourquoi ça ne passe pas entre eux.

**_ On peut jouer au rumi sorcier.**

**_ Ru quoi ? Demanda mon frère.**

**_ Rumi sorcier Ronald. J'ai acheté ce jeu l'été dernier en Bulgarie, c'est comme le rummikub moldu, mais plus complexe. Il y a plusieurs couleurs.**

**_ On ne sait pas y jouer. Lance l'une des jumelles.**

**_ On va vous apprendre. **

Tout le monde regarde Harry qui vient à peine d'ouvrir la bouche depuis son arrivée. Il nous explique en quelques mots en quoi consistent les règles du jeu et nous commençons à jouer.

**_ Ca a l'air d'être d'un ennui. Maugrée Seamus.**

**_ Personne ne te force à jouer. Réplique Harry, soudain réveillé.**

**_ Personne ne t'a forcé à t'asseoir ! Défend Dean.**

**_ Tu m'excuseras Thomas mais je crois que Seamus peut se défendre tout seul. Balança Harry en se crispant.**

Oh mon dieu, ça dégénère et si je n'interviens pas, ça va barder.

**_ Dean, Harry, calmez-vous on est là pour jouer.**

**_ Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de venir nous emmerder là à jouer au zombi à travers l'école ? Va plutôt perdre ton temps à essayer de nous faire croire que Tu-sais-Qui est de retour, ça nous fera bien rire !**

**_ Dean tu la fermes maintenant ! Crie Hermione.**

**_ Dean, s'il te plaît. Murmurent Padma et Parvati d'une seule voix.**

Harry serre les poings avec rage. Je le vois prêt à bondir et frapper Dean à la première occasion.

**_ Quand Voldemort se montrera, vous serez bien obligé d'avouer que vous avez eu tord.**

**_ Mais oui bien sur ! Comme on a tord de dire que Sirius Black est un méchant assassin. Il paraît d'ailleurs que t'es son filleul ? Je comprends pourquoi tu délires à ce point. Quand on a un malade pareil pour parrain vaut mieux…**

Mais Dean ne peut pas finir sa phrase. Harry se jette sur lui et par-dessus la table, empoigne le col de sa chemise. On se met tous à crier pour essayer de les arrêter. Ron a épinglé Harry par la taille, Hermione essaie de lui attraper le bras, Seamus aide Dean et tout le monde continu à crier.

**_ Parles encore une fois de mon parrain de cette manière et je te refais le portrait avec plaisir.**

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur d'Harry et de sa force. Il est littéralement terrifiant. Dean s'arrache de la pogne d'Harry et se recule de lui précipitamment, comme dégoûté d'être touche par un tel fou.

**_ Harry, calmes-toi. Murmure Hermione, complètement apeurée.**

**_ Cette fois c'est clair t'es complètement aliéné ! Crache Dean.**

**_ Dean ! J'interviens. Laisse-le tranquille et baisse d'un ton, tu es irrespectueux.**

**_ Parce que tu prends sa défense ?**

Ca y est. Ce qui au départ était un clash entre Dean et Harry devient un règlement de compte entre nous, avec notre couple au milieu.

**_ Oui je défend mon ami, ça te pose un problème ? **

**_ Alors tu le crois ?**

**_ Dean on en a déjà parlé c'est bon !**

Ma réplique claque comme un serpent qui frappe. Mon regard est froid quand je dévisage mon petit-ami. Hermione a raison, ça va de moins en moins entre nous. Je remarque qu'Harry est de plus en plus en colère et qu'il a du mal à se contenir entre les bras de Ron qui le ceinture toujours. Hermione essaie toujours de le calmer mais je remarque la carafe sur la table qui tremble de plus en plus. D'un coup elle explose et je vois Harry fermer les yeux, comme exaspéré contre lui-même. Il s'échappe des bras de mon frère et commence à partir mais arrivé à mon niveau il s'arrête et me regarde avec ses deux profondes émeraudes qui me troublent au plus profond de mon âme. Puis il s'en va sans avoir prononcer un mot. J'ai suivi ses gestes, me suis retourné vers Dean et juste avant de rejoindre mon nouvel ami, je lance à mon compagnon.

**_ Il va falloir qu'on parle.**

J'ai retrouvé assez rapidement Harry. Il ne peut être qu'à deux endroits. Et comme je suis sur qu'il n'est pas parti vers le terrain de Quidditch, je sais qu'il est en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Arrivée à destination, je vois Harry perché sur le bord de la tour, les bras écartés. Sur le bord ? Mon sang se glace quand je réalise ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

**_ Harry ! NON ! Ne fais pas ça !**

Harry sursaute, se retourne et me regarde avec étonnement. Il me sourit avec un air apaisé que je ne lui connais pas. Il semble en paix avec lui-même là, les bras écartés, le vent fouettant contre lui.

**_ Que crois-tu que j'allais faire Gin ? **

Il tend sa main vers moi et je m'avance dans le froid de novembre. Comme dans les vieux romans à l'eau de rose, j'attrape sa main et monte à ses côtés sur le rebord.

**_ Regarde. Murmure Harry en me montrant la forêt au loin.**

**_ Quoi ?**

Harry sourit, comme s'il attendait cette question.

**_ Dean a tord, je ne suis pas fou, je suis même beaucoup plus lucide que lui.**

**_ Ravi que tu le saches.**

**_ Je viens ici pour voir les Sombrals. Ils volent au-dessus des arbres. **

En quelques mots, il m'explique ce que son propre parrain lui a raconté. Ses mots m'envoûtent et je me perds dans la mélodie de sa voix. Il semble au-dessus de tout, du temps et de la terre. Comme si là, rien ne pouvais l'atteindre.

Nous passons plus d'une heure sur le rebord de cette tour en discutant de tout et de rien. Chacun raconte sa vie à l'autre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui avant aujourd'hui. Quand vient le temps de retourner à la salle commune, nouveau couvre-feu d'Ombrage, nous avançons tranquillement à travers les couloirs. Comme dans un compte de fée, il me sourit, je lui souris, et arrivé devant la grosse dame, il semble savoir ce qui va se passer une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur car il s'arrête et se pose face à moi. Dans le plus magnifique des silences, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Je suis tellement bien ici. C'est tellement bon que sans m'en rendre compte, je me colle contre lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il enfouie son visage dans mes cheveux.

**_ Merci Ginny. Merci pour tout.**

Il me relâche et rentre sans m'accorder un autre regard. Je le suis quelques secondes après, dès que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits en fait. Il file vers Ron et Hermione et je comprends pourquoi il m'a remercié avant d'entrer quand je vois Dean qui s'approche de moi.

**_ Je suis désolé. On… On peut discuter ?**

Je lui souris et vais m'asseoir à côté de lui pour écouter des excuses dont je me fous royalement. Ma tête est encore dans les nuages en haut de cette tour d'astronomie. J'ai encore dans les yeux les sourires et les regards qu'Harry avait pour moi. Et sans vraiment le réaliser, je suis en train de m'écrire une autre romance. Je rêve d'Harry, de moi et de notre histoire.


	9. Chapter 9

Ais-je une excuse pour ce long mois d'absence ? OUI !

J'ai pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps, je l'avoue, et en plus du boulot pour les cours, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis ces trois dernières semaines et j'avoue, j'ai délaissé l'écriture ! Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre K, et ben je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines…

Mais bon j'ai quand même un chapitre à vous proposer ! ^^

**Missjamesiie :** Bonjour ! Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Une de tes fics préférés ? Oh la la arrête, je rougie ! Je suis contente que tu me dises ça et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre ! Moi aussi j'adore ctte relation, c'est une de mes préférées dans toute la saga ! Bon, peut-être que JKR n'en aurait pas fait autant que moi, mais un petit peu plus de câlin entre les deux ne m'aurait pas dérangé ! ^^

**Anna Potter100 :** Salut ! Wahou, que de compliment dans ta review ! Mais comme je l'ai dis en haut, la suite tarde à venir car je préfère attendre d'avoir un peu écrit pour mettre la suite, et là, c'est plutôt page blanche ces derniers jours. Quand j'ai vu que le dernier chapitre avait été mis le mois dernier j'ai fait « QUOI ? NON MAIS POSTE TOUT DE SUTIE ! » Parce que je sais à quel point c'est dur d'attendre une suite ! En tout cas merci pour tous ces compliments.

**DrackNight :** Merci ! ^^ Est-ce que Harry réagira bien en apprenant la « relation » des deux maraudeurs… Hmmm, je ne le dirai pas ! Je continuerai à écrire jusqu'au bout tu peux en être sur, sauf en cas de vrai problème dans ma vie, et encore… enfin bon, si je meurs je n'écrirais plus mais… passons ! lol, ce n'est pas encore prévu au programme ! Et si Sirius meurt à la fin ? Alors là mystère et boule de gomme !

**Puka :** Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu ce chapitre ! Ouais, le 12 décembre, je trouve que ça lui va bien, à l'approche de Noël, dans l'hiver avec le froid… Bref… Ouais, un truc qui arriverait dans la vie d'Harry et qui pourrait le rendre un peu plus heureux, tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre normalement !

**Momographie :** Ouais, non mais t'inquiètes, avec Dan ce n'est pas encore fini ! ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ais plu ! Je te remercie de ta review.

**Al2210 :** Ouais, c'est vrai que ça manquait ce genre de fic, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu absolument l'écrire ! ^^ Merci à toi pour ton commentaire.

**Mebahiah25 :** Je crois t'avoir déjà répondu sur la papote alors je vais faire un condensé : Dans le wagon, les garçons se changent pour enfiler leur tenue d'écoliers, Sirius et Remus gardent leurs surnoms Patmol et Lunard.

Il me semble que oui, j'ai le droit de mettre les RaR en début de chapitre, du moment que ce n'est pas plus long que le chapitre lui-même ! Je pense que ça ne gène pas trop.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir. Et merci à **Anna-cool** de m'avoir mit en alerte, au moins elle sera mise au courant lors de la suite de cette histoire.

_Chapitre 9 : I comme Imagine._

POV HARRY :

J'ai enfin trouvé le cadeau que je vais offrir à Sirius, et j'aurais besoin d'Hermione pour ça. Heureusement, je suis avec elle en train de déjeuner et elle semble d'assez bonne humeur.

**_ Harry, franchement mange un peu, tu maigris à vue d'œil.**

**_ J'ai déjà mangé Ron et d'ailleurs je n'ais pas faim.**

Ron est à côté de moi et regarde avec tristesse mon assiette vide. C'est vrai que je mange moins que lui, mais au point de dire que je ne mange pas ! J'étouffe un bâillement et me tourne vers Hermione.

**_ Est-ce que c'est possible de prendre un souvenir en photo ?**

Hermione s'arrête dans son geste, son verre de jus d'orange reste coincé entre ses lèvres et ses yeux me fixent au dessus du même verre, se demandant si je suis définitivement fou.

**_ Si j'utilise une pensine, je mets un souvenir dedans et je plonge pour le prendre en photo par exemple ?**

Mione finit par reposer son jus et semble réfléchir.

**_ Je ne suis pas sur que cela puisse fonctionner Harry. Les souvenirs lus dans une pensine ont quelque chose de changé, ils n'ont pas la même couleur et ils sont immatériels, alors les prendre en photos paraît impossible.**

J'acquiesce sans rien dire, un peu déçu quand soudain…

**_ Mais il existe un autre moyen qui pourrait marcher. C'est un sortilège qui permet de faire apparaître le souvenir en question sur un écran magique inexistant au départ. C'est un peu comme si c'était une production cinéma tu vois, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de toile blanche au départ, elle apparaît en même temps que l'image.**

**_ Cinéma ? C'est quoi encore ce truc ? Demande Ron qui suivait depuis le début.**

**_ C'est moldu, je t'expliquerai. Tu m'aiderais à faire ça ? Je demande à Hermione.**

**_ Bien sûr, on peut faire ça ce week-end, je n'ai pas beaucoup de devoirs, vous non plus normalement. On pourrait prendre mon appareil photo. Mais pourquoi au fait ?**

**_ Pour Sniffle, je voudrais lui offrir un album photo.**

**_ Pourquoi ? Me demande encore Ron.**

**_ C'est bientôt son anniversaire. J'avais dans l'idée de…**

Alors je leur explique mon plan. Ils sont bien évidemment emballés et me promettent de m'aider, ça risque d'être marrant !

Le week-end est enfin là, et j'ai enfin fini ma retenue avec Ombrage. Je rentre vers le dortoir de Gryffondor. Mione et Ron m'y attendent pour commencer à prendre les photos. J'y arrive assez rapidement, je commence à connaître le chemin par cœur. Je baille encore au détour d'un couloir et je croise le professeur Mc Gonagall qui m'arrête en me scrutant du regard.

**_ Un problème Professeur ? Je demande poliment.**

**_ Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.**

Je fronce les sourcils, inquiet, et la suis bien malgré-moi dans les couloirs.

**_ Asseyez-vous.**

**_ Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

**_ Pourquoi pensez-vous cela?**

**_ Ben… Je commence en m'asseyant face à elle. Vous ne me convoquez jamais ici, je pensais donc qu'il s'était passé quelque chose… à Londres, par exemple.**

Son regard me fixe d'un air sévère et je la vois qui barricade la porte d'un coup sec. Je me crispe et attrape ma baguette. Mc Gonagall voit mon geste et fronce à son tour les sourcils.

**_ Mr Potter ?**

**_ La dernière fois qu'on m'a enfermé avec un professeur, il a essayé de me tuer. Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort ?**

**_ Auquel cas vous n'auriez pas du donner l'emplacement du quartier général. Et encore moins quand on sait qui se trouve à l'intérieur.**

Je souffle, regarde sur le côté et relâche ma baguette.

**_ Alors que voulez-vous me dire?**

**_ Comment allez-vous Potter ?**

**_ Bien. Je réponds trop rapidement.**

**_ Et votre main, comment l'avez-vous blessé ?**

**_ Pourquoi me posez-vous la question puisque vous le savez très bien ?**

**_ Sur un autre ton Mr Potter. Vous auriez du venir me parler de ces retenues.**

**_ Ca aurait changé quoi exactement ? Je ne suis pas du genre à venir me plaindre à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à me cacher derrière plus fort que moi pour me défendre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle réussisse à m'atteindre de cette manière. De plus, je tiens à vous dire qu'elle cherche à vous faire partir par tous les moyens possibles. Me plaindre à vous le lui permettrait et je m'y refuse. Vous êtes la seule qui parvienne à gagner contre elle. **

**_ Je vous remercie pour ces propos élogieux à mon égard Mr Potter, mais cela n'est pas la question. J'ai l'impression que vous en faites une affaire personnelle.**

**_ Evidemment que c'est une affaire personnelle ! Je scande en me levant.**

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mets à faire les cents pas devant le bureau de mon professeur.

**_ Elle est du côté de Fudge. Ça n'a rien à voir avec une prof qui n'aime pas un élève. De toute façon je suis sûr qu'elle n'aime pas les enfants en général. Cette bonne femme elle… C'est une guerre professeur. Une guerre contre la vérité et le dénie. Je refuse de la laisser gagner. Elle fait ça pour que je retire ma parole et pour prouver à tous que je suis complètement cinglé. Elle cherche à me faire plier, c'est mal me connaître. Peu importe ce que vous direz. Ce n'est pas comme si vous deviez protéger un élève, restez en dehors de ça, Dumbledore a déjà assez de problèmes pour que vous en ayez aussi. C'est moi contre le ministère, sauf que je sais me défendre !**

**_ Elle pourrait très bien vous faire enfermer.**

**_ Je saurais sortir de tous pétrins.**

**_ Arrêtez un peu de vous voir au-dessus de tout Mr Potter ! Vous êtes exactement comme votre parrain à vous croire invincible. Inutile de vous rappeler où il a terminé.**

**_ Ne parlez pas de Sirius comme ça ! **

Le vase sur l'étagère de gauche explose d'un coup en un millier de morceaux. Ca nous fait sursauter et nous nous taisons tous les deux. Je baisse la tête et me tourne vers elle.

**_ Excusez-moi.**

Sans rien répondre, elle sort sa baguette et répare le vase puis se tourne vers moi.

**_ Vous faites souvent exploser des choses de la sorte?**

**_ De plus en plus. C'est incontrôlable. Hermione n'arrête pas de dire que ce n'est pas normal, mais est ce qu'il y a quelque chose de normal chez moi ? Je souris d'un air lugubre.**

D'un coup, comme à chaque fois que je relâche la pression, je ressens une profonde fatigue qui me force à m'asseoir sur ma chaise en soupirant. Après s'être assise à son tour, mon professeur de métamorphose me regarde à nouveau.

**_ Etes vous sur d'aller bien ?**

**_ Je suis fatigué professeur, juste fatigué. C'est une longue semaine c'est tout, je me reposerai ce week-end.**

**_ Le cinquième année demande beaucoup d'effort.**

Je ricane avec ironie et regarde ma prof par-dessus mes lunettes.

**_ Ne soyez pas hypocrite professeur. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne rédige plus aucuns devoirs depuis quelques temps. Hermione les écrit à ma place, c'est à peine si je revois mes cours.**

Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, la professeure la plus stricte que je connaisse me souris.

**_ En effet je l'avais remarqué. Je n'avais encore jamais vu dans vos copies des termes aussi… recherchés. Mais votre pratique est toujours bonne, donc je n'ai rien à dire.**

Je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais bien qu'elle se tait car elle sait dans quelle situation je me trouve.

**_ Sérieusement Mr Potter, vous devriez faire attention à vous. A quand remonte votre dernier repas équilibré ?**

Je grogne et détourne le regarde avec colère. Alors même ici je suis épié par l'Ordre ?

**_ Je n'ai pas très faim, je ne suis pas comme Ron, je ne mange pas beaucoup.**

**_ Et votre dernière nuit complète ?**

Je la regarde les yeux ronds avec un cri étouffé.

**_ Sirius vous a parlé !**

**_ Il s'inquiète pour vous.**

**_ Il n'aurait pas du faire ça ! Je m'écris en croisant les bras sur mon torse.**

Nous nous défions du regard sans pour autant qu'il y ait une quelconque haine entre nous.

**_ Rendez-moi un service. A la prochaine réunion, dîtes à Sirius que s'il veut me dire quelque chose, il n'a qu'à venir me le dire en face.**

Elle ne répond rien en se met à corriger des copies.

**_ Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je vous tiens à l'œil. Vous pouvez y aller. Fait-elle d'un coup.**

Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie. Arrivée à la porte, je me tourne vers elle et lui dit.

**_ Dîtes lui de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi s'il vous plaît. Je suis prêt à supporter ça, pas à le voir retourner à Azkaban.**

Immobile, mon professeur relève seulement ses yeux, puis les baissent sans répondre pour retourner à ses corrections. Je pars.

POV HERMIONE :

Je suis assise sur le lit d'Harry, Ron sur le sien, et nous regardons tous les deux albums d'Harry. Celui qu'Hagrid lui a offert il y a quatre ans et celui que son parrain lui a donné cet été. Il y a des photos d'Harry quand il était bébé.

**_ Mignonne, je peux savoir pourquoi tu regardes des photos de moi quand j'étais môme, ça n'a aucun intérêt.**

Ron et moi relevons la tête vers Harry qui entre, moitié fatigué, moitié énervé, moitié de bonne humeur. Il s'affale à côté de moi, sur le ventre, et regarde les photos que je regardais.

**_ Ca sert Harry, comme ça, de un, j'en ai une parfaite de toi pour te faire chanter un jour… de deux, j'ai une idée de ce que tu pourrais faire comme cadeau à Sniffle, mais en attendant, ta main.**

Je me tourne vers la table de nuit et attrape la mallette de soin pour m'occuper de la main d'Harry et alors que je commence à poser la gaze pleine de lotion…

**_ Comment tu m'as appelé ? Je réalise d'un coup**

J'entends Ron qui grogne assis sur son lit et Harry se mord la lèvre d'un air coupable.

**_ Désolé vieux.**

**_ Ronnnnnn ! Je souffle avec méfiance.**

**_ Je… Ca m'a échappé l'autre jour quand on discutait c'est tout.**

**_ Et depuis on t'appelle comme ça. Complète Harry.**

Je pique un fard et baisse la tête, regardant la mais de Harry, alors que j'essaie de cacher mon sourire ravie derrière mes cheveux.

**_ C'est quoi ton idée pour Sniffle ? Me demande Harry dix minutes après.**

Je m'empare de son album et lui montre des photos que j'avais déjà remarquées avant.

**_ On pourrait faire une douzaine de photos ou plus, ça dépend, où on montrerait le « avant-après ». Regarde celle-ci, Sirius te nourrissait avec un biberon – Oui Ron c'est drôle, mais si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire, aux prochaines vacances je demande à ta mère de…**

**_ Ok c'est bon j'arrête !**

Je vois Harry qui éclate de rire, soulagé que Ron arrête de se moquer de lui. Je ne mets pas de temps à le suivre.

**_ Et donc, on pourrait la mettre dans l'album que tu veux lui offrir, et à côté, tu mets celle des dernières vacances où il t'a fait goûter sa sauce à la tomate. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

Harry adhère à l'idée avec enthousiasme et Ron vient lui aussi sur le lit d'Harry pour nous aider à trouver des idées. Au bout d'une heure d'exposé photos et de fou rire, nous avons quinze photos à « copier dans le temps présent », selon Ronald.

POV GINNY :

Je suis dans la salle commune avec Dean, Seamus, Neuville et Lavande pour faire nos devoirs. En fait, je ne les fais pas réellement, j'empêche les garçons d'entrer dans leur dortoir le temps qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione fassent le cadeau de Sirius.

Je pense encore au moment que j'ai passé avec Harry en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La discussion entre Dean et moi ce même soir a été… spéciale. Il s'est excusé d'avoir réagi comme ça, je lui ais répondu que s'il n'avait pas confiance en moi, on arrêtait tout de suite.

Il a eu l'air effrayé, disant qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, qu'il était bien avec moi. Bien sûr, le sujet Voldemort continue à poser problème, mais on fait avec.

**_ Je monte chercher un bouquin pour faire cette fichue dissert'. Grommelle Seamus.**

**_ Non ! Je m'exclame. Laisse, j'y vais, je viens de terminer mon devoir !**

**_ Oh, ben, merci Gin'. Répond Seamus en se rasseyant. **

Je me lève et me dirige vers le dortoir des garçons. Arrivée à la porte barricadée, je lève le poing et frappe une fois, puis deux fois très vite, puis trois autres fois normales.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione vient m'ouvrir en souriant. Elle a retenu le code. J'entre. Harry et Ron nous regardent. Harry est assis en tailleur par terre, Hermione a un appareil autour du cou et mon frère est assis sur son lit, il range les photos par couple.

**_ Ca avance ? Je demande.**

**_ On a presque toutes les photos. Répond Ron en m'en montrant deux.**

Je remarque qu'Harry a l'air épuisé.

**_ Est-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Je demande. D'abord Voldemort qui vient te hanter chaque nuit et maintenant ça, tu ne crois pas que ton cerveau en a marre à force ?**

**_ T'as déjà vu un cerveau brandir un poing pour protester ? Me demande Harry en souriant doucement.**

Je reste béate devant son sourire qui me donne des envies pas très… chastes ? Bref.

**_ Non mais avec toi je m'attends à tout. Je suis venue chercher un manuel pour Seamus. C'est pour les sortilèges.**

**_ Ah oui ! Répond mon frère. Je crois qu'il est devant sa table de nuit.**

En effet, par terre, dans le coin désigné par Ron, se trouve un livre qui pourrait bien l'aider.

**_ Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais mis dans la confidence Mignonne. Commente Harry.**

Je relève la tête, toujours accroupie et voit Hermione rougir légèrement. Mignonne ? Harry, MON Harry l'appelle _Mignonne_ ?

**_ Je me suis dit qu'il nous fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller les allées et venues dans le dortoir, et comme elle est toujours avec Dean…**

Harry grogne et nous tourne le dos pour regarder le mur. Ron le regarde les sourcils froncés et Hermione me regarde en se retenant de rire.

**_ Bon. Je déclare avec froideur. Je redescends, Dean m'attend. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la porte est bien gardée.**

**_ Gin' !**

Harry m'appelle, troublée par ma voix mais je ne me retourne pas et m'en vais sans un mot, verrouillant la porte derrière moi. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, je vois Dean en pleine discussion avec Lavande. Je soupire et m'avance vers lui. Je crois que moi aussi, j'ai besoin de prendre des distances avec Poudlard et ses occupants.

POV REMUS :

Nous sommes le premier décembre. Le temps s'est beaucoup refroidi. Je rentre à peine d'une mission pour l'Ordre. Il doit être dans les onze heures du soir et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, dormir. Il n'y a personne normalement au QG, sauf Sirius et Kreatture bien sûr. Je pousse la porte silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller la matriarche de la maison. J'allais pour monter me coucher quand je vois le feu dans le salon.

**_ Sirius ?**

Pas de réponse, mais une respiration légère me suffit à savoir que mon ami est là, dans le salon. J'avance doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer mais ça ne risque pas, il dort.

Je soupire de frustration en voyant la bouteille quasiment vide posée sur la table basse. Ce rituel est de plus en plus fréquent et la santé de Sirius s'en ressent. Je voudrais bien le réveiller et lui faire – encore une fois – la morale mais je sais comment ça va se terminer. Comme la semaine dernière, avant que je ne parte pour ma mission. Il était de mauvaise humeur, il s'est énervé, on s'est s'engueulé, et je suis parti sans lui dire au revoir, pour ne revenir que ce soir.

Je me pince l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, mais quand je le vois, endormi dans le fauteuil, la tête penchée, torturé par l'inquiétude, pour Harry et pour moi, avec cette frustration qui émane de lui alors qu'il ne fait rien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir triste pour lui. Alors je ramasse rapidement cette affreuse bouteille et prends Sirius dans mes bras et dans cette lumière blanche, je transplane jusque dans sa chambre pour l'allonger sur le lit, le couvre sous sa couette, et vais moi-même me coucher.

Lendemain matin, d'après le soleil qui filtre à travers les rideaux, la matinée est bien avancée. Je grogne en ouvrant doucement les yeux pour voir que je ne suis pas seul dans ma chambre. Sirius est là, accoudé à mon armoire, les bras croisés, me regardant avec un demi-sourire. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il signifie. Il y a des remords, il sait qu'il n'a pas fini tout seul dans sa chambre, et aussi une certaine satisfaction, je suis de retour.

**_ Bonjour. Il murmure.**

**_ Salut.**

Je me relève doucement et fini assis au centre de mon lit.

**_ Ca va ? La mission…**

**_ S'est bien passée, et oui ça va très bien.**

Sans un mot de plus, j'invite Sirius à me rejoindre et il fini contre moi, ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses mains sur moi. Il finit allongé sur le lit, ses vêtements et la couette nous séparent. Je le relâche et colle mon front contre le sien, à bout de souffle. Il a toujours les yeux fermés.

**_ Je suis désolé. Il murmure gravement.**

Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il parle, de notre dispute avant mon départ, ou ne la situation dans laquelle il s'est encore retrouvé hier soir. Néanmoins…

**_ Pas autant que moi. Je réponds sur le même ton.**

**_ Je sais que ce n'est pas la solution mais…**

Je repose ma bouche sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de continuer. Je sais qu'il s'en veut, mais j'ai d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant.

**_ Des nouvelles de ton filleul ?**

**_ Oui. Il y a deux jours. Il va de moins en moins bien. Il était à deux doigts de fondre en larme quand je lui ai parlé, il est tellement fatigué, il ne dort presque pas.**

**_ Hmmm… Je murmure l'air ailleurs.**

Sirius regarde mes sourcils froncés et s'inquiète immédiatement.

**_ Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?**

**_ J'ai… J'ai entendu dire pendant la mission que… qu'il serait possible que les cauchemars d'Harry ne soient que… des cauchemars.**

**_ Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… **

Sirius ne peut même pas finir sa phrase alors qu'il comprend ce que ça veut dire. Je me lève et cherche de quoi m'habiller en expliquant ce que j'ai compris.

**_ Apparemment, Voldemort a conscience qu'Harry est dans son esprit à certains moments et il en joue. Voldemort connaît Harry, il sait que le meilleur moyen de lui faire du mal et de l'affaiblir est de commettre toutes ces atrocités devant lui. Harry ne supporte pas que d'autres souffrent à cause de Voldemort car il a l'impression que c'est de sa faute, il n'a pas pu empêcher Voldemort de revenir en juin. Et Voldemort s'en servirai… d'après ce que je pense, en envoyant des fausses images dans le mental d'Harry. Ce cerveau d'Harry n'est plus protégé quand il dort et Voldemort peut y insérer ces « visions ».**

Sirius fixe le vide, une pure terreur marquée sur son visage, pendant qu'il prend conscience de mes mots.

**_ Ca veut dire que toutes les nuits, Harry se débat et se torture l'esprit pour tenter de sauver des moldus qui n'existent pas, et que tous les jours il se rend malade parce qu'il a assisté à des meurtres qui n'ont pas eu lieu ?**

Je prends une grande inspiration, prêt à dire le mot que Sirius redoute le plus.

**_ Oui.**

Les épaules de Patmol s'affaissent et il plonge son visage dans ses mains, prêt à craquer à son tour. Il s'inquiète pour son filleul au point de s'en rendre lui-même malade. Devant les autres membres de l'ordre, il fait croire que tout va bien, mais je sais, il ne peut pas me le cacher à moi. Toutes ses nuits où il tourne et tourne ses réflexions dans sa tête jusqu'à l'insomnie. J'ai l'impression que seule la présence d'Harry peut le calmer. Comme si, dès que son filleul était là, il se remettait à respirer. D'un côté je le comprends. Nous sommes en pleine guerre et là seule chose dont nous sommes certains, c'est qu'Harry est la seule personne que Voldemort veut. Harry est la principale cible et donc il a plus de risque de mourir. Et Sirius est là, coincé dans cette maison, sans pouvoir protéger son fils de l'homme qui a assassiné James et Lily.

A sa place, j'aurai déjà explosé et je serais parti chercher Harry pour le mettre à l'abri. D'ailleurs je me bats pour ne pas le faire.

Me rendant compte que je suis immobile à regarder mon compagnon se morfondre pour son filleul, je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui pour essayer de le réconforter.

**_ Ca va aller Sirius. On va l'aider.**

**_ Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou encore plus horrifié. Il murmure sans bouger. Soulagé car Harry culpabilise pour des faux meurtres, donc il peut arrêter de vouloir les sauver et de se sentir coupable, ou horrifié parce qu'il a quand même assisté à des séances de tortures et des meurtres qu'aucun enfant de 15 ans ne devrait voir.**

Je l'attire contre moi et il finit appuyé contre mon torse sans rien dire, essayant de reprendre contenance.

**_ Les membres de l'ordre reviennent ce soir pour la réunion, nous allons en parler, on trouvera une solution. T'en fais pas Sirius, tu reverras Harry à la fin du mois.**

POV GINNY :

Je marche lentement dans le couloir, hésitant à me rendre directement dans la salle commune, salle que je vois de plus en plus ces derniers temps. D'abord parce qu'il commence vraiment à faire froid, ensuite parce que franchement, je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur Ombrage au détour d'un couloir. Elle a empiré. Maintenant elle ne s'en prend plus à Harry, mais aussi à ses amis. Je viens de sortir de son cours. Elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de critiquer les « proches de certaines personnes qui s'amusent à diffuser des mensonges éhontés dans le seul but d'effrayer des camarades de classe ». Evidemment, la classe n'a pas mit plus de deux minutes à me fixer du regard. Et je n'ai pas tenu dix minutes avant de répliquer ouvertement. Je suis une Weasley, je ne vais pas me laisser volontairement insulter par cette peau de vache rose bonbon, et je vais encore moins rester les bras croisés alors qu'elle attaque Harry !

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'Harry sera étonné de voir que j'ai rencard avec lui ce soir pour une séance de torture. Pour un premier rendez-vous, j'espérais autre chose !

Autre chose que de voir Harry, les yeux encore une fois perdus dans le vide, le front collé contre la vitre, au milieu d'un couloir vide, là où se trouve la grande horloge et tous ses rouages.

**_ Harry ? Harry ! **

Il sursaute et se tourne vers moi tellement vite que je n'ai pas le temps de le voir bouger. Sa main se crispe à l'endroit où est rangée sa baguette.

**_ Avant que tu ne me prennes pour un mangemort, sache que tes yeux sont toujours aussi verts que les crapauds frais du matin ! Je me défends en levant les mains.**

Harry se met à sourire et je vois ses yeux briller à ce souvenir pendant qu'il relâche sa baguette. Sans rien dire, il repose ses coudes sur la rambarde et remet son front contre la vitre.

**_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? La tour d'astronomie est occupée ?**

**_ Je ne peux pas coller ma cicatrice contre la vitre froide sur la tour d'astronomie.**

**_ Oh.**

Je m'installe à côté de lui, dans la même position, et regarde moi aussi le parc recouvert de feuilles mortes, cherchant à voir ce qu'Harry lui-même aperçoit.

**_ Que regardes-tu ?**

Il penche la tête, ses yeux toujours fixes, comme s'il cherchait la réponse adéquate.

**_ Je cherche un moyen de montrer la vérité, n'impliquant aucune perte humaine, du moins, de notre côté.**

**_ Alors ça y est. Je murmure après un court silence. Nous sommes devenu « un côté ».**

**_ Je crois que nous l'avons toujours été Gin'.**

Sa voix semble tellement lasse et triste, qu'il prend dix ans d'un coup, et encore une fois, l'adolescent disparaît pour faire place au guerrier qui cherche à mener de front une guerre trop lourde pour lui en espérant qu'aucun soldat de son armée n'y perde la vie.

**_ Pourquoi es-tu si énervée Gin' ?**

**_ Qui te dit que je le suis ? Je me défends outrée.**

**_ Toi.**

Il sourit et me regarde de travers, comme s'il savait quelque chose à mon sujet que j'ignore. Je ne peux m'arrêter, je rougis. Au moins, il n'y a pas de beurre pour que j'y mette mon coude.

**_ Je ne le suis pas.**

**_ Menteuse. Il murmure d'une voix envoutante.**

Mon cœur loupe un battement alors qu'il se tourne vers moi en même temps que moi vers lui.

**_ Je te préfère les cheveux détachés. La queue de cheval c'est pas mal, mais la tresse te donne un air trop stricte je trouve.**

Je lui souris avant d'essayer de prendre l'air sévère de Mac Gonagall. Apparemment, c'est raté quand je vois son visage se transformer avant qu'il ne se mette à rire.

**_ Allons, dis-moi, je peux peut-être t'aider ?**

**_ Tu ne m'aideras pas, et tu vas te mettre toi-aussi en colère alors ça ne sert à rien.**

**_ C'est à propos de Dean ? Vous vous êtes encore disputé ?**

Il semble presque ravi à cette idée.

**_ Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait un problème avec Dean, et puis d'ailleurs, c'est quoi TON problème avec lui ?**

Il hausse les épaules et se retourne vers la vitre en silence.

**_ Je ne saurais donc jamais ce qu'il y a entre vous ?**

**_ Ma vérité et son aveuglement.**

Je soupire en me rapprochant un peu de lui.

**_ Tu viens ? Tu as quoi comme cours ?**

**_ Potion.**

**_ Ouais c'est sur ça ne fait pas envie.**

**_ Bizarrement cette année… commence Harry en souriant d'un air las. Je préfère mille fois les cours de Potions au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.**

Je plaque précipitamment ma main sur son front sous ses yeux stupéfaits.

**_ Je vérifie juste si tu n'as pas de fièvre, jamais Harry Potter n'aurait annoncé un tel blasphème !**

Il sourit et c'est à mon tour d'être éberluée quand je vois la main d'Harry attraper mon poignet avec douceur, amener ma paume contre ses lèvres et lui offrir un tendre baiser.

Mes lèvres entrouvertes laissent passer mon souffle démesuré. Je suis toute retournée. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça, tous les baisers de Dean ne sont rien face à celui d'Harry. J'avale difficilement ma salive alors qu'il rebaisse nos mains toujours liées. Il replace son sac sur son épaule et m'emmène vers les couloirs, toujours avec le plus beau et le plus doux des sourires.

Je ne dis rien, je regarde nos doigts liés et avance à travers les couloirs, comme dans un rêve.

Je me rends compte que je n'ai rien dit depuis tout à l'heure, je cherche désespérément un truc pour combler le vide agréable qu'il y a entre nous.

**_ Je… Vous avez fini le… le cadeau… l'album ?**

Harry, sans me regarder, se met à tracer des cercles sur le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

**_ Oui. Je lui envoie demain. Ce soir, Hermione va l'enchanter pour que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir à par lui.**

Nous arrivons au croisement qui nous emmène chacun vers notre cours. Je dois monter, lui descendre. Cette heure avec lui est passée si vite. Avec ce sourire fatigué mais pourtant rieur, il se penche vers moi et embrasse ma joue tendrement. Ses lèvres sur ma peau me donnent l'impression de voler. La chaleur sur ma joue n'est pas celle de l'embarras mais du plaisir. Harry se redresse et s'en va, sans un mot, vers les escaliers. Je reste figée, immobile au milieu de ce couloir vide pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. Quand la sonnerie retentit à travers les couloirs, je hurle de peur, sursaute et me met à courir dans les couloirs. Je suis en retard à cause d'un mec. Je ne sors pas avec. Je suis folle de lui. Mon dieu mais quelle galère !

POV SIRIUS :

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et regarde autour de moi, pour voir si tout va bien. Chose stupide, qu'est ce qui peut avoir changé dans ma chambre, en une seule nuit ? Ah si, je sais. Dans un grognement frustré et découragé, je rabats la couette sur moi en fermant les yeux. Je sens des doigts chauds se glisser contre mon torse et malgré moi, ma grimace disparaît.

**_ Bon anniversaire. Murmure la douce voix de Remus contre mon oreille.**

**_ La ferme ! Je grogne alors qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou.**

Je me retourne et fini sur lui, mes bras de part et d'autre de son corps me soutiennent alors que je fixe son visage.

**_ Pourquoi ne fêterais-je pas ton anniversaire ?**

J'hausse les épaules avec dédain et le regarde avec suspicion.

**_ Tu ne l'as dis à personne n'est ce pas ? A aucun membre de l'ordre ?**

**_ Aucun membre de l'ordre. Il me jure en se levant sur ses coudes pour m'embrasser.**

J'attrape ses lèvres avec ferveur et il parcourt mon corps de ses mains, me plaquant à mon tour sur le lit.

Il mordille avec douceur la peau de mon cou et je me remets à gémir. Non plus de colère contre cette affreuse date, mais d'amour pour le loup plaqué contre mon corps.

**_ Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas cette date ? On t'a traumatisé durant nos années Poudlard ?**

Je rigole contre ses lèvres et le serre dans +mes bras, suivant sa colonne vertébrale de mes mains. C'est à son tour de trembler, mais pas de froid. Mes doigts suivent la trace d'une marque d'une dizaine de centimètre entre ses omoplates. Je connais cette cicatrice par cœur.

**_ Ta signature. Il souffle, sa tête plongée dans mon cou.**

Je souris à ce souvenir. C'est vrai, c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça, il y a un peu moins de 20 ans. Nous étions en sixième année. Première pleine lune de l'année scolaire, heureux de se retrouver dans la forêt interdite…

Remus se relève et va pour quitter le lit quand je rattrape son bras.

**_ Il faut qu'on descende. Il m'explique, assit à califourchon sur moi. Le petit-déjeuner nous attend, et les autres membres de l'ordre aussi. Donc à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'il y ait des soupçons sur nous…**

**_ C'est mon anniversaire !**

**_ Ecoutez-moi bien Mr Black. Il menace en plaquant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Sois vous fêtez votre anniversaire, soit vous ne le fêtez pas, mais ne choisissez pas en fonction de ce que vous y gagnerez.**

Je souris d'un air goguenard et libère ma main pour attraper sa nuque et le tirer vers moi.

**_ Je le fête. Je murmure juste avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres.**

Mon baiser se fait fougueux et autoritaire alors qu'il reprend ses esprits et m'embrasse avec la même envie. Mes dents traquent ses lèvres et nos langues dansent un ballet endiablé. Je le remets sous moi et je sens un grondement presque bestial sortir de la gorge de Remus. J'arrête de l'embrasser quand le souffle me manque et je vois qu'il est aussi essoufflé que moi.

Avec un sourire victorieux. Je me penche à son oreille et lui murmure.

**_ Tout compte fait, je ne le fête plus.**

Pour ensuite me lever précipitamment et chercher de quoi me vêtir. Remus éclate de rire dans mon dos, et je me retourne tout en enfilant une chemise noire pour le regarder, à moitié couvert par la couette. Ses cheveux sont décoiffés et il me regarde appuyé sur sa main.

**_ Tu n'es qu'un sal gosse insupportable, pour ne pas être plus vulgaire !**

**_ Je sais… Je souris en sortant de ma chambre.**

J'aurais aimé descendre avec lui, mais nous prenons l'habitude de ne pas le faire pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Arrivé dans la cuisine, Molly me dit bonjour avec un sourire calculateur. Oh non, pitié, faîtes qu'elle ne le sache pas !

**_ Bonjour Sirius. Bonne journée pour toi j'imagine.**

Et merde !

**_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

D'un coup elle s'écarte et je vois une chouette blanche qui semble ravie que je sois enfin là.

**_ Hedwige ! Je m'écris en courant vers elle. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Harry va bien ?**

Evidemment elle ne risque pas de répondre.

**_ Je ne sais pas mais je n'ai pas réussit à lui prendre sa lettre, apparemment elle tient à ce que ce soit toi. **

J'arrive à prendre la lettre de mon filleul avant qu'Hedwige ne se pose sur mon épaule. Remus, arrivé entre temps, se met derrière moi pour lire sur mon épaule. Je déplie la lettre et lit le plus court message d'Harry : _« Bon anniversaire. Cornedrue Junior. »_

Bon ann… !

**_ Remuuuussss ? Je demande en me tournant vers lui d'un air énervé.**

**_ Tu m'as demande si je l'avais au membre de l'Ordre non ? Harry n'en fait pas parti il me semble.**

Je sers les dents, hésitant entre me mettre en colère ou lire encore le message de mon filleul.

**_ On en reparlera plus tard. Je grogne avec hargne.**

Remus n'a pas l'air effrayé, il est plutôt… fier de lui. Pff, crétin de loup-garou écervelé. Je regarde la lettre et remarque un dessin dans un coin. Une pâte de chien, une pâte de cerf, et une de loup qui forme une sorte de triangle. Ce dessin me dit quelque chose.

**_ Rajoute une pâte de rat et c'est le symbole de la carte du Maraudeur.**

Alors sous mes yeux, Remus pose le bout de sa baguette sur le symbole et prononce à voix haute notre célèbre phrase et voilà qu'apparaît, à la place de ce petit bout de parchemin, un livre recouvert d'un cuir vert bouteille magnifique.

**_ Qu'est ce que…**

Il m'a offert un _cadeau_ ? Cette fois c'est clair, je suis en plein rêve et je vais me réveiller.

**_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demande Tonks assise en face de moi.**

**_ Ouvre-le ! Me pousse Remus.**

Je n'en ai pas très envie, mais en même temps, ça vient de mon _filleul_, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvre la première page et vois un message à mon intention.

_« N'en veux pas trop à Remus, je l'ai torturé pour savoir. J'espère que ça t'aidera à ne pas oublier. Bon anniversaire… »_

A droite, il y a une photo que je ne connais pas. Harry et moi, assis dans le canapé du salon, en train de rire à cause de je ne sais quoi, mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Je sens mon cœur gonfler de plaisir quand je comprends ce qu'il m'a offert. Les yeux humides, je tourne la page et vois à ma grande surprise une photo que je connais beaucoup. Harry, bébé, dors dans mes bras alors que je me balance dans le Rocking-chair de Lily. A côté, une photo d'Harry, 15 ans, endormi contre mon épaule le soir d'Halloween, ma main caressant doucement son bras. Je rigole avec plaisir et tourne encore la page. Harry qui mange ma sauce tomate à côté d'Harry et de son biberon. Et là, Harry qui regarde un album photo dans mes bras, à côté de bébé Harry à qui je raconte une histoire.

Encore et toujours des photos. Chacune se ressemblant avec pourtant quinze ans d'écart. Je ne me rends pas compte que je respire profondément pour ne pas fondre en larme. Décidément il joue avec mes nerfs ce gosse. Je rigole à cette pensée et sens Remus assis à côté de moi, puis Tonks qui vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté, Molly derrière elle. Il y a une quinzaine de page dans le genre.

Harry jouant à un jeu pour bébé avec moi, puis jouant aux cartes dans le salon, toujours avec moi. Harry avec une seule bougie sur le gâteau, puis avec quinze bougies. Sur chacune, je suis dessus avec lui.

Et là, et ici… Arrivé au milieu de l'album, il y a deux photos différentes des autres. A gauche, Lily, James, Remus, bébé Harry et moi, dans le salon des Potter. A droite, Harry, entre Remus et moi, dans mon salon, et Tonks qui apparaît en sautant sur nous pour passer ses bras autour de nos cous et sourire à la photo. C'était le soir de l'anniversaire d'Harry. C'est Hermione qui avait pris la photo. Je vois Tonks à ma gauche qui pose ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri ravi, souriant avec joie. Remus aussi à un sourire attendri face à l'image. Je tourne encore la page, mais plus de photos, seulement un mot de mon filleul :

_« La suite c'est à nous de l'écrire, alors… Imagine… »._


	10. Chapter 10

BONJOUR A TOUS !

Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à revenir, mais franchement… FRANCHEMENT, j'ai passé je ne sais pas combien de temps sur des devoirs, j'ai terminé hier le chapitre 11, et j'y été depuis longtemps !

Bref.

**Puka** : Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comme ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Je l'ai même montré à mes sœurs tellement j'étais contente ! Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le moment où Sirius reçoit l'album d'Harry, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire aussi, et trouvé des images dans ma tête. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer !

Comment je fais ça ? Excellente question, tout le monde me dis ça, mais j'aime tellement écrire que les mots viennent tous seuls quand je suis inspirée. J'aime beaucoup écrire ce genre de scène. Tes compliments m'ont fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant !

**Lolinette** : Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire, et pour la relation Harry/Ginny, ça vient à peine de commencer, et donc je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire à ce niveau là. Je te remercie pour cette review, au plaisir de te revoir !

**Mabahiah25** : Coucou ! Je ne pense pas que Ron le prenne mal pour le « Mignonne » pour l'instant, parce qu'il pense que Harry aime Cho, donc ça passe. Oui, Ginny ne s'arrête pas à une simple baffe, elle est plus douée, plus subtile que ça ! ^^

Pour la porte des étoiles je ne sais pas trop, surement qu'on peut mettre ces deux idées en parallèle, c'est bien vu.

Oui, j'avoue, j'ai un petit peu plagié JKR, mais n'est-ce pas le but de la fiction ?

Des pâtes confites ? Naaaaannnnn… Ouais, un petit peu de chance aurait été bien, mais je pense que l'espoir est beaucoup plus important pour Sirius que la simple chance.

L'album, il y a toujours des photos qui font mal, mais le but de l'album, c'est de regrouper le bien.

Je suis contente si tu as aimé le chapitre, et je te promets que je vais un effort pour l'orthographe, je viens justement de relire mon chapitre pour vérifier !

**Anna Potter100** : Le cadeau à Sirius, oui j'avoue qu'il me plait aussi. La dernière phrase ? Hmmm oui je l'aime beaucoup aussi ! Si quelqu'un va mourir ? Hmmm suspens… Merci de ton soutien, et voilà la suite !

**Momographie** : Merci pour ta review. Prochain chapitre ? Maintenant !

**Philae89** : Merci !

_Chapitre 10 : J comme Je suis le mal._

POV RON :

Aujourd'hui, 15 décembre. Dans cinq jours, vacances ! Je pensais que nous serions tous ravis mais apparemment, pas Ginny. Depuis hier elle tire la tronche, je crois qu'elle s'est encore disputée avec Dean. Si j'apprends qu'il l'a fait pleurer, je lui arrache les yeux.

**_ Et tu lui fais bouffer en papillote ? Me demanda Harry.**

Nous sommes tous les deux en train de nous habiller pour aller en cours. Dean et Seamus sont déjà descendus et Neville est dans la salle de bain.

**_ Serait-il possible que j'ai pensé tout haut ?**

**_ Ce n'est pas possible, c'est sûr. Répond Harry en baillant.**

Nous nous sommes encore réveillés à trois heures du matin, pour nous rendormir deux heures après. Il est exténué, je suis sur qu'il a perdu quatre à cinq kilos depuis les dernières vacances.

Nous descendons silencieusement et voyons qu'Hermione nous attend pour aller manger. Après des bonjours nous allons vers la grande salle, la mort dans l'âme.

**_ Mc Gonagall va venir ce soir pour prendre les noms de ceux qui partent pour les vacances.**

**_ Comme tu le sais ?**

**_ Si tu prenais un peu plus ton rôle de préfet-en-chef tu le saurais !**

Je grogne sous le regard indifférent d'Harry. Il est au-dessus de ce genre de dispute.

En passant devant la porte ouverte, je vois le beau temps dehors, c'est parfait pour jouer au Quidditch. J'allais en faire part à Harry quand je me mords la langue pour m'en empêcher. Le match d'il y a deux jours a terminé en cauchemar et depuis, c'est son balai qui est toujours enfermé dans le bureau de cette satanée d'Ombrage. Nous nous asseyons donc en silence, pendant qu'Hermione lit la gazette et que je force Harry à manger un peu.

**_ S'il je n'ai pas de retenue ce soir on se rejoint pour l'AD.**

Je le regarde avec stupéfaction. Ca fait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant qu'on a commencé l'AD. Environ deux semaines après les vacances d'Halloween je crois.

Neville, qui était à côté de nous, se penche vers nous silencieusement et fini par entrer dans la discussion. Il a changé Neville, il n'est plus aussi… timide ?

D'un coup Hermione recrache son jus de fruit, le visage déformé par l'effroi.

**_ Quoi ? QUI ? Demande Harry.**

Elle pose la double page à plat sur la table et nous montre les visages de dix mangemorts. Le grand titre est inutile. Inutile de le lire pour savoir qu'ils se sont tous échappés d'Azkaban.

**_ Je ne comprends pas. Murmure Neville. Les détraqueurs…**

**_ N'obéissent plus au ministère. Répond Harry. Ils ont rejoints Voldemort maintenant, c'est sur. **

Hermione regarde les noms et murmure.

**_ Lestrange. Ca me dit quelque chose.**

**_ Evidemment, c'est le couple fou. La femme est de la famille de… **

Je m'abstiens de répondre devant Neville mais Hermione a compris où je voulais en venir. Je remarque qu'Harry regarde le visage de Neville, comme s'il attendait une réaction précise de sa part. Neville regarde Bellatrix et Rodulphus Lestrange, une affreuse douleur au fond des yeux. Aussi profonde que celle d'Harry… quand on parle de Queudver ou de ses parents.

**_ Neville ?**

Il cligne des yeux et me regarde avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant, mais qui me fait encore plus flipper. Hermione reprend le journal et lit l'article concernant l'évasion. Ses sourcils se froncent de plus en plus et elle finit par être outrée par ce qu'elle lit.

**_ Je ne peux pas le croire, ils rejettent la faute sur **_**Sirius**_** !**

La réaction d'Harry est rapide. Il lâche sa fourchette et attrape le journal avant même que je cligne des yeux. Vraiment impressionnant. A un moment, on est sur qu'il va s'endormir tellement il semble crevé, et la seconde d'après, il est plus vif que nous tous. Incroyable.

Il est de plus en plus en colère. Je me suis rendu compte assez rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à Sirius devant Harry. Il le défend corps et âme, toutes griffes dehors.

**_ Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça !**

**_ Ils n'allaient pas dire « désolé nous ne savons pas comment ils ont fait pour échapper à des créatures qui sont censés être sous nos ordres et les surveiller. » Je réplique sans une once d'humour. C'est évident qu'ils allaient prendre Sirius, c'est le seul à s'être échappé d'Azkaban.**

**_ Vous parlez de Sirius Black ? Demande Neville, incertain.**

Nous le regardons tous les trois sans rien répondre.

**_ Ok, je préfère ne rien savoir.**

Je vois de loin que Ginny nous regarde, plus encore, elle regarde Harry. Elle aussi à la Gazette entre les mains. Je vois Dean répliquer quelque chose et Ginny se tourne vers lui avec fureur, répondant avec colère. Je vois Dean fermer sa grande gueule et Ginny se lever, prendre ses affaires et partir, sans un mot pour Dean. C'était donc ça. Ginny s'est encore disputé avec lui.

POV HERMIONE :

La matinée est passée très vite. J'aime bien le mercredi. D'abord parce qu'on ne travaille pas l'après-midi, mais aussi parce qu'on n'a pas Ombrage. Le déjeuner est plutôt morose, Harry a réussi à avoir bien malgré lui une autre soirée de retenue. Motif ? A baillé sans mettre sa main devant la bouche dans un couloir où il n'y avait que nous trois… et l'autre peau de vache.

Bref, Ron essaie de lui remonter le moral mais c'est plutôt raté. La seule bonne nouvelle c'est que de 14h à l'heure du goûter, nous réunissons l'AD pour une séance d'entraînement, la dernière avant les vacances. Tout le monde est enthousiaste à l'idée. C'est bien le seul truc qui fait plaisir à Harry. Il a prévu de nous faire faire les patronus, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Ginny n'est pas là, ni avec nous, ni avec Dean, ni avec ses amies de dortoir. Amies qu'elle voit de moins en moins, soi-disant passant. Bref elle n'est pas là et je suis sur qu'Harry l'a remarqué, il est encore plus énervé.

Plus que cinq jours et les garçons retournent au Quartier Général. Moi je vais faire du ski avec mes parents. Ca va me changer d'air. Oh, je n'aime pas trop le ski, mais quitter Poudlard et prendre une bonne bouffée d'air pur dans la montagne, j'avoue que ça me tente beaucoup.

**_ J'espère que vous penserez à faire vos devoirs entre deux parties de carte. **

**_ Et moi j'espère que tu ne te casseras pas le poignet pour nous aider à terminer nos devoirs à la rentrée. Grogne Ron dans sa purée de carotte.**

Ah, il a réussi à arracher un sourire à notre cher Harry. J'en suis ravie. Une personne vient d'entrer dans la grande salle, Harry regarde automatiquement de qui il s'agit.

**_ Cherche pas mon vieux, ce n'est pas ta petite japonaise. Rigole Ron d'un air goguenard.**

Je me retiens de lui dire qu'il rigolera moins quand il saura que c'est Ginny qu'Harry cherche.

**_ Je… quoi ?**

**_ Ben ouais, t'attends que Cho vienne manger, mais désolé ce n'est toujours pas elle.**

**_ Euh… ouais… tant pis.**

Harry ment très mal, et Ron doit bien être le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il regarde de nouveau la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Je m'étouffe avec ma viande en essayant de ne pas rire. Le coup de pied d'Harry dans mon tibia ne m'aide pas vraiment. Il est tellement drôle. Torturé par Voldemort et Ombrage, fatigué au point de ne plus tenir debout, il reste quand même assez conscient pour voir que la fille qu'il aime ne vient pas déjeuner.

Il regarde son assiette, qu'il ne mangera surement pas, et attrape son sac de sa main droite, la gauche le faisant trop souffrir.

**_ Je vous retrouve dans la salle sur demande.**

**_ Oché. A chout' Harry.**

Je ne fais que lui sourire avant de le voir partir. Je me tourne vers Ron qui essaie de son mieux de s'étrangler avec son propre repas.

**_ Chinoise Ron.**

**_ Choi ? **

**_ Cho, elle n'est pas japonaise, elle est chinoise.**

Ron ne fait qu'hausser les épaules. Ce détail est sans importance. Avec un soupir je me tourne vers mon assiette. Est-ce qu'un jour, Ron s'inquiètera pour moi comme Harry pour Ginny ?

POV SIRIUS :

**_ Est-ce qu'un jour tu poseras cet album ? Me demande une voix venant de la porte.**

Je lâche le cadeau de mon filleul et regarde Remus qui entre dans le salon.

**_ Nous venons de recevoir un message de Maugrey, tout se passe bien de son côté.**

Il vient s'installer à côté de moi dans le divan et se colle contre mon bras. Il regarde l'album posé sur mes genoux et me fais un sourire tendre.

**_ Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas son anniversaire…**

**_ Oui ben c'est bon, ça va hein ! Je réplique sans m'empêcher de sourire.**

Il éclate de rire et pousse l'album sur le côté pour ensuite attraper mon visage et m'embrasser. Ais-je déjà dis à quel point j'adorais ça. Il me relâche au bout de quelques secondes.

**_ C'est bon, tu m'as rendu guimauve, vas-y annonce la mauvaise nouvelle. Harry ?**

**_ Rien concernant Harry désolé. Mais oui il y a une affreuse nouvelle.**

**_ A ce point ? Je demande soudain plus du tout joueur.**

Il se mord la lèvre et attrape un morceau du journal de ce matin, que je n'ai bien évidemment pas lu. Je ne supporte plus qu'on s'en prenne à mon fils de cette manière. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irai dire à la Gazette ma façon de penser. Je ne lis plus ce tas de connerie et attend que Remus me fasse part des nouvelles.

Il me tend la double page et la figure de ma cousine me saute aux yeux. A côté, son mari, et plein d'autres mangemorts que je reconnais de près ou de loin. Mes entrailles se tordent alors que je réalise ce que ça veut dire. Premièrement, les détraqueurs ont bel et bien déserté leur poste. Deuxièmement, l'armée de Voldemort vient de gagner en nombre et donc en puissance. Troisièmement, je sens ma gorge se serrer, mon filleul est encore plus en danger maintenant, car on peut facilement savoir quel va être le boulot des mangemorts présents devant moi.

**_ Non… NON !**

**_ J'en ai bien peur. Réunion ce soir pour parler de ça et pour… il faut prévoir une sécurité maximum et sans faille pour amener Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux jusqu'ici sans qu'ils risquent quoi que ce soit.**

Je n'écoute même plus ce que dit Remus. Je plonge ma tête dans mes mains et soupire. Mon bonhomme est encore plus en danger maintenant qu'il y a deux jours. Mais quand est-ce que cette guerre prendra fin ? Elle a débuté depuis à peine six mois, et je n'en peux déjà plus. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose d'utile !

**_ Je viendrais avec vous pour les chercher.**

**_ Non. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.**

**_ C'est pour Harry que c'est dangereux, pas pour moi !**

C'est à Remus de soupirer.

**_ Je savais que tu allais dire ça, mais tu sais très bien que même ta forme animagus…**

**_ Qui te parle de me transformer de cette manière ? Je claque d'un ton acide. Il suffirait que je prenne le polynectar. Je prends les cheveux de n'importe quel moldu et on n'en cause plus. Il existe bien des sortilèges de métamorphose humaine non ?**

**_ C'est trop risqué.**

**_ Si ça permet de renforcer la défense auprès d'Harry alors la question ne se pose pas.**

**_ Ce n'est pas ça le problème, si tu te fais attraper…**

**_ Je me débrouillerai.**

**_ Mais pas Harry ! Et moi non plus.**

Je me fige, la bouche ouverte, et vois Remus qui me regarde avec crainte.

**_ Moi non plus. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence. Je préfère encore mourir que de te voir retourner là-bas. On en parlera ce soir, on trouvera une solution pour amener Harry ici sans risque, tout en te gardant en sécurité.**

Je grogne et croise les bras. Je déteste être mis de côté quand le bien être d'Harry est en jeu.

Remus murmure qu'il va faire du café, puis sort. Quelques secondes après, je le suis et le rattrape dans la cuisine pour l'embrasser. Moi aussi j'ai peur de le perdre dès qu'il part en mission, ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'empêche de partir. J'aimerais bien lui faire comprendre mais ce n'est pas le moment. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui m'intéresse, ce sont ses lèvres sur les miennes.

POV HARRY :

Je parcours les couloirs tout en fouillant la carte du Maraudeur ET en essayant de ne pas me faire avoir par l'autre folle. Ginny qui saute un repas, ça n'a strictement rien de normal, et je trouve cela très inquiétant.

D'un coup je me fige. Elle saute un repas pour se réfugier dans les toilettes ? Si elle était avec des copines encore je veux bien, ou même avec un mec… quoique, à la réflexion, je ne préfère pas l'imaginer. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle était dans les toilettes, genre, malade. Non en fait elle est juste dans la pièce des toilettes, contre le lavabo. Décidément ce n'est pas normal, je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Je parcours rapidement les trois couloirs, l'escalier et le passage secret pour arriver aux toilettes des filles du troisième étage. J'entrouvre doucement la porte après avoir rangé ma carte. J'entends des sanglots étouffés et vois Ginny qui essaie tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. J'entre doucement et m'approche d'elle par derrière. Elle ne m'a pas encore vu, elle me tourne le dos et a les yeux baissés, mais je vois son visage dans le miroir.

Je pose doucement ma main sur son épaule, elle sursaute en me regardant. Ses yeux s'ouvrent sous le coup de la surprise et elle se met à rougir. Elle est superbe, même au bord des larmes.

**_ Et si tu me disais ce qui t'arrive ?**

Ginny se tourne vers moi et passe ses manches sur ses joues.

**_ Laisse tomber Harry, ça va, tu devrais te reposer avant la séance.**

**_ Mais oui bien sur, et te laisser pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps. Ginny, quoiqu'il se passe, tu peux me le dire.**

**_ C'est… compliqué.**

**_ Tu t'es…disputé avec Dean ? Je t'ai vu ce matin…**

**_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit Dean ? Elle réplique d'un ton sec.**

**_ Désolé, je…**

**_ Non c'est moi. Je ne suis pas bien ces derniers temps.**

**_ Tu es malade ? Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh.**

**_ Non. Pas malade, enfin pas vraiment. Mais je… je ne veux pas voir Pomfresh. S'il te plaît Harry laisse-moi tranquille !**

Elle semble vraiment mal, terrorisée. Elle se frotte les mains comme si elle était mal-à-l'aise.

**_ Ginny, est ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?**

Elle me regarde en soupirant.

**_ Non Harry c'est moi qui ait un problème.**

**_ Mais dis-le moi, si je peux t'aider.**

**_ Tu ne peux pas m'aider, laisse-moi tranquille.**

Elle tente de se détourner mais je l'attrape par les épaules et la plaque contre les lavabos.

**_ Parle-moi.**

Elle baisse les yeux avec crainte.

**_ C'est gênant. J'ai un problème que tu ne pourras surement jamais avoir, et ça file les jetons, et je ne sais pas quoi faire, et n'ose pas en parler, aucune fille de ma classe n'a…**

Je n'entends plus la suite. Un problème que je ne pourrais pas avoir ? N'ose pas en parler ? Je m'éloigne d'elle et la regarde comme si je la voyais pour la première fois.

**_ Tu n'es… Tu n'es pas enceinte ? Je demande d'une voix morte.**

**_ Enc… Non ! NON bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas… D'ailleurs pour ça il faudrait que j'ai, mais je n'ai pas, enfin, tu vois ?**

Elle est rouge de honte, moi de gène. La fille qui me plaît est en train de me dire, dans des toilettes pour fille, qu'elle n'a pas de « relation » avec son mec actuel. Il faut avouer que ça craint un peu ! Je tourne en rond dans la pièce et passe ma main dans les cheveux.

**_ Ecoute Gin'. Quoi que ce soit, ça te fait peur. Peut-être que je ne pourrais pas t'aider, mais je pourrais…te soutenir, je ne sais pas moi !**

Je sens qu'elle soupire, qu'elle discute avec elle-même, demandant si elle doit parler ou non.

**_ Très bien, mais c'est vraiment gênant et… personnel et… s'il te plaît ne te moque pas.**

J'acquiesce solennellement et regarde Ginny s'asseoir contre par terre contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre elle, jambes serrées. Elle grimace de douleur en posant sa main sur son ventre. Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle se confie.

**_ Je saigne en fait. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. C'est n'est rien, ce n'est pas important, faut juste aller voir Pomfresh. Ben en fait je crois que si. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que ça ne saigne plus, en plus ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais mettre un pansement c'est… c'est là où tu…**

Je me relève d'un coup et la regarde effaré.

**_ C'est tout ? C'est que ça ! C'est…**

Sous le coup du soulagement j'éclate de rire. Mais je ravale vite fait mon hilarité quand je vois le visage de Ginny, qui doit se sentir trahie par ma réaction. Je respire un bon coup et la regarde. Je suis moins gêné d'apprendre qu'elle a ses règles, plutôt qu'elle est enceinte.

**_ C'est… la première fois que ça t'arrive vu ta réaction.**

**_ Oui, et j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques au lieu de te foutre de moi.**

**_ Ginny. Tu as juste tes règles. C'est rien ! Je m'exclame. Ok, j'avoue je suis mal placé pour dire ça, je suis un mec, et je comprends que la première fois ça doit faire flipper, carrément, mais Mignonne n'a pas l'air d'en faire des cauchemars. Du moins je l'espère.**

**_ Mi… Attend, tu veux dire qu'Hermione aussi a ce genre de truc ?**

**_ Evidemment qu'elle a ça. Vous l'avez tous les mois, à ton avis, on parle de quoi quand on dit que vous avez vos « trucs » ? Ta mère ne t'en a jamais parlé ?**

**_ Non, désolé, ma mère ne m'a jamais dis que j'allais avoir l'impression que mon ventre se coupe en deux, tout en saignant non stop ! **

**_ Calme-toi Ginny, je n'ai pas si grave que ça.**

**_ Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ?**

Là, je ne sais pas quoi répondre, et je me rends compte que j'ai l'air d'un idiot avec ma bouche à moitié ouverte. Je ressors et rallume ma carte pour trouver Hermione.

Heureusement, elle est dans le dortoir !

**_ Ecoute ma puce, tu ne bouges pas d'ici je vais chercher Mignonne. Elle va t'aider beaucoup mieux que moi.**

Je l'embrasse sur le front et court vers le dortoir. Resterais plus qu'elle reste cachée dans les toilettes pendant toute la semaine !

POV GINNY :

Je reste assise à terre et essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale. Harry est rassuré, et rassurant ! Il dit lui-même que ce n'est pas grave. Il n'a pas peur, alors pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Par contre, si c'est vraiment ça, un truc apparemment féminin qui m'arrive, alors ma mère va entendre parler du pays.

Je me relève - aïe mon ventre - et me passe de l'eau sur le visage pour enlever les larmes.

Je me regarde dans le reflet devant moi. Il m'a appelé « ma puce ». Je souris. Il m'a donné un surnom, à moi, la simple petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Celle qui bafouille devant lui. Hermione m'a dit que « Mignonne » n'était qu'un surnom que Ron lui avait donné. Ron. Je rigole un peu en pensant à mon idiot de frère qui n'acceptera jamais d'avouer qu'il a des sentiments pour Hermione.

Ca m'étonne toujours de voir que malgré la guerre, la peur, la mort et toutes ces choses que nous vivons depuis cet été, il nous reste assez de place dans notre esprit pour l'amour et l'amitié. Et je crois que c'est pour ça que nous allons nous en sortir, que Voldemort ne s'en sortira pas. Nous sommes plus forts que lui car nous avons une raison de nous battre. Nous allons lui faire voir qu'il existe quelque chose de plus beau que le pouvoir.

Ca y est, je n'ai plus peur. Harry est parti me chercher de l'aide, il m'a sauvé, encore une fois. Je repense à ce que Dean a dit ce matin. Il s'en est prit à Harry évidemment. Il a vu la réaction qu'il a eue, surement à cause de Sirius. Il n'a pas loupé l'occasion de s'en prendre à lui bien sûr. _« Evidemment, il réagit comme si c'était affreux ! Ca devrait lui faire plaisir cette évasion non ? Comme ça certains vont vraiment croire qu'il dit la vérité au sujet de Tu-sais-qui qu'est ce que t'en penses Seamus ? »_ Ce à quoi j'ai magnifiquement répliqué : _« Quand un de ces salopard viendra te torturer juste parce que t'es un sang-mêlé, tu prieras pour qu'Harry soit là et te sauve la mise, car si tu sors avec moi aujourd'hui, c'est qu'Harry a eu le courage d'affronter la mort pour me sauver, contrairement à toi ! »_

Et Bam, dans la gueule. Le pire, c'est que je ne le regrette même pas ! J'en suis fière. C'est affreux de penser ça quand on parle à son mec non ?

Sois réaliste Ginny, Dean n'est pas fait pour toi, et tu ne l'aimes plus autant qu'avant. A chaque fois que vous vous voyez, tu te rends compte que tu fais semblant. Il n'aime pas ton côté indépendante, il veut toujours être sur ton dos, il te tient la porte, t'aide à te lever, tu n'es pas fait en porcelaine nom d'un chien !

Harry est différent, j'aime la manière dont il me regarde, avec ce sourire de travers. Son regard qui plonge dans le mien.

Je me regarde dans le miroir, ma tresse dans les cheveux. Harry n'aime pas que je sois avec une tresse. Sans même m'en rendre compte, mes mains agrippent l'élastique et défait ma natte, boucle par boucle. Je réalise soudain ce que cela veut dire et j'éclate de rire.

Il m'aime. Pas comme une amie, pas comme la sœur de Ron. Il m'aime comme je suis, pour moi ! Je tourne sur moi-même au milieu des toilettes les bras écartés. Je n'ai plus mal, je n'ai plus peur. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, il m'a pris ma main et ne l'a pas lâché.

**_ Harry m'a dit que tu étais complètement paniqué au bord des larmes et je te retrouve en train de rire comme une bossue. Tu partages l'hilarité avec moi ?**

Je me retourne et arrête de rire en voyant Hermione, un sac contre elle, d'où un bout de tissu dépasse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents.

**_ Il m'a appelé « ma puce » !**

POV RON :

Nous sommes tous dans la salle sur demande à attendre le début du cours. Harry se lève et se met devant nous. Je le vois se battre encore contre lui-même pour rester debout et surtout supporter que tout le monde le regarde. Oh, évidemment, c'est implicite, quiconque ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec lui ne voit pas à quel point ses muscles sont tendus, à quel point Harry est fatigué mais je connais assez mon meilleur ami pour le remarquer.

**_ Bien.**

Tout le monde se tait et le regarde, la séance commence. Sans Hermione et Ginny, mais elle commence. D'ailleurs, Harry ne cesse de regarder par la porte. Devrais-je m'inquiéter pour ma sœur et Mignonne ou pas ?

**_ Comme c'est surement la dernière séance avant les vacances, je me suis dit que nous allions faire des « révisions », mais vu ce que nous avons appris ce matin, je pense que le mieux serait de vous apprendre à vous défendre face à ce qu'il y a dehors.**

**_ Ca y est c'est reparti.**

Le murmure de Zacharias Smith est assez audible pour être entendu par tous. Quel boulet !

**_ J'ai des raisons de croire que les détraqueurs ont déserté leur poste à Azkaban, laissant volontairement les mangemorts s'en échapper.**

**_ Tu veux dire que les détraqueurs ont bel et bien rejoints les rangs de Tu-sais-qui ? Demande Luna en levant la main comme en classe.**

**_ Oui. Répond Harry après une longue inspiration. C'est ce que je pense.**

**_ Mais bien sur. Réplique toujours Smith. Quand Black s'évade, c'est un pro qui est passé entre les gardiens de la prison, mais quand ceux sont les mangemorts qui s'échappent, c'est forcément la faute des détraqueurs.**

Comme à chaque qu'on s'en prend à Sniffle, Harry réagit au quart de tour, je n'ai même pas le temps de poser ma main sur son épaule pour essayer de le calmer.

**_ Quand il s'est échappé, Sirius Black était seul. Un seul prisonnier passe plus inaperçu qu'un groupe entier de mangemorts déclarés.**

**_ Ils disent dans le journal que Black était justement le point de ralliement des…**

Mais Justin Finch-Fletchley ne peut pas finir sa phrase. La porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer… Dean et Seamus. Primo, que font les filles, bon dieu ! Je commence à m'inquiéter. Deuxio, qu'est ce que Seamus et Dean foutent là ?

**_ Je… Commence Dean en regardant Harry. Je continue à dire que tu as tord au sujet de Tu-sais-qui, mais je pense que si les mangemorts se sont vraiment évadés, on doit savoir se défendre contre eux. Seamus est d'accord avec moi.**

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Harry les jette dehors, mais non, il hausse les épaules et regarde Justin.

**_ Les journaux ont tords. Ils…**

**_ Où est Ginny ? Demande Dean en s'installant à côté des élèves assis en tailleur.**

**_ Elle fait se qu'elle veut elle est assez grande. Réplique Harry.**

Pas de doute, il sait de quoi il s'agit ! Il sait où est Ginny et… La porte s'ouvre en grand et Hermione et Ginny apparaissent, en courant à en perdre haleine. Prises dans leur élan, elles s'arrêtent que parce qu'Harry et moi avons le réflexe de les attraper.

**_Désolée. S'essouffle Hermione en se relevant et quittant mes bras – dommage ! –. On a du faire un détour pour éviter Ombrage. Et les Serpentards font leur ronde dans les couloirs, va falloir faire gaffe en sortant.**

Ginny qui s'est accroché au bras d'Harry se relève et appuis sur son cœur pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se tourne vers Hermione avec un sourire.

**_ Tu cours vite.**

**_ Je sais.**

Elles se relèvent toutes les deux et je m'attends à ce que Ginny aille s'asseoir avec les autres alors qu'Hermione reste à nos côtés, comme à l'habitude, mais Ginny reste avec nous, comme si c'était normal. Moi ça ne me gène pas, mais c'est Dean qui le prend plutôt mal.

**_ Bon, maintenant que nous sommes au complet… Justin, je sais ce qu'à dit le journal de ce matin, mais je ne suis pas d'accord, Sirius Black n'a rien à voir avec ça.**

**_ Evidemment, tu ne vas pas accuser ton propre parrain de l'évasion.**

Harry regarde Dean comme prêt à le tuer, mais c'est trop tard. Le secret est dit, et la réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Tout le monde regarde Harry et yeux ronds en se remettant à crier.

**_ STOP !... Merci Dean ! Oui, Sirius Black est bel et bien mon parrain, fin de la discussion. Aujourd'hui, je veux vous apprendre à vous battre contre les détraqueurs. Le charme du Patronus est assez difficile à apprendre, alors on s'y met tout de suite. **

Il nous explique pendant deux ou trois minutes commence nous devons faire, puis tout le monde s'éparpille dans la pièce. Je remarque que les élèves défigurent Harry avec un nouvel intérêt. Ca y est, il est de nouveau fiché, maintenant, c'est _« le filleul du fou assassin qui a essayé d'attaquer Ron Weasley et qui est le bras droit de Voldemort, et qui à trahi la famille Potter »_, quoique, la fin de la phrase, je ne suis pas sur que tout le monde le sache, tant mieux.

Tout le monde se concentre sur un souvenir heureux et des « especto patronum » retentissent de partout. J'essaie tant bien que mal de trouver un souvenir heureux. Harry dit qu'il en faut un TRES heureux pour que ça marche. Evidemment, j'en ai pas mal. Le bonheur quand Ginny a été sauvée de la chambre, quand Hermione a été « dépétrifiée », quand j'ai été à la coupe du monde avec mes amis… Bon allez, j'essais.

Ben non, je n'y arrive toujours pas. Je regarde autour de moi, cherche de l'inspiration. Neville est très concentré, il est comme ça depuis ce matin. Luna est complètement en transe et ne se rend pas compte du lapin blanc qui tourne autour d'elle, Parvati et Padma se tiennent la main, Fred et George se racontent un truc drôle, Dean va commettre un meurtre. Quoi ? Je suis le regard de mon camarade de classe et voit Harry qui s'est approché de Ginny. Ils ne sont qu'à deux mètres de moi, je n'avais même pas fait gaffe.

**_ Tu vas bien ?**

La voix d'Harry est inquiète.

**_ Oui. Merci Harry.**

**_ A ton service, mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Tu vois que j'ai pu t'aider. Alors maintenant fais moi un patronus tu veux ? Tu n'as qu'à me sortir un crapaud frais du…**

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que ma sœur lui donne un coude du poing dans le ventre. Un crapaud frais… ah oui, le poème. Je me retourne vers Dean et le vois au bord de l'explosion. Je ricane. Jaloux ? Bien fait !

POV HARRY :

Neville a réussit à faire une drôle de forme. Luna a passé deux heures à se marrer avec son lapin. Hermione est fière de sa loutre, Ron se pavane depuis qu'il a fait apparaître un chien genre labrador pendant… deux secondes ? Et Ginny m'a bluffé avec son magnifique cheval.

Dean a mal pris le fait de ne pas y arriver. Bien fait !

La séance est finie, je suis lessivé.

**_ C'était du bon travail. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas réussi, nous vous découragez pas, faire un patronus corporel est très difficile et demande un travail de longue haleine. Alors pour ceux qui restent à Poudlard, essayez de continuer à vous entraîner. En attendant, si on ne se revoit pas, joyeux noël et bonne année à tous.**

Tout le monde se met à applaudir et à se souhaiter mutuellement des « bon noël », « bonnes vacances »… Ils partent tous par groupe de deux ou trois. Ginny nous souhaite bonne nuit et va rejoindre Dean pour faire le trajet avec lui. Nous allions partir quand je vois Cho qui regarde le tableau sur lequel la photo de Cédric est accrochée.

**_ Allez-y je vous rejoins plus tard. Je murmure à mes deux amis.**

Hermione s'en va en tirant Ron par le bras. Ce dernier me regarde d'ailleurs avec un sourire goguenard. Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Qu'est ce qu'il va encore s'imaginer ?

Je m'approche et vois que Cho pleure – encore – et comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas quoi faire dans ces moments là. Je ne suis pas Hermione moi.

**_ Cho ? Ca va ?**

**_ Oh Harry ! Je… Oui ça va, je regardais, je me disais…**

Elle renifle, ravale ses larmes et prend une grande inspiration.

**_ Je me disais que s'il, s'il avait su tout ça alors peut-être…**

Evidemment, elle parle de Cédric.

**_ Il connaissait tout ça Cho. Cédric était très doué tu sais, il a été choisi par la coupe, ce n'est pas rien. Mais Voldemort… est plus fort que ça.**

**_ Mais toi tu as…**

**_ Oui bon, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire. Je grogne entre les dents.**

Elle me regarde et baisse les yeux.

**_ Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu sais je… je suis contente d'avoir ces cours. Grace à toi je peux enfin stupéfixer les gens sans avoir peur de les démembrer.**

Je lui souris doucement pendant qu'elle s'approche de moi. Qu'est ce qu'elle…

**_ Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais.**

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Il y a un an ça m'aurait plût mais là… Sans répondre au baiser, l'image de Ginny apparaît dans mon esprit.

**_ Cho… attend ! **

Je la pousse doucement par les épaules. Elle me regarde et se remet à pleurer. Merde !

**_ Je suis désolé mais je… non. Je ne veux pas, je ne pensais pas que tu…**

**_ Je croyais te plaire.**

**_ Avant oui. Beaucoup de choses ont changé.**

Je suis dans la pire situation de ma vie. Bizarrement je préfèrerais une attaque de mangemort à ça. Je sens le rouge me monter au visage. Pourquoi faut que ça m'arrive à moi hein ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin, Dieu, fée Morgane et toute la clique ?

**_ Je suis la seule qui puisse réellement te comprendre. Nous avons un point commun qui nous différencie des autres et…**

**_ Justement, je crois que ce « point commun » ne fait que nous séparer.**

**_ Tu… Tu as besoin d'en parler Harry ! Je peux t'écouter.**

**_ Ce n'est pas une raison. Je suis désolé Cho mais je… **

Je prends une grande inspiration et essaie d'appeler mentalement des conseils d'Hermione.

**_ Je t'apprécie vraiment, tu es une fille… sympa. Mais ça s'arrête là, je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre nous. Je suis désolé.**

Peut-être je devrais la raccompagner jusqu'à sa salle commune, mais je m'enfuis en m'empêchant fortement de courir. Et alors que je m'éloigne de la salle sur demande, je cours à toute vitesse vers ma salle commune. Bordel quel merdier !

.

**_ Harry ? Ca ne va pas ? T'as l'air bizarre.**

Je vais m'asseoir tel un automate, perdu dans mes pensées, sur le canapé où Ron est assis. Je me demande si ce qui vient de se passer n'est pas tout bonnement un rêve. Ou un cauchemar ?

**_ Tu… as discuté avec Cho ?**

A parce que Mignonne appelle ça comme ça ? Je laisse échapper un éclat de rire avant de la regarder l'air de dire : _« Bon tu me fais le topo de tout ça s'il te plaît ? Chui paumé ! »_

**_ Vous… Vous vous êtes embrassé ?**

Cette fois je regarde Ron et grimace. Ron prend ça pour un oui et explose d'un grand rire dans la salle commune. Il est seize heures et évidemment, la salle est pleine. Je vois même Ginny qui se tourne vers son frère. Pour une fois, j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne soit pas là.

**_ Non. On ne s'est pas embrassé, c'est elle qui… enfin tu vois bien.**

Ron baisse son bras et son sourire coule de son visage.

**_ T'as… Tu as refusé ?**

J'hausse les épaules l'air de dire que ce n'est rien.

**_ Mais enfin… c'est Cho, c'est celle que t'aime, c'est…**

**_ Rooonnnnn. Soupire Hermione. Tu dois vraiment être le seul à ne pas voir qu'Harry n'en pince plus pour Cho. **

**_ Mais… Tu ne me l'as pas dit ?**

Hermione et moi échangeons un regard sous l'air outré et trahi de Ron. Elle me fait un petit sourire et penche la tête sur le côté. _« Démerde-toi avec le frère de la concubine maintenant »_. Merci du coup de main !

**_ Tu… T'en aimes une autre, c'est qui ?**

**_ Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant ! Réplique Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?**

Je lui explique avec une petite voix perdue ce qui c'était passé. Ce n'est pas à Hermione que je voudrais raconter ça, mais bon, elle est toujours de bon conseil, et puis c'est une fille. Non, j'aimerais en parler avec Sirius. Il m'aurait aidé… après s'être royalement foutu de ma gueule bien sûr !

Hermione pense que je m'en suis bien sorti. Alléluia ! Elle dit que j'ai bien fait de lui expliquer comme ça plutôt que de m'enfuir, ce que personnellement, j'aurais aimé faire !

Nous nous remettons à nos devoirs, mais je sens toujours le regard soupçonneux de Ron : _« De qui est-ce qu'il est amoureux alors ? »_, le regard amusé d'Hermione : _« Mon pauvre Harry, t'as vraiment pas de chance avec les filles ! »_, et derrière moi, je sens un autre regard, celui qui me réchauffe. Celui de Ginny.

Une heure du mat'. Je crois que je détiens réellement le record d'heure de colle ! J'ai passé plus de temps en retenue cette année que les quatre précédentes. Encore une fois, Ron, Hermione et Ginny m'attendent. Encore une fois, Ginny me soigne la main. Je baille à m'en arracher la mâchoire, déçu de ne pas voir Ron ou Hermione en pleine discussion avec mon parrain. Pour une fois, il me manque vraiment. Plus que quatre jours.

Sans un mot, nous allons tous nous coucher. Moi je dors déjà. J'entends les voix de mes amis comme des échos dans ma tête. Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Ginny et Hermione nous embrassent avant d'aller dans leur dortoir. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour mettre mon pyjama. Je me file sous ma couette et Ron en fait autant, après avoir mit le bouclier sonore séparant nos deux lits et ceux des trois autres garçons. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors illico, tellement fatigué.

Quatre heures du matin. Je hurle de toute ma voix et fini par ouvrir les yeux. Ron, plus paniqué que jamais, enlève la couette dans laquelle je me suis emmêlé.

**_ Bon dieu mais arrêtes de gigoter que je te tire de là ! Il grogne.**

J'attrape son bras et le tire vers moi. Il ne comprend pas. La peur, la douleur, la mort. Le vide qui me tord le ventre, le froid dans mes poumons…

**_ Ron… Ton père… Le serpent ! Ron… Il faut le sauver, il va mourir !**

Je panique, n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle et sous le regard éberlué de mon ami, attrape mes chaussures et fonce vers le bureau de Mc Gonagall. Il faut la prévenir. Il faut le sauver. Il va mourir. Il l'a tué, il l'a mordu. Je l'ai mordu, je l'ai tué. Je suis le mal.

_A SUIVRE…_

Un bon noël et une bonne année à tous, à la prochaine fois !

Miliampere.


	11. Chapter 11

BONJOUR A TOUS !

J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Je n'aurais plus de retard dans la mise à jour pendant au moins deux mois parce que… j'ai écrit 5 chapitres ! ^^

Explication : Je suis partie en vacances ces deux dernières semaines c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu mettre de nouveaux chapitres car je n'avais pas internet. MAIS, j'en ai profité pour continuer ma fic, et vous apprendrez que j'en suis à écrire le chapitre de la lettre… P !

Donc, normalement, pas de soucis à se faire sur l'avancée de la fic !

A part ça, je voulais vous dire un grand merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews, j'adore en recevoir, c'est toujours un véritable plaisir !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me mettent dans leur favori ou leur alerte, ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait autant !

**Momographie** : Oui, je sais, mais sans suspens, pas d'histoire ! ^^

**Puka** : Je suis désolée que ce chapitre t'ai un peu déçu, mais c'est maintenant qu'ils arrivent au QG, je te promets que je vais tout faire pour rapprocher Harry et Sirius, sachant que là, on se penche aussi que Harry / Ginny.

Une bonne raison à ce retard, je ne sais pas, je te laisse juger de ton ressenti sur ce nouveau chapitre.

Non je n'oublis pas les autres personnages, justement ça devient dur car durant les vacances, j'ai essayé de varier les Point de Vue, j'en ai même écrit sur Fol Œil et l'un des jumeaux ! J'avoue que c'est un peu dur. Rogue, on le retrouvera comme prévu à la fin des vacances. Dumbledore, on ne va pas trop en parler pendant les vacances, désolée. Remus et Tonks ? Ce sont des personnages clés, surtout Remus, ne t'inquiètes pas ils seront là, et les Weasley aussi, après tout, Arthur est blessé et Ginny ben… c'est Ginny ! ^^ Je te remercie pour ta longue review et j'attends tes réactions devant ce nouveau chapitre.

**Lele-35** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes, et voilà la suite !

**Mebahiah25** : Re coucou Mebah ! Je te remercie de tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir. Je suis désolée si le couple Sirius / Remus te gêne, mais je les aime bien ensemble finalement…

Oui, je voulais parler des… comment tu dis… « faits mensuels dans la vie des femmes », et j'ai tout de suite une la scène entre Harry et Ginny, c'est une scène que j'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs.

Pour les erreurs de frappe, je m'excuse, j'essaie de me relire, mais je passe souvent au travers.

Tu as bien vu, Sirius a bel et bien dis « FILS » et tu verras dans les prochains chapitres pourquoi il a dit ça, j'espère juste que ça ne va pas tous vous perturber.

Merci Mebah, pour tous tes compliments, encore une fois, ils me vont droit au cœur.

: Coucou Nao, comment ça va ? Il me semble que j'ai déjà répondu à ta review par MP, s'en est suivi un échange de messages. Je vais donc faire un condensé. Déjà, merci pour cette looongue review ! (première en plus, la clase !) Merci pour tous tes compliments, et je promets de faire un effort pour éviter les fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe. Sirius / Lupin, je t'ai envoyé deux trois fics à lire pour connaître un peu ce couple, tu les as lu ? Tu en as pensé quoi ? Sinon, va voir sur mon profil, j'ai crée une communauté spéciale sur ce couple, si ça t'intéresse toujours bien sur ! ^^ Voilà la suite, j'ai peut être mis un peu de temps, mais comme je l'ai dit, je suis partie en vacances le jour même où j'ai fini mes examens… désolée… J'espère ravoir de tes nouvelles !

**Lenoska** : Coucou Len ! =D Ouais, la première personne au début j'avais du mal, mais je me suis améliorée (je crois…). Tu as raison, je n'ai pas mit la réaction d'Harry quand il a eu retenue avec Ginny, mais il ne faut pas que mes chapitres fasses plus de 10 pages, et j'écris tellement que je suis obligée d'enlever des trucs. De toute façon, je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai écrit à ce moment là alors… Merci, je suis contente que ce travail te plaise !

**Anna Potter100 :** Je ne lâche pas, comme je l'ai dit plus haute, je dirais même que je suis de plus en plus rapide ! ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et je pense que ce chapitre pourrait te plaire car Sirius et Harry se retrouve. Pas beaucoup, mais quand même…

**Kim Sheego Serpentard :** Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes cette fic ! ^^

.

Voilà ce que vous attendez tous ! Le nouveau chapitre !

_Chapitre 11 : K comme Kilos._

POV SIRIUS :

Je tourne en rond avec une inquiétude telle que je me retiens d'hurler. Pour que même le portrait de mon ancêtre m'appelle, c'est qu'il y a un sérieux problème. Et bien sur, il n'y a personne au quartier général pour courir aux nouvelles.

Le portoloin s'illumine et je m'y approche en courant. J'ai juste le temps d'écarter les bras pour réceptionner Harry et Ginny avant qu'ils ne tombent par terre. Harry est en nage, Ron est blanc comme un linge, les jumeaux ne disent pas un mot, et même Ginny à l'air effrayée.

**_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je demande rapidement alors qu'ils se relèvent tous.**

Ginny se redresse et se tourne vers mon filleul qui, sans rien dire, s'adosse contre mon torse en soupirant. Je le serre contre moi et attire tous les enfants vers les canapés du salon.

**_ Harry ?**

C'est Ginny qui a parlé. Mon fils relève doucement la tête à deux doigts de s'écrouler, ou de hurler. Il se laisse tomber contre mon épaule et explique d'une voix enrouée comment Arthur a été attaqué par un énorme serpent, comment il a assisté au spectacle. Je ne me rends même pas compte que je frissonne d'épouvante. Ron se contente de tenir un coussin serré contre lui. Les jumeaux entourent Ginny pour la réconforter alors qu'elle fixe Harry comme pour lire en lui. Puis le silence revient quelques minutes. D'un coup, les jumeaux se lèvent.

**_ On doit aller à St-Mangouste ! S'exclame Fred.**

Je repousse doucement Harry et attrape George par le bras alors qu'il tente de quitter la pièce.

**_ NON ! Vous ne devez pas y aller, pas maintenant.**

Je vois Harry se lever pour retenir Ron et Ginny qui suivaient les jumeaux.

**_ Ce n'est pas toi qui vas nous arrêter.**

**_ Comment allez vous expliquer le fait que vous soyez au courant ? Harry ne…**

**_ On s'en fiche ! On… C'EST NOTRE PERE ! Fulmine George en me tuant du regard. C'est notre père qui est peut-être en train de mourir, je ne vais pas rester dans cette stupide baraque en attendant comme un con !**

**_ Je sais que c'est difficile mais nous devons resté ici, votre père ne veut pas que vous attiriez des soucis à l'ordre.**

**_ On n'en a rien à foutre de l'ordre ! Murmure Ron d'une voix éteinte.**

**_ Totalement d'accord ! Scande Fred qui passe en force.**

Je le retiens lui aussi mais il se retourne vers moi avec colère.

**_ Tu veux qu'on reste ici alors que notre père a été attaqué ? On n'est pas comme toi nous, on ne reste pas caché dans cette maison à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Ce n'est pas toi qui risque ta peau !**

Je sursaute à cette réplique totalement vraie. Je sens les couleurs quitter mon visage et là, tout de suite, maintenant, je retiens une envie irrésistible de frapper ce gamin. Mais je ne suis pas assez rapide, Harry si. Il fonce sur Fred et le pousse contre le mur. Je ne pensais pas qu'Harry avait autant de force !

**_ Tu… la… FERME ! **

Il sert son poing prêt à frapper Fred mais je l'attrape par les épaules et le plaque contre moi.

**_ Harry stop !**

Il fusille le roux du regard, toujours serré contre moi. Fred se redresse mais sa sœur se place devant la porte du salon. A elle seule, elle regarde ses trois frères d'un air supérieur.

**_ Sirius a raison. Nous ne devons pas bouger. D'ailleurs je suis sur que si maman n'est pas là, c'est parce qu'elle prend des nouvelles de papa. Elle finira forcément par nous contacter. Pour le moment on doit juste rester là.**

**_ Tu ne comprends rien Ginny. Réplique George.**

**_ JE COMPRENDS QUE SI ON FILE A ST-MANGOUSTE, IL VA FALLOIR EXPLIQUER COMMENT ON A ETE MIS AU COURANT. TU VEUX DIRE QUOI ? QU'HARRY A DES VISIONS DE VOLDEMORT ? HARRY A DEJA ASSEZ DE SOUCIS AVEC LE MINISTERE POUR QUE TU LUI EN RAJOUTES UNE COUCHE SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE T'ES PAS FICHU DE DOMPTER TA PATIENCE !**

George aussi sursaute face à la colère de sa sœur. C'est Ron qui bouge le premier. Il retourne s'asseoir et reprend son oreiller. Ginny hausse un sourcil puis Fred et George font pareil. Ginny aussi. Moi, je pousse Harry à retourner s'asseoir sans rien dire. Il regarde toujours Fred d'un œil noir. Harry se colle contre mon torse et attrape mes mains pour se serrer dans mes bras. Ginny pose sa tête sur l'épaule de George. Fred regarde le feu dans la cheminée.

Puis l'attente commence.

.

POV GINNY :

Il vient de se passer au moins une heure, mais pour moi, c'est comme si cette attente avait duré une décennie. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a seulement quelques heures, je m'inquiétais de savoir pourquoi je saignais. Pfff, ridicule. Il est cinq heures du matin. Penser à mon père fait si mal, comme s'il était déjà parti. Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça, il va s'en sortir, il n'a pas le choix. Un sanglot menace de s'échapper de ma gorge. Encore. Je pleure vraiment pour un rien ces derniers jours.

**_ Je… Je vais aux toilettes. Je murmure sans rien dire.**

Je quitte l'épaule de mon frère et quitte la salle, direction les toilettes du deuxième. Dans le miroir délavé et rouillé, je vois une petite fille perdue dans un monde trop dur pour elle. Une petite fille effrayée à l'idée de perdre son père et de devenir… orpheline. Ce mot me tord le ventre. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, je suis trop jeune, je n'ai pas la même force qu'Harry moi !

Devant tout le monde je suis Ginny, la fille forte qui ne pleure jamais mais…

**_ Je ne suis pas prête à vivre dans un monde de guerre et de sang ! Je m'écris entre deux sanglots.**

**_ Je sais. Murmure une voix dans mon dos.**

Je relève la tête que je ne me souviens pas avoir baissé et voit le reflet d'Harry dans le miroir.

**_ Je te retrouve encore dans les toilettes. Je n'aimerais pas que ça devienne une habitude, surtout si c'est parce que tu finis en larme.**

Il n'a pas dit ça méchamment, mais ça me fait ouvrir les vannes et je me jette dans ses bras.

**_ Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt.**

Il me serre dans ses bras, plonge son visage dans mes cheveux, je fais la même chose avec son épaule. Je suis si contente qu'il soit là.

.

Je l'ai senti me tirer vers lui. J'ai entendu deux bruits de porte, une qu'on ferme, une qu'on ouvre. Mais je n'ai pas réagit.

Maintenant que j'ouvre les yeux, que je sèche mes larmes, je me vois dans les bras d'Harry, allongée contre son torse, sur mon lit. J'attrape le tee-shirt de son pyjama dans mes poings et pose mon front dans son cou. Il me parle mais je n'entends pas. Ma respiration est chaotique et j'ai du mal à revenir à la réalité. Je suis comme dans un brouillard, la peur de perdre mon père me tétanise totalement. Je remarque à peine la porte s'ouvrir sur Sirius et mes frères. Ils s'installent tous, Sirius sur une chaise, Ron et Fred dans le lit d'Hermione, George au bout de mon lit. Je les regarde quelques secondes avant de replonger mon visage dans le torse d'Harry. J'entends sa voix mais ne comprend pas ce qu'il me dit. Cette voix m'apaise et je m'endors contre son torse, avec comme dernière sensation, ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

.

POV HARRY :

Je me fais horreur. Je tiens Ginny contre moi alors que je viens d'attaquer son père. Et malgré ma propre répugnance, je me surprends à profiter de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Tous les Weasley se sont endormis, seul Sirius continue à me fixer avec inquiétude. Il a peur de moi c'est normal. Je regarde l'armoire pour ne pas avoir à le regarder lui.

**_ Harry.**

Ce n'est pas un appel, juste un soupir, comme s'il savait déjà que je ne répondrais pas. Et pourtant, j'ai une folle envie de me jeter dans les bras de mon père et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mon père. Ce titre lui va si bien. Je me demande comment il réagirait si…

**_ Harry.**

Cette fois c'est plus un ordre du genre _« Répond-moi tout de suite »_. Je ferme les yeux, tourne la tête et avec un soupir, les ouvrent pour les plonger dans les iris noirs de mon parrain. Pas vraiment noirs en fait. Plus marron, marron très foncé, avec du gris. Fascinants.

**_ Quoi ? **

Je murmure ce mot comme j'aurais pu dire _« Vas-y papa, essaie de me convaincre que je n'ai plus rien à me reprocher »_.

**_ Je suis désolé.**

Oui, moi aussi. Désolé d'être dangereux, de faire autant de mal, de te donner autant de soucis.

**_ Tu as tord, en tout point de vue.**

J'hausse les épaules et Ginny gigote contre moi. Elle a l'air si bien, comment le peut-elle ?

**_ Ca va s'arranger. Je ne sais ni quand, ni comment, mais je le sais.**

Je ne réponds rien, cette envie de ses bras se fait encore plus forte. Entendre son cœur battre contre mon oreille, sentir ses doigts dans mes cheveux…

**_ Tu ne sais pas. Mon murmure est à peine audible.**

**_ Alors explique-moi.**

**_ Je… J'étais… J'avais…**

Mais je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase. Une plume de Phoenix et un parchemin sont apparus devant Patmol, nous faisant sursauter.

**_ C'est de Molly. Réveillons-les vite. **

Je secoue Ginny doucement alors que Sirius se penche vers Ron. Les jumeaux sont rapidement réveillés. Ils ne devaient pas dormir très profondément. Sirius donne la lettre à Fred, toujours énervé contre mon parrain. Il lit la lettre à voix haute. Nos soupirs de soulagement sont unanimes quand nous apprenons la survie d'Arthur Weasley. Ils se mêlent les uns aux autres. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur rebat alors que Ginny se jette à mon cou. Au dessus de sa longue chevelure, je regarde mon meilleur ami qui me fait un sourire apaisé, heureux, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Je le comprends, il a failli perdre son père. Je me demande comment je réagirais si Sirius venait à… ou même Remus. Non. Je refuse…

Il n'est pas mort. Il n'est pas mort.

Je me répète cette rengaine, faisant fit de la proposition de mon parrain. Je ne veux surtout pas aller me coucher, les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne faut pas que je dorme, c'est dangereux.

Les Weasley lisent la lettre les uns après les autres, je la lis par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny puis nous attendons encore. D'après Sirius, Molly viendra d'elle-même donner des nouvelles. Il est 6 heures 30 du matin. Bientôt l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Sirius propose que nous redescendions à la cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger.

Tout est silencieux dans la maison, même la mère de mon père ne dit rien, coincée dans son tableau. Nous descendons les uns après les autres, la main de Ginny étroitement serrée dans la mienne. Personne ne fait de remarque, mais je sens le regard de Sirius dans mon dos, qui me surveille, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je craque dans une seconde.

.

POV MOLLY :

La peur est passée mais les tremblements sont toujours là, oppressants. J'ai envoyé un message à Sirius, Dumbledore m'a dit que les enfants étaient avec lui. J'avoue que je suis un peu inquiète, Sirius n'est pas la personne la plus qualifiée pour… ce n'est pas à lui que j'aurais confié mes enfants si j'avais eu le choix. Mais vu la situation... Fred et George sont grands, ils sont peut-être… dissipés, mais je sais qu'ils vont veiller sur leur frère et leur sœur jusqu'à mon retour. Et Ron est très protecteur envers Ginny depuis la Chambre des Secrets.

Au fond de moi, une voix me dit que si Lily Potter a accepté que Sirius soit parrain, c'est qu'il doit être capable de s'occuper d'enfants pour une nuit. Non ? Oui, mais à cette époque, Sirius n'avait pas passé douze ans en prison et n'avait pas pour habitude de boire le soir.

Me voilà, les yeux en larmes, en train de courir à travers le parc de la place, la maison trône en face de moi. Je ne prends même pas le temps de frapper, j'entre et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je m'arrête au milieu du couloir en entendant mes enfants parler.

**_ Je suis sûr que maman ne va pas tarder, Ginny n'oublie pas la confiture.**

**_ Non.**

Je vois qu'ils vont bien, apparemment.

**_ A votre avis il est où papa ?**

Ron, toujours aussi inquiet.

**_ Rassures-toi Ron, ton père est sûrement à St-Mangouste, avec des médicomages. Molly nous a envoyé une lettre, c'est qu'il est en sécurité. Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez aller le voir dans l'après-midi. Je suis certain que tout va s'arranger, mais en attendant il faut manger quelque chose, vous n'aller quand même pas dormir le ventre vide !**

Sirius. Je suis étonnée, il a une voix si rassurante que je le crois sur parole. Finalement, je me sens coupable de mes dernières pensées, il s'est bien occupé de mes d'eux. J'ouvre la porte en grand et regarde la scène autour de moi. Ginny pose les confitures sur la table alors que Ron sort les couverts. Harry a une pile d'assiette dans les mains, George sort le lait et les fruits, Fred le pain et les serviettes. Sirius a une poêle dans la main.

**_ Maman !**

Ron et Fred foncent vers moi et je les serre dans mes bras.

**_ Oh mes chéris, mes amours, vous m'avez tellement manqué, j'étais inquiète, si inquiète. Heureusement vous étiez là. Ginny ma chérie, George, oh George !**

**_ M'man, calme-toi, tout va bien, nous allons bien et papa aussi. Ca va aller.**

Je me tourne vers Harry et le serre dans mes bras, lui enlevant les assiettes des mains.

**_ Comment pourrais-je te remercier ? Tu lui as surement sauvé la vie. Sans toi…**

Je fonds en larmes. L'émotion est trop grande et cette surdose que je garde depuis mon réveil déborde. C'est Sirius qui m'attrape tendrement le bras et me fait m'asseoir.

**_ Tout va bien Molly, tu arrives juste à temps pour le petit-déj.**

**_ Sirius merci. Merci de les avoir accueillis, tu t'en es occupé.**

**_ C'est normal voyons, si je peux me rendre utile. Ici au moins ils ne risquent rien.**

Je m'évente avec une serviette alors que Sirius me sert une tasse de café. Tout le monde s'installe autour de moi et je remarque qu'Harry n'a rien mit dans son assiette, contrairement à Ron qui semble en proie d'une frénésie totale devant tous les toasts. Ils me regardent, attendant les dernières nouvelles.

**_ Nous irons le voir après le déjeuner. Pour le moment il se fait soigné. Il se reposera. Evidemment, il restera quelques jours à St-Mangouste en observation, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne sera pas là pour Noël, nous irons lui emmener de quoi décorer sa chambre bien sur. Et euh… Je me disais que comme ici c'est plus près que le Terrier nous pourrions…**

Je regarde Sirius qui n'attend pas la fin de ma phrase pour dire :

**_ Vous êtes les bienvenus dans cette maison vous le savez très bien. Nous passerons tous Noël ici. Remus et Tonks ont été prévenus, ils seront là en fin de matinée.**

**_ Sirius je…**

Mais il lève la main pour m'interrompre.

**_ Il n'y a rien à dire Molly. Ca me fait plaisir, et puis, comme ça on sera tous au complet, il y a assez de place. **

Je lui fais un sourire et tout le monde se remet à parler avec animation, mais fatigue. Ron baille et j'ai peur que Fred ne s'étouffe dans son propre café. C'est fini, Arthur va s'en sortir, nous sommes en sécurité. Mais pour combien de temps…

.

POV SIRIUS :

Molly discute avec ses enfants de tout et de rien. Harry la regarde sans bouger. Je m'assois à côté de lui et commence à lui servir du café quand sa main attrape la mienne. Elle est froide et elle tremble. Harry se lève et me tire vers lui. Sous le regard des Weasley, il m'emmène vers la pièce derrière la cuisine. Le « garde-manger » comme l'appelle Molly. Il me lâche et se tourne vers moi, toujours sans rien dire.

**_ Qu'est ce que tu me caches bonhomme ?**

Harry ouvre la bouche, la ferme, la rouvre. Son visage est de plus en plus torturé. J'ai si peur pour lui, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le soulager. D'un coup, il craque.

**_ C'était moi ! J'étais dans le serpent, dans sa tête. J'étais le serpent. C'est moi qui ait fait ça, c'est de ma faute si le père de Ron…**

**_ NON ! **

Je le coupe avec effroi. Mais comment peut-il se sentir coupable de ça ?

**_ Harry non, ce n'était pas toi, pas de ta faute. Tu as seulement étais le témoin de la scène et heureusement sinon Arthur serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tu l'as sauvé.**

**_ Dans… dans le bureau de Dumbledore, j'ai eu envie de l'attaquer… lui aussi. De le mordre. Je crois que je deviens cinglé Patmol. Je suis dangereux.**

Les larmes de mon filleul me déchirent le cœur, et je sais que je ne peux pas empêcher Voldemort de le torturer comme il le fait. Il faudrait que je le tue, mais j'en suis incapable.

Mais aider Harry, ça je peux.

Je le serre dans mes bras et caresse ses épaules crispées dans l'espoir de les détendre.

**_ Chut Bonhomme. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui se passe.**

**_ Je suis dans sa tête. Je fais, je vois, je pense comme lui. J'ai l'impression d'être lui. **

**_ Harry, crois-moi, tu n'as rien de semblable à Voldemort.**

**_ Je suis Voldemort.**

**_ Non. Rien à voir.**

**_ J'ai failli aller à Serpentard.**

Je reste figé deux secondes et me sépare de lui pour le regarder.

**_ C'est vrai ?**

Il lève ses yeux humides et inquiets vers moi, ses mains posées sur mon torse, comme s'il avait peur de me lâcher.

**_ Oui, le chapeau voulait m'y mettre, mais j'ai refusé, pourquoi tu souris ?**

**_ Parce que tu me ressembles plus que ce que je croyais.**

Mon « fils » hausse un sourcil en me regardant.

**_ Le chapeau m'a dit que j'avais les talents pour être un sacré Serpentard : la ténacité, l'esprit calculateur, un mépris incroyable du règlement, le goût de la victoire, du dédain, pour ne pas dire du mépris. Je lui ais dit que je préférais encore aller moisir dans la forêt interdite. Il m'a mit à Gryffondor avec ton père.**

**_ C'est différent, toi, tu n'as pas Voldemort dans la tête.**

**_ Moi je n'ai pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Harry, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je t'assure. Tu vas aller dormir et ça ira mieux. Aller, viens, je veux que tu manges un peu avant de te reposer. Je suis sur que tu as perdu plusieurs kilos depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.**

Je passe mon bras autour de ses frêles épaules, mais il ne me suit pas. Il me regarde avec quelque chose qui ressemble à… de la reconnaissance. Il pose sa tête sur mon torse, serrant mon pull entre ses poings pour le tirer vers son visage. Je le vois qui inspire longuement, comme s'il cherchait à s'imprégner de mon odeur et ne jamais l'oublier.

**_ Merci. Il murmure.**

Je le garde contre moi quelques instants et voit qu'il a lâché mon haut pour sécher ses larmes. Je lui laisse quelques secondes pour se reprendre, il ne veut surement pas se montrer en spectacle devant ses amis.

Il était à l'intérieur du serpent. Dans sa tête. Il n'était pas le témoin extérieur comme il l'a dit à Ron et aux autres. Il voyait par les yeux du serpent. Je le vois s'asseoir à côté de Ron et je frissonne d'épouvante. Je ne peux même pas imaginer la scène qu'il a vue. Là, tout de suite, j'aimerais que Remus soit-là, lui il saurait quoi dire.

.

POV REMUS :

J'entre dans la maison presque avec crainte. Tout est silencieux, à croire qu'on prépare déjà des obsèques, ce que je ne tolère pas. Je monte les étages et entrouvre la porte de la chambre de Ron. Il dort. Bien. Si lui est là, alors les autres aussi. Je me dirige sans attendre vers la chambre d'Harry. Lui ne doit pas aller bien par contre. En effet, il ne dort pas. Il discute avec Sirius. Enfin… disons plutôt que Sirius parle et qu'Harry tente d'écouter. J'allais frapper mais je me retiens. Je reste silencieux et regarde ce portrait de famille. Sirius se considère comme inutile et incompétent. Si seulement il se rendait compte de sa bêtise… Harry ne jure que par lui. C'est bien simple : quand il est ici, il est comme un radar, toujours à la recherche de Patmol. La preuve maintenant. Sirius est adossé au bois de lit d'Harry, ce dernier sur les genoux de son parrain, penché sur le côté, contre Sirius, leurs jambes en angle droit. Harry a réellement l'air éreinté, plus malade que moi après la pleine lune.

Soudain, Sirius relève la tête et me regarde. Un demi-sourire pas vraiment rassurant, il me dit ce que je ne voudrais jamais entendre :

**« Il a vu la scène dans les yeux du serpent, comme si c'était lui, il va mal ».**

J'entre dans la pièce et m'assois à côté d'Harry, je pose ma main sur l'une de ses jambes. Il lève lentement les yeux vers moi. Des yeux effrayés d'enfant qui grandit trop vite, des yeux torturés par ce qu'il voit jour après jour.

**_ Tout va bien Harry.**

Je sais que ma voix sonne dans le vide, mais qu'est ce que je peux dire d'autre que Sirius lui-même n'a pas dit avant ? Je me tourne vers Sirius qui serre Harry dans ses bras tel un trésor.

**_ Tonks ne va pas tarder.**

**_ Tonks est là. Murmure une voix à la porte.**

La jeune métamorphomage n'a même pas pris le temps d'enlever ses chaussures. Elle entre et se penche vers le lit pour embrasser son cousin et Harry, avant de venir m'embrasser moi. Pour la première fois, Sirius ouvre la bouche.

**_ Arthur va s'en tirer. Molly et les enfants dorment. Ils iront… vous irez à St-Mangouste dans le début de l'après-midi pour une petite visite.**

**_ Alors je vais aller me reposer. Commente Dora. Repose-toi Harry, t'es au QG maintenant, c'est fini.**

Elle sort et j'attrape ma baguette pour faire apparaître la trousse à pharmacie. Sirius me sourit avec reconnaissance, ayant oublié lui-même l'état de la main d'Harry. Harry ne réagit pas quand son parrain lui prend la main. Il ferme les yeux quand Sirius masse la plaie, il s'endort quand Patmol lui embrasse les cheveux.

.

POV HARRY :

Je sens que je me réveille, doucement. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas dormir, je me suis bien reposé. Pourquoi aucun cauchemar n'est venu hanter mon sommeil ? Peut-être parce qu'il y a une main qui caresse mon dos, de haut en bas, avec tendresse ? Peut-être parce que la joue de mon parrain est posée sur le sommet de ma tête ? Ou peut-être tout simplement parce que la voix calme et rassurante de Remus résonne dans la pièce. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sommeil est surement le meilleur que j'ai eu depuis… mes dernières vacances.

**_ Bien dormi bonhomme ?**

Je ne réponds que par un grognement et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je sens ses lèvres se poser doucement sur mes cheveux.

**_ Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Le repas est prêt, tu viens manger et après, vous irez voir Arthur à St-Mangouste.**

J'ouvre les yeux avec crainte et m'éloigne de mon… père… pour me lever. Je sens une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule. Remus.

**_ Tout va bien Harry, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.**

Alors je me tourne vers lui et pose ma tête contre son torse. Je reste là, juste appuyé contre lui. On dirait qu'il a de la fièvre, il est si brûlant.

.

La cuisine est animée, pourtant le silence est pesant, partout, tout le monde bouge, tellement que j'en ai le vertige. Ginny me fait un sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur. Quand je pense qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, ça me sidère. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de mon pè… parrain pendant que Remus me sort une assiette. Il ne croit quand même pas que je vais avaler quoi que ce soit ? Ben si, parce que une fois l'assiette pleine, il me regarde avec un air qui finit par me convaincre. Lunard a l'air aussi buté que Sirius, alors soit, je mange.

**_ Bien dormi Monsieur je prends mes rêves pour de la réalité ? Me demande Fred.**

Tiens, il n'est plus en colère contre moi ? Comme quoi…

**_ Hmmm.**

Je ne réponds qu'un murmure indistinct. Je dois vraiment être le seul ado de quinze ans qui sauve le monde, tout en dormant dans les bras de son parrain.

**_ En tout cas, Ginny a bien dormi, elle… dans tes bras… Ricane George.**

Remus regarde Sirius avec interrogation, il lui répond par un sourire. Mme Weasley scrute sa fille du regard, qui le lui rend bien. Mais c'est l'attitude de Ron qui me fait réagir. Il me scrute, comme si des rouages s'étaient mis à tourner à cent à l'heure dans son esprit, puis la lumière se fait… enfin… et il nous regarde, Ginny et moi, de plus en plus énervé. Mon regard doit en dire long car il referme sa bouche, s'empêchant de parler. A mon avis, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge. Je me tourne finalement vers le duel le plus important de la journée.

**_ Ginny ? La voix de Mme Weasley grince entre ses lèvres.**

**_ Oui maman ?**

**_ Tu n'as rien à dire ?**

**_ Non, je ne pense pas. J'étais fatiguée, j'ai paniqué, Harry m'a rassuré, c'est tout, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.**

**_ Oui, il t'a rassuré dans ses bras, contre son…**

**_ Fred, mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! **

Elle se défend bien la petite rouquine ! Mon père commence à ricaner et je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table. Bien fait !

**_ C'est quoi votre problème ? Je demande à tous les garçons. Vous êtes jaloux ? Désolé, mais les mecs, ce n'est pas trop mon truc, va falloir s'y faire.**

Je les vois rougir. Na !

Je vois aussi Sirius et Remus échanger un regard lourd de sens… que je ne comprends pas.

**_ Mais…**

**_ Mme Weasley ? Je coupe. C'est quoi votre problème exactement ?**

Elle me regarde choquée. Je n'ai pas dis ça méchamment, jamais de la vie, mais à mon avis elle ne pensait pas que je le dirais… tout simplement. Je m'adosse à ma chaise, les bras croisés, et regarde la mère de Ron qui pose ses mains sur les hanches.

**_ Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre ma fille et toi.**

J'ébauche un sourire. Si seulement je pouvais lui répondre qu'il y avait en effet quelque chose. Mais quand je capte le regard complice de Ginny, je me dis qu'il y a VRAIMENT eu quelque chose.

**_ Et vous voulez vraiment que je vous le dise devant tout le monde ?**

La matriarche sursaute et regarde autour d'elle. Et oui, il y a bel et bien Tonks une main devant la bouche, qui se retient de rire, Remus qui est soudain intéressé par un pan de mur, tellement intéressé qu'il en est rouge, Maugrey qui me fixe du regard, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres – moqueur ou appréciatif ?- et Kingsley qui semble vouloir sortir de la pièce.

Et évidemment mon père qui me regarde, prêt à se foutre de moi à la première occasion.

**_ Nous… commence Mme Weasley… nous en reparlerons.**

**_ Oh mais j'espère bien ! Je rigole en échangeant un clin d'œil avec Ginny. **

On rigole tous les deux, alors que les autres essaient, apparemment mal, de déchiffrer ce que ce clin d'œil veut dire. Ginny et moi échangeons un dernier sourire, et je continue à manger.

.

POV GINNY :

Nous sommes dans le magicobus, Ron se relève pour la troisième fois en grognant alors que nous entamons un énième virage. Je me sens tomber quand un bras me rattrape. Harry est accroché à une barre en fer apparemment efficace. Avec un sourire, je m'accroche à sa barre et à son bras. Nous restons silencieux puis…

**_ Je suis désolée pour ce matin. Mes frères sont des idiots. **

Il ne répond rien, il sourit.

**_ Et ma mère, j'aurais deux ou trois choses à lui dire.**

Il étouffe un rire dans mes cheveux.

**_ Je me pose par contre des questions sur le sens de ta réaction.**

Harry reste silencieux quelques secondes et relève les yeux doucement.

**_ Explique.**

**_ Je pense que tu flashes sur moi, et que ça explique tes réactions de ces derniers jours.**

Le garçon de mes rêves reste silencieux. C'est vrai que la situation ne s'y prête guère… Entourés de ma mère, mes frères, et les membres de l'ordre, nous ne sommes pas vraiment au meilleur endroit pour parler de ça. Soudain je réalise ce que j'ai dis…

**_ Et là c'est soit tu me dis que non, tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça, et je me tape la honte de ma vie, soit tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu m'embrasses devant tout le monde.**

**_ J'ai une troisième option…**

**_ Laquelle ?**

Mon cœur bat la chamade, qu'est ce qu'il va me sortir ?

**_ Je te dis effectivement que je me retiens de t'embrasser à chaque fois que je te vois mais que ça ne change rien.**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Parce que à moins que je ne me trompe, tu es toujours en couple.**

Mon cœur chute dans ma poitrine alors que le bus s'arrête et que nous descendons. Cette réponse là, je ne l'attendais pas.

.

POV HARRY :

Je regarde Ginny se jeter dans les bras de son père, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Avec un coup au cœur, j'ai l'impression de me voir me jeter dans l'étreinte de Sirius.

De la même manière.

Ron embrasse son père et passe doucement ses bras autour de son torse, murmurant un « papa » à peine audible. Comme moi quand je pose ma tête contre le cœur de Patmol, mes bras autour de lui. Mais moi, le « papa », je ne le murmure pas, je le pense. Et c'est là toute la différence. Mr Weasley passe sa main dans les cheveux de Fred et embrasse la tempe de George. Comme mon « père » quand il m'embrasse le front pour me dire bonne nuit.

Je ne peux plus me mentir. Sirius n'est plus Sirius. « Patmol » n'est plus assez bien, mon parrain est plus que ça. Mon parrain, c'est mon père et Sirius, c'est « papa », c'est comme ça que je le vois, et que je veux l'appeler. Encore faut-il qu'il l'accepte…

.

**_ Harry ?**

La voix soulagée de Ginny monte à mes oreilles et je constate que tout le monde me regarde. Zut, j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que j'ai oublié le reste.

**_ Désolée je… réfléchissais.**

**_ On avait remarqué.**

Je lui souris avec un air qui se veut rassurant et j'entends les dents de Ron grincer. Il croit vraiment me faire peur ?

**_ Harry, mon sauveur !**

**_ Ravie de vous voir en meilleure forme Mr Weasley.**

**_ C'est vrai que j'avais une petite mine cette nuit. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant Harry. Je ne sais pas comment te…**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, me voit hocher la tête de gauche à droite.

**_ Il n'y a rien… je… c'est normal !**

**_ D'abord Ginny, puis moi, c'est qui le prochain sur la liste ?**

Le ton badin de Mr Weasley fait rire sa famille et je me joins à l'hilarité avant de m'arrêter brusquement en regardant Ron avec colère.

**_ Qu…quoi ?**

**_ Il est hors-de-question que tu sois le prochain c'est clair ?**

Ron se met à rougir alors que les jumeaux ricanent. On discute encore quelques minutes puis je finis par sortir. Je préfère les laisser en famille. Et je veux voir Remus.

.

POV REMUS :

Avec Tonks et tous les autres membres, nous attendons dans un silence assez pesant.

**_ Potter a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Murmure Fol Œil.**

Je grogne avec colère, vraiment pas d'humeur à tous les supporter.

**_ Tu ne peux pas le lâcher un peu Alastor ? Il nous a sur le dos toute la journée, et à Poudlard c'est pire. Pose ton œil ailleurs bon sang.**

**_ Ca va Remus, tout doux, avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je préfère…**

**_ Tu crois quoi ? Je coupe énervé. Qu'Harry va attaquer tout le monde ? C'était Voldemort on est tous d'accord là-dessus.**

**_ Non. Black et toi êtes d'accord. Vous niez l'évidence simplement parce qu'il…**

**_ Et alors quoi ? Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? Tu vas toi aussi le traiter comme un fou ?**

**_ Ce n'est pas en lui que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est en son esprit.**

**_ Quelle différence ?**

**_ S'il vous plaît ! Réagit Tonks. Calmez-vous, nous sommes dans un hôpital, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour nous battre !**

Je la regarde essayant de me calmer. Je suis tendu, poings serrés, prêt à frapper Fol Œil à la première occasion. J'allais m'excuser mais la porte s'ouvre et laisse entrevoir… Harry.

Il me regarde directement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Apparemment il me cherchait.

**_ On pourrait… discuter ?**

Son ton me fait comprendre que je suis le seul concerné. Je passe un bras sur ses épaules et m'éloigne des autres. Alastor ouvre la bouche, mais je vois Tonks lui faire signe de se taire.

.

Nous croisons des infirmières, nous traversons le long couloir pour nous retrouver à son bout, contre une grande fenêtre. Je propose une chaise à Harry, puis je prends l'autre. J'attends qu'il parle, qu'il soit assez à l'aise pour me confier ce qu'il veut dire.

**_ Je… C'est compliqué.**

**_ Prends ton temps. C'est grave ?**

**_ Non. Important je dirais. Pour moi. Mais pas grave.**

Il prend une grande inspiration, puis se lance.

**_ A ton avis, comment réagiraient mes parents si je venais à me créer… une famille ?**

Je le regarde, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Il se triture les mains, la tête baissée, la lèvre mordue. Hermione fait pareil quand elle est gênée.

**_ Euh… J'avoue que ta question me désarçonne mais… Enfin je pense que… James ne le prendrais pas mal. Lily non plus. Harry, tes parents ont risqué leur vie pour que tu vives la tienne. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient était que tu sois heureux. Et si pour cela, tu as d'autres parents, alors je ne pense pas qu'ils le prendraient mal. Ta question avait un but précis ?**

**_ Je pensais à… Enfin… Il respire un coup et se lance. J'ai…je…j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas voir Sirius comme…**

**_ Ton père ? Je souris.**

**_ Oui. C'est lui Remus, c'est toujours lui. Je sais que ça peut paraître cruel mais James Potter au final c'est quoi ? C'est qui ? Juste un fantôme. Ok c'est mon père, mais quand j'ai un problème, ce n'est pas lui qui m'aide. Pas lui qui me console quand j'ai peur…**

Il soupire puis secoue la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Moi, intérieurement, je souris. Sirius appelé « papa » par Harry ? J'avoue que ça pourrait être pas mal.

**_ Le truc c'est que p… Sirius n'accepte peut-être pas cette idée. Mais pourtant… ça lui va si bien. Je veux dire… C'est comme ça que je le vois… Tu comprends ?**

Harry me regarde, les yeux plein d'espoir. Je jubile rien qu'à l'idée. Sirius a toujours vu Harry comme son fils. Même quand il est né. Lui qui disait qu'il ne serait pas un bon père, il s'est révélé être un parrain parfait… alors pourquoi pas père, au final ?

**_ Harry. Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais en parler à Sirius. Etre franc avec lui. Il ne le prendra pas mal. Ca risque de le dérouter un peu, mais de toute façon, il vaut mieux que tu lui en parle avant un quelconque… lapsus révélateur ?**

Harry me fait un sourire et penche la tête.

**_ Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se sente gêné après.**

**_ Crois –moi, il en faudra bien plus pour le gêner ! Je rigole.**

Tonks arrive, nous devons aller parler à Arthur. Je me tourne vers Harry alors qu'il se relève.

**_ On en reparle au Quartier général.**

**_ D'accord. Merci.**

**_ Je t'en pris. Vous restez sagement dans le couloir hein ? Ou alors vous pouvez aller prendre un truc à manger, dans le distributeur.**

**_ Je n'ai pas faim, pourquoi vous ne pensez qu'à m'empiffrer ? Rigole Harry.**

Je rigole avec lui et lui avoue une discussion entre moi et … son père ?

**_ C'est Patmol, pour ces vacances, il s'est donné la mission de te faire prendre du poids !**

Je vois Harry sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, Sirius lui a fait la morale, concernant sa perte de kilos.


	12. Chapter 12

Rebonjour tout le monde pour la suite de cette fic !

Aaaahhhh… quel bonheur de recevoir des reviews !

Vous savez que j'ai commencé cette fic, il y a exactement un an et une semaine ?

Si je ne me trompe pas…

Et il y a une semaine, j'ai terminé le chapitre P, donc… le chapitre 16 !

Voilà, côté infos c'est tout ce que j'avais à donner !

: Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une review, c'est très agréable de savoir que ceux qui nous lisent apprécient notre travail, même s'ils ne « reviewent » pas souvent. Et je te remercie aussi de tes compliments.

**Momographie** : MERCI ! Tu as compris, et dis ce que j'essaie de faire ! C'est exactement ça, d'un côté Harry, le grand Harry qui est fort, adulte, et qui protège ses amis, et Ginny, et d'un autre côté, le Harry enfant qui a besoin de la tendresse et de la sécurité de Sirius. Je suis contente que tu ais réalisé ça ! =D

**Lele-35** : Oui, enfin la suite ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci de ta review.

**mathildeD** : Euh… le passage où Harry va appeler Sirius « papa »… hihi, je ne vais pas te dire quand ça va être, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que évidemment, ça se fera avant la rentrée ! Voilà la suite !

**Mebahiah25** : Coucou Mebah ! Et oui, au lieu de profiter des vacances, j'écris ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai quand même profité pour passer du temps avec ma famille, j'étais dans le salon, devant mon ordi, pendant que ma famille faisait autre chose et que je n'avais rien à faire, et surtout, quand j'avais des idées ! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire, j'avais peur que les émotions ne soient pas bien décrites mais apparemment oui !

Merci pour le TORT…TUE ! J'essaierais de ne plus faire la faute !

Oui la papote veut nous faire du mal, l'autre jour, ils voulaient me tuer soit-disant que je suis un être elfique… non mais ! ^^

**Anna Potter100** : Mourir d'impatience ? Ah non ! Je n'aimerais pas apprendre que je tue des gens moi ! ^^ S'il va bien prendre le couple de son parrain et Lunard ? Justement, je suis en train de commencer à l'écrire… mais je ne dirais rien, vous verrez bien ! Mouhahaha !

Merci pour ton soutien, et voilà la suite !

**Yzeute** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes !

**Puka** : Je suis contente que tu prennes le temps d'écrire, même si ta review est plus courte (je ne suis pas d'accord, elle est loin d'être courte, mais bon), c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé le moment où Harry pense à Sirius comme à un père.

Le POV Maugrey, normalement, il est dans ce chapitre… va vérifier… oui, il est là ! Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux, alors on verra bien. ^^

Voilà la suite, au plaisir de te revoir !

oOo

J'aimerais encore vous remerciez d'être toujours là à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment un bonheur incroyable ! Et ça m'aide à continuer ! Merci donc à vous, et bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 12 : L comme Lien._

POV RON :

Le trajet du retour se fait avec calme. La tension est partie. Du moins celle de ma famille…

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est tombé amoureux de ma sœur ! Non franchement ça me dépasse, c'est impossible. C'est obligé qu'elle n'est pas faite pour lui, ou le contraire. Bon d'accord, ils s'entendent bien, elle le fait rire, il la rassure, elle l'épaule, il la protège, elle… lui fait la bise… il la… regarde, elle… le prend dans ses bras…il… la… défend. Oh mon dieu, mais ils s'aiment nom d'un chien ! Et c'est une catastrophe. Enfin quoi ! Ma sœur et Harry ! Berk !

**_ Tu t'en remettras ?**

Je sursaute en poussant un cri que j'essaie de faire discret. Vu le regard de Fol Œil, c'est raté. Je n'avais même pas fait gaffe, mais nous sommes arrivés à destination, nous descendons du magicobus. Et c'est Harry qui vient de me « réveiller ».

**_ De quoi ?**

**_ Ne fais pas l'idiot Ron, je sais très bien à quoi tu pensais, et peu importe ce que tu diras, ou ce que tu feras, c'est comme ça et c'est tout.**

Il sort à l'appel de Lupin, et je le suis.

Sirius nous attends dans la cuisine avec un super goûter. Je n'avais même pas remarqué, mais nous sommes restés longtemps à l'hôpital. Il nous propose de nous asseoir alors que règne sur la table un festin remplit de chocolat, biscottes, confitures, cafés… J'adore Sirius !

Harry n'a pas décoché un mot. Il reste silencieux en s'asseyant à côté de son parrain. Evidemment, où aurait-il été sinon ? Il croise les bras sur la table, mais ne se sert rien. Sirius passe sa main dans les cheveux désordonnés de son filleul. Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de penser ça. Non pas que ça me pose un problème qu'Harry ait un parrain, mais quand on voit de quelle manière ils se sont connus – et ma jambe s'en souvient encore – et la façon dont ils ont appris à se connaître, c'est-à-dire par écrit seulement, avec quelques visites par-ci par-là, je trouve étrange qu'ils en soient arrivés à ce point là. C'est comme si l'un vivait à travers l'autre, comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin parler. Carrément flippant !

**_ Ron ?**

**_ Hein ? Quoi ? Je suis là !**

Tonks, elle m'a fait peur. Elle s'est assise à côté de moi. Tiens, je suis assis ? Ah bon.

**_ Tu veux de la confiture ?**

**_ Ouais, merci.**

Je réfléchirais à ça plus tard, à Poudlard, avec Hermione, comme ça, elle réfléchira et j'écouterais, comme d'habitude.

.

POV HERMIONE :

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve. Merlin, si tu existes, arrête-moi avant que je ne commette un meurtre.

Je vais littéralement exploser ! Je me réveille, Mc Gonagall me contacte dans son bureau, et j'apprends qu'Harry a eu une vision, que le père de Ron a failli mourir, que grâce à Harry il va s'en sortir, mais que compte tenu de la situation, Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux ont été transférés cette au quartier général pour plus de sécurité, et pour avoir des nouvelles.

Bordel ! Et moi alors ? Je reste là comme une conne à attendre que ça passe ? Je n'ai aucune nouvelle. AU-CU-NE ! Mc Gonagall ne peut pas m'en donner parce que l'autre connasse d'Ombrage est tellement furax à l'idée d'avoir perdu cinq jours avec son souffre douleur préféré qu'elle m'épie dès que je fais un geste, comme si elle attendait à ce que je me transforme en Harry pour moi aussi avoir des retenues. Elle est ignoble, malfaisante, per…

En fait non, elle n'est en ce moment même rien d'autre qu'un ange à côté de Dean Thomas, Mr-le-mal-aimé-qui-ne-pense-qu'à-sa-grande-gueule. Depuis ce matin, et il est bientôt l'heure de dîner, Mr se plaint parce que sa petite-amie s'est barrée sans prévenir, et même sans lui dire au revoir. Non mais bon dieu quel blasphème au secours !

Rhââââ… pitié tuez-moi, rien de ce que me fera Voldemort ne pourra être pire que cette journée, sans Ron, sans Harry, sans Ginny. Autant ils m'énervent des fois les garçons, autant quand ils ne sont pas là, je me sens vide… si vide. Comme si une partie de ma vie était partie avec. Quel intérêt de rester à Poudlard s'ils ne sont pas là ? Même les devoirs dans le calme, chose que j'apprécie au plus au point, deviennent pour moi un ennui sans égal.

**_ Dean Thomas pour la dernière fois veux-tu bien te taire ? Je suis préfète je te rappelle, alors quand je demande le silence, j'exige le SILENCE !**

La salle commune devient d'un coup si figée que même la mouche qui vole est vue de tous.

**_ Un problème Granger ? **

Seigneur ayez pitié…

**_ Oui j'ai un problème. Je commence à siffler en me levant pour lui faire face. Depuis ce matin tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre que Ginny ne t'a pas dit au revoir. Je tiens à te rappeler qu'elle est partie en URGENCE, parce que son père a failli MOURIR, alors franchement embrasser son petit-ami alors que son père est dans un état critique, je crois que c'était le cadet de ses soucis. En plus, c'est fait, tu n'as plus à t'en plaindre, elle ne reviendra pas avant la rentrée, alors FERME-LA !**

**_ Evidemment, elle ne m'a pas réveillé alors que Potter est parti avec eux !**

**_ Harry est le meilleur ami de Ron. Tu me fais quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ?**

**_ Ah parce que tu sais ce que c'est Granger ? T'as jamais embrassé personne, tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est bouffer tes bouquins et faire mumuse avec Mr je sauve le Monde !**

**_ Je préfère encore mourir vieille fille que de sortir avec un mec comme toi. Tu es stupide, borné, immature, imbuvable, irrespectueux, arrogant, et je t'en passe. Je me demande vraiment ce que Ginny peut bien te trouver, parce que quand je te vois franchement, tu me fais pitié !**

OUF ! Ca fait du bien de tout lâcher de temps en temps. Les élèves dans la pièce sont bouche bée, et je suis sûre que Ron aurait été fier de moi. Je m'attendais à ce que Dean m'insulte, me rabaisse, mais la claque qui s'étale sur ma joue est beaucoup trop imprévisible. Je sens ma tête partir alors que la brulure sur ma joue augmente.

Une rage telle que je n'avais jamais eu monte en moi et soudain, je me relève, brandit mon poing, et l'abas sur son visage plein de fureur. Le sang gicle de son nez. J'ai eu mal, mais lui aussi, parfait. Tous les Gryffondor hurlent de surprise, Miss Je-sais-tout vient de frapper un camarade. Je regarde Dean droit dans les yeux et lui sort quatre mots du fond de mes trippes.

**_ Va te faire foutre.**

Je retourne m'asseoir, jette le brouillon raté de mon devoir, et sous un silence pesant, des dizaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur moi, je prends un autre parchemin et écris :

_« Chère Mme Weasley. »_

.

POV SIRIUS :

Les enfants montent dans leur chambre pour ranger leurs affaires. Les valises sont arrivées durant leur absence. Je vois Ginny et Ron discuter, à voix basse, le bras de Ron est passé autour de sa petite sœur. Elle a de la chance de l'avoir, ils ont l'air d'aller mieux.

Harry entre dans sa chambre sans même réaliser que je le suis. La porte reste entrouverte et je vois Harry s'allonger en travers sur son lit, ses mains sur son visage.

**_ Je peux entrer ?**

Il sursaute en sortant rapidement sa baguette. S'il croit me faire peur…

**_ Pa'…tmol ! **

**_ Oui. C'est moi.**

Je ferme la porte, me tourne vers Harry maintenant assis sur le bord de son lit, et ouvre mes bras en une invitation silencieuse.

**_ Je ne crois pas que nous avons eu des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom avec des « **_**Sirius, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Harry, je suis si content de te revoir !**_** ».**

Harry se relève et s'approche de moi en souriant. Ses mains se réfugient dans mon dos et je le serre contre mon torse. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et soupire. Enfin les vacances peuvent commencer, enfin mon « fils » est rentré, enfin il est dans mes bras, enfin je peux respirer. Il va bien. Ou presque. Mais il ira mieux, je ferais tout pour. Je le tiens dans mes bras, je le protègerais. Ici, il ne lui arrivera rien. J'embrasse ses cheveux et le relâche, gardant tout de même mon bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers le lit.

**_ Alors, ça va ?**

**_ Mieux, merci.**

**_ A ton service.**

Je lui souris et m'assois sur le lit, mon dos contre le mur. Harry se love contre moi comme dans un cocon. Sa tête contre mon torse, mon bras gauche autour de lui, sa main sur mon cœur. Il a les yeux fermés mais je le sens tendu dans mes bras. J'attrape ses lunettes et les pose sur la table de nuit sous le regard flou et surpris de mon filleul… ou fils.

**_ Je ne vois rien. Il murmure en grimaçant.**

Je me moque doucement en l'embrassant à nouveau sur la tête.

**_ Pas besoin de voir pour dormir.**

Il grogne tout bas pendant que je ferme les rideaux d'un coup de baguette, plongeant la pièce dans le noir.

**_ Je ne veux pas dormir. Tiens d'abord, pendant qu'on discute. C'est quoi cette histoire de me faire prendre du poids ? Cherche pas d'excuse, Remus t'as vendu.**

Cette fois je rigole franchement devant l'air outré d'Harry.

**_ Dors. Je lui ordonne en rigolant.**

**_ Je ne vais pas t'obéir, je vais seulement me reposer. Mais ne crois pas que je vais lâcher l'affaire.**

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Il laisse échapper un long bâillement qui me fait rire.

**_ Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas fatigué…**

**_ Je ne l'étais pas avant que tu arrives. Comment tu fais pour m'endormir dès que je suis près de toi ?**

**_ La première version, c'est que je suis le parrain le plus soporifique du pays.**

Cette fois c'est lui qui rigole, les yeux toujours fermés.

**_ La deuxième, c'est qu'avec moi, tu relâches la pression et à force d'être toujours tendu et sur le qui-vive, quand tu te laisse aller, toute la fatigue accumulée revient en force.**

**_ Hmmm… La deuxième me paraît plus plausible.**

Je le serre plus fort dans mes bras en remerciement. Il baille encore.

**_ Patmol ? Raconte-moi une histoire. Il murmure.**

**_ Une histoire ? Je souris. Genre la princesse coincée dans une tour avec un dragon ?**

**_ Non ! Il rigole. Du genre un loup-garou et trois animagi qui découvrent Poudlard.**

Je souris avec nostalgie. Il veut ce genre d'histoire ? Parfait. Je regarde la photo de notre équipe de Quidditch. James et moi, bras dessus, bras dessous. Son souaffle et ma batte.

**_ J'en ai une. C'était en deuxième année, à l'approche de noël, et…**

Je continue mon récit même si je sais qu'Harry ne tardera pas à s'endormir. Je lui raconterais toujours notre histoire. Celle qui l'a fait naître, celle qui le fait dormir dans mes bras.

.

POV REMUS :

Les jeunes Weasley sont dans la chambre de Ron. Je crois qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver entre eux quelques heures. Ils ont failli perdre leur père tout de même. Harry dort dans sa chambre. Sirius n'a pas voulu le quitter. Je rigole intérieurement. Un vrai père cet homme. Harry n'aura aucun mal à l'appeler « papa ». Molly fait des lessives, elle veut laver les draps des jeunes. Il faut dire qu'ils ont quatre jours d'avance. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Moi je suis dans ma chambre, en train de lire un livre très intéressant…En fait non, j'essaie de m'occuper l'esprit et de ne pas penser à celui d'Harry. Moi qui croyais que ses rêves n'étaient pas la réalité, ce qui est arrivé cette nuit me prouve le contraire. Et j'en suis désolé.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

**_ Entrez. Je dis en posant mon livre.**

C'est Tonks, dommage, j'aurais voulu voir Sirius.

**_ Il faut qu'on te dise, il y aura une réunion ce soir, après le dîner, quand les jeunes dormiront. Sirius n'est pas là avec toi ?**

**_ Non, il est avec Harry. Comment es-tu au courant ?**

**_ Oh, ça fais longtemps que je le sais.**

**_ Mais qui te l'as dis ?**

**_ Personne, je l'ai deviné c'est tout.**

**_ Deviner ? Comment peux-tu « deviner » ça ?**

**_ Remusss… souffle Tonks. Je suis une fille, je sens ce genre de chose.**

**_ Ce genre de…**

Soudain j'ai comme un doute, un énorme doute. Elle ne… mais je… je pensais qu'elle parlait de la réunion, de comment elle l'a su, pas de… Sirius et moi.

**_ Remus, ça va ?**

**_ Tonks, de quoi tu me parles ?**

Je ne me rends même pas compte que je me suis levée de mon siège.

**_ Ben de… de Sirius et toi… de votre… vous êtes bien ensemble n'est ce pas ? **

**_ Comment tu l'as su ? Je m'écris.**

**_ Alors j'ai raison ? **

**_ **_**Tonks**_**.**

Elle me regarde avec peur et se tait. Elle reprend la parole avec une douceur inhabituelle.

**_ Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je l'ai deviné. Vous deux vous êtes… en osmose. C'est carrément flippant. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mots, vous n'utilisez que vos yeux. Et puis, la façon dont Sirius s'inquiète pour toi, la façon dont tu le cherches quand tu rentre de mission, les gestes intimes, discrets, presque invisibles, qui câlinent, qui rassurent, qui veulent tout dire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne d'autre ne le sais, et je comprends que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, je ne dirais rien.**

**_ Je… merci. Ca ne, ne te gêne pas ? Je demande en passant une main sur le visage.**

**_ Ben… elle semblait mal-à-l'aise maintenant. Franchement je ne sais pas, je ne vous ais jamais vraiment vu vous… vous embrasser ou quoi que ce soit… mais quand même…**

Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi gênée.

**_ C'est bon. Je murmure en souriant. J'ai compris.**

Elle me sourit.

**_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir deux mecs ensemble. En couple. Il va me falloir un peu de temps. Mais Remus, de quoi pensais-tu que je parlais ?**

**_ De la réunion, je me demandais comment tu l'avais su.**

**_ Oh ça. C'est Dumbledore qui nous a envoyé un message.**

**_ Bien, alors je vais… prévenir Sirius.**

Je rougis et Tonks se retient de pouffer de rire. Malheureusement, ses cheveux la trahissent, elle est aussi gênée que moi. Reste plus qu'à prévenir Sirius que sa cousine est au courant qu'il sort avec un loup-garou.

.

POV MOLLY :

Nous sommes tous attablés pour le dîner. Harry, qui dormait encore dans les bras de Sirius, est arrivé un peu en chancelant. Dire qu'il va mieux dès que Sirius est là. Je ne comprends pas comment Sirius arrive à prendre soin de son filleul alors qu'il ne sait même pas prendre bien soin de lui-même. Mais bon, il a veillé sur mes enfants l'autre nuit, je lui laisse sa chance.

**_ Passe-moi le pain s'il te plait.**

**_ Je peux avoir de l'eau ?**

**_ Quelqu'un a vu la sauce ?**

Les discussions vont dans tous les sens. Tonks parle avec les jumeaux, Remus avec Kingsley, Ron avec Ginny… Seul Harry reste silencieux. Il grignote à peine ce que Sirius lui a mis dans son assiette. Alors que j'allais demander à Harry s'il voulait autre chose, un hibou s'engouffre dans la cuisine, battant des ailes avec fureur, nous faisant tous sursauter.

**_ C'est un des hiboux de Poudlard ! Commente Ginny.**

Ron et Harry vont pour se lever quand le hibou se pose devant moi. Tiens donc ! Depuis quand Poudlard veut-il m'écrire ?

**_ Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, si j'apprends que vous avez fait une quelconque bêtise…**

**_ Si on en avait fait une maman, commence Fred.**

**_ La lettre a mis drôlement longtemps à arriver ! Termine George.**

Oui, en effet, mais hors de question que je l'admette. J'ouvre la lettre écrite d'une écriture que je ne reconnais guère. Signature ?

**_ Hermione ! Je m'exclame, soufflée.**

D'un coup, plus vite que l'éclair, Ron, Harry et Ginny se lèvent, la panique sur le visage. Evidemment, ils s'inquiètent pour leur amie.

**_ Elle va bien. Je les rassure. C'est elle qui m'a écrit une lettre.**

**_ Pourquoi elle t'écrirait à toi ? Réplique Ron de plus en plus blanc.**

**_ Elle… et bien elle souhaite, si je comprends bien, passer les vacances ici, avec nous, alors elle m'envoie une lettre pour me demander d'aller au Terrier évidemment mais…**

Je regarde Fol Œil, qui réfléchit à la question.

**_ Je pense que cela peut se faire.**

Je donne alors la lettre à Ron qui me l'arrache presque des mains, il la survole, puis la passe à Ginny en se rasseyant. Elle en fait autant et c'est Harry qui lit la lettre, les sourcils froncés, alors que Sirius lui attrape le bras pour le faire rassoir.

**_ Elle s'est engueulée avec Dean.**

**_ Pardon ? Demande Ginny à Harry.**

**_ Mc Gonagall a du lui dire pourquoi nous étions partis en pleine nuit. Ce n'est pas passé inaperçu. Elle parle de la mauvaise ambiance générale. A cause de Dean.**

**_ Et pourquoi forcément Dean ? S'énerve Ginny.**

**_ Pourquoi pas ? Il réplique. Il n'y a aucune mauvaise ambiance dans la salle commune, seulement quand Dean est dans le secteur.**

**_ Ta colère contre lui est injustifiée.**

**_ C'est toi qui es complètement aveugle !**

**_ Ca suffit !**

Remus faire taire les deux enfants d'un ton sec.

**_ Vous saurez ce qui s'est passé quand Hermione sera là. Nous irons la chercher, et vous pourrez déblatérer comme bon vous semblera, en attendant, mangez. Réplique Remus.**

Harry et Ginny s'affrontent quelques secondes, mais finissent par se calmer, le repas continue.

.

POV GINNY :

**_ Tu crois qu'elle a un problème ?**

Je m'arrête dans ma lancée, juste en gardant la porte de ma chambre entrouverte pour écouter Harry et Sirius.

**_ Hermione est débrouillarde Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**_ Ouais mais, avec Ombrage, elle va lui en faire baver.**

**_ Hermione est intouchable, elle ne prendra pas le risque de violer un quelconque décret.**

**_ Quand même…**

**_ Dis donc Harry, moi ce n'est pas pour Hermione que je m'inquiète mais pour toi. Passer pour le mec jaloux ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de…**

**_ Oh la ferme ! Réplique Harry en rigolant.**

Je ne les vois pas, ils sont en train de monter l'escalier, mais j'imagine bien le coup de poing dans l'épaule, et le sourire de Sirius.

**_ Non mais sérieusement c'est vrai, Dean n'est qu'un crétin. **

**_ Tu n'es pas objectif !**

**_ La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est se pavaner avec Gin' à son bras pour que tous les mecs le jalousent. Il ne la connait même pas, et je suis sur qu'à la rentrée, il va l'engueuler parce que Gin' ne lui a pas écrit. C'est lui qui est jaloux, il ne lui fait même pas confiance, il...**

Je ne peux pas entendre la suite, Harry et Sirius sont à l'étage supérieur. Je ferme la porte derrière moi avec une sorte de boule dans le ventre. Harry a raison, Dean va encore tirer la tronche parce que je ne lui ais pas écrit, et parce que j'ai passé mes vacances avec _Harry Potter_. Finalement, c'est peut-être vrai, Hermione s'est engueulé avec lui.

Je vais prendre ma douche et j'essaie d'oublier ce minuscule problème pour l'instant. Alors que je regarde mon reflet nu dans le miroir, je réalise soudain que je n'ai toujours pas parlé à ma mère de mon autre _problème_.

.

Un bouquin dans les mains, un parchemin sur mes genoux, j'attaque mon devoir de sortilège. La réunion a commencé depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Chacun est dans sa chambre. Harry doit être endormi, grâce à la bonne volonté de Sirius. Ron aussi doit dormir, il adore ça, et malgré tout, lui aussi doit récupérer son manque de sommeil.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier me font lever la tête. Quelqu'un descend vers le salon. Fred et George ? Non, pas assez de bruit. Ron alors ? Non lui il serait plus discret. Bon, je pose mon livre, range ma plume, prends ma robe de chambre, et suis Harry dans les couloirs.

**_ Où tu vas comme ça ?**

Il sursaute, se retourne, et comme d'habitude, sort sa baguette comme si j'allais l'attaquer.

**_ Tu veux quelque chose ?**

Il range sa baguette en soupirant puis me regarde.

**_ Non, en fait je m'ennuyais, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je voulais aller dans le salon boire un truc, ta mère y aura forcément laissé quelque chose pour qu'on n'aille pas dans la cuisine.**

**_ Je viens.**

**_ Va dormir.**

**_ Parle au mur ! Je lui réponds en passant devant lui.**

Je descends jusqu'au salon, Harry derrière moi. Nous ne cherchons pas à être silencieux, je suis sur que Maugrey a déjà son œil rivé sur nous. J'hésite entre lui tirer la langue et lui faire un signe de main, même si je sais que je le ferais dans le vide.

Je m'assois sur un canapé et attends qu'Harry me rejoigne, notre querelle déjà oubliée.

**_ Tu es d'accord avec moi ? (Pause) Ah merci, j'avais peur d'être le seul. (Pause) Non mais sérieusement c'est vrai qu'elle se ment à elle-même. (Pause) Mais comment lui faire comprendre ?**

Harry entre dans le salon en me tournant le dos, parlant à grand renfort de gestes.

**_ Harry ? A qui tu parles ?**

Il se retourne et me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

**_ Ben… au mur !**

Je pouffe malgré moi en lui disant de venir s'assoir à son tour.

**_ Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si c'était Dean qui…**

**_ En effet, je coupe. Mais en même temps tu as une bonne excuse. A ce qui paraît la jalousie est un vilain défaut.**

Je souris devant l'air gêné d'Harry qui détourne de regard, les joues rouges. Je me lève alors et vais m'asseoir face à lui, directement sur la table basse. Je lui attrape sa main bandée et montre la mienne, où la marque disparait déjà.

**_ Tu te souviens de notre retenue commune ?**

Harry grogne avec colère. Il se souvient. Il a vociféré que j'allais encore souffrir, que j'aurais mieux fait de penser à moi, qu'il ne fallait pas que ça m'arrive, avant que je ne lui ferme son clapet avec une magnifique réplique.

**_ Pourquoi ? Il demande malgré tout.**

**_ Parce que ce soir là, tu as agis de la manière dont un garçon devrait réagir. Pas Dean. Lui se foutait que je sois en retenue, du moment que ce n'était pas avec toi.**

**_ Il croyait quoi ? Qu'on avait rencard ? La prochaine fois, je demanderais à Ombrage si elle a une chandelle.**

J'éclate de rire et Harry me regarde avec ses yeux qui me brûlent de l'intérieur. Il scrute mon visage, allant de la racine de mes cheveux, jusqu'au bout de mon menton. J'ai l'impression d'être un trésor dont il est l'heureux possesseur, comme si me voyait pour la première fois, comme un aveugle qui découvre la lumière. Une envie qui vient du fond de mon ventre me pousse en avant, mes lèvres allant à la rencontre des siennes. Son souffle m'atteint déjà alors qu'il est dans la même position, dans la même attente. Oublié Dean, oublié l'œil magique de Maugrey braqué sur nous. Sa main dans la mienne, son corps tout près, rien de pourrait empêcher ce qui va se passer. Harry est proche, trop et en même temps pas assez. Je sais que d'ici une ou deux secondes, je sentirais ses lèvres, je passerais ma main dans ses cheveux. Il est là, contre moi, pour moi, et le monde, l'espace-temps, semble soudain s'arrêter.

Sauf pour ce stupide sifflement qui se fait entendre derrière moi, comme si le vent passait par un tout petit espace pour rentrer dans la pièce. Je me retourne et me lève alors qu'Harry semble se réveiller. Je suis prête à tuer celui qui m'a gâché ce magnifique moment.

Mais c'est un rideau.

Un simple rideau qui bouge comme si le vent le faisait vivre. Harry se poste à côté de moi, et plus par automatisme que par autre chose, nos mains se lient pour ne plus se lâcher, et nous avançons vers ce nouveau mystère. D'un geste vif, Harry tire sur le rideau, qui s'écarte dans un nuage de poussière. Une porte. Une simple porte que nous n'avions jamais vue avant, en même temps, nous n'y faisions pas vraiment attention. D'un geste hésitant, Harry tourne la vieille poignée ronde et pousse la porte vers… le dehors.

.

On sursaute vers l'arrière. Non seulement il fait vraiment froid dehors, mais en plus, nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir sans une bonne raison. Et une ballade au clair de lune n'est pas une excuse valable. Dommage. En fait, ce qui m'empêche d'avancer, c'est le… jardin… en face de nous. Des herbes hautes qui arrivent à notre tête, des rosiers morts contre les murs. Pas très accueillant, tout comme le reste de la maison.

**_ Un jardin intérieur. Souffle Harry en avançant. **

Je le suis bien malgré moi et écrase les ronces qui s'entremêlent sur les quatre marches à descendre.

**_ Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale.**

**_ Je suis sure qu'elle est nulle. Je réplique sur le même ton, ma voix murmurant dans le noir.**

**_ Crois-tu qu'on pourrait remettre se jardin en état pour… la semaine prochaine ?**

**_ Pour Noël ? Pourquoi veux… Oooohhhh ! Un jardin intérieur au quartier général. Pour Sirius ! Excellent idée Harry, il nous faudra surement l'aide des autres, mais à nous deux, c'est infaisable. Peut-être Tonks et Lupin, ils peuvent utiliser la magie. Et ma mère a la main verte, ça pourrait le faire. **

Harry me sourit à pleine dent. Voilà une nuit qui promet d'être intéressante. Tant pis pour le baiser, il attendra.

.

POV MAUGREY :

Matin. Café. Discussion. Molly est à l'hôpital, Sirius fait chauffer les œufs, Remus sort le café, Tonks essaie de ne pas casser les tasses. Moi ? J'attends Potter. Encore un peu et j'aurais assisté en live à son premier baiser avec Weasley. C'était bien parti pourtant. Hmmm, Potter un Don Juan. C'est presque drôle.

Pour le jardin je ne sais pas trop quoi en pensez. Je peux voir à travers les murs, pas entendre. Mais connaissant Potter depuis maintenant quelques mois, je pense savoir ce qu'il compte en faire.

Ca y est, ils arrivent tous les trois. Weasley fille, Weasley garçon et Potter. Weasley jumeaux dorment encore.

**_ Bonjour les jeunes, bonjours Harry.**

Les bonjours se mélangent et Potter met sa tête sur l'épaule de Black pour un câlin. On dirait un chien et son chiot. Mon dieu, très drôle, très spirituel. Potter fini tout de même par s'asseoir, à la gauche de Ron, en face de la jeune rouquine. Hmmm… sous la table ? Non rien à ce niveau là, décidément faire du pied n'est plus à la mode. Ou alors ils ne sont vraiment pas doués.

Après quelques discussions avec les questions d'usages « _bien dormi ?_» ou « _comment vas-tu ?_ », dont je me fiche royalement, Black se lève.

**_ Je vais voir Buck avant qu'il ne meurt de faim.**

Parfait, il me donne le moment que je désirais. Dès que la porte se ferme, Harry et Ginny échangent un regard plein de sous-entendus.

**_ Alors, vous nous racontez ou je le fais ?**

Potter sursaute et se tourne vers moi.

**_ Vous êtes au courant ? **

**_ J'ai tout suivis.**

Apparemment, le « tout » n'échappe pas à Weasley qui, comme je le pensais, rougit de gêne.

**_ De quoi ? C'est quoi le secret ? Demande le plus jeune des grands frères.**

**_ On a trouvé un jardin, une sorte de cour intérieure hier soir, et on voudrait savoir s'il est possible de le remettre sur pied pour le jour de Noël.**

**_ On ? C'est qui on ?**

Je souris bien malgré moi. Weasley semble suspicieux maintenant. Il sait déjà que le « on » signifie Potter et sa copine, et il n'a pas l'air d'en être satisfait.

**_ Harry et moi. Réplique Ginny. On discutait dans le salon hier soir, et on a vu la porte et…**

**_ Vous l'avez ouvert ? D'étonne Remus qui parle pour la première fois. Harry franchement, comme si c'était le moment de faire ce genre de folie !**

**_ On est au quartier général Lunard, qu'est ce que je risque à part me faire attaquer par un elfe de maison ? Réplique Potter sur le même ton.**

**_ Mais Remus a raison, ce n'est pas très prudent. Passons. Pourquoi veux-tu retaper ce jardin ?**

**_ Pour Black. Je réponds à Tonks d'un ton bourru. Pour que son parrain puisse prendre l'air sans se faire attraper.**

Potter semble mal à l'aise sous les regards étonnés de l'assemblée. Remus finit par avoir un petit sourire ravi. Evidemment qu'il veut aider son… mec ? Et s'il croit que je ne les vois pas se bécoter dans les pièces vides, il se goure. Mais ça, ça ne me regarde pas.

**_ Ce qui explique que tu en parles quand Sirius n'est pas dans la pièce. Murmure Tonks.**

**_ Ben… ouais.**

**_ Je pense qu'on pourrait faire un sorte de mettre des sortilèges de camouflages par-dessus le jardin, se serait plus prudent. Sinon pour le reste, ça peut être fait en quelques coups de baguette, pas de soucis.**

Potter sourit de toutes ses dents en se tournant vers la jeune Weasley qui lève son pouce avec bonne humeur. Ils se lèvent tous les deux, leur repas terminés, et montent vers les étages. Ron reste assis, les sourcils froncés, et se lève d'un coup avec colère.

**_ Qu'est ce que vous foutiez tous les deux dans le salon hier soir ? S'écrit-il en les suivant.**

Cette fois ci je rigole vraiment, avec Lupin et Tonks. Les jeunes sont tellement distrayants.

.

POV FRED :

**_ Je suis sur que cette fois ça va marcher !**

**_ Il nous faut un cobaye. Tenté ?**

**_ Oh que non. Et toi ?**

**_ Pas plus.**

On pouffe de rire tous les deux dans notre chambre, face à notre nouvelle invention. Des cigarettes en bonbon. Même système que les cigarettes à la nicotine, sauf que cette fois, la fumée, le goût, l'odeur, ce sont des parfums de bonbon. Fraise, banane, chocolat, framboise, citron et menthe. Nous n'avons que ça pour l'instant. C'est trop trippant, mais on n'est pas sur que ça marche, et aucun de nous deux ne veut essayer. C'est dommage, quand on a un risque de vomir sans s'arrêter, on s'en fiche, mais pour ça, on flippe. De vrai Poufsouffle, non vraiment, j'ai honte !

**_ Ronald arrête de t'énerver comme ça il n'y a aucune raison ! **

La voix douce et mélodieuse de notre sœur nous fait relever la tête avec bonheur. On a trois cobayes sous la main, on va s'en servir. On court presque pour ouvrir la porte de notre chambre et on voit Ron, rouge tomate, qui suit Harry et Ginny, passablement ennuyés.

**_ Vous trois, venez voir, on vient de terminer un truc !**

Sceptiques et surtout méfiants, ils nous suivent bon gré mal gré.

**_ Justement les mecs, moi aussi j'ai un truc à vous dire. Commence Harry.**

On les invite à s'asseoir sur nos lits, après avoir poussé le bordel de notre chambre. Harry nous explique en deux ou trois mots l'idée qu'il a eu pour le jardin. Evidemment, la question est de savoir ce qu'il foutait avec Ginny dans le salon à une heure pareille, il va falloir enquêter, foi de facétieux !

**_ Cool Harry, tu peux compter sur nous, on t'aidera à faire ça, et maman pourrait aussi être utile ! Mais maintenant regardez…**

Nous aussi on leur explique notre nouvelle trouvaille. Harry n'a pas l'air trop effrayé, il connait déjà les cigarettes en chocolat chez les moldus. Les QUOI ? Ca existe déjà ? Je suis déchu, et mon frère est dans le même cas. Mais Harry nous rassure vite. Les cigarettes, se sont des morceaux de chocolats entourés dans un cylindre blanc que tu mords et suces. Ouf. Nous c'est comme une vraie cigarette, on la fume petit à petit, il faut l'allumer. Quiconque voit ça de l'extérieur pense que nous sommes des fumeurs. Génial non ?

Harry accepte de goûter. Il allume, fume, aspire, recrache la fumée, nous regarde. J'en suis presque à me ronger les ongles. Il FAUT que ça marche.

Harry nous sourit avec bonheur et on pousse un cri de joie. Marchandise testée et approuvée par notre fournisseur. Nos blagues peuvent continuer ! Pauvres victimes, tremblez !

.

POV SIRIUS :

**_ Bon appétit Buck.**

L'animal, qui ressemble plus à un ami, me répond d'un claquement de bec. Je redescend vers la cuisine, Harry doit avoir fini de manger. Je vais aller voir comment il va mon bonhomme. Cette nuit, après la réunion, il ne dormait pas encore. Du moins pas complètement. Il était juste un peu réveillé, assez pour réagir à mon arrivée. Même pas trente secondes après que je lui ais dit bonne nuit, il dormait.

Evidemment, il a encore fait un cauchemar. Vers les deux ou trois heures du mat'. Il a encore passé deux heures à sangloter dans mes bras, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de le rassurer et de le calmer. Mon cher filleul, ça me rend malade de le voir comme ça, il faudrait vraiment trouver une solution.

Je passe devant le salon et m'y arrête, derrière la porte. Tonks et Remus sont dans les sofas, Harry avec eux. Ils rigolent et discutent en faisant des gestes, comme s'ils décrivaient quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, mais Harry a l'air emballé.

Il est assis juste à côté de Remus, presque contre lui. Le regard bienveillant de mon loup-garou me rassure. Harry n'est pas tout seul même quand je ne suis pas là.

Harry dit quelque chose qui fait rire Remus et Tonks. Ils s'entendent bien aussi ces deux là. C'est étrange. Aucune jalousie de ma part bien sur. Face à moi, Tonks n'a aucune chance. Trop féminine au goût de Remus, je rigole intérieurement.

Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de les voir ensembles tous les trois. C'est comme si ça prouvait qu'une paix, qu'une famille était possible.

Je m'adosse au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, et je les regarde avec plaisir.

C'est agréable de voir à quel point ce qui nous arrive dans la vie peut rapprocher les gens. Si je n'avais pas parlé à Remus, je n'aurais pas appris à le connaître, je ne serais pas devenu animagus, je ne serais pas aujourd'hui avec lui, en couple. Et si je ne m'étais pas entendu avec James, Harry ne serait pas là, avec moi, dans mes bras. Et si je ne m'étais pas enfuis de chez mes parents il y a des années, Andromeda ne m'aurait pas fait rencontrer son époux, et aujourd'hui, peut-être que Tonks ne serait pas devenue ma cousine, une autre exclue des Black.

Tout ça pour dire que nos choix dans nos vies, même s'ils nous paraissent d'abord insensés, finissent toujours, un jour ou l'autre, par nous faire réaliser que finalement, ils n'étaient pas si mauvais.

Il y a des choix que je regrette, d'autres dont je suis fier. Certains dont je doute encore. Mais quand je vois Harry, Remus et Tonks, aussi liés, aussi heureux alors que dehors la terre gronde, je me dis que c'est justement cette guerre, qui resserre nos liens.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bien le bonjour Ô lecteurs émérites ! _

_Comment ça va bien ?_

_Bon… arrêtons de délirer, et faisons ce que j'adoooore faire ! _

_Répondre aux reviews ! ^^_

_Un petit peu moins pour ce chapitre je le déplore mais bon, je m'en remettrais je pense…_

_**MathildeD**__ : Merci pour ta review. Hâte de lire la suite ? La voilàààà ! ^^_

_Anna Potter100 : Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé Hermione qui s'énerve, je veux montrer qu'elle peut être autre chose que la copine préfète qui aide aux devoirs. Elle est vraiment engagée dans ce qu'elle fait, et c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit ce moment, ravie qu'il t'ai plu. De l'action dans ce chapitre ? Non pas trop, je reste dans l'esprit de Noël. Premier baiser ? hihihi, je ne sais pas…. (mensonge, je le sais, mais bon… ^^) Dans ton top 10 ? Merci, j'en suis honorée ! (commence déjà à rougir)._

_**Momographie**__ : Je suis contente que tu aimes Maugrey, parce qu'il réapparait dans le chapitre ! C'est vrai que la réplique « très spirituel » m'a beaucoup plu ! Mais l'allusion au pieds sous la table me faire rire à chaque fois que je me lis ! ^^ C'est vrai que le double côté d'Harry peut être génant, moi personnellement je l'aime bien, je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu comme ça, même dans les livres, je suis contente que tu l'apprécies. _

_**Puka**__ : Merci pour tout. Moi aussi j'ai adoré Hermione, j'ai surtout aimé l'écrire ! Je te préviens tout de suite, dans ce chapitre aussi tu vas trouver qu'il y a trop peu de moment Sirius / Harry, j'ai voulu les « séparer » maintenant pour mieux les « réunir » plus tard. En gros, il y aura beaucoup de moments plus tard, dans des flashs back. Mais en attendant, saches qu'il y a plus de moment dans les chapitres N et surtout O ! ^^ Ouais, la philosophie de Sirius et des liens est super, je suis rassurée de voir que j'ai réussi mon coup ! Fol Œil et Tonks sont au courant oui, et Harry va l'apprendre, c'est sur ! D'ailleurs, je suis en train d'écrire le moment où il l'apprend et sa réaction. ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras lorsque je le posterai. _

_**Mebahiah **__: Tu as changé de pseudo ! Sur le coup ça m'a surpris ! ^^ J'ai eu quelques secondes de flottement. Ouais, le dentiste, ça fait mal, mais ce n'est pas le sujet n'est ce pas ? ^^ _

_Ouais, Ron est un peu… comment dire… disons que de voir Ginny et Harry ensemble, il a du mal, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui ! ^^ _

_Pour le passage d'Hermione, oui c'est à peu près ça ! hihi, je suis énervée parce qu'il y a des jours où mes doigts ne vont pas assez vite sur le clavier, alors c'est frustrant parce que les phrases ne sont pas écrites de la même façon qu'elles sont pensées, et ça m'éneeeerve ! Grrr. Oh, mais Ron est très fier d'Hermione ! _

_C'est exactement ça, Harry ne va pas bien, il ne veut que Sirius pour aller mieux. J'imagine trop le sentiment de sécurité qu'il doit avoir dans les bras de Sirius, je l'envie. ^^ _

_Je sais, je fais beaucoup de fautes, mais bon, dans l'ensemble je trouve que ça reste « correct », mais je vais surement un jour ou l'autre relire toute ma fic d'un coup et remettre à jour tous les chapitres pour tout corriger, faut juste que je trouve le courage… _

_Mais tu as raison sur un point, des fois, je suis tellement dans ma fic que je me mets à agir comme mes personnages, d'ailleurs, Audo me demande souvent ce que je suis en train de faire quand je bouge toute seule au milieu du couloir… ^^_

_Molly est surtout inquiète pour Ginny qui agit bizarrement depuis quelques temps ! ^^ Mais ton jeu de mot est génial ! Je l'ai montré à Audo tellement il me faisait rire ! ^^_

_Premier pas pour Harry et Ginny mais pas le dernier ! ^^ Oui Maugrey est parano, mais je pense qu'il est un peu comme un vieil homme qui a vécu assez de choses et qui veut juste veiller sur la jeune génération. J'adore ce mec !_

_Ouais, ça fume dans ma tête, mais j'aimerais trop que ça existe, des vraies cigarettes ou au lieu de fumer de la nicotine, tu fumes de la fraise, de la banane, imagine un peu ! ^^_

_**SI**__ ça se trouve, on se rencontrera pour de vrai ! ^^_

_Merci pour tes si longues reviews, toujours aussi agréables._

_oOo_

_Voili voilou, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Chapitre 13 : M comme Manigance._

POV RON :

Ca fait deux jours qu'on est là. C'est le 20 décembre et depuis deux jours, dès que quelqu'un en a l'occasion, il va travailler sur le jardin derrière le salon. Sirius semble ne se douter de rien pour l'instant, mais l'herbe a déjà été coupée. Moment mémorable, où nous nous sommes perdus dans les hautes branches pleines de ronces. Bref, ça a beaucoup avancé, même maman s'est mise à nous aider. Elle a aussi prévu de faire assez de bonnet et d'écharpe pour tout le monde, parce qu'il fait super froid dehors.

Nous allons voir Papa cet après-midi pendant que trois membres de l'ordre dont je ne connais pas les noms vont chercher Hermione à la gare. Vivement qu'elle arrive, nous n'avons pas encore commencé nos devoirs.

Ginny est en train de discuter avec maman. Ca a failli dégénérer dans la cuisine quand Ginny a eu mal au ventre. Parce que c'est Harry qui lui a donné un cachet. Je suis sur qu'il sait ce qu'a ma sœur. Et du coup maman s'est énervé, Ginny a répliqué, elle là, elles sont dans la chambre à discuter d'un truc dont je ne sais rien. Je vais demander à Harry.

D'ailleurs, Harry m'énerve à coller ma sœur comme ça. Ils n'ont pas parlé de la soirée dans le salon, quand ils ont trouvé le jardin. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux. Evidemment, je préfère Harry à Dean, mais quand même, ça fait… bizarre de les voir échanger des regards complices, des sourires. Ils en arrivent à se prendre la main sans même s'en rendre compte.

C'est pour ça que j'aimerais qu'Hermione soit là.

**_ Ron ? M'appelle la voix de ma sœur. Nous n'avons pas fait le sapin, maman sort les décorations, tu viens ?**

Je me lève et suis Ginny dans les couloirs. Je crois entendre la voix de Sirius derrière moi. Quand on arrive au salon, tout le monde est rassemblé autour d'un espace où il y aura le sapin. Un peu sur la gauche, le voile qui cache la porte du jardin.

**_ Sirius ? Demande ma mère. As-tu des décorations ici ? Faut-il que je passe au terrier ?**

Je me retourne pour voir Sirius entrer dans le salon, rigolant avec son bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Il semble épuisé mais ravi d'être chez son parrain. Nous échangeons un sourire alors qu'il regarde rapidement le voile derrière moi. Et oui, un secret de plus mon vieux.

**_ Je pense que j'en ai dans le grenier Molly. On pourrait aller voir.**

**_ On peut venir ? Demande Ginny d'un coup.**

**_ Franchement Ginny, le grenier n'est pas un endroit très… **

**_ Ca ne peut pas être pire que la Chambre des Secrets ! Réplique Ginny, les bras croisés.**

Elle défie Sirius du regard avec un sourire. Sirius et Harry échangent un regard brillant. Evidemment, il est au courant qu'Harry en pince plus ou moins pour ma sœur.

**_ Et puis Sirius, c'est Noël, et on en apprend toujours des tonnes sur les habitants d'une maison quand on fouille dans les greniers.**

**_ Il n'y a rien de bien à…**

**_ Oh mais si ! Renchérit Harry en souriant à ma sœur. **

Il se tourne vers son parrain en lui attrapant la main.

**_ Aller vient, je suis sur qu'il y a des tonnes de trucs là-haut dont tu ne m'as pas parlé.**

J'entends Sirius baragouiner quelque chose et Remus éclate de rire. Finalement, tout le monde suit la drôle de famille Black / Potter vers un endroit où nous n'avons jamais été. Au dernier étage il y a au bout du couloir un escalier qui donne sur une trappe. Derrière cette trappe, le grenier de la Noble et Ancienne famille Black. L'intérieur est triste, noir, terrifiant et poussiéreux. Il y a des étagères avec des tonnes de cartons, des grandes penderies, des buffets en bois de grand-mère, posés les uns à côté des autres sans aucune logique. Il y a des meubles recouverts de draps blancs pour les protéger du temps qui passe. Nous entrons tous en file indienne dans cette pièce. Sirius a le visage fermé, il essaie sans doute de ne pas réagir, face à ce passé qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Harry et Remus le gardent du coin de l'œil.

**_ Normalement, il y a des inscriptions sur les boîtes. Commente Sirius. **

On commence donc tous à souffler sur les boîtes, enlever la poussière, toussant et reniflant toutes les secondes. Au milieu de la pièce, un meuble avec une forme bizarre. Le professeur Lupin sourit d'un air nostalgique, comme si ce meuble avait une signification.

**_ Dis moi Patmol… tu te souviens de ça ?**

Sirius regarde lui aussi le meuble et d'un geste théâtrale, Lupin enlève le tissu blanc pour révéler un grand piano noir.

**_ Non Lunard. Je ne me souviens pas du tout de ça.**

Je vois Harry froncer les sourcils en entendant le ton dur de Sirius.

**_ J'aimais bien quand tu jouais.**

Les paroles de Lupin font tourner la tête de Sirius qui regarde le piano avec un nouveau regard. Il regarde Lupin et c'est comme s'ils discutaient, comme si Sirius jugeait les paroles de Lupin, comme s'il se demandait si ça en valait la peine.

**_ Tu joues ? Demande Harry en s'approchant et en effleurant les touches du bout des doigts.**

Sirius se poste derrière lui, les mains sur ses épaules. Il finit par poser sa main droite sur celle d'Harry, sur le clavier.

**_ Je n'ai pas rejoué depuis 14 ans.**

**_ J'aimerais bien t'écouter. Il avoue avec un sourire, levant la tête vers son parrain.**

**_ Moi aussi. Rajoutes Lupin d'une voix douce.**

Sirius regarde le piano avec nostalgie puis soupire en grognant à moitié.

**_ Redescend le si tu veux Lunard, mais je n'y jouerais surement pas.**

Harry regarde Lupin qui hausse les épaules d'un air rassurant. On continue donc à rechercher les guirlandes. Finalement, c'est Tonks qui est tombée dessus, littéralement.

POV SIRIUS :

Un piano à queue. Rien que ça. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit là celui-là hein ? D'accord j'aimais bien jouer à l'époque, je pianotais même très souvent. Mais c'était avant, et encore moins dans cette baraque que je déteste par-dessus tout.

Du coup, Alastor et Lunard sont en train de le descendre pendant qu'on emmène les trois caisses de déco avec nous. Une affreuse maison à décorer, comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

**_ Patmol, ça ne va pas ?**

Harry me regarde d'un air inquiet. Si, mon bonhomme, ton parrain est juste un peu bougon, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. Je lui souris en retour et essaie de voir le bon côté des choses. Je vais passe un noël avec Harry et Remus, que demander de plus ?

Nous arrivons au salon et Molly se fait un plaisir de répartir les taches. Remus et moi décorons le salon, Tonks s'occupe du couloir et de l'escalier, les enfants du salon, pendant qu'elle va commencer la cuisine. Les enfants iront la rejoindre quand ils auront finis. Harry regarde le sapin comme si c'était un étranger. Je ne suis pas le seul à le remarquer car Ginny, qui avait déjà une guirlande dans la main, se tourne vers lui.

**_ Un problème Harry ?**

Oui, il est amoureux de toi, mais tu le trompes avec un certain Dean.

**_ Je n'ai jamais fais de sapin de ma vie. Il confie d'une petite voix. **

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour me scandaliser mais Ginny lui attrape la main et lui sourit.

**_ Il y a un début à tout. Aller, viens, ce n'est pas plus dur que de tuer un Basilic.**

Harry sourit aussi et main dans la main, ils avancent vers l'arbre de Noël. J'allais me moquer quand je remarque le regard de Lunard. Bon… je vais peut-être les laisser, mes tourtereaux.

**_ Tu veux que je te rappelle comment tu étais au Noël durant notre septième année ? **

Je grogne alors que Lunard se moque. Oh que oui, je me souviens de ces vacances là. Deux semaines dans le monde moldu, en territoire miné d'électronique et d'électricité. Berk !

**_ Alors laisse les tranquille.**

**_ Ils sont mignons hein ? Je demande quand même en regardant les cinq enfants agenouillés devant les boules multicolores.**

**_ Ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, mais oui, ils vont bien ensemble, ils se complètent.**

Nous échangeons un regard lourd de sens. Nous aussi, nous nous complétons. Comme le jour se complète à la nuit.

**_ Et ce piano alors ?**

**_ Franchement Remus, je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Encore moins ici.**

**_ Je suis sur du contraire, ça pourrait te faire du bien. Et moi ça me manque. Et je suis sur que Harry aimerais t'entendre de nouveau.**

J'hausse les épaules et regarde le piano qui trône maintenant dans le salon, qui me nargue...

**_ On verra.**

.

Deux heures après, la maison est méconnaissable ! Une neige enchantée tombe du plafond dans tout le corridor et dans les escaliers. Nous avons mis de la fausse neige sur les fenêtres. Des guirlandes sont entrelacées aux barreaux des escaliers, une couronne de noël a été mise sur la porte. Le sapin est magnifique, à la mode Weasley, des couleurs de partout. C'est Harry qui a mit l'étoile tout en haut. Il m'a regardé en souriant comme un gamin, plus heureux que jamais. « _Enfin une vraie fête de famille_ » semblait-il dire. Je suis d'accord avec lui.

La cuisine est incroyablement belle. Des branches de houx sont partout, mélangées aux fruits, sur les portes des placards. Pour la première fois, j'ose dire que cette maison est agréable à regarder. Il ne reste plus que des gâteaux, un feu de cheminée, et une comptine de noël.

Le déjeuner passe avant et en ce moment même, les enfants parlent avec animation de leurs souvenirs de Noël. Je vois Molly rire et regarder ses enfants avec amour et nostalgie. Je l'envie surement autant que Harry envie Ron en cet instant. Lui ne parle pas, il écoute. Il n'a rien à raconter, sauf les années Poudlard. Mais quel intérêt face à des enfants qui ont de vrais souvenirs de famille ?

J'attrape l'épaule d'Harry qui relève la tête et me sourit. Il n'est pas dupe, il sait que je sais à quoi il pense. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, comme à son habitude. Je caresse son bras en le serrant contre moi, écoutant à mon tour les récits des rouquins devant nous.

**_ Et toi Sirius ? Me demande Ron. C'est quoi un de tes plus beau souvenir de Noël ?**

Harry sursaute et se serre encore plus contre moi, comme pour me pousser à parler. Je lui en ai déjà raconté plein. Pas tous, mais je sais qu'il veut tout savoir. Je pose mes lèvres sur ses cheveux pour l'embrasser, cherchant dans le fin fond de ma mémoire une belle histoire à raconter. Un ricanement de Remus qui coupe du pain me fait relever la tête.

**_ Pourquoi tu ne leur raconte pas le Noël de nos 17 ans Patmol ? Rigole-t-il tête baissée.**

**_ Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que je raconte cette histoire là Lunard ?**

**_ Parce que j'adore quand tu te tournes en ridicule ?**

**_ Ah ! Très drôle. **

Harry relève la tête, soudain très intéressé. Il regarde Lunard pour se tourne vers moi, un grand sourire innocent.

**_ Tu peux me la raconter ?**

Remus rigole encore plus et je le fusille du regard avant de lever les yeux. Pourquoi moi ?

**_ On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Ron.**

**_ Eh bien… Commence Lunard. C'était durant notre septième année. James, Lily et Peter rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes, alors j'ai gracieusement invité Sirius à venir les passer chez moi, avec mes parents, pour éviter qu'il ne soit tout seul.**

**_ Et alors ? Demande Harry avide, alors que je me cache dans ma main.**

**_ Et alors… ma mère est une moldue.**

Les Weasley se regardent sans comprendre, mais Harry et Tonks éclatent de rire.

**_ J'imagine… j'imagine bien Sirius en train de se demander comment le présentateur des infos s'est retrouvé coincé dans un aquarium en plastique ! Rigole mon filleul.**

Je frappe le haut de sa tête avec bouderie. Non mais oh ! Un peu de respect pour son parrain !

**_ Eh bien… c'est à peu près ça. Avoue Lunard, très moqueur.**

**_ A peu près ? Je lance avec un sourcil levé.**

Remus me regarde et me tire la langue en me souriant l'air de dire « _tu le sais aussi bien que moi Patmol_ ». Oui, je le sais. Je sais que la version officielle, c'est que Remus m'a invité pour que je ne sois pas seul. Je sais aussi que la vraie raison et qu'il voulait me présenter à ses parents en tant que petit-ami déclaré. Je sais aussi que j'ai passé quinze jours à être examiné sous toutes les coutures par Mr Lupin, je sais aussi que je n'avais jamais vu Remus aussi à l'aise avec moi qu'à ce moment là. Et je sais surtout comment ces vacances se sont finies…

**_ Patmol ! Réclame Harry. Racontes-moi, s'il te plaît ?**

Molly nous interrompt. Nous devons manger. Alors que nous servons les assiettes, tous les regards me fixent. Avec un soupire résigné je commence ma nouvelle histoire, souvent aider par Lunard. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'aller aussi bien au 12 Square Grimmauld

POV HERMIONE :

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point un voyage en train sans Harry, Ginny et Ron est soporifique. Je suis en train de revenir de ma ronde de préfère pour aller rejoindre Neville et Luna dans un compartiment. Ils sont gentils, aucun doute là-dessus, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec mes deux meilleurs amis.

J'espère vraiment que Mr Weasley va mieux. Selon le professeur Mc Gonagall, oui, il sortit d'affaire. C'est bien la seule chose qui m'empêche de devenir folle. J'ai écrit à mes parents pour leur expliquer, de la manière la plus évasive, que je ne pourrais pas venir. Ils ont compris bien sur, ils souhaitent d'ailleurs un prompt rétablissement au père de Ron.

**_ Alors, vous avez prévus quoi pour les vacances ? Demande Neville après un silence.**

**_ Je vais rejoindre Harry et les Weasley au Terrier.**

**_ J'espère que leur père va mieux.**

**_ Ca ne m'inquiètes pas, j'ai demandé aux lucioles de la nuit d'aller le soigner, il est surement sorti d'affaire à l'heure qu'il est.**

Je préfère ne même pas répondre à Luna, aucun intérêt.

**_ Je vais essayer de m'entraîner à faire un patronus, et aux autres trucs pour l'AD, si j'arrive à voler la baguette de ma grand-mère. Normalement, c'est possible. Elle fait toujours la sieste après son feuilleton de l'après-midi.**

Je souris à Neville pour l'encourager. Il a fait d'énormes progrès durant nos séances, il est vraiment engagé. Ca n'a plus rien à voir avec le garçon craintif de première année.

**_ Moi aussi je vais m'entraîner, papa me laissera surement utiliser sa baguette, il est toujours d'accord pour tout. Surtout si je lui dis pourquoi ! **

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Luna.

.

Ca y est, nous arrivons en gare. Il y a des membres de l'Ordre que je connais, pas autant que Tonks ou Lupin, mais je les ai déjà vu. La femme et l'homme à gauche avaient transféré Harry au QG durant l'été. Les deux autres membres par contre, je ne les ai jamais vus.

**_ Weasley vous demande comment il a réussi le sortilège de lévitation, la première fois ?**

**_ En se battant contre un troll pour me sauver la vie. Je souris. Et comment s'est-il retrouvé à cracher des limaces ?**

**_ En vous défendant quand le jeune Malefoy vous a insulté, son charme s'est retourné contre lui à cause de sa baguette.**

J'hoche la tête et suis les membres de l'ordre à travers la gare. Dehors, une voiture moldue. A l'intérieur, un chauffeur que je ne connais pas. Dès que je suis assise et attachée, je craque.

**_ Comment va Monsieur Weasley ? Il va s'en remettre ? Quand est ce qu'il sort de St-Mangouste ? Et Ron et Ginny vont bien ? Et les jumeaux et Mme Weasley ? Et Harry ?**

La femme dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom me fait un sourire maternel.

**_ Je me doutais que vous alliez me poser cette question. Arthur va bien, il se repose, il va s'en remettre, il passera les fêtes de Noël à l'hôpital. Sa famille va bien. Les enfants sont sous le choc mais ça va, Molly était inquiète. Potter s'en veut évidemment.**

**_ Oui, je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il s'en considère responsable. Excusez-moi mais pourquoi ceux ne sont pas Lupin, Maugrey et Kingsley qui sont venus ?**

**_ Les Weasley, ainsi que Mr Potter sont en visite à St-Mangouste justement, Potter a besoin de sa garde rapprochée pour sortir en toute sécurité.**

**_ Oh. Je comprends parfaitement. Il ne faut pas qu'il arrive quelque chose. D'ailleurs…**

**_ Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à vous parler de quoi que ce soit là dessus. Sourit-elle**

**_ Tant pis. J'aurais essayé.**

Elle me regarde et rigole, je la rejoins rapidement. Vraiment sympathique cette femme. Nous continuons à bavarder tout le long du trajet.

.

La porte s'ouvre sur un magnifique couloir enneigé. Waouh. Magnifique, incroyable. J'entends quelqu'un dans la cuisine, ce doit être Sirius. La cuisine est vraiment jolie elle aussi. Plein de houx, de pommes de pains, on se croirait dans la maison des sept nains au cœur de la forêt… mais en plus grande.

**_ Bonjour Sirius ! Je souris ravie en enlevant son écharpe.**

**_ Salut Hermione. Pas chaud hein ?**

**_ Un froid de canard je dirais. Impossible de respirer, et on a de la chance, il ne neige pas encore ! Les autres ne sont pas rentrés ? Comment va Harry ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé exactement ? La décoration du couloir est trop belle ! Et whaaa, quelle cuisine !**

Je le regarde ouvrir les yeux grands ouverts.

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais bavarde ! **

Je me sens rougir. Je le sais bien, Harry et Ron me le répètent tout le temps.

**_ Désolée, je ne me rends pas compte.**

**_ Pas de soucis, au contraire ! Ca anime les journées, j'en peux plus de ce silence. Assis-toi voyons, tu veux quelque chose ? Café ? Thé ? Jus ?**

**_ Il y a du chocolat chaud ? Je demande en m'asseyant, je meurs de froid.**

Sirius me sourit encore et d'un coup de baguette, fait venir une tasse de lait fumante devant moi et tout ce qui va avec. Il finit par s'installer sur la chaise qui me fait face.

**_ Comment vas-tu ? Il demande, l'air inquiet.**

Cette fois, c'est moi qui souris.

**_ D'habitude, c'est à Harry qu'on pose la question.**

**_ Oui, mais à force de s'occuper d'Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'on vous délaisse, alors je te pose la question, comment vas-tu ?**

**_ Bien. Franchement, bien mieux qu'à Poudlard. Comme tu peux t'en douter, Ombrage était furax qu'Harry ait quitté l'école sans prévenir personne. Elle n'a pas arrêté de m'épier, et je crois que ce qui l'a rendu vraiment en rogne, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre moi. J'ai suivit ses décrets à la lettre, j'ai été irréprochable, sans vouloir me vanter. Alors elle ne pouvait pas passer ses nerfs sur moi. J'ai pris les cours pour Ron et Harry et Colin m'a donné ceux de Ginny. Ron ne va pas aimer. Mais bon, oublions Poudlard, le plus important, c'est les Weasley et Harry. Et… pardon, je parle encore.**

**_ Je te l'ai dit ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Rigole Sirius. Ici, tout le monde va plus ou moins bien….Hermione, qu'est ce que tu as à la lèvre ?**

**_ Du chocolat ?**

**_ Non, on dirait que tu es blessée.**

**_ Oh ! Ca ! Je m'écrie en touchant la coupure à ma lèvre gauche. C'est rien vraiment.**

Soudain, le visage jovial et accueillant de Sirius se ferme pour devenir colérique et menaçant. Il peut vraiment faire peur quand il s'y met. Il avance sa main vers moi, se penchant par-dessus la table. Sa main est pourtant douce sur ma joue.

**_ Hermione, je sais faire la différence entre une coupure et une frappe. Qui t'a fait ça ?**

Je soupire et détourne le regard. Evidemment, c'est ce que je craignais.

**_ Tu n'en parleras pas aux trois autres hein ? C'est déjà assez compliqué avec Harry et Ginny sans que Ron n'y mette son grain de sel.**

**_ Ombrage ? Il rugit en serrant les poings.**

**_ Non. C'est Dean, Dean Thomas, le…**

**_ Le petit-ami de Ginny, oui je sais, Harry m'en a parlé.**

**_ Il n'est pas très discret ! Je rigole. Le pauvre, d'abord Cho et Ginny.**

**_ Cho ? Qui est Cho ? Il sourit d'un air narquois.**

**_ Oups… boulette…**

**_ Passons. Qu'est ce que Dean t'a fait ?**

**_ On s'est engueulé le lendemain du départ d'Harry et des Weasley, il en voulait à Ginny car elle ne lui a pas dit au revoir. Il arrêté pas de se plaindre, ça m'a énervé, on s'est insulté, il m'a frappé, je lui ais rendu un coup de poing.**

Sirius soupire et se lève. Il attrape un pot dans un des placards et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

**_ Les temps ont changé. A l'époque, on ne se permettait pas de frapper sur une femme.**

**_ A l'époque, on draguait les filles, on ne se pavanait pas comme Dean le fait avec Ginny.**

**_ Harry a dit à peu près la même chose.**

**_ Alors il est plus lucide que je ne le pensais.**

Après nos rires, Sirius me met la pommade. Ca picote un peu, mais c'est chaud et agréable.

**_ Tu es doué.**

**_ J'ai l'habitude. Avec les pleines lunes… N'ouvre pas la bouche, ce n'est pas très bon.**

Je ne réponds rien et soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur Tonks, Fol Œil, Lupin et les Weasley. Ils s'arrêtent tous et nous regardent, Sirius et moi collés, sa main sur ma joue.

**_ Lèvre blessée, pommade ! Il annonce l'air de rien en montrant le pot.**

Seuls Lupin et Tonks ont l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Mme Weasley a les lèvres plus pincées que jamais. Ron et Ginny me font un signe de la main et les jumeaux se foutent un peu de ma gueule. Crétins.

**_ Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

Oups, mauvaise question Ron.

**_ Où est Harry ? Demande Sirius en retour, me sauvant la mise.**

**_ Là-haut. Répond Lupin d'un ton sec.**

**_ Ils ont utilisé leurs oreilles à rallonge. Je vous avez dit que c'était une mauvaise chose. S'énerve Mme Weasley contre les jumeaux. Et voilà ce que ça donne.**

**_ En même temps autant dire les choses en face. S'écrit Ginny en regardant Maugrey.**

**_ Ces choses là ne vous concerne pas jeune fille !**

**_ Ca concerne Harry, si c'est la vérité, il doit le savoir, et nous aussi, nous sommes toujours avec lui je vous signale ! Se rebiffe Ginny face à l'auror.**

**_ Ginny tu baises d'un ton tout de suite !**

**_ Qu'est ce que vous avez dit sur Harry ? S'énerve Sirius à son tour.**

Nous sommes tous debout dans la cuisine, à nous défier du regard. Je questionne silencieusement Ron mais il ne fait que bouger la tête genre « _Plus tard Hermione !_ ».

**_ Rien Sirius ! Déclare Tonks qui essaie de calmer le jeu. Alastor s'est mal exprimé, Harry a mal compris, ce n'est qu'un malentendu.**

**_ Ca ne m'explique pas grand chose ça Tonks !**

**_ Et de toute façon Alastor a été très clair. Grogne Lupin. Il ne pense qu'à ça.**

**_ Il n'y a que vous deux qui ne… Commence Maugrey en désignant Lupin et Sirius.**

**_ Harry n'est pas possédé par Voldemort ! Rugit Lupin en tapant sur la table. Il peut lire son esprit, lui faire voir des choses, mais pas encore le faire agir contre son gré.**

**_ Comment peux-tu en être sur ?**

**_ Parce que sinon il le saurait ! Crie Ginny sous le regard choqué de sa mère. Ce n'est pas parce que VOUS n'avez pas été contrôlé par Voldemort qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde ici. MOI, Voldemort m'a contrôlé, alors MOI, je peux en parler sans me tromper. Et je peux vous dire qu'Harry n'a JAMAIS été possédé. Alors avec tout mon respect Professeur, mettez votre parano en sourdine et souvenez vous qu'Harry est un ado qui voit des choses beaucoup trop atroces, et qu'il a besoin de soutien de tous ses proches, pas qu'on le soupçonne d'être un malade qui veut nous tuer dans la seconde !**

Un long, mais alors très long silence s'installe. Mme Weasley est à deux doigts de pleurer, les jumeaux d'embrasser Ginny, Ron de vomir, Lupin de casser quelque chose, et Tonks de rire.

**_ Je l'ignorais. Bougonne Maugrey.**

**_ Et bien maintenant vous le savez. Réplique Ginny blanche comme un linge. Le pire cauchemar de ma vie. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez failli tuer votre meilleure amie parce qu'elle est de sang moldu, pas vous qui avez forcé votre frère et son meilleur ami à risquer leur peau pour vous sauver, pas vous qui avez vu votre corps faire des choses que votre esprit ne pouvait pas contrôler. Alors ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez.**

Le silence recommence, je déteste ça. Sirius finit par repousser sa chaise, marmonnant qu'il va voir Harry et qu'on en reparlera plus tard. Lupin me conseille de défaire ma valise, et la mère de Ginny fait bien comprendre à sa fille qu'elle va en prendre pour son grade. Nous montons vers ma chambre. C'est décidément une longue journée.

POV HARRY :

Je suis adossé contre le mur, regardant Buck renifler le sol, essayant tant bien que mal de me changer les idées. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être seul un moment pour réfléchir, mais voilà que quelqu'un a l'idée de frapper à la porte. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant, j'espère que la personne derrière s'en ira sans poser de question, mais c'est sans compter sur la ténacité de mon… parrain.

**_ Harry ! Je sais que tu es là, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser broyer du noir.**

Je grogne bruyamment mais vais quand même ouvrir la porte pour ensuite retourner m'asseoir, je ne veux surtout pas le voir sourire avec cet air rassurant.

**_ Alors, puis-je savoir pourquoi mon filleul préféré s'enferme avec un hippogriffe sans donner le moindre signe de vie depuis son retour ? **

**_ Je me répète, je suis ton seul filleul. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien, tu peux partir.**

**_ D'accord.**

Mon parrain se lève et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Bizarrement, je suis déçu de voir que pour une fois, il ne reste pas, il ne me prend pas dans ses bras, il ne me rassure pas. Enfin bon, je le lui ais demandé n'est ce pas ? C'est alors que j'entends un « assurdiato » contre la porte, et que je vois Sirius s'accroupir devant moi. Je ne peux pas y résister, je lève les yeux vers ceux, inquiets, de mon parrain. Tellement d'amour que j'en ai envie de pleurer.

**_ Harry, je ne vais pas te laisser ici pour que tu croies des mensonges. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, je veux t'aider et je vais le faire que tu le veuilles ou non. Parce que je suis surement le seul qui puisse le faire dans cette baraque.**

Il recommence le même manège. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, me prends dans ses bras, et je me mets à tout déballer. Comment j'ai peur d'être dangereux, ce que j'ai ressenti en entendant Fol œil dire que j'étais possédé, la honte à l'idée de ne pas être aussi fort que ce qu'on attend de moi, le peur de ne pas y arriver, la peur de voir quelqu'un mourir par ma faute, la colère face à Voldemort, cette impression d'être sali par sa présence dans ma tête…

Et il me répond. Non je ne suis pas possédé, ça pourrait arriver, mais pour l'instant, non, il n'y a rien. Non je n'ai pas à avoir honte, il ne faut pas que j'oublis que je suis un simple ado de quinze, je ne suis pas une arme, ni un guerrier. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur, je ne suis coupable d'aucun décès. Nous discutons pendant bien une heure. Et quand je finis par quitter la chambre de Buck, le bras de Sirius autour de moi, je me sens soudain beaucoup mieux. Maintenant je peux aller dire bonjour à Hermione.

POV TONKS :

Après la pseudo-engueulade dans la cuisine, Hermione est montée vider sa valise dans sa chambre, Remus et Fol Œil ont mis les choses au point avec Kingsley, Molly est montée voir Ginny, Sirius est resté avec Harry, et moi ben… j'ai été dans le jardin.

J'étais en train de finir de nettoyer les escaliers à l'entrée du jardin quand Remus m'a rejoint.

**_ Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi énervé, je vais éviter de te mettre en colère à l'avenir.**

Il me regarde et tente de me sourire, sans y parvenir.

Il sort sa baguette et nettoie les sortes de bancs en marbre que nous avons trouvé à gauche du jardin. Plus on le nettoie, plus on voit qu'il est grand. Du moins assez pour y mettre une table pour que tout l'ordre puisse y manger tranquille, quand il fera beau. Les murs ont été lavés à grandes eaux l'autre jour. Molly a commencé à planter des rosiers et autres plantes dans les parterres de fleurs qui encadrent le jardin. Grace à un bon engrais, le saule pleureur dans le coin à droite toute reprend des couleurs. Il donne vraiment un air apaisé à ce jardin clos. Les branches bougent doucement au gré du vent, c'est magnifique.

On ne l'a pas dit à Sirius bien sur, mais nous avons trouvé une table et deux bancs qui pourraient très bien aller sur la partir droite du jardin pour tout compléter. Ce sera parfait.

**_ Tu le crois toi ? Me demande Remus.**

**_ Je crois que l'on peut faire confiance à Harry pour nous dire si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je crois aussi qu'on peut se méfier, ça ne coûte rien.**

Il hoche la tête et nous reprenons le nettoyage en silence. Les quatre Weasley et Hermione finissent par arriver. Hermione a le souffle coupé.

**_ J'ignorais qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose d'aussi beau dans cette maison.**

**_ Je suppose que la maison était belle à l'époque. Répond Fred… ou George.**

**_ Alors Ginny ? Je demande avec un sourire. Sentence ?**

**_ Corvée de vaisselle jusqu'au réveillon inlcus.**

**_ Dur. Commente Ron en regardant sa sœur.**

Aucun autre mot. Les jeunes prennent leurs affaires : éponges, eau, savon, brosses. Ils me remplacent aux marches pendant que je vais finir les platebandes. Le jardin sera terminé très rapidement à ce rythme.

.

POV REMUS :

Le dîner s'est révélé être assez pesant. Ginny et Molly se faisaient la tête. Maugrey ne disait pas un mot mais ne quittait pas des yeux Harry qui peinait à manger ce que Sirius avait mis dans son assiette. Sirius surveillait Maugrey pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit, et Tonks essayait de ne pas faire de boulette pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

J'ai fini par lancer une discussion et Hermione en a profité pour parler à ses amis des devoirs en retard. Ron a répondu avec un enthousiasme beaucoup trop faux pour que ça paraisse sincère. Après ça, on en est arrivé à parler de la blessure d'Hermione à la lèvre. Elle a essayé de minimiser les choses mais c'est à ce moment là que ça a explosé.

.

**Flash-back :**

**_ Hermione, comment-tu t'es fait ça ?**

**_ Mais ce n'est rien Ron, vraiment ! **

**_ Alors pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?**

**_ Parce que ça ne te regarde pas !**

**_ Bien sur que si.**

**_ Bien sur que non.**

**_ De toute façon, ce n'est pas dur de savoir. Grogne Harry en jouant avec ses spaghettis.**

Hermione le regarde les yeux ronds puis se tourne vers Sirius en hochant négativement la tête.

**_ Ah ouais ? Demande Ron.**

**_ Bien sur. Répond le filleul de mon cher et tendre. Quelqu'un a frappé Hermione.**

**_ Comment tu le sais ?**

**_ Ron, c'est facile de reconnaître une claque quand t'en vois la marque. Bref. Je suis sur que ce n'est pas Ombrage, Hermione n'est pas assez stupide pour se frotter à elle. Ce n'est pas non plus un prof, on peut soupçonner Rogue mais tout, il ne frappera jamais un élève. C'est dont un élève. Malefoy ? Non, surement pas un Serpentard, ils font tous partis de la brigade inquisitoriale et s'opposer à eux, c'est s'opposer à Ombrage, donc non. Aucun Serdaigle, ni aucun Poufsouffle, Hermione s'entend trop bien avec eux. C'est donc un Gryffondor. Pas Neville, ni Colin, je suppose que c'est au moins un de cinquième année, les autres sont trop jeunes et n'osent pas s'en prendre à la préfète. Les sixièmes et septièmes années ne connaissent pas très bien Hermione, ils n'ont aucunes raisons de s'engueuler avec elle, il nous reste donc Dean et Seamus. Une hypothèse ? **

C'est la plus longue tirade qu'Harry ait prononcé jusque là. Ginny s'énerve contre lui.

**_ Harry. Dean aurait-il une raison de frapper Hermione ?**

**_ Attend, laisse-moi réfléchir. Harry se tourne vers Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que tu es partie sans lui dire au revoir, ou parce que tu es partie avec moi sans lui dire au revoir. Ou encore parce qu'il sait que tu ne vas pas lui écrire, ou parce qu'il sait que tu ne vas pas lui écrire ET passer quinze jours avec moi. Qu'est ce que tu préfères ?**

Ginny ouvre et ferme la bouche, puis finis par se tourner vers Hermione l'air inquisiteur. Hermione a les lèvres pincées et touche sa blessure du bout des doigts.

**_ Il a raison. Dean a passé la journée à se plaindre à quel point tu exagérais de lui avoir fait ça, que c'était irrespectueux. Il a cité Harry au moins quatre fois par heure. J'en ai eu marre, on s'est engueulé, je lui ais dit de la fermer, qu'il était insensible, égoïste, qu'il ne pensait ni à toi ni à ton père, que sa jalousie était mal placée –ou presque – il m'a frappé, je lui ais mit un coup de poing et j'ais envoyé un hibou à ta mère.**

Ginny ouvre la bouche encore plus grande, regarde Harry qui lève les yeux, l'air de s'y attendre. Ginny finit par se rassoir, disant qu'elle aurait deux mots à dire à Dean à son retour.

**Fin du Flash-Back.**

.

Du coup, là, je suis dans les escaliers, prêt à aller me coucher. Je vais chercher un livre à lire, de préférence sans faire de cauchemar. Sirius a réussit à ne pas jouer du piano. Borné ce mec. Mais bon. J'entre dans le salon et vois Harry, assis sur un canapé, les coudes posés sur les genoux, penché en avant, les mains croisées. Sur la table basse, une bouteille entamée. L'image de Sirius et de la bouteille m'envahit et je m'approche d'Harry avec crainte.

**_ Harry, mon grand ? Tout va bien ?**

Il sursaute et me regarde, la main déjà sur sa baguette.

**_ Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Pourquoi as-tu une bouteille ?**

**_ Désolé. Ce n'est pas la mienne, mais tu le sais n'est ce pas. C'est celle de… Sirius.**

J'avale difficilement ma salive en m'asseyant en face de lui. Sirius ne voulait pas qu'il sache.

**_ J'ai raison n'est ce pas ? Ca se voit à ta tête. C'est lui qui boit ce truc.**

**_ Il ne voulait pas que tu l'apprennes, il a peur que…**

**_ Que je le juge ? Il sourit d'un air douloureux. Ce n'est pas… bien.**

Il attrape la bouteille et la regarde comme si elle lui donnait les raisons de cet acte.

**_ Il sait que ce n'est pas bon pour lui, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça.**

Harry soupire et ferme les yeux, fatigué.

**_ Ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour lui.**

**_ C'est déjà plus simple quand nous sommes là. Quand tu es là il…**

**_ Ne boit pas ? Il me coupe encore.**

Il a une manière de dire ça qui me fait mal au ventre.

**_ Je suis sa bouteille personnelle.**

**_ On peut dire ça comme ça.**

Harry soupire encore puis va ranger la bouteille dans le buffet dans le coin du salon. Il croise les bras comme pour se réchauffer et regarde l'étoile du sapin.

**_ Il faut qu'il arrête de se pourrir la santé comme ça.**

**_ Je lui ais dit, et il en est conscient. Mais bon, va le lui dire, si ça vient de toi, ça le fera réagir surement plus.**

**_ Non. Si je lui dis, au pire ça va le gêner que je saches. Il a déjà si peu confiance en lui, si en plus son propre… filleul, le sait.**

Je souris devant l'hésitation d'Harry.

**_ Tu allais dire « fils », pas vrai ?**

Il me regarde et me sourit, avant de retourner à sa place.

**_ Tu lui as parlé ? **

**_ Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon moment.**

J'hoche la tête avec compréhension. Nous restons une minutes silencieux et soudain, le visage d'Harry s'éclaire, et il me regarde avec un sourire triomphant.

**_ J'ai une idée, pour qu'il arrête, je suis sur que ça va marcher.**

**_ Propose toujours…**

**_ On est d'accord pour dire que la dernière chose que mon père veut, c'est qu'il m'arrive le moindre mal ?**

**_ Pour ça ! Je réponds sans faire de remarque sur le « mon père ». Il serait capable de se jeter sous le Poudlard Express s'il le fallait.**

**_ Et bien je pense avoir trouvé une solution. Ce serait une sorte d'ultimatum, mais il faut l'amener de manière beaucoup plus subtil, et pour ça…**

Il se penche vers moi et je me penche vers lui, nous avons l'air de deux Maraudeurs qui vont faire un mauvais coup à un troisième, et je me rends compte que c'est le cas. Ca me plait bien, surtout si ça aide Sirius. Alors, avec un sourire, j'écoute Harry, prêt à le suivre dans toute sa manigance.


	14. Chapter 14

BONJOUR A TOUS !

J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, j'ai…

Ok j'arrête ! =D

Sinon, comment ça va dans le secteur ? Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas posté, mais j'étais en vacances pendant 15 jours et durant mes vacances je n'ai pas accès à Internet. En plus apparemment, il y aurait des problèmes sur ffnet et on ne peut pas poster… mais bon j'essaie quand même, je sais à quel point c'est frustrant d'attendre !

_MathildeD_ : Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours cette histoire ! Voici la suite.

_Momographie_ : Mdr, j'ai totalement le droit d'arrêter quand je veux, c'est ce qu'on appelle le sadisme de l'auteur ! lol. Moi non plus je n'ai pas aimé Maugrey pour le coup, mais d'un certain point de vue, il a raison, et tout le monde sait à quel point il est parano… Le plan d'Harry apparaît dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire !

_Morganne-bzh_ : Je te remercie de prendre le temps de poster une review, ça me touche beaucoup. Je suis aussi soulagée de voir que Sirius/Remus, ça ne te dérange pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas comme dans le livre, mais j'avais envie de m'y essayer… ^^ Tonks va-t-elle avoir un compagnon ? Mwahaha, je ne le dis pas ! hihi

Pour tout ce qui concerne Harry et Sirius, j'avoue que moi aussi j'adore cette relation ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Nymph93_ : Merci pour tes compliments, je sais que ce genre de fic est très rare, parce que moi aussi j'en ai cherché, et comme je n'en trouvais pas beaucoup, je prends plaisir à écrire la mienne ! ^^

_Anna Potter100_ : Beaucoup de questions dis-donc ! ^^ Je suis contente que tout ça te plaise ! Pour répondre : Le plan apparaît dans ce chapitre, et non, et encore non ! lol

La meilleure ? Oh merci ! Tu me fais rougir ! ^^

_Puka_ : Puuuukaaaaa ! J'ai reçu toutes tes reviews en rentrant de vacances et comme je le dis, en vacances, je n'ai pas accès à internet ! Le piano… Hmmm… bon ok j'avoue, il va apparaître ! =D

Noël avec la lettre N ? Comment t'as deviné ? o_O lol

Ouais j'avoue j'ai du mal avec le POV Tonks, je vais essayer de m'améliorer… Le plan de Harry et Remus… Hmmm… Mouais, marrant c'est peut-être pas le mot, mais tu verras bien dans ce chapitre ! J'attends tes impressions !

En fait les moments entre Sirius et Harry, il y en aura dans des Flash-Back, plus tard. Mais je n'en dit pas plus.

Sinon pour répondre, non je ne suis pas morte, de toute façon si ça devait arriver, je dirais à ma sœur de vous mettre au courant… une fois qu'elle aura fini de pleurer… ^^

Bon, passons au plus gai, voilà la suite ! XD

_Mebahiah26_ : Mebah ! Ca faisait un bail dis-donc ! Je suis toujours heureuse d'avoir des reviews de toi ! Oui Patmol finira par jouer du piano, et non il n'a jamais fait partie d'un groupe, du moins pas pour moi ! ^^

Non Remus n'a ni sœur ni frère comme LP a fait, d'ailleurs il faut que j'aille lire son histoire ! ^^ Oui, je fais encore des fautes d'orthographes, c'est pas faute de me relire ! (quel jeu de mot !)

J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé le moment où Ginny réplique aux autres qu'Harry n'est pas dangereux. Est-ce que Sirius va mourir ? Suspens, je ne le dis pas, sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! Oui, Lunard pourrait bien être jaloux, ce n'est pas faux.

Moi aussi j'imagine bien Ron s'énerver, mais j'imagine surtout Hermione en train de le raisonner pour le calmer, et lui raconter le coup de poing qu'elle lui a rendu. T'inquiètes pas pour Ron, je m'occupe de son cas plus tard… ^^

A bientôt dans ce nouveau chapitre !

__ : Hallo Coco ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! =D Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir quand je l'ai lue ! D'ailleurs… je crois que c'est toi qui a mit la centième review, alors encore plus merci !

oOo

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ou leur alerte, ça fait super plaisir de voir que ma fic plait à autant de monde !

Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 14 : N comme Noël._

POV GINNY :

**_ Alors, qu'est ce que ta mère a dit ? Me demande Harry. **

22 Décembre. Nous sommes tous les deux dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Remus dort encore, c'est la pleine lune ce soir. Harry est inquiet.

**_ Rapport à ? Mes règles ou la dispute avec Maugrey ?**

Harry sourit en baissant la tête, puis me jette un coup d'œil suggestif sur mes jambes.

**_ Ben, je ne sais pas ce qui l'a le plus dérangé. Le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais pensé à me le dire, ou le fait que ce soit toi qui me le dise.**

Il rigole en tournant la poêle. Je suis punie jusqu'à Noël, mais Harry s'est levé tôt et il m'aide.

**_ C'est sur qu'elle doit se sentir gêné d'avoir « raté » ça dans ton apprentissage. **

**_ Du coup ça l'a calmé tu peux en être sur.**

**_ Et puis dis toi que comme ça, tu t'en souviendras.**

**_ Oui, toi aussi, et c'est ça le problème.**

Harry se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Je le regarde aussi, surprise.

**_ Ben oui. Franchement, que le meilleur ami de ton frère t'explique ce que tu as, sachant qu'il n'a ni mère ni sœur, avoue quand même que ça craint.**

Il me fait un sourire, la tête penchée sur le côté.

**_ Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gênant. Enfin si, sur le coup, je n'étais pas très fier, mais bon, il y a pire quand même !**

Je lui souris en retour en me tournant vers le tiroir à couvert. Il faut dix paires de couverts. Quand je pense à la vaisselle qu'il y aura…

**_ Au fait, désolée pour quand on a reçu la lettre de Mione. T'avais raison, j'avais tord.**

**_ Moi aussi je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à lui devant tout le monde.**

**_ Il ne va pas rester mon « copain » très longtemps.**

Un grand bruit me fait sursauter et je me retourne pour voir Harry, des verres d'eau brisés sur le sol. Il n'a même pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il les a lâchés.

**_ Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Il me demande d'une voix sourde.**

Je vais m'accroupir au pied d'Harry pour commencer à tout ramasser. Il réagit enfin pour m'aider, malgré sa main bandée.

**_ Je dis que rien ne va plus entre lui et moi et qu'à la rentrée, je vais surement lui dire que tout est fini, je ne vais pas supporter longtemps son attitude.**

Je pose sur la table des bouts de verre alors que les mains d'Harry ont arrêtés de bouger. Je remarque qu'il me regarde comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Je me baisse vers lui.

**_ Quoi ? Je demande en continuant à ramasser. Ne me dis pas que ça t'étonnes ou que ça te pose un quelconque problème ? Je lui demande avec un soupçon dans la voix.**

**_ Tu fais ce que tu veux. J'en n'ai rien à faire.**

**_ Menteur.**

Il relève les yeux à mes derniers mots, et relâche les morceaux de verres qu'il tenait dans les mains. Ils tombent dans un petit bruit cristallin, tel un tintement de clochettes. Alors, Harry se redresse à genou devant moi, et attrape ma nuque de sa main droite. Sa main gauche se glisse au niveau de mes reins alors qu'il me relève. Nous sommes tous les à genoux au milieu des bouts de verres. L'atmosphère tendue m'empêche de bien respirer alors que je retrouve ce merveilleux fourmillement au creux de mon ventre. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, je le tire vers moi, je ferme les yeux… et m'écarte rapidement de lui quand la poignée de la cuisine s'abaisse pour laisser apparaître Sirius Black, fraichement habillé.

**_ Bonjour les… qu'est ce que vous faîtes par terre ? Il demande, encore inquiet.**

Je détourne le regard, et me rebaisse pour attraper rapidement les derniers morceaux de verre. Harry regarde son parrain plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

**_ Nous… j'ai fait tomber les verres, je ne peux pas les réparer.**

**_ Oh, laissez moi faire.**

Nous nous relevons en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre et Sirius agite sa baguette. Dix verres se retrouvent alignés sur la table. Il nous regarde tous les deux, Harry qui regarde sa main, moi qui cherche un truc à faire, il semble se rendre compte de la soudaine tension entre nous, et laisse échapper un minuscule « oups » qui me fait rougir. Vive l'intimité dans cette maison.

.

POV HERMIONE :

Nous sommes tous attablés dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner copieux, réalisé par Ginny et par – et Mme Weasley le déplore – Harry qui a aidé la punie de la maison. Harry picore toujours sans rien dire, mais pour une fois, Ginny fait pareil. Ils se sont engueulés ou quoi ? Tonks lit le journal, Sirius fait les mots croisés du journal d'hier, Remus est pale comme la mort. Ron, quant à lui, il se goinfre toujours autant. Bref, rien à dire sur ce petit-déjeuner.

**_ Des devoirs aujourd'hui ?**

**_ Mignonne. Grogne Ron à mon grand plaisir. On ne pourrait pas attendre après Noël ?**

**_ Après Noël, tu nous diras d'attendre après le nouvel an, mais après, c'est la rentrée, alors c'est maintenant. Je ne demande pas de tout faire, mais un peu ce serait pas mal. Ne serait ce que le devoir de Potion par exemple.**

**_ Génial, t'as rien de mieux que Rogue ? Marmonne Harry sans lever les yeux.**

**_ Bon très bien, Méta alors.**

**_ Bien.**

Le silence se réinstalle, Harry finit par repousser son assiette et par monter dans les étages, surement vers sa chambre. Sirius repose son journal d'un air soucieux, affale son café d'un trait, et suis son filleul sans un mot. Ginny me regarde l'air de dire « _il faut que je te parle_ », Ron regarde la porte par laquelle vient de passer Harry et se lève.

**_ Repas terminé ! Sirius est parti pour un moment, je vais tenter de finir le jardin.**

**_ Je t'accompagne ! Se lève Ginny.**

**_ Jeune fille, la vaisselle t'attend. Hermione, je fais une lessive, As-tu du linge à laver ?**

**_ Tout est dans le bac à linge Mme Weasley.**

Elle part à son tour, Tonks annonce qu'elle va aider Ron. Remus sort sa baguette.

**_ Laisse Ginny je…**

**_ Non Professeur. Je le coupe. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais l'aider. **

Remus nous regarde à tour de rôle, pour avec un sourire, va dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Fred et George finissent à leur tour par partir, suivant l'ordre silencieux de leur sœur. Nous allons enfin pouvoir parler très sérieusement.

.

POV HARRY :

Je m'accoude à la fenêtre de ma chambre et regardant la neige tomber doucement. Ca sent Noël, c'est agréable. Je suis sur qu'en ce moment même, mon parrain est en train de monter les marches pour me rejoindre. Parfait. Etape 1 réussie à la perfection, passons à la 2. Je tire un paquet de cigarettes de ma poche et prend la cigarette avec le bout jaune. Goût banane.

**_ Lumos. Je murmure.**

La cigarette s'allume dans un bruit d'allumette qui s'embrase. Je l'amène à mes lèvres et aspire la fumée au goût fruité. J'expire cette fumée et un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit. Ca calme, ça fait du bien. Trois coups sont frappés à la porte, je souris.

**_ Patmol.**

Il entre et je sais qu'il me regarde, même si je suis de dos.

**_ Harry, ça va ?**

Il s'approche de moi tout doucement, comme si j'étais un animal traqué. Je continue ma cigarette comme si de rien n'était. Il ne la voit toujours pas.

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas Harry, dis-moi ce que c'est s'il te plaît ?**

Il a l'air tellement mal à dire ça comme ça.

**_ Rien. Juste pas très faim c'est tout.**

**_ Le cauchemar de cette nuit n'est pas passé.**

Non en effet. Je me suis réveillé en train de hurler dans les bras de mon parrain, il est resté avec moi toute la fin de la nuit. Je commence alors à entrer dans le cœur de l'étape 2, c'est-à-dire me retourner, la cigarette dans la bouche, pour défier mon parrain. Je me retourne.

**_ En effet, le cauchemar est toujours là, comme tous les autres.**

Je prends une bouffée de cigarette devant l'air décontenancé, mais aussi choqué de Sirius.

**_ Harry qu'est ce que… Par Merlin mais tu fumes ?**

Je souffle la fumée et regarde mon parrain d'un air étonné.

**_ Ouais. Pourquoi ?**

**_ Mais… non ! Harry NON ! Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour la santé ? Depuis quand tu fumes ? Harry je refuse que tu ruines ta vie comme ça, non mais tu te rends compte ?**

Patmol continue de déblatérer en tournant en rond, gesticulant.

**_ Sirius ! Je l'arrête en me tournant vers mon bureau. Ca va, arrête de stresser, moi ça me calme, ça me détend. Le reste on s'en fiche ! **

**_ Non on ne s'en fiche pas ! Rugit Sirius en se tournant vers moi.**

Je finis par m'assoir sur mon bureau et Sirius vient me rejoindre d'un pas rapide et raide. Il pose presque brutalement ses mains de chaque côté de mes jambes.

**_ Harry, je VEUX et j'EXIGE que tu arrêtes tout de suite ces horreurs !**

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi autoritaire. Ce sera donc plus facile que prévu.

**_ Bien, à une condition.**

**_ Pardon ? Il me regarde les yeux suspicieux.**

**_ On passe un deal.**

**_ Pour que tu arrêtes de fumer ?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Bien, vas-y.**

Je me penche vers lui avec un sourire, prêt à lui planter le couteau dans le dos.

**_ J'arrêterais de fumer, je lui confie à voix basse, quand j'aurais la preuve formelle et définitive que tu as arrêté de boire.**

Je sais que jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire plus de mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. Le blanc de son visage ou le rouge qui l'a rapidement remplacé. En tout cas, ses yeux sont passés par tous les stades. Colère, étonnement, peur, et soudain la vérité qui le terrifie. Je sais, il n'a pas réussi à me cacher son problème…

**_ Nox.**

Mon murmure fait éteindre la cigarette, je la remets dans sa boîte, je me lève et vais pour sortir et laisser Sirius se remettre. Il est statufié, je ne suis pas sur qu'il est conscient de ma présence. Des mangemorts pourraient passer devant lui qu'il ne verrait rien. Je me penche vers lui, embrasse sa joue et sort sans un mot. Dans le couloir, Remus, les bras croisés.

**_ Alors ? Il chuchote.**

**_ Alors… je crois qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre aurait été préférable.**

**_ Ca marchera.**

L'air confiant de Lunard me rassure, alors je descends les escaliers et vais rejoindre les autres dans le jardin, pendant que Remus va remettre mon père sur pied.

.

POV TONKS :

Nous rentrons tous précipitamment à l'intérieur du salon. Nous venons de recevoir un mot de Remus. Sirius est en train de descendre vers le salon. Nous nous positionnons tous de manière à ce que tout passe inaperçu. Hermione, Ginny, Ron et les jumeaux se mettent autour de la table du salon pendant que je reprends mon bouquin. Harry, lui, regarde la porte comme si l'arrivé de Sirius lui faisait peur. Il finit tout de même par s'asseoir, sur le banc devant le piano. Il entame alors une musique des plus simples, et je pense reconnaître _l'Ode à la joie_.

Sirius entre dans le salon suivit de Remus. Il s'arrête quand il voit Harry sur le piano. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais Sirius fait une drôle de tête, comme si on l'avait forcé à boire du Polynectar par les narines. Il s'adosse au mur et regarde Harry qui ne fait que répéter les mêmes notes. Comme s'il sentait son regard, il lève les yeux.

Je ne serais dire ce qu'ils se disent, mais je suis sur qu'en ce moment même, il y a toute une discussion entre le parrain et le filleul. J'adore les regarder, c'est un spectacle apaisant. Sirius finit par sourire et s'approche d'Harry pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se tourne enfin vers nous et je remarque que Lunard n'a pas lâché son ami des yeux.

**_ S'il te plait ? Il murmure tout bas.**

Harry aussi regarde Sirius, qui, d'une moue boudeuse et d'un soupire, finit par abdiquer.

**_ Je ne peux vraiment rien vous refuser à vous deux.**

Il s'installe alors, et commence la musique.

C'est tout simplement magnifique, les notes s'enchaînent et je crois reconnaître une musique moldue. Les enfants ont arrêtés leur devoir, et Molly est dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sirius continue, inconscient de son public. Dans son regard, une tristesse mais aussi une sorte de libération. Comme si enfin il respirait vraiment. Harry pose doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son parrain, Remus se love dans un canapé, un livre sur les genoux, Molly s'assoit sur le siège restant et tricote.

Sirius entame alors un refrain, et soudain, la douce voix d'Hermione s'élève.

**_ Il a du faire toutes les guerres pour être si fort aujourd'hui, il a du faire toutes les guerres de la vie, et l'amour aussi. **

Tout le monde la regarde alors qu'elle accompagne Sirius qui lui sourit d'un air ravi. Il continue la musique, Hermione chante bien, je suis étonnée, et entame le nouveau couplet, changeant les « elle » en « il », et nous sommes transportés dans un nouveau monde, une autre atmosphère. Tout est bien.

.

POV REMUS :

L'après-midi a été l'une des meilleures depuis le début des vacances. Après avoir calmé Sirius qui a paniqué suite au plan « faisons croire que je fume » d'Harry, il s'est enfin mit au piano. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu. 14 ans. Je me souviens encore de ces journées passées dans notre maison, lui au piano, à jouer musiques sur musiques, et moi, dans le siège juste à côté, à l'écouter jusqu'à en devenir sourd. Je regardais ses mains voler sur les touches, je regardais son visage qui respirait à l'époque la joie de vivre.

_Comptine d'un autre été_, chanson du film d'Amélie Poulain. Sirius avait tenté de me l'apprendre. Je n'aime pas jouer, je préfère écouter. Et voilà qu'il la joue, et voilà qu'il m'ensorcelle. Harry a finit par s'asseoir contre moi pour ne pas déranger Sirius, il s'endort dans mes bras, je lui tiens chaud apparemment. Evidemment, je frôle les quarante-deux degrés. Il entame la deuxième partie du morceau, et je retrouve les sentiments du passé. L'odeur du bois de notre salon, le bruit de l'escalier pour monter à l'étage, la sensation de la moquette dans le couloir, le bruit des arbres dehors, l'odeur de la cuisine, la chaleur du foyer. Je ferme les yeux et je revois le Sirius de vingt ans que j'aimais plus que ma vie, et je retrouve cette vie que j'ai en partie perdue, et je retrouve ce sentiment de sécurité que j'avais encore à l'époque, et je m'endors avec dans mes bras le seul enfant que je protègerais, avec dans mes oreilles les musiques de Sirius.

.

POV SIRIUS :

J'ai passé l'après-midi à jouer, encore et encore. Depuis Azkaban, je n'ai plus écouté de musique. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je ne voulais pas jouer. Je crois que j'avais peur en fait, peur de ce que j'avais perdu cette nuit là. Mais j'avais oublié ce que j'ai retrouvé. J'entame une nouvelle mélodie, Remus et Harry se sont tous les deux endormis dans le canapé. Harry. Je ne sais pas comment il a su, peut-être Remus le lui a dit, je ne sais pas, mais il m'a mit une sacrée claque tout à l'heure. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette, mais il est resté là, contre moi, comme si c'était normal, comme si _j'étais_ normal. J'arrêterai, je le lui ai promis.

Les enfants ont fini par s'asseoir autour de la petite table. Hermione est très calée en chanson moldue, elle me rappelle Lily qui chantait avec moi à l'époque.

Les heures tournent et voilà que l'heure du dîner approche. J'arrête ma musique doucement, les notes graves s'évaporent dans l'air, et je vais m'accroupir auprès de Remus. La pleine lune ne va pas tarder. Le poids sur mes épaules vient de s'alléger, je ne me souvenais pas à quel point cette musique me faisait du bien.

**_ Remus ? Lunard réveille-toi.**

Je murmure doucement en lui bougeant l'épaule. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et me sourire, un sourire qui réchauffe, un sourire qui veut dire « merci », et je lui réponds avec le même sourire, qui veut dire « merci à toi ».

Dans un silence étrange, nous allons dîner rapidement, puis, après un excellent repas, Remus et moi nous levons, il est encore tôt, mais Remus la sent, elle est là, tout près, la pleine lune.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le couloir pour descendre vers les sous-sols quand des pas retentissent derrières nous, je me retourne à peine qu'Harry finit dans mes bras.

**_ Soyez prudents. Il murmure avant de me lâcher.**

Il va se serrer contre Lunard, et nous regarde partir avec un sourire inquiet. Je lui fais dernier signe, et lui dit bonne nuit. A demain.

.

POV HERMIONE :

**_ Ginny fait attention à la pâte !**

**_ Fred, George, les serviettes, mieux pliées que ça !**

**_ Hermione, tu l'ouvres cette bouteille ou quoi ?**

**_ Harry si tu ne te dépêche pas, je ne pourrais pas avancer !**

24 Décembre. Nous sommes tous en train de nous activer pour le repas de ce soir qui a lieu dans… six heures. Sirius est aux plaques, Mme Weasley aux deux fours, Harry et Ron aux légumes, Ginny aux gâteaux, Fred, George et Tonks sont s'occupent de la table. Remus aimerait aider mais on veut qu'il se repose. La pleine lune était il y a deux jours à peine. Harry et Sirius aussi devraient dormir, mais Sirius habitué depuis le temps, et Harry a dit qu'entre dormir avec des cauchemars, ou s'amuser avec nous, le choix est vite fait.

Du coup on est tous là à préparer, touiller, mélanger, dans un capharnaüm incroyable. Mais je ne le changerai pour rien au monde. C'est grisant, on hurle, on se crie dessus, on joue des coudes pour passer, mais on se marre comme jamais. Même Sirius et Harry n'ont pas eu l'air aussi détendu depuis longtemps.

**_ Très bien STOP ! S'écrie Remus à travers la pièce.**

On s'arrête tous et toutes les têtes tournent vers lui, pire que dans un film.

**_ Ginny, si tu mettais tout ce dont tu as besoin sur un plateau en face de toi au lieu de tourner dans tous les sens ? Hermione, donne moi la bouteille de vin blanc tout de suite, sinon la viande va cramer, je suis encore capable d'enlever un bouchon. Harry, Ron, écartez vous, ça ira plus vite avec de la magie, en attendant, aidez Sirius et les jumeaux pour gagner du temps, Molly, le poisson en a encore pour une bonne demi-heure, inutile de regarder toutes les deux secondes. Ca va vous êtes parés ? C'est parti !**

Tout ce remet en marche, comme un film dont on aurait enlevé la pause. J'amène la bouteille à Remus qui en profite pour ensorceler les épluches patates, Ron va prendre une poignée de couverts pendant qu'Harry va rejoindre Sirius, Ginny a tout sur un plateau en face d'elle et finit pas accélérer le rythme, Mme Weasley a délaissé le poisson au profit des petits-fours.

**_ Et ben voilà, tout roule ! **

Je rigole avec allégresse, et je virevolte, la bouteille ouverte dans les mains.

**_ J'adore cette ambiance, j'aimerais bien que ce soit comme ça tous les jours ! **

**_ Non pitié ! Gémit Ron.**

Et tout le monde éclate de rire.

.

POV HARRY :

Je suis dans ma salle de bain, je me bats avec une cravate devant une glace se foutant de moi.

**_ Pourquoi, nom de Dieu, devons-nous nous préparer DEUX HEURES avant le repas ?**

**_ Parce que l'apéro commence dans une heure ! Répond Ron qui a squatté ma chambre.**

Son prétexte : c'est beaucoup plus drôle que tout seul dans sa chambre à lui. Je suis d'accord. Il a la nouvelle robe de soirée que les jumeaux lui ont achetée, comme promis. Elle est jolie, simple, bleue nuit, Ron en est fou amoureux.

**_ Harry, pourquoi tu n'essais pas de te coiffer ?**

**_ Ca c'est une guerre que j'ai rapidement abandonné. Je souris d'un air las. On y va ?**

Il sort de ma chambre, moi sur ses talons. En descendant, on passe devant la chambre des filles, porte entrouverte. Ginny s'énerve à l'intérieur. Je frappe et ouvre la porte.

**_ Encore besoin de mon aide ?**

Ginny sursaute et me regarde en riant.

**_ Mais c'est que vous m'êtes indispensable Mr Potter !**

Ca a beau être de l'humour, ça me fait des tourbillons dans le ventre quand elle me dit ça.

**_ Je n'arrive pas à attacher le haut de ma robe, tu veux bien ? Elle dit en se retournant.**

Une robe dans les tons gris clair argent, tout ce qu'il y a de plu simple, attachée au niveau de la nuque par deux boutons, avec un magnifique dos nu qui me fait mourir. Je lui attache, les mains soudain tremblantes par la proximité de sa… peau.

**_ Prête Melle Weasley ?**

**_ Moui. Prête. Joli costume.**

**_ Pas autant que ta robe. Je souffle en la regardant dans le miroir.**

Elle me sourit en rougissant et je me rends compte que nous sommes proches, trop proches pour mon bien. Pour la troisième fois depuis le début des vacances, je suis hypnotisé et j'agis sans réfléchir. Je lui attrape la main, et la retourne sans la lâcher, pour qu'elle finisse face à moi. Ses yeux cherchent les miens pour que je m'y noie, et je la tire vers moi, passe ma main sur sa joue, puis dans ses cheveux, sans aucune autre envie que celle de l'embrasser.

**_ Harry, qu'est ce que tu…**

Je me tourne rapidement vers la porte, prêt à tuer la personne qui nous dérange. Ron me regarde, à deux doigts de faire un malaise. Ma mains dans celle de Ginny ne lui plaît pas.

**_ Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ? Il grogne avec colère en croisant les bras.**

Je soupire et passe ma main libre et bandée dans mes cheveux. Non seulement, il nous a empêché de faire quoi que ce soit, mais en plus il se permet de jouer au grand frère chiant alors que _justement_, on n'a rien fait. C'est un comble quand même ! Ginny allait répondre quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre sur Hermione, en robe, un peigne dans la main.

**_ Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?**

**_ J'ai posé la question en premier ! Réplique Ron de plus en plus rouge.**

**_ Pardon ? Oh Ron, ta robe de soirée est superbe ! Où l'as-tu eu ?**

**_ Euh… Ron finit sans voix. Ben euh… c'est Fred et George qui me l'ont offert.**

**_ Elle est magnifique, elle te met super bien en valeur, ils ont bien choisi !**

Ron baragouine un « merci » bizarre et s'enfuit en courant.

**_ Harry, et ma robe qu'en penses-tu ?**

**_ Hein ? Oh… jolie… oui, elle te va bien. Je… On se retrouve en bas.**

Je sors à mon tour et une fois dans le couloir, j'entends :

**_ Jolie ? C'est tout ?**

**_ Hermione, toi et mon frère, en ce moment même, je vous déteste !**

Totalement d'accord.

.

POV SIRIUS :

Ron arrive dans le salon, moitié rouge de gêne, moitié rouge de colère. Il est rapidement suivit par Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, et énervé lui aussi. Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ? A mon avis, Ginny ne doit pas être étrangère à tout ça. J'hésite de ne pas éclater de rire quand Harry vient me rejoindre près de la table basse, où je prépare les verres pour l'apéritif.

**_ Joli costume. On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Ron ? Serait-il tombé sur quelque chose de… dérangeant ? Je demande goguenard.**

**_ Non ! Il s'irrite. Justement !**

**_ Ah ! Je rigole. Il t'a donc coupé dans ton élan alors que tu allais faire quelque chose qu'il aurait eu du mal à avaler ?**

Le regard noir de mon filleul me fait encore plus rire qu'autre chose.

**_ Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de te foutre de moi ? Tu as fait exactement la même chose l'autre matin dans la cuisine, et pourtant c'était bien mieux parti.**

Cette fois, j'éclate littéralement de rire, mais continue à parler tout bas, les autres sont à côté.

**_ Oui, j'avais deviné. Désolé d'ailleurs. La prochaine fois mets une pancarte !**

**_ Très drôle. Il grommelle, les bras croisés, le menton dessus. C'est quoi tous ces verres ? _ Des jus de fruits, menthe, multi-fruits, que j'ai faits. Pas mal hein ?**

**_ Ouais, c'est chouette. Comment t'as fait pour séparer les couleurs ?**

**_ Sortilège de séparation. Ca s'arrête quand on mélange. J'espère que ça plaira.**

Je commence un autre verre quand la question d'Harry me désarçonne.

**_ Pas d'alcool ?**

Ma main sursaute et je rate la séparation jaune et rouge, le liquide devient orange.

**_ J'ai… je me suis dit qu'on pourrait éviter.**

Je tente un coup d'œil vers Harry qui me regarde les yeux brillants. Presque en train de rire.

**_ Très drôle. Je grommelle aussitôt.**

**_ Chacun son tour.**

Je lui tire la langue et il rigole. Je rigole avec lui, soulagé qu'il prenne tout ça bien. Ginny et Hermione entre dans la pièce, complimentées sur leur tenue. Harry ne lâche pas Ginny.

**_ Elle te plaît vraiment hein ? **

**_ Et toi ? Il me répond en la regardant toujours. Personne ne t'a jamais plu dans la vie ?**

Je m'assois dans le fauteuil et lui souris. Oh si ! Quelqu'un m'a plu. Et quelqu'un me plait encore. Mais nous avons appris à nous cacher, et ça nous va très bien comme ça.

**_ Sirius ? **

Je sursaute et regarde Harry qui s'est soudainement approché de moi.

**_ Tu ne m'as pas répondu. A mon sourire il continu : _ Tu me le diras ?**

**_ Un jour. Promis.**

Il s'assoie alors sur mes genoux et nous regardons tous les autres qui arrivent près de nous. Un jour, je lui avouerai.

.

POV MAUGREY :

Suis arrivé il y a une heure. Suis dans le salon avec des costumes de fêtes, des rires et des sourires. Ca fait du bien de temps en temps. Personne ne me parle de ma mission. M'en fiche. Pas ce soir. Demain. Ce soir c'est fête.

**_ Tout le monde dans les canapés ! Annonce Molly.**

Tout le monde finit par s'installer en souriant. Il y a comme un air de fête dans l'air, c'est plutôt agréable. Granger se met par terre sur un coussin, tout comme sa copine Weasley. Les jumeaux squattent un fauteuil à eux tout seul, Molly un deuxième, Black et Lupin dans le canapé, Potter entre eux deux. Le jeune Weasley s'assois sur le dernier fauteuil, proche des filles, et Tonks se pose sur l'accoudoir du même fauteuil. Chacun prend un verre.

**_ Joyeux Noël à tous !**

**_ Joyeux Réveillon !**

**_ A la votre !**

Nous faisons entrechoquer nos verres les uns avec les autres en buvons les cocktails fruités. Potter se lève demande à tout le monde de ne pas bouger, va chercher un drôle de miroir sur l'étagère, et le pose sur une table d'appoint au côté de la cheminée. Il s'accroupie devant et…

**_ Arthur Weasley.**

Le visage souriant de Weasley père apparaît dans le miroir et Harry se tourne vers nous.

**_ C'est un miroir à double sens, Sirius et moi l'utilisons pour discuter quand je suis à Poudlard. J'ai donné le mien à Mr Weasley et j'ai pris celui de Sirius pour discuter.**

**_ Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bonjour les enfants, bonsoir Molly.**

**_ Oh mon Dieu ! Arthur ! Oh je suis contente ! Harry c'est magnifique !**

Molly saute de son fauteuil et étreint Potter avec force. Il lui sourit et retourne s'assoir. Les enfants Weasley saluent leur père avec chaleur, ravis de sa présence, surement pas habitués à vivre un réveillon sans lui. La jeune Weasley rigole comme une folle, les yeux beaucoup trop humides pour paraître crédible. Ron Weasley regarde son ami avec reconnaissance. Potter pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Black. Discussions, rires, musiques. Un réveillon de rêve.

.

POV REMUS :

Il y a une chose que j'aime particulièrement les matins de Noël. C'est juste au moment du réveil. Tu SAIS que c'est Noël, et rien que pour ça, tu es automatiquement de bonne humeur. Bon, j'avoue, la tête de Sirius contre mon épaule, son bras qui entoure mon torse, et nos jambes emmêlées y font pour beaucoup dans ma bonne humeur.

**_ Patmol. Réveille-toi.**

J'adore les matins où il plonge sa tête dans mon cou pour essayer de se rendormir, sans y parvenir. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, l'autre caresse son dos. Sirius met parfois du temps à se réveiller.

**_ Joyeux Noël. Il murmure en se redressant.**

Je lui réponds sur le même ton en m'emparant de ses lèvres. La journée commence très bien.

.

Les enfants sont déjà tous les six en bas, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner sur la table du salon. Au pied du sapin, des cadeaux de toutes les couleurs trônent en maître.

**_ Bonjour Patmol ! Bonjour Lunard !**

Le sourire d'Harry est resplendissant, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. En pyjamas, un pull de Sirius sur le dos, parce que « ça le réchauffe », les cheveux en bataille comme jamais, plein de joie de vivre. Après la bonne nuit qu'il vient de passer, ça ne m'étonne pas. Les autres nous saluent avec le même entrain, enfin, entre Molly et sa carafe de Jus d'orange.

Nous nous saluons les uns les autres, Sirius passe un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, comme à son habitude, et nous finissons, au complet, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, autour du sapin, pour l'ouverture des cadeaux.

**_ Celui là, c'est pour Harry ! Commente Ginny en balançant un paquet mou en sa direction. C'est mon idée, mais Hermione m'a beaucoup aidé à le faire.**

Harry la regarde par-dessus ses lunettes, ouvre le paquet, et se retrouve face à un pull blanc, avec une capuche, sur lequel on peut lire, conçu en rouge, les mots « Attention ! Je suis un Maraudeur ! ». Nous éclatons de rire et Harry se dépêche de l'enfiler.

**_ Gin', il est Gé-nial !**

Ginny rigole de plus belle et Sirius attrape Harry par les épaules pour le retourner. Dans le dos, sont cousus trois dessins : un loup devant une pleine lune, une tête de cerf, et une tête de chien noir. Harry se tord le cou pour regarder les dessins et pour l'embêter, Ron lui rabats la capuche sur la tête. S'en suit une bataille de coussins vite calmée par Molly et Maugrey.

**_ Ca, c'est pour Ron. Annonce Harry avec son nouveau pull sur les épaules. C'est de notre part. Il déclare en englobant Hermione et Ginny dans un geste.**

Ron ouvre le paquet et en sort 10 coupons identiques, de couleur oranges, avec des balais dessinés dessus. Son visage passe du blanc au rouge, bouche ouverte.

**_ Des places pour le match des Canons de Chudley ? Mais elles ne sont pas en vente ! **

**_ C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas en parler ! Mais ce ne sont pas que des places ! Renchérit Harry. Il échange un regard avec Hermione et Ginny. Ce sont des pass ave des bonus : On arrive la veille du match, entrainement de l'équipe, dîner avec l'équipe, hôtel de l'équipe, match dans la tribune officielle en compagnie de l'entraineur, séance de dédicace, et bien sur, buffet d'après-match avant de rentrer chez nous.**

Ron regarde Harry, Ginny et Hermione comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

**_ Mais… Comment ?**

**_ C'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée cet été. Elle m'a envoyé un hibou, et a monté un dossier pour en ton nom, où elle a parlé de ta passion pour cette équipe.**

Hermione a hoché la tête et a continuer l'explication de Ginny.

**_ J'ai parlé de ta passion, dans le dossier j'ai expliqué que tu méritais de les rencontrer, j'ai mis une photo de ta chambre – rangée – et j'ai montré un extrait de ton album dans lequel tu as toutes les infos possibles sur les joueurs. J'ai aussi précisé ton savoir sur l'équipe, ses techniques, j'ai énuméré toute ta collection, et je leur ais envoyé.**

**_ Quant à moi, renchérit Ginny, j'ai envoyé des lettres à Dubois. Il travaille au service des Sports magiques. Il nous a aidés à avoir les pass, mais il nous manquait un truc.**

**_ Quoi ?**

Harry se met à sourire et regarde Ron avec un nouveau regard.

**_ Ces pass ne sont donnés qu'à des personnes importantes, et à des célébrités. C'est là que j'entre en jeu. S'appeler Harry Potter, avoir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, et vaincre Voldemort à l'âge d'un an permet d'ouvrir beaucoup de portes closes.**

**_ Grace à Harry, nous avons pu avoir les pass, mais aussi nous avons pu avoir une liaison avec le Capitaine de l'équipe…**

**_ A qui j'ai renvoyé le dossier que j'ai fait sur toi. Renchérit Hermione. Il a été vraiment touché, et il nous a renvoyé d'autres pass. **

Ron les regarde tous les trois, sans savoir quoi répondre.

**_ Tu as… joué de ta popularité ? De ta célébrité ? Tu détestes ça !**

Harry hausse les épaules, l'air de dire « pour ce genre de truc, ça vaut le coup ». Ron s'est mis à rougir et à sourire de toutes ses dents, regardant les pass comme des trésors.

**_ M…Merci. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.**

Les filles rigolent avec gentillesse. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

.

Les cadeaux continus à être échangés. Harry a offert des pinces, bandeau, chouchous et autres artefacts de ce genre à Hermione. Ron un parfum. Ginny s'est vu offrir un coffret par Harry, qu'elle n'arrive pas à ouvrir. Selon Hermione, s'est une boîte moldue avec un système d'ouverture étrange. Du coup, Ginny ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il y a dedans. Harry trouve ça très marrant. Mais je remarque, au fil des distributions des cadeaux, qu'Harry ne fait que regarder la porte dans son dos.

**_ Très bien, allons-y ! **

.

POV SIRIUS :

**_ Allons-y où ?**

Je les regarde, soupçonneux en les voyant tous se lever et sourire à pleine dents. Harry surtout, qui me tend une main.

**_ Surprise pour toi ! Il rigole. Et je t'interdis de te plaindre. Je suis sur que ça va te plaire.**

Alors, Molly tend un bonnet et une écharpe à tout le monde et nous nous dirigeons tous vers une porte close dans le mur, dont je ne supposais même pas l'existence. Ginny ouvre la porte avec révérence et je vois… un jardin.

**_ Qu'est ce que… ? **

Je comprends. J'ai du mal à comprendre, mais je pense que j'y arrive. Un jardin. Voilà mon cadeau de Noël. Harry, Remus et les autres m'ont offert un jardin. Je n'ai pas mis les pieds dehors depuis des mois. Depuis juin. J'ai presque peur, là, devant un duvet de neige.

**_ Tu peux sortir tu sais ? M'avoue Harry en se posant devant moi. Remus, Tonks et Kingsley ont lis un dôme au dessus du jardin. Quiconque passe au-dessus ne voit qu'un jardin… mort.**

Harry, sans me lâcher du regard, descend les marches comme s'il les connaissait par cœur. Tout les silencieux, tout le monde me regarde. Et j'entends. J'entends la neige qui craque sous les pas d'Harry, j'entends les oiseaux, les branches des arbres. Je sens le soleil matinal sur mon visage. Des mois que je ne vis pas ça, des mois, et je ne croyais pas qu'un jour, je ressentirai ce bonheur à nouveau. Et soudain, sous des rires, je prends en pleine tête une boule de neige. J'ouvre les yeux, que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fermé, pour voir Harry, hilare, au milieu du jardin. Et la neige coule sur ma joue. C'est doux et froid. C'est plus agréable que dans mes souvenirs. Alors enfin je bouge. Un pas. Puis deux. J'entre dans ce qui à mes yeux, est une sorte de libération. Un saule pleureur blanc, magnifique, des rosiers et des fleurs, une table, des bancs, et au milieu Harry et Remus, puis Tonks, et les enfants, et Molly, Alastor, Kingsley… qui me regardent.

Je crois que je vais réellement pleurer.

J'attrape un morceau de neige à pleine main. J'en fais une boule et je souris. La neige sous mes pas, le vent dans mes cheveux, je remercie Merlin de m'avoir apporté ces personnes dans ma vie. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire pour les remercier, pour leur expliquer. Je regarde Remus, comme pour lui demander de me certifier que tout ça est vrai. Et il me sourit.

**_ Ne cherche pas. C'est Harry qui a eu l'idée.**

**_ Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans eux.**

Je sais. Je sais comment le remercier. J'attrape la neige entre mes mains… et lui lance en pleine tête. Alors je ris, comme je n'avais jamais ris depuis longtemps. Et Harry s'y met, et Remus, et tout le monde.

S'en suit alors la plus magnifique des batailles de boules de neige. Des rires, des cris, de la neige partout. Je finis par attraper Harry par la taille, il se démène pour s'échapper alors que Tonks lui envoie une boule en pleine tête. Nouveau cri, nouveau rire. Je le garde encore contre moi, lui embrasse ses cheveux mouillés et enneigés. Pas besoin de le remercier pour lui faire comprendre, il le sait déjà. Il se redresse et me regarde, plus heureux que jamais, son visage étant le parfait miroir du mien. C'est un magnifique Noël.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir, chères lectrices, chers lecteurs !

C'est un immense honneur pour moi de vous avoir ce soir et…

Bref ! ^^

Je sais, vous avez attendu, je sais. Je dois vous dire qu'en ce moment, ma vie est un peu chamboulée, autant au niveau du travail (j'ai passé un mois dans des révisions et du travail de dingue, même si maintenant je suis en vacances), qu'au niveau familial. Mais surtout…

Je vais me faire opérer.

Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails car ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Le truc c'est que je tiens à vous dire qu'à la fin de la semaine, je vais à l'hôpital, et je vais subir l'état postopératoire pendant plusieurs semaines. Alors si je ne donne pas signe de vie jusqu'à genre…Août, ne vous en étonnez pas. Je continuerais quand même à écrire, on ne m'opère pas les mains.

J'ai d'ailleurs presque terminé le chapitre Q.

Mais bon, passons à ce que je préfère, les réponses aux reviews !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que vous êtes tous fidèles à ma fic même si les chapitres mettent du temps à arriver. MERCI !

**Mebah** : Comment vas-tu ? Premiers pas, oui en effet. J'aime beaucoup la manière dont à a écrit ça, très poétique. Et oui, tout le monde est contre Harry et Ginny, mais ça ne durera pas. Joli jeu de mot avec patch / pacte, bravo ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Tonks, elle s'en sort très bien pour l'instant.

« Tort » ? J'ai encore réécrit « tord », nom d'une pipe c'est une maladie ! Il faut vraiment soigner ça ! Oui Sirius joue du piano, je trouve que ça lui va bien. Pour la chanson, il s'agit de « Je l'aime à mourir » de Francis Cabrel, et non de Lama.

Je suis contente que tu ais autant apprécié ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il en ira de même avec celui que je te présente !

**MathildeD** : Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autant. Harry va appeler Sirius « papa » dans… pas longtemps ! ^^ (maintenant en fait…) j'espère que ce passage te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Elo-didie** : Merci Elo, contente que ça te plaise, et voilà la suite.

**Sheego** : Merci. Et bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre !

**Puka** : Toujours aussi contente de te retrouver Puka ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et surtout les vacances que j'ai imaginé pour Harry et la bande. Je sais, je fais des fautes d'orthographe, d'ailleurs là je vais encore relire avant de poster, on ne sait jamais, si je peux en enlever quelques unes… Je suis rassurée, le plan d'Harry est donc bien choisi, moi les cigarettes en choco, j'ai jamais trop aimé. Je prenais des papiers que j'enroulais, et coloriais le bout en rouge et je faisais semblant de fumer, comme si c'était des vraies ! LoL Je m'étais même fait tout un paquet de cigarettes. Harry connait un ou deux accord et tu as raison, Sirius va surement lui apprendre à jouer. Moi aussi j'adore ce duo, je ne m'en lasse pas.

Alors, parlons de Ginny… J'avoue que ton commentaire m'a fait réfléchir. Tu n'aimes pas Ginny. Soit. C'est vrai que dans les livres elle n'est pas très présente avant le cinquième, alors on ne la connait pas très bien. J'aime beaucoup la description que tu fais de Ginny (la pauvre ! ^^ ) et je dois te dire que dans un sens, tu as raison. Ton argument tient la route. Mais je trouve que justement, du fait que leurs personnalités soient différentes, ils se complètent. Ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? ^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas changer ma fic, Ginny et Harry vont bel et bien finir ensemble, et si tu ne fais aucune remarque sur eux, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Tu fais comme tu veux, je n'ai pas à te forcer la main. Ce que je n'aimerais pas, c'est que tu cesses de lire ma fic pour ça, ça me chagrinerai, parce que apparemment elle te plaît beaucoup ! ^^ Mais le prochain chapitre, c'est le « O » car après N, c'est O, pas M ! ^^ J'espère d'ailleurs que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent.

**Ca'ssandre 15 :** Merci pour ton compliment. Tu me fais rougir ! ^^ Oui, tu peux tuer Ron et Sirius… mais pas dans ma fic s'il te plait, j'en ai encore besoin ! XD

**Momographie** : Je suis vraiment ravie que tu l'aimes autant, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as pensé de celui-là !

**Grispoils** : Merci pour ta review, heureuse que ça te plaise, et voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Anna Potter100 :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Oui Harry et Ginny sont bien tous les deux, et si tu aimes, saches qu'il y en a d'autres qui t'attendent dans le nouveau chapitre. Ron est super dans son rôle de grand frère et de meilleur ami, tiraillé des deux côtés. ^^ Je suis vraiment ravie que tu ais aimé le passage de Sirius au piano, j'avais peur que ça fasse un peu lent et long, et ça me rassures de voir que ça a eu l'effet que je voulais sur toi. Merci pour tous tes compliments ça me fait trop rougir, j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Bisoux

.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, O comme Oublier. Bonne lecture !

.

_Chapitre 15 : O comme Oublier._

POV HARRY :

Deux jours que Noël est passé, deux jours que Sirius squatte le jardin, peu importe à quel point il fait froid, il est toujours dehors.

**_ Tu vas finir par tomber malade ! Je lui lance à huit heure du matin.**

Tout le monde dort encore. Enfin, tout le monde, ça veut dire Hermione, Ginny, Ron, les jumeaux et Tonks. C'est tout. Je resserre mon manteau par-dessus le pull de Sirius et vais le rejoindre dans la fraîcheur du matin. Je me pose à côté de lui et me colle à lui pour chercher un peu de chaleur. On est tellement bien là tous les deux. Ce serait un bon moment pour lui parler non ? Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il semble ailleurs, dans un autre monde.

**_ Patmol ?**

Il rouvre les yeux et me regarde en souriant, l'air ravi que je sois là.

**_ Oui bonhomme ?**

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme. Non, pas maintenant, je ne veux pas gâcher un instant pareil.

**_ Rien. Je lui souris en posant ma tête contre lui.**

Comme d'habitude, il embrasse mes cheveux et comme d'habitude, je profite d'être auprès de lui. Tout simplement.

.

POV HERMIONE :

Ginny et moi sommes en train de nous habiller pour descendre. Je me coiffe pendant qu'elle se maquille, de son propre maquillage, elle ne prend plus le mien. Pas la peine, maintenant qu'Harry lui en a offert.

.

**Flash-back :**

Nous sommes dans la cuisine, au lendemain de Noël, et nous faisons nos devoirs, aidés de Remus, Sirius et Tonks. Harry a bien sûr une place privilégiée contre son parrain, quasiment dans ses bras. Trop chou. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur Ginny qui entre précipitamment et attrape le bras d'Harry.

**_ Excuse-moi Sirius, je t'emprunte ton filleul car s'il ne m'ouvre pas cette boîte tout de suite, je vais devenir dingue !**

Sous nos rires, Harry suit donc Ginny vers sa chambre. Baiser ou pas baiser ?

**Fin du Flash-back :**

.

**_ A propos, que s'est-il passé après ?**

Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser pour qu'elle sache de quoi je veux parler. Ginny, les joues rouges et les yeux vagues, regarde son lit et commence son récit.

.

**Flash-back :** (POV Ginny)

Je balance la porte avec mon pied, tenant toujours un Harry hilare derrière moi. Il ferme la porte et je l'assoie de force sur le lit avant de lui envoyer la boîte. Je m'assoie à côté de lui.

**_ Ca fait depuis hier que je me bats avec ce truc moldu, j'ai une affreuse migraine !**

Il sourit encore.

**_ Viens. Je vais te montrer.**

Il m'attrape et m'assoie contre lui. Je finis entre ses jambes, contre son torse. Il prend mes doigts et les pose sur la boîte. Il bouge une barre sur un côté, tourne un dessin devant, déboite une autre barre en bois sur la droite, et soudain un clic et le coffret s'ouvre.

Toujours dans les bras d'Harry, je regarde à l'intérieur, et trouve une panoplie de maquillage. **_ J'ai remarqué que tu prenais ceux d'Hermione. Elle m'a aidé à choisir les couleurs.**

Je me mords la lèvre et regarde tous les objets. Soudain, je pose la boîte à côté de moi, et d'un geste vif, je me retourne, passe mes bras autour du cou d'Harry et me jette sur lui, embrassant sa joue avec passion. Dans mon élan, il n'a pas le temps de se retenir, et je finis sur lui, nous deux allongés sur mon lit. Dans nos rires, je me redresse, mes mains sur son torse et lui souris.

**_ Merci. C'est génial. C'est une superbe idée.**

**_ Je suis content que ça te plaise.**

Nous nous sourions encore, plus qu'heureux d'être là. Mes cheveux tombent de chaque côté de mon visage, nous offrant un rideau protecteur. Harry finit par passer ses mains sur mes joues, et encadrer mon visage avec douceur. Je sens son pouls accélérer sous ma main, et je souris, fière de l'effet que j'ai sur lui. Il me répond avec le même sourire.

**_ Ca t'amuse hein ?**

**_ Oh que oui.**

Il me sourit encore plus, pas gêné le moins du monde, et commence à passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Collée contre lui, je sens ce fourmillement systématique dans mon ventre, dès qu'il est près de moi. Je me rapproche de lui, une de ses mains se perd sans ma chevelure et il utilise l'autre pour passer ses doigts sur mon visage, mes joues, mon nez… mes lèvres. C'est doux et chaud, trop agréable pour mon propre bien. S'il ne se décide pas maintenant…

**_ Embrasse-moi. Je lui murmure, cédant enfin à la tentation.**

Il ouvre la bouche, rattrape mon visage avec plus de fermeté, et se rapproche de moi.

**_ Avec plaisir.**

Alors ses lèvres touchent les miennes.

C'est comme dans un rêve, et encore, pas sur. J'embrasse, je soupire, je profite, mes mains contre son torse, je vais mourir. Nos lèvres bougent à l'unisson. Malgré moi, je gémis contre lui avec un bonheur sans limite. Chaque millimètre de mon corps semble me crier « Enfin ! » et je réponds oui. Enfin. Enfin ses bras, ses lèvres, son corps. Enfin je l'ai, enfin personne ne nous interrompt, enfin je suis complète. Enfin. Et ce n'est pas suffisant.

Dans un geste tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique, il nous retourne, et je finis sous lui, continuant de l'embrasser à en perdre mon souffle. Nos lèvres s'écartent un peu, juste le temps de reprendre de l'air, et je retourne chercher les siennes, elles me manquent déjà. Il ne s'en plaint pas et en profite, sa main droite reste dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre descend, sur mon bras, ma taille, ma hanche, pour finalement attraper ma jambe et la passer au dessus de lui. Je coince ses jambes avec les miennes, le corps tendu, demandant un autre baiser, une autre caresse. C'est à mes yeux le moment le plus érotique de ma vie. Je quitte son torse au profit de son ventre plat, un grondement sourd sort de sa poitrine alors que ses lèvres traquent toujours les miennes et je continus le chemin. Ma main droite remonte vers ses cheveux, geste dont j'ai si souvent rêvé, et mon autre main descend jusqu'au bas de son dos, à la cambrure de ses reins. Et nos lèvres se séparent de nouveau, et nous nous regardons quelques secondes.

**_ Encore. Grogne Harry d'une voix si basse que je l'entends à peine.**

Ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes avec une facilité déconcertante. Un ballet sans limite, sans pudeur, un ballet que je ne redoute pas, c'est si bon que je vais exploser. Aucun premier baiser ne devrait ressembler à ça, normalement on se découvre, un peu gêné, un peu effrayé, mais là, c'est différent, plus sûr, plus adulte aussi, peut-être. Parce que nous nous connaissons bien, mieux que personne, et parce que… parce que la lumière se fait dans ma tête, alors qu'il soupire de plaisir, m'embrassant avec plus de tendresse et de ferveur mélangées à chaque seconde. Nous sommes un couple, mais nous l'étions déjà avant. Depuis quand je l'ignore. Peut-être depuis que je me suis assise sur lui pour le soigner, peut-être depuis notre discussion dans la tour d'astronomie, ou alors devant la grande horloge quand il m'a embrassé la main, ou dans les toilettes quand il m'a rassuré, ou tout ce temps passé ensemble depuis le début des vacances. Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche, ce genre de détail n'est pas important. Il est là, contre moi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il finit par s'éloigner, à regret j'en suis sûr, et nous nous retrouvons haletant, à nous juger du regard, le même sourire ravi sur le visage, la même satisfaction au fond des yeux. Il se redresse et m'emmène avec lui, je me retrouve sur ses genoux au milieu du lit.

**_ Encore un seul jour sans t'embrasser et je devenais dingue. **

Mon rire léger s'élève dans la pièce. Je pose ma joue sur son torse, écoutant son cœur qui bat à toute allure. Qu'il soit rassuré, le mien est dans le même état. Il me prend dans ses bras et embrasse mes cheveux avec amour. Je suis bien, je ne veux plus bouger.

**Fin du Flash-back.**

.

(Pov Hermione)

Je la regarde les yeux ronds alors qu'elle se tourne vers moi, rouge de plaisir.

**_ Oh… mon… dieu !**

**_ Pas un mot à Ron ni à qui que ce soit avant d'avoir réglé ça avec Dean.**

**_ Oui mais… vous… alors vous… vous êtes ensemble ? Pour de vrai de vrai ?**

**_ Et bien… oui… techniquement. Mais je dois parler à Dean avant que ce soit officiel.**

J'hoche la tête en souriant de toutes mes dents, c'est trop génial ! Nous échangeons un sourire complice et éclatons de rires comme deux commères racontant le meilleur des ragots.

.

POV HARRY :

Depuis hier je repense au baiser. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire comme un idiot. Ron me regard d'un air soupçonneux et Sirius a l'air de se foutre de moi… en silence. Je suis dans le salon, le livre des Maraudeurs dans les mains. Sirius et Remus me l'ont offert à Noël. C'est un immense grimoire qui prend beaucoup de place sur mes genoux et qui retrace les sept années des Maraudeurs. Avec des anecdotes, c'est photos, des dessins, des remarques, des blagues, tout une histoire. J'en suis vers le milieu de la première année. J'adore ce bouquin, les histoires sont trop drôles. Sirius et Remus m'ont offert un autre livre, de la même taille, mais vierge. Je le commencerai ce soir, avec l'aide de Ron et Mione.

**_ Tu devrais lui dire. Murmure une voix à mon oreille.**

Je me retourne et vois Remus penché sur le dossier du fauteuil qui me fait un coup de tête en direction de Patmol qui joue du piano.

**_ Tu crois ?**

**_ Plus t'attendras, plus tu auras d'excuses pour te taire et à Poudlard, tu le regretteras.**

Je regarde Lunard qui me sourit avec un air bienveillant. Je soupire et ferme le grimoire. Une grande respiration et je me dirige vers Sirius. Je m'accoude à son piano et écoute un moment la mélodie qu'il joue. Remarquant que je l'observe, il improvise un final super réussi, pose ses coudes sur les touches, faisant un son désordonné, et me regarde avec un sourire.

**_ Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

**_ Je peux te parler ?**

**_ Bien sur.**

Me voyant gigoter et regarder vers la porte il me sourit encore plus et se lève.

**_ Ma chambre ?**

Je lui souris et le suis dans les étages. Avant de quitter la pièce, je croise le regard de Lunard qui lève le pouce en signe de victoire. Si seulement j'étais aussi sur que lui…

Arrivé dans sa chambre, je monte rapidement sur son lit, habitude prise au cours de nos discussions, et j'attends qu'il me rejoigne pour me caler contre lui, son bras autour de moi pour me soutenir.

**_ Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça.**

**_ Avec des mots ? Tu sais, sujet, verbe et complément.**

**_ T'es pas drôle. Je grogne en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.**

**_ Explique moi tout simplement Harry.**

Il me regarde en souriant pour m'encourager. Je vais essayer de lui expliquer de manière détournée, pas la peine de le brusquer.

**_ Tu… tu crois que c'est normal que James… qu'il ne me manque pas ?**

**_ Ton père ?**

**_ James. Je corrige. Devant l'air figé et tendu de Patmol, je continue. Je n'arrive pas à l'appeler « papa ». Je sais que c'est lui qui m'a conçu et tout et tout mais…**

Je tortille mes doigts, mal à l'aise.

**_ Mais il n'arrive pas à te manquer et tu ne le considère pas comme ton père parce que tu ne te souviens pas de lui et qu'aujourd'hui, il n'est pas là pour s'occuper de toi ?**

Je regarde Patmol les yeux ronds, étonné qu'il ait compris aussi vite.

**_ Oui… Je m'écris soulagé. Tu crois que…**

**_ C'est mal ? Il me coupe encore.**

J'hoche la tête de haut en bas alors qu'il me relâche et se lève. Il va prendre la photo des quatre maraudeurs sur son bureau.

**_ Je n'ai jamais considéré mon père comme un « vrai » père tu sais ? Je le vouvoyais, je me tenais droit devant lui, toujours avec une certaine distance. Pour moi, ce n'était pas ça un père. Puis j'ai rencontré Geoffrey, le père de James. Plus proche de son fils. Lui au moins il lui souriait, s'intéressait à sa vie pour autre chose que les intérêts familiaux.**

Mon… parrain lève les yeux vers moi et me fait un petit sourire complice.

**_ Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ça. J'aimais ton père… James… comme mon propre frère. A bien des égards il remplaçait Regulus. Je me suis plus senti chez moi quand j'étais chez les Potter qu'ici dans cette vieille baraque. **

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pour gagner du temps, je me lève et attrape la photo de la commode.

**_ Mais James. Il m'en voudrait si… si j'avais… une autre famille ?**

Patmol me regarde les sourcils froncés, comme s'il réfléchissait. Et je fais l'erreur de plonger mon regard dans le sien et j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi toutes les réponses à ses questions.

**_ Harry. Viens-ici. **

Je pose la photo et m'approche de lui. Je finis par m'asseoir sur le bureau, face à Patmol, alors qu'il pose ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps pour se pencher vers moi.

**_ Je crois que James et Lily auraient voulu te voir heureux, peu importe avec qui Harry. Peu importe ce que tu feras dans ta vie, ils seront fiers de toi. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est te voir heureux et en bonne santé.**

Sirius soupire et passe son doigt sur ma tempe avant de descendre vers ma joue et de reposer sa main sur le bureau.

**_ Mais je me demande pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça si Remus a déjà répondu.**

J'ouvre la bouche, ébahi, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

**_ Il te l'a dit ?**

**_ Non, mais je vous connais assez bien pour savoir quand vous me cachez quelque chose.**

Je me mords la lèvre alors que mon parrain se baisse pour être à ma hauteur.

**_ Qu'essais-tu de me dire bonhomme ?**

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'utilisation de mon surnom, ou parce que je suis près de lui, dans sa chambre, à deux doigts de me jeter dans ses bras, ou tout simplement parce que la tension que j'accumule depuis des jours arrive à son paroxysme, quoi qu'il en soit, le discours que j'avais prévu tombe en lambeau et je me mets à tout lui avouer.

**_ Parce que c'est toi mon père. C'est toi qui t'occupes de moi, c'est vers toi que je me tourne dès que j'ai besoin, c'est chez toi que je veux vivre, c'est dans tes bras que je m'endors, c'est toi qui me conseille et me rassure, c'est toi qui m'aides à avancer. Ce n'est pas James, c'est toi papa, mais encore faut-il que tu le veuilles aussi !**

.

POV SIRIUS :

Papa. Le mot résonne dans ma tête alors qu'Harry me regarde avec… appréhension. Papa. Directement, l'image de mon propre père entre dans mon esprit. Je la rejette mais c'est celle de James qui la remplace. James. Qu'est ce qu'il en pense de là où il est ? Surpris ? Jaloux ? Heureux ? Je l'espère et j'espère aussi qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop parce qu'à la seconde même où je plonge mon regard dans celui d'Harry, je me souviens de toutes ces heures passées à veiller sur lui, tous ces moments où je lui ai raconté nos histoires, où je l'ai fait rire, où je l'ai rassuré, consolé, encouragé. Je sais que c'est mon fils, je le sens. Le seul enfant que j'aurais dans ma vie. Il commence à ouvrir la bouche mais je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter. Je lui souris. Il est là, assis sur mon bureau, ses jambes balançant dans le vide.

**_ Harry.**

Il me sourit derrière mes doigts.

**_ Mon cher Harry.**

Je soupire et penche la tête sur le côté avec une moue sur les lèvres, comme si je réfléchissais.

**_ Je ne pourrais plus t'appeler « mon filleul préféré » maintenant.**

Il se mord la lèvre, l'espoir au fond des yeux. J'enlève mes doigts et passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre moi. Je le regarde, prêt à lui répondre.

**_ Si je peux garder « mon fils préféré », alors je n'y vois aucune objection.**

Après quelques secondes, il s'élance et quitte le bureau pour atterrir contre moi alors qu'il serre ses bras autour de mon cou. Je le serre contre mon torse pour ne pas qu'il tombe et d'un coup, un trop plein d'allégresse flotte dans l'air et une vague de bonheur m'envahit. Sans vraiment le réaliser, je me mets à tourner sur moi-même, mon fils contre moi. Un rire franc s'échappe de mes lèvres et soudain, je me sens comme le plus heureux des hommes.

**_ Papa.**

Son murmure m'arrête dans mon élan et je pose Harry par terre, le regardant de haut en bas.

**_ Papa. Il répète à voix basse.**

Et je souris à pleine dent. Il semble un peu mal à l'aise et se tortille, mes mains sur ses bras.

**_ Je me demande comment les autres vont réagir.**

**_ Je n'en ai rien à battre. J'avoue avec franchise.**

Il sourit, les yeux regardant quelque chose qui n'existe pas, au milieu de rien.

**_ Comment ça t'est venu ?**

Il hausse les épaules et retourne vers le lit.

**_ Je ne sais pas trop. Comme ça, petit à petit, à force de passer du temps ensemble.**

Je vais le rejoindre et il se love contre moi avec un long soupir.

**_ Je l'ai réalisé la première fois qu'on a été voir le père de Ron à St-Mangouste.**

**_ Et c'est là que tu as parlé avec Remus. Quand je pense qu'il ne m'a rien dit.**

Harry sourit contre moi sans bouger.

**_ J'ai souvent failli faire l'erreur, t'appeler « papa » au milieu du salon. Je pense que tu aurais pu mal le prendre, devant tout le monde. C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir te parler.**

**_ Remus est souvent de bon conseil.**

Harry baille une nouvelle fois et ferme les yeux, attrapant ma main.

**_ Papa.**

**_ Ouiiii ? Je réponds avec un grand sourire.**

**_ Ca va faire bizarre.**

**_ On va s'y faire.**

**_ Je m'y suis déjà fait. Il murmure en s'endormant. Papa ?**

**_ Oui bonhomme.**

**_ Reste avec moi.**

Alors j'éteins les lumières, ferme les rideaux et dans le noir, je serre mon fils contre mon cœur, lui enlève ses lunettes et veille sur ses nuits pour qu'elles soient sans cauchemars.

**_ Dors, mon **_**fils**_**.**

Et il sourit.

.

POV HARRY :

Nous sommes la veille du nouvel an, le 30 Janvier, il est précisément 15h42. Tout ceci est sans doute sans importance par rapport à ce qui est arrivé ces trois derniers jours. On récapitule : J'ai embrassé Ginny et bon dieu j'adore recommencer autant que possible, j'ai enfin discuté avec papa et finalement tout va très bien, on a commence à écrire notre journal, nous en sommes au moment avec le Troll dans les toilettes des filles et, plus important, tout le monde a plus ou moins accepté le fait que Sirius Black soit mon père. Mais tout ça n'est rien comparé à ce que l'homme en face de moi vient de me dire.

**_ L'occlu quoi ? Je redemande ahuri.**

Severus Rogue me regarde comme si j'étais une larve.

Alors il m'explique : l'art de protéger notre esprit. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour dire que je n'étais PAS possédé par Voldemort, Ginny me l'a bien fait comprendre.

Une fois par semaine j'irai voir Rogue pour une séance d'occlumencie. Une soirée de torture en perspective. Je me tourne vers mon père et cherche un peu de réconfort.

**_ Et pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ? Crache mon père avec hargne.**

Ce à quoi Rogue répond qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Nous continuons à discuter. Ce sera le jeudi, je ferais passer ça pour une remise à niveau en Potion. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça hein ?

Rogue se lève, il doit partir. Tant mieux, l'air n'en sera que plus respirable.

Mais c'est sans compter sur mon père qui se lève et défit Rogue avec mépris. Le ton monte, la remarque sur James Potter n'a pas l'air de bien passé et les baguettes sortent. Je balance ma chaise et m'interpose avant qu'ils ne fassent une connerie.

**_ Papa, ARRETE !**

Rogue se fige et sourit d'un air mauvais.

**_ Papa ? C'est… attendrissant.**

**_ Parce que tu connais la signification de ce mot ? Siffle papa avec haine.**

Les répliques reviennent, de plus en plus cinglantes, méchantes. Je vois rouge, je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, et soudain, l'explosion.

**_ La… FERME !**

Les verres sur la table, l'assiette sur l'évier. Ils explosent sous nos regards étonnés. Je tremble, tremble de rage face à l'homme devant moi. Je suis là, tentant de séparer mon père et cet immonde être humain qui ose encore entrer ici. Je sens à peine les bras que mon père passe autour de moi, ni la porte qui s'ouvre à la volée, ni les regards de tout le monde autour de moi. Une longue inspiration plus tard, je vois ses yeux, qui me disent de me calmer, qui me disent que tout va bien. Ginny. Alors je regarde Rogue, souhaitant par-dessus tout lui dire de partir et de ne pas revenir.

**_ Jeudi soir, 19 heures 30 Potter. Ne soyez pas en retard.**

Il sort dans un tour de cape. Papa me tient toujours contre lui. Remus répare les verres brisés. Je respire profondément en essayant tant bien que mal de me calmer.

**_ On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Mme Weasley les lèvres pincées.**

**_ Rien Molly. Rien du tout. Arthur comment vas-tu ? Ca fait plaisir ! S'écrit mon père avec un bonheur exagéré. **

Je n'écoute plus rien alors que les adultes discutent. Ginny attrape doucement ma main et me mène vers les étages, Ron et Hermione avec moi. Pour la première fois, je suis près à supplier mon père pour ne pas retourner à Poudlard.

.

POV RON :

**_ Des cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue ? Et ben mon vieux, c'est le sort qui s'acharne !**

**_ Ronnnn… Gémit Hermione d'un air désespéré. Je te remercie de tes encouragements ! **

**_ Ben quoi c'est vrai !**

Nous sommes dans la chambre d'Harry. Tous assis sur son lit. Harry est sur ses oreillers, les jambes pliées, les coudes posés dessus, la tête dans les mains. Hermione est assise en tailleur à coté de moi, Ginny est assise comme à son habitude, sur ses pieds, proche d'Harry. Je suis sur qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre eux mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi et c'est frustrant.

Ginny semble décidée à calmer Harry. Oui, bonne idée, mais est ce qu'elle est obligée de se coller contre son dos et de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour lui faire un massage ? Pas sur. Ce spectacle est assez gênant quand on est le grand frère de la jeune fille ou même le meilleur ami du mec… bref. Hermione me fait un regard noir et je sais que si je dis un moindre truc de travers, je suis mort. Silence alors.

Harry semble apprécier le massage, mais pas autant que la présence de Ginny près de lui. Il lui attrape la taille et la force à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, la façon dont ils se tiennent, trop proches, trop collés, ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Hermione attrape ma main et me force à quitter la chambre avec elle. Mais je veux les surveiller moi !

**_ Laisse les tranquille ! Elle me murmure avec autorité une fois dans le couloir.**

**_ Tu as vu comment il la regarde, comment il la touche, comment il…**

**_ L'aime ? Elle me coupe avec défi.**

**_ OUI ! Je m'écris, effrayé.**

**_ Tu vas donc lui en vouloir parce qu'il l'aime et qu'il lui montre ? Ce n'est pas logique.**

**_ C'est ma sœur ! Je suis obligée d'haïr ses petits-amis.**

**_ Même si c'est ton meilleur ami et que tu as confiance en lui plus qu'en n'importe qui ?**

Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Merde.

.

POV HARRY :

Je la garde serrée contre moi, ses bras autour de mon cou, mon visage plongé dans ses cheveux. Je repense à ce qui vient de se passer et je gémis.

**_ Pourquoi faut que ça m'arrive hein ? Ombrage, Voldemort, les verres qui explosent, et maintenant de l'occlumencie avec Rogue.**

**_ Je ne sais pas. Me répond Ginny. Pour Ombrage tu n'as plus que six mois à tenir avant qu'elle s'en aille. Après tout, son poste est maudit. Pour Voldemort, je crois que tu n'as pas fini d'en baver, mais Rogue pourra peut-être t'aider. Quant aux explosions… pour ça je ne peux rien. Mais je peux trouver un moyen de te changer les idées.**

Je la regarde interrogateur, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Hmmm, j'adore quand elle m'embrasse comme ça. Je pourrais passer des heures à jouer avec ses lèvres. Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux en se collant contre moi, j'adore cette sensation de liberté, de légèreté. Mieux encore que la bièraubeurre, bien mieux qu'un vol sur l'Eclair de Feu, je ne me rends même pas compte que je gémis contre ses lèvres, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Toujours plus… d'emmerdement quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Nous nous séparons encore à regret. C'est Remus qui nous annonce que la mère de Ron a fait un goûter, que nous pouvons venir manger si nous avons faim. Personnellement, c'est plutôt les lèvres de Gin' que j'ai envie de goûter mais bon… on fera sans.

**_ Où est mon père ? Je demande à Lunard en descendant les marches.**

**_ Dans le jardin.**

**_ Evidemment. Je grommelle sans rien dire d'autre.**

Je vais donc dans le jardin pour voir comment il va et - Ô surprise - il est seul, encore en train de broyer du noir. Je ferme la porte du jardin derrière moi et m'adosse au mur.

**_ Soit j'attends que tu parles pour rompre ce silence pesant, soit je viens m'asseoir à côté de toi pour te forcer à cracher le morceau.**

Mon père, les yeux fermés, est assis sur le banc, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

**_ Tu viens de le rompre le silence.**

**_ Parfait, il ne me reste plus que la deuxième solution.**

Je m'avance en silence pour m'asseoir à côté de mon père. Je soupire en le voyant aussi tendu. D'autant plus qu'il ne me prend pas dans ses bras comme à son habitude.

**_ Bien. Puisque tu sembles fermé à toutes discussions, c'est moi qui vais parler. Tu n'es **_**pas**_** un lâche. Et je t'interdis de le penser, d'ailleurs je t'interdis de penser à ce que Rogue a dis. Tu n'es rien de tout ça, personne ici ne nie ton courage et contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu es très utile à l'ordre.**

L'exclamation de dédain de Sirius me coupe dans ma lancée.

**_ Ah, ça y est, tu réagis. Et ben oui, tu **_**es**_** utile. Pourquoi ? Déjà parce que grâce à toi, il y a un quartier général on ne peut mieux protégé, parce que quand Mme Weasley n'est pas là, on peut compter sur toi pour tenir cette maison, pour préparer l'arrivée d'un membre quand il rentre d'une mission, parce que dans les coups dur comme l'attaque du père de Ginny, tu es là pour gérer et t'occuper de nous et faire tourner les infos. Parce que… parce que tu es là pour moi. Contrairement à ce que tu veux me faire croire, je sais que je suis l'arme de l'Ordre, et sans toi je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Même si tu ne pars pas en mission, tu es là. Moi je préfère que tu restes ici, avec moi, quand j'en ai besoin, plutôt que tu finisses dans le même état que Mr Weasley. Et contrairement à ce que tu vas me dire, non tu n'es pas lâche de rester ici, Rogue a tort. Rogue n'a pas survécu à douze ans à Azkaban. Rogue n'a pas violé la loi pour aider un ami, il n'a pas réussi à devenir un animagus, il ne passe pas une nuit par mois avec une créature dangereuse juste pour Lunard, il n'a pas vécu un an caché à Pré au Lard parce que son filleul avait besoin de lui à proximité, il ne passe pas des heures à veiller sur le sommeil d'un môme de quinze ans. Si faire tout ça c'est être lâche, alors oui, tu es d'une lâcheté affligeante, et oui, j'en suis fier. Je termine mon récit avec une foi farouche.**

Mon père me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, puis, sans prévenir, éclate de son incroyable rire qui ressemble à un aboiement. Derrière nous, des applaudissements. C'est Lunard, adossé au même mur où j'étais adossé quelques minutes avant.

**_ Merci Harry, je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même. Patmol, écoute ton fils un peu ! **

Nous nous mettons à rire et je me lève pour tendre la main à mon père. Soudain, le goûter m'attire avec envie et gourmandise. Papa se lève et passe son bras autour de moi, enfin. Riant encore, nous partons vers la cuisine. Oublié ce crétin de Rogue.

.

POV MOLLY :

**_ 5…4…3…2…1… BONNE ANNEE !**

Nous sommes tous dans le salon, un verre à la main et nous venons d'entrer dans l'année 1996. Les rires et la musique remplissent la pièce. Les accolades aussi. Tonks saute au cou de Remus et lui colle un bisou sur la joue. Je soupçonne quelque chose entre eux. Mais je ne dirais rien, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans leur relation. Harry passe ses bras autour de son… père et lui murmure surement un « bonne année » à l'oreille. La façon dont Sirius le tient contre lui m'énerve, la façon dont Harry l'appelle « papa » m'exaspère. Arthur pense que c'est parce que je suis jalouse qu'Harry ai retrouvé une famille alors que c'est toujours moi qui me suis occupé de lui depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Rien à voir. Sirius n'est pas fait pour avoir un enfant. C'est tout.

**_ Bonne année chérie. Murmure justement mon mari en me volant un baiser.**

**_ Bonne année Arthur.**

**_ BONNE ANNEE MAMAN ! Crient cinq voix avec euphorie.**

Mes cinq enfants me sautent dans les bras et m'embrassent sous les rires de l'assemblée. Hermione et Harry échangent un câlin particulièrement intime. Ils s'entendent tellement bien tous les deux.

**_ Au fait Hermione ! Commence Tonks avec un sourire. Nous avons quelque chose pour toi.**

**_ Oui. Renchérit Remus. C'est un Noël un peu en retard.**

Hermione, les sourcils froncés, regarde Tonks sortir quelque chose du buffet. Sous le silence de l'assemblée, elle tend à Hermione deux paquets cadeaux enveloppés.

**_ C'est de la part de tes parents. J'ai été les voir hier, ils m'ont demandé de te les donner. Ils ont voulu te les envoyer, mais ils n'avaient pas de hiboux. Ils ont profité de ma visite.**

**_ Pourquoi y as-tu été ? Demande Hermione, les yeux mouillés, en regardant les cadeaux.**

**_ Tu nous as dit qu'ils rentraient du ski hier, j'y suis allée pour donner de tes nouvelles, nous évitons au maximum les échanges par courrier. Je leur ais dit que tu allais bien. **

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents et remercie avec chaleur l'attention de Tonks. Les enfants se mettent en cercle autour d'elle alors qu'elle ouvre les deux cadeaux.

**_ Remus aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Déclare Tonks avec un sourire.**

Le dit Remus se met à rougir, il n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention, il allait protester quand Tonks lui met une main sur la bouche. Je suis convaincue qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

**_ Avant que tu ne protestes, sache que l'idée vient de Sirius, qu'il m'a demandé de faire ça pour lui parce qu'il ne peut par quitter cette stupide baraque.**

Remus fusille Sirius du regard et le propriétaire de ces lieux ne fait que lui tirer la langue.

**_ Vengeance Lunard ! Je t'avais dit de NE PAS donner ma date d'anniversaire.**

Harry éclate de rire contre Sirius pendant que Remus lève les yeux au ciel.

**_ Comme si ça t'avait dérangé. Tu as lu cet album au moins des milliers de fois.**

**_ Tiens ! Coupe Tonks en tendant une sorte de pavé à Remus.**

Avec un soupire résigné, Remus s'installe dans le sofa et ouvre le paquet pendant qu'Harry se jette à ses côtés. Remus sort du papier cadeau un livre relié en cuir. Très beau. Je vois Remus hausser un sourcil avec scepticisme.

**_ Pfff… Souffle Sirius. Il faut que tu l'ouvres. Et non ce n'est pas un livre banal.**

Alors il l'ouvre. Je ne sais pas ce qui se cache à l'intérieur, mais la réaction de Remus ne se fait pas attendre. Dès la première page, il perd son souffle et retrace les mots du doigt, comme si c'était un magnifique trésor. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ces récits ont l'air d'être très important pour Remus.

**_ Comment… Comment as-tu… ? Il souffle en regardant Sirius.**

**_ Su où ils étaient ? Je l'ai toujours su. Il y a un double fond dans un tiroir de ta commode. J'ai dit à Tonks où chercher, elle y a été, je lui ais donné la clé.**

Remus se mord la lèvre et hoche la tête en fermant les yeux, en proie à une véritable émotion. Ma curiosité n'y tient plus, je suis obligée de demander.

**_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**_ Des textes. Me répond la voix de Remus, les yeux toujours fermés. Des textes que j'écrivais avant. Des nouvelles, des simples histoires, des… tout et n'importe quoi.**

**_ Il n'y a pas que de ça. Murmure Sirius. Mais c'est l'essentiel. **

Remus tourne les pages, remarquant une lettre, un mot, qui le fait rire. C'est vraiment un grand livre, dans les 200 pages. Au bout d'un moment, l'écriture change, puis alterne. Au total, deux écritures dans ce livre, ce recueil de manuscrit. Remus sourit de plus en plus, il pince les lèvres et regarde Sirius avec un regard profond. C'est la première fois que je vois autant de complicité entre eux. Comme s'ils avaient un secret commun.

**_ Vingt ans que je te connais, et tu arrives encore à m'étonner comme ça. Comment… ?**

**_ L'art et la manière mon cher Lunard. Tu devrais le savoir.**

Remus lui sourit d'un air ravi et referme son livre. Apparemment, c'est assez personnel.

La fête reprend, plus joyeuse que jamais. Elle ne finira qu'à quatre heures du matin, où les enfants, fatigués, ont finis endormis dans les canapés.

.

POV GINNY :

Entre la voie 9 et la voie 10 se trouve un mur que tous sorciers anglais ont franchis au moins une fois dans leur vie. Pour moi je ne compte plus. J'y suis trop passé avec six frères. Nous nous rendons donc dans le Poudlard Express pour une nouvelle rentrée. Après des derniers « au revoir », durant lesquels Harry a serré Lupin contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, nous sommes montés nous chercher un compartiment. Normalement je devrais rejoindre Dean, mais je ne veux pas. Je le verrais dans la salle commune et je règlerais enfin mes comptes avec lui. Ron et Hermione s'en vont pour leur réunion de préfet, et nous nous retrouvons, Harry et moi, dans un compartiment vide. Harry tire la tronche. Il n'aime pas quitter Sirius, la séparation a été dure, il va encore plus lui manquer jusqu'aux grandes vacances.

Les quatre derniers jours au quartier général ont été supers. Entre rires, derniers devoirs, et réunion, nous n'avons pas chaumé. Nous avons aussi enlevé le sapin, et Sirius a joué du piano, et nous avons joué aux échecs, et Harry a dormi, et nous nous sommes embrassés…

Harry et Sirius ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

**_ Je me demande où sont Neville et Luna.**

Harry hausse les épaules en regardant le paysage défiler. Il n'est pas très… distractif.

**_ Tu n'es pas obligé de me tirer la tête comme ça, je ne t'ai rien fait moi.**

Il me regarde et me sourit en se levant pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je préfère ça.

**_ Excuse moi Gin'. Je pensais à Poudlard. Plus de Quidditch, Rogue, Ombrage. Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire ?**

**_ Plus de sortie à Pré au Lard. Au moins tu peux te détendre deux fois par mois. **

Il soupire en regardant encore par la fenêtre. Une question semble le déranger.

**_ Qu'est ce que tu vas dire à Dean ? Tu vas le quitter pour me sauter dans les bras ? Tu vas passer pour quoi ? Une fille qui change de mecs toutes les cinq minutes ?**

Je me mords la lèvre, j'ai déjà tourné ça dans tous les sens. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. Je regarde Harry, lui demandant silencieusement de l'aide.

**_ Et toi ? Je murmure finalement. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?**

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et me regarde, essayant de lire en moi. Il caresse une mèche de mes cheveux, comme à son habitude, et me sourit.

**_ Je veux que tu m'embrasses.**

Je lui souris, plus qu'heureuse d'être avec lui. L'embrasser ? Oh oui, sans soucis. Ma main se glisse habilement sur son cou, sa nuque et dans ses cheveux et je tire Harry vers moi, pour approcher ses lèvres des miennes. Sa main passe sur ma hanche, remonte jusqu'à mes reins, et Harry entoure ma taille. Je suis tellement bien là, tellement heureuse d'être avec lui. Ses dents agrippent doucement mes lèvres, joueuses et taquines. J'adore le sentir sourire contre moi, le sentir se détendre enfin. Le baiser dure encore. A chaque fois que je l'embrasse, c'est comme si je le redécouvrais. J'adore, c'est un véritable plaisir.

On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra, dans la vie il y a des bonnes et des mauvaises choses, des bons et des mauvais moments. Je ne garderais pas que des bons souvenirs de ces vacances. Mon père a failli mourir, j'ai appris pour les parents de Neville, je me suis engueulée avec Maugrey et avec ma mère, je vais quitter Dean, il y a eu des engueulades avec mes frères… Mais malgré tout, je sais que ces vacances de Noël passées au sein du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas il y a à peine quelques mois, je ne pourrais jamais les oublier.


	16. Chapter 16

Bien le bonsoir mes chers compatriotes !

Alors, tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ma longue, longue, si longue absence, je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'attendre les nouveaux chapitres dans une fiction.

Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je vais bien, mon opération s'est bien passée, je n'ai pas souffert, j'ai juste été malade un ou deux jours après être sortie de l'hôpital, les semaines sans pouvoir croquer une biscotte m'ont semblées interminable, mais aujourd'hui je vais mieux.

Alors je vais faire mes RàR, comme à chaque chapitre, et je voudrais toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment, vraiment plaisir.

**MathildeD** : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, et oui, il l'a appelé « papa ». J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre.

**Elo-didie** : Oui, ils sont ENFIN ensemble, sont-ils pas mignon tous les deux ? *_*

**Chlo007** : MDR, tu n'es pas la première personne à me demander si Sirius va finir comme dans le livre, mais je ne répondrais rien du tout, je ne veux pas tout gâcher maintenant ! XD Une pétition ? Je suis sure que tout le monde la signerait ! ^^ Merci pour ta review.

**Ca'ssandre** **15** : Tu as raison, il sort avec Ginny, il appelle Sirius « papa », il ne reste plus que le coming-out est tout est bon ! Mais je ne vais pas te dire comment ça va se passer, ça ne serait pas drôle ! Oui, Molly est jalouse, c'est vrai, mais pas seulement dans ma fic, je crois qu'elle l'est aussi un peu dans le livre de JKR. Merci pour ta review, oui mon opération s'est bien passée, plus de peur que de mal !

**Puka** : PUKA ! Je sais que tu attends impatiemment mes chapitres, j'attends tes commentaires avec autant d'impatience pour être honnête. Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé la scène du « papa », j'attendais ta réaction. Ca te rappelle celles avec ton père ? Je crois que tu ne pouvais me faire meilleur compliment !

Je pense que oui, tu auras beaucoup de choses à dire quand viendra la révélation de Sirius. Justement je travaille sur la réaction d'Harry face à l'homosexualité de son père, je vais essayer de faire au mieux ! Oui, Molly est jalouse de Sirius, mais ce n'est pas nouveau.

Des lettres d'amour échangées entre Sirius et Remus ? Moui, entre autres choses. Pour ne rien te cacher, il s'agit des lettres échangées depuis leur rencontre quand ils avaient 11 ans, et des textes écrits de la main de Remus. Une sorte de recueil de souvenir en fait.

J'aurais aimé te répondre plus personnellement via un MP, mais tu n'as pas de compte ffnet apparemment. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je te réponds ici.

Comme tu l'auras compris, je ne suis en rien homophobe (sinon je ne serais pas l'auteur de cette fic ^^) et je trouve que les mélanges font partis de la beauté du monde. Je ne comprendrais jamais les gens qui détestent les homosexuels. L'amour n'est-il pas le sentiment le plus beau du monde ? Dieu lui-même n'a pas dit, « aimons nous les uns les autres » ?

Je comprends la peur de ta sœur à se « dévoiler », ça ne doit pas être une chose facile. Mes parents sont très ouverts sur la question, ça ne leur pose aucun problème, mais je me quelle serait leur réaction si je leur avouais mon homosexualité (je ne suis pas homosexuelle, mais je me suis posée la question… ^^)

Quoi qu'il en soit, courage à toi et à ta sœur, je vous souhaite d'être heureux.

Pour changer de sujet, je ne veux pas que la relation de Ginny et Harry prenne trop de place, car cette fic est d'abord centré sur Sirius et son fils, mais je veux la rendre importante aux yeux d'Harry. Il y aura d'autres scènes entre eux, malheureusement pour toi, et je suis vraiment enchantée que tu continus tout de même à me lire.

Et si les mangas peuvent t'aider, pourquoi pas ? XD

Pour mon opération, non ce n'est pas trop grave, disons seulement que j'ai du manger liquide, et que j'avais du mal à parler pendant 15 jours. Mais aujourd'hui, deux mois après, je vais beaucoup, beaucoup mieux !

Pour répondre à ta question, ma fic suit normalement les évènements du livre, mais certaines choses vont changer. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, il y a l'AD, le Quidditch, le baiser avec Cho, mais je ne suis pas le livre à 100% car je n'utilise que mes souvenirs alors je fais surement des erreurs. De plus, ça va beaucoup changer à un certain moment, mais dans l'idée on peut s'appuyer du livre pour cette fic. (Je ne sais pas si j'ai été très claire)…

Donc, voilà la suite, avec beaucoup de retard !

**Nyanna** : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Je dois t'avouer que je suis assez fière du baiser entre Ginny et Harry, j'ai essayé de me plonger dans la scène, et c'est un de mes passages préféré du chapitre.

Rogue restera tel qu'il est, il n'a pas autant d'importance dans ma fic que dans la saga de JKR. Il restera le prof qu'Harry déteste. Merci pour ta review, et sache que rien ne m'empêchera d'écrire. Je dois avouer que depuis mon opération, je n'ai pas trop touché au clavier, mais je vais m'y remettre de ce pas.

**Momographie** : Merci pour ta review, et voilà le chapitre numéro 16.

**Mebahiah26** : Bonsoir Mebah, ça faisait longtemps. Merci pour ta review, toujours aussi intéressante. Les « lemons » ce n'est pas mon truc. J'en lis, je l'avoue, mais je ne m'imagine pas en écrire, je ne suis même pas sur d'y arriver en fait.

Oui c'est Cabrel, et oui, je sais que les reviews ne peuvent être corrigées, c'est dommage ! J'aime beaucoup ce chanteur, j'aime beaucoup ses textes.

Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Sirius verrait dans le miroir du Rised, ça serait intéressant de le découvrir. Tu n'es pas le premier à me dire que je ne dois pas tuer Sirius, mais je ne dirais rien, vous verrez bien au moment venu ! Une humiliation ? Une claque ? Tu me fais presque peur !

En ce qui concerne Severus Rogue, je suis désolée, mais moi, je ne l'aime pas ! Voilà c'est dit et c'est clair. Et il restera comme dans les livres, un crétin sans cœur. Na na nère ! XD

Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon opération, j'ai été bien entourée et je suis restée bien sagement chez moi pour ne rien risquer !

Pour répondre, non, il n'y aura pas de lemon dans Q ! xD

**Souhad** : Merci pour ta review. Ca me fait très plaisir que tu dises ça. Et je suis contente que tu ais eu la larme à l'œil, ça prouve que je fais bien mon travail ! XD Tant mieux si tu aimes Sirius/Remus, et je suis ravie de te faire apprécier la relation d'Harry avec Ginny, c'est un honneur ! ^^ Non ta review n'est pas décousue, elle me fait énormément plaisir ! =D

**Anna Potter100** : Merci pour ta review, ça m'enchante vraiment de voir à quel point tu aimes ce que je fais. Oui, mon opération s'est bien passée, même si mon visage a ressemblé à une pastèque pendant une bonne semaine ! LoL Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic !

**Aliete** : Une nouvelle lectrice ? Je saute de joie ! C'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'on est lue ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ils me vont droits au cœur, j'ai souris comme une dingue en voyant ta review !

Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi au début j'avais du mal avec le Sirius/Remus, mais j'ai lu des fics sur eux et depuis, je n'ai plus décroché ! ^^ Mais j'adore toujours autant le Remus/Tonks ! Et je suis super heureuse de te le faire aimer malgré tout.

En temps normal je suis comme toi. Je trouve que dans certaines fics, Harry redevient trop gamin en présence de Sirius et je trouve que ça ne colle pas avec le personnage, c'est pour ça que j'essaie de nuancer au maximum pour qu'Harry reste l'adulte qu'il est censé être, tout en ayant l'amour dont il a besoin. Et de voir que j'ai réussi à te convaincre, à te faire aimer ce que je fais, ne peux pas me faire plus plaisir. Ca veut dire que j'ai réussi mon entreprise.

Merci, je peux te rassurer, tout s'est bien passé pour moi, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance et maintenant, le pire est derrière moi. J'espère que ce que tu as eu n'étais pas trop grave !

oOo

Tout le monde présent ici, voici… la suite !

oOo

_Chapitre 16 : P comme Pleins d'amour._

POV HARRY :

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ca doit bien faire une heure que je tourne dans mon lit et je suis sur que papa le sait. Et bien soit, allons lui rendre visite. J'allais toucher la poignée de la porte mais elle s'ouvre devant moi. Mon père, assis dans son lit, me regarde avec un grand sourire.

**_ Tu c'est que ça a un côté flippant ? Je murmure dans la chambre sombre.**

Son rire est rassurant alors qu'il ouvre la couette pour que je m'y faufile. Je me colle à lui, ma tête sur son épaule, ma main sur son torse, et je soupire. Cette fois, je suis sur de m'endormir.

**_ Quand même ça craint. Quinze ans et même pas capable de dormir sans son père.**

Ses lèvres sur ma tête, ses bras autour de moi, il me répond.

**_ Ca m'est égal Harry. S'il n'y a que ça pour que tu ne fasses plus de cauchemars, alors je suis d'accord pour que tu dormes toutes tes nuits avec moi.**

**_ Hmmm.**

Je commence déjà à m'endormir. J'adore cette sensation. C'est ma place ici, et j'y suis en sécurité. Ici ni Ombrage ni Voldemort ne pourront me faire du mal.

**_ Je peux te poser une question ?**

**_ Ou la… La dernière fois que tu m'as demandé ça, on en est venu à parler de Ginny.**

**_ Pfff… Non mais sérieusement, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ton anniv'.**

**_ Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas Harry. Il me répond sur le ton de la confidence. C'est juste que je n'ais pas envie de le fêter ici, dans cette maison, avec ma mère dans son stupide tableau. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que ça se sache.**

Je soupire, comprenant très bien sa réaction. Je n'aimerais pas non plus fêter un truc pareil au 4 Privet Drive. Je ferme les yeux, prêts à m'endormir…

**_ Maintenant qu'on en est là… et Ginny ?**

Mon poing part dans son torse avant même que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

**_ Je vais prendre ça pour un… pour quoi en fait ? Il me demande en rigolant.**

**_ Je dors.**

**_ Oooohhh ! Tu refuses de répondre ? C'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé alors. Snif, mon petit garçon devient grand !**

J'éclate de rire malgré moi, j'adore…

**_ T'es vraiment trop bête. **

Nous rigolons tous les deux dans la nuit. Et je baille, cette fois je vais vraiment dormir.

**_ Bonne nuit papa. Je murmure en replaçant ma tête contre lui.**

**_ Dors Harry.**

Et je m'endors, entendant encore ce « Harry » résonner à mes oreilles.

**_ Harry… Harry ? **_**Harry**_** !**

J'ouvre les yeux précipitamment, et je vois du flou autour de moi.

**_ Qu…hein ?**

Je suis, apparemment, dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express. Deux secondes… Ah oui. La rentrée, Ginny et moi, l'arrivée de Neville et Luna… et j'ai du m'endormir.

**_ Harry ? M'appelle la voix de Ron, légèrement énervé.**

**_ Oui, je suis réveillé, ça va.**

Un rêve. Juste un rêve. Ou plutôt un souvenir. La première fois que j'ai rejoins mon père pour dormir dans ses bras, deux jours après Noël. Quelqu'un met mes lunettes sur moi, et enfin je vois clair, pour constater qu'il y a le visage de Ginny au-dessus de moi.

**_ Salut. Je murmure en souriant. On est arrivé ? Quelle heure il est ?**

**_ On arrive dans dix minutes Harry, il faut que tu te changes.**

Je me redresse et remarque enfin ce que j'ai utilisé comme oreiller.

**_ J'ai dormi sur tes genoux ? Je demande sceptique à Ginny.**

**_ Possible. Elle me répond en riant. Tu t'es tellement penché que tu allais tomber, j'ai préféré prendre les devants.**

Hermione et elle échangent un sourire, Neville semble se foutre de moi, et Ron… Ben disons que son ton énervé est compréhensible.

**_ Tu aurais du me réveiller.**

**_ Pour une fois où tu dormais bien. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas pu bouger. Je suis changée au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Je suis revenue après.**

J'hoche la tête par automatisme. J'ai – dormi – sur – ses – genoux. Je me retiens de rire et les filles sortent pour me laisser le temps de me changer. Poudlard, me voilà… malheureusement.

.

Pré au Lard. Et encore une fois, c'est Gobe-Blanche qui s'occupe du bon fonctionnement des trajets jusqu'à Poudlard. Mais enfin que fait Hagrid ? Où est-il ? Comment il va ? Papa me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Il en a de bonnes lui ! Nous sommes tous les six en train d'avancer parmi la foule d'élèves. Ginny me tient timidement la main, comme si elle s'inquiétait de ma réaction. Ni une ni deux, je la serre plus fort dans la mienne. Son sourire fait froncer les sourcils à Ron, mais le coup de coude d'Hermione le fait taire.

**_ A votre avis ? Grogne Neville en regardant les tours arriver dans notre champ de vision. Combien de nouveaux décrets pendant notre absence ?**

**_ Ooh… Murmure Ron. Seulement une cinquantaine, la garce aussi est en vacances.**

Nous rigolons un peu, mais la joie n'est pas vraiment là. La magie de Poudlard a disparu.

.

Dans la salle commune, je ne peux pas éviter la vision la plus affreuse de la journée. Je rentre dix secondes après Ginny, assez vite malheureusement pour voir Dean se diriger vers elle.

**_ Salut poupée.**

Poupée… Pff… et pourquoi pas « poupée gonflable » pendant qu'on y est ? Hermione me fixe, l'air d'attendre une réaction de ma part.

**_ Bonsoir Dean, j'ai à te parler.**

**_ Oui, moi aussi, mais avant….**

Je commence déjà à voir rouge quand Dean attrape Ginny par la taille et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne remarque même pas Ginny qui tente d'arrêter rapidement le baiser, ni la vitre qui explose sur ma gauche, ni le regard moitié haineux, moitié moqueur de Dean, ni même celui peiné d'Hermione. Je monte les marches d'un pas raide, l'impression d'une enclume qu'on abat dans mon ventre, sans voir le regard désolé de Ginny dans mon dos. Je claque la porte de notre dortoir, fonce à la fenêtre et y pose mon front, tentant de me calmer.

**_ Vous sortez ensemble n'est ce pas ? Me demande doucement Ron dans mon dos.**

**_ Oui… Oui Ron. **

**_ Ca se voit. Je ne dis pas que ça me fait plaisir mais… j'avoue que vous allez bien ensemble tous les deux. Alors… ok… juste ok.**

Je regarde la nuit qui tombe sur le parc de Poudlard, sentant Ron se déplacer jusqu'à son lit.

**_ Merci. Je souffle, mettant de la buée sur la vitre.**

Je vais me coucher, la vision de Ginny contre Dean dans les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

.

POV HERMIONE :

La salle se vide petit à petit, tout le monde part dormir après s'être raconté les vacances de Noël. Il ne reste plus que Dean et Ginny dans la salle commune, je les vois qui discutent face à face, je n'aimerais pas être à leur place. Ni à celle d'Harry d'ailleurs. Il a fait une de ces têtes quand ils se sont embrassés.

Leurs visages se font de plus en plus durs et énervés. D'un coup, Dean se lève, les poings serrés. Hmm, j'en conclus que Ginny lui a parlé d'Harry. Mais Ginny se lève dans la même position, et réplique quelque chose, plantant son doigts menaçant dans le torse de son… désormais ex. Quand j'entends mon prénom, je comprends qu'ils parlent en fait de moi, de mon altercation avec Dean. Je me cache dans l'angle de l'escalier, pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Je suis quand même un peu désolée pour Dean, même si leur séparation est une bonne chose. Il a changé depuis la mort de Cédric. Avant il était gentil, maintenant il est froid, suspicieux, et méchant, surtout avec Harry. Je suis sure que quand la situation se calmera, tout ira mieux. Et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Oh ! Hermione, ne te mens pas à toi-même s'il te plaît ! Tu sais très bien que ça ne sera plus comme avant. Tout ce qui se passe cette année, va changer plein de choses, et même si on le voulait, on ne pourra tout simplement pas oublier. Et Harry en particulier.

Bon, finalement, le prénom d'Harry franchit les lèvres de Dean. C'est à se moment là que Ginny relâche les épaules. Aie. Le ton monte, pas assez pour que j'entende, mais je le vois à leur visage. J'en ai mal pour eux.

Finalement, la discussion s'arrête par des hochements de têtes saccadés, des mains dans les poches, et des pas précipités. Je monte rapidement l'escalier des filles pour que Dean ne me voie pas. Il claque plus ou moins fort la porte et Ginny me rejoint.

La tête baissée, les cheveux tombant devant elle, elle s'arrête à deux marches de moi.

**_ Tu as tout entendu ? Elle murmure tristement.**

**_ Non. J'ai entendu un ou deux mots. Pas plus.**

Alors elle relève la tête, les yeux brillants.

**_ Je ne l'aime plus Hermione. J'en suis presque à le haïr. Et pourtant, ça me fait mal.**

Je lui souris d'un air triste et la prends dans mes bras.

**_ C'est parce que tu as un cœur Ginny, tout simplement.**

Dans un silence morose, nous montons nous coucher. Quelle triste journée.

POV NEVILLE :

Nous nous dirigeons vers le cours de Potions. Génial… Rogue me déteste et je déteste Rogue. Et c'est encore pire depuis que j'ai osé le mettre avec des vêtements de ma grand-mère. Quand on entre dans la classe, Harry et Rogue échangent un long, très long regard.

**_ J'ai loupé un épisode ?**

**_ Non. Souffle Harry passablement énervé. Rien.**

Je regarde Ron qui hausse les épaules, l'air de dire « Laisse-tomber ». Mouais.

Nous nous installons à une table de quatre, Hermione, Ron, Harry et moi. Hermione dit que Ginny va bien. Harry est en colère. Ron grimace. Je ne sais pas qui je plains le plus. Dean qui a quand même un peu été cocu, Harry qui a vu Ginny se faire embrasser hier, ou Ginny qui se retrouve entre les deux, à jouer la méchante.

**_ Pierre de Lune.**

La voix grinçante de Rogue nous rappelle à l'ordre directement. Il commence un long monologue sur la Pierre de Lune, et nous tentons tant bien que mal de prendre des notes. Une demi-heure après nous passons à la pratique. Malheureusement. Rogue ne fait que passer derrière nous, et bien malgré moi, je me mets à trembler sans m'arrêter.

Soudain, Harry a l'erreur de lever les yeux et de croiser le regard de Rogue que je sens dans mon dos. Si les regards pouvaient tuer…

**_ Un problème Potter ?**

**_ Non.**

Rogue a toujours ce petit sourire sadique, qui dit qu'un malheur va arriver. Il retourne vers son bureau, avec son sempiternel « vol de cape » qui me donne des envies de gerber.

**_ Potter, compte tenu de vos piètres résultats, vous viendrez prendre un cours de rattrapage Jeudi soir dans mon bureau.**

Je regarde Harry les yeux ronds alors que toute la classe s'exclame avant de parler à voix basse. Harry sert les poings, ferme les yeux, et comme je m'y attends, fait exploser le verre à côté de lui. Heureusement que ce n'était que de l'eau.

Hermione sursaute quand elle se fait éclabousser. Elle sort sa baguette et…

**_ Granger. Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de devenir ménagère. Potter, 50 points en moins pour dégradation de matériel.**

Ron ouvre la bouche d'un air scandalisé et Hermione pose une main sur le bras gauche de Ron, l'autre sur le bras droit d'Harry. Avec un sourire ravi, Rogue retourne à son bureau. Ca y est, il est fier de lui, il a craché son venin. L'ancien Poudlard me manque plus que jamais.

.

POV SIRIUS :

Je rentre dans le salon avec un petit sourire. Remus y est. Tant mieux. Je me rapproche de lui alors qu'il me tourne le dos. Tout doucement, tout silencieusement, tout…

**_ Sirius, je te déconseille fortement de faire ça. Il clame calmement.**

Je grogne férocement et m'affale dans le canapé à côté de lui.

**_ Je déteste ce côté-là de ta lycanthropie.**

Il me regarde avec un sourcil levé et un petit sourire. Il est trop beau quand il fait ça.

**_ Bon ok ! Je ne le déteste pas. Mais j'aimerais bien te surprendre au moins une fois.**

Il rigole, lève les yeux, et retourne dans son livre. Celui que je lui ais offert. Première partie : les textes écrits de la main de Remus. Deuxième partie : toutes les lettres que nous nous sommes envoyés depuis qu'on s'est rencontré il y a maintenant plus de 20 ans.

Je me colle à lui et regarde une lettre qu'il m'a écrite durant l'été précédent notre quatrième année. Sa main attrape la mienne et je passe mes bras autour de lui. Je remarque alors, entre la base de son cou et sa clavicule gauche, une morsure différente des autres. Doucement, je pose mes lèvres dessus et l'embrasse. Je sens frémir Lunard sous mes lèvres.

**_ Tu ne peux donc pas la laisser tranquille.**

**_ Et elle, elle te laisse tranquille ? Je réponds tout aussi doucement.**

Il hausse les épaules et continue à lire sans rien dire. Ca ne peut signifier qu'une chose.

**_ Lunard, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

Il lève soudain les yeux vers moi.

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Oh, Remus s'il te plait, pas avec moi.**

Nos regards s'affrontent quelques secondes et il finit par soupirer.

**_ De toute façon tu finiras par le savoir… Il attrape un papier plié sur la table basse et me le tend. Mon ordre de mission, je pars le 11, dans cinq jours, pour deux semaines.**

Vide. Ma tête est vide. Il part. Encore. Et moi je reste. Encore. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lire le papier. A quoi bon ?

Je me lève et sors dans le jardin. Sans manteau. Il fait froid. Un froid aussi glacial que celui d'Azkaban, aussi cauchemardesque, et je suis seul. Encore.

Deux mains qui glissent dans mon dos, sur mes hanches, et qui remontent sur mon ventre. Un corps chaud qui se colle contre moi, un torse contre mon dos. Des lèvres dans mon cou.

**_ Je sais. Il murmure. Je sais ce que tu penses.**

**_ Ca m'étonnerais.**

**_ Je serais le plus prudent possible, j'essaierais de te contacter mais je ne promets rien. Et si je peux rentrer plus tôt, je le ferais.**

Je ne réponds rien. Juste un soupir. Je me retourne et le serre contre moi, mon visage dans son cou, le sien dans le mien.

**_ Tu devrais rentrer, il fait froid.**

J'hausse les épaules et passant mes mains sous son pull. Contre lui, je n'ai jamais froid.

.

POV GINNY :

La journée est vraiment morose. Harry est de mauvaise humeur à cause des cinquante points perdus à Gryffondor. Et bien sur, Dean s'est fait un plaisir de colporter la nouvelle à qui voulait l'entendre. C'est le soir, dîner. Moi, j'ai eu cours avec l'autre pétasse là, elle a réussi à m'enlever vingt points pour des conneries à deux balles. Vraiment, elle a très mal pris notre départ précipité d'avant les vacances.

Passons.

Donc, c'est le dîner. Et Harry est en train de tirer une tête de six pieds de long. Ron rumine dans sa barbe et Hermione est déjà en train de réfléchir aux révisions pour les buses.

**_ Alors ? Je demande tout bas. La prochaine séance de l'AD c'est quand ?**

**_ Bonne question ! Renchérit Neville en regardant Harry. Je me suis entraîné à faire le patronus. Je commence enfin à voir une forme bizarre. **

Harry nous regarde tous, les uns après les autres, en finissant par moi.

**_ Je ne sais pas. Il faudra voir en rapport avec les possibilités. Mercredi pourquoi…**

**_ Nop ! Coupe Ron. Entraînement de Quidditch, Angelina ne voudra jamais en rater un.**

Harry hausse les épaules. Il ne mange pas beaucoup. Nous terminons le dîner en silence, puis montons vers notre salle commune. C'est sans compter sur la retenue qu'Harry a écopé dans l'après-midi. Arrivée à l'intersection fatidique. Je prends Harry dans mes bras et le serre très fort, pendant que lui-même plonge son visage dans mes cheveux.

**_ A tout à l'heure. Je lui murmure en l'embrassant rapidement.**

Je le vois s'éloigner, sachant qu'il reviendra dans quelques heures, avec une main blessée

.

POV RON :

Oui, ils sont ensembles. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle le serre comme ça contre lui non ? Je me suis gardé de tous commentaires, sinon j'aurais eu Hermione sur le dos.

Les heures tournent et enfin, tous les élèves vont se coucher. Nous, on continue nos devoirs. On n'en a pas beaucoup vu que c'est le premier jour. Maintenant que nous ne sommes que tous les trois, nous sortons nos baguettes et nous nous essayons au patronus. Nous avons deux semaines de retard.

**_ A votre avis ? Demande Hermione, quel souvenir je pourrais prendre ? **

Ginny agite sa baguette et un cheval apparaît encore. Elle a les yeux humides, un grand sourire sur son visage.

**_ Je ne sais pas Hermione, mais Ginny elle, semble avoir trouvé.**

Ginny sursaute en entendant son nom et me regarde en riant alors que son patronus disparaît.

**_ Ron, tu veux des détails ? **

**_ Non, surtout pas.**

Nous rigolons tous les trois, doucement. Finalement, Hermione et moi nous sommes améliorés plus qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Je sais que mon patronus est un chien, genre labrador. Et il me semble que celui d'Hermione est une loutre, mais nous ne sommes pas sur.

Fatigués, nous nous installons dans les fauteuils pour discuter.

**_ A votre avis, quel est le souvenir d'Harry ? Demande Hermione les yeux fermés.**

**_ C'est vous. Répond une voix éreintée derrière nous.**

Nous nous retournons pour voir Harry, fatigué, entrer dans la pièce et s'asseoir près de Ginny.

**_ Cet été, quand j'ai été attaqué avec mon cousin. C'est à vous que j'ai pensé. C'est ça le secret du patronus. Ce n'est pas un seul souvenir qu'il faut avoir, mais tout un ensemble. **

Il finit par se taire, et je prends le miroir à double sens pour contacter Sirius. Hermione et Ginny ont les joues rouges, je suis moi-même assez gêné. Nous finissons la journée avec une discussion à cinq au milieu de la salle commune.

.

POV HARRY :

Ca fait deux jours qu'on est là, j'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle. Ma main me fait mal, ma tête va exploser, ma cicatrice me brûle, mes cauchemars me donnent des envies de meurtre. Et pour couronner le tout, il y a deux nouveaux décrets. Premier décret : Les filles et les garçons sont tenus de garder un minimum de trente centimètres entre eux. Comme par hasard juste au moment où toute l'école est au courant que je sors avec Ginny. Deuxième décret : Seuls les joueurs et leurs remplaçants éventuels ont l'autorisation de participer aux entraînements de Quidditch. Comme par hasard le lendemain où Hermione et moi avons assisté à un entraînement.

A chaque fois que nous croisons Ombrage, et je trouve que nous la croisons bien trop souvent pour que ça paraisse hasardeux, elle sourit d'un air ravi en voyant Mignonne se tenir à trente centimètres de nous. Elle m'horripile, m'énerve, m'exaspère, me…

**_ Harry, tes envies de meurtres, garde les pour plus tard.**

Le lève les yeux et regarde Hermione assise en face de moi. Nous sommes dans la grande salle, au milieu de l'après midi. Nous faisons nos devoirs.

**_ Tu es en train de massacrer ton devoir de sortilège.**

Je baisse ma tête et remarque que, en effet, mon devoir est froissé dans ma main. Manquait plus que ça. Avec un soupir, Hermione prend mon parchemin, jette un sort, et me le rend, aussi lisse que possible.

**_ Trop fort ! Murmure Ron en arrêtant d'écrire. **

Je remercie Hermione à voix basse et retourne dans mon cours. Ce soir, c'est la descente aux enfers. Ce soir, c'est ma première séance d'occlumencie.

.

**_ Entrez Potter.**

Cette fois macabre me donne des frissons. Il va entrer dans mon esprit, comme si Voldemort ce n'était pas suffisant, il a fallu que Rogue vienne en remettre une couche.

**_ Vous êtes à l'heure. Un exploit.**

Ne répond pas Harry, ça ne sert à rien.

**_ Assoyez-vous… Bien… L'occlumencie est un art de pénétrer l'esprit des gens et d'en soutirer des informations. Pour par exemple y voir ce que vous penser en ce moment même, ou même recueillir des souvenirs que vous avez complètement oubliés. De ce fait, je vais entrer dans votre esprit et vous allez tenter, grand bien vous en fasses, de me repousser.**

**_ Comment ?**

**_ Je ne crois pas vous avoir invité à parler Potter, encore moins à me couper la parole. Prêt ?**

**_ No…**

**_ Legilimens !**

Le coup part plus vite que je ne m'y attends, et c'est comme si un serpent se faufilait dans mon cerveau. Des flashs envahissent ma tête. Ron et moi dans la forêt. Hermione pétrifiée. L'école primaire avec Dudley. Mon père. Le loup-garou près de la cabane hurlante.

J'essaie tant bien que mal d'enlever chaque scène à chaque fois qu'elles apparaissent, mais elles passent trop vite, sans que j'arrive à reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit. Soudain, les scènes que je redoute le plus. Des moldus qui souffrent et qui meurent, sans que personne ne fassent rien pour les sauver. Faîtes que ça cesse, c'est déjà cauchemardesque de le vivre une fois. Comme si ma prière avait été entendue, tout s'arrête et le silence revient. Je suis à genou, la tête entre les mains, une douleur sourde sur mes tempes.

**_ Vous n'étiez pas prêt. **

**_ Je vous l'avez dit. Je réponds en suffocant. **

**_ Sur un autre ton Potter ! Vous devez fermer votre esprit.**

**_ Si vous ne me dîtes pas comment faire…**

**_ Silence. Relevez-vous.**

J'obéis tant bien que mal et affronte son regard avec rage.

**_ Tous morts ?**

**_ Oui. Sans exception.**

Rogue ne fait aucune remarque. Sans doute qu'il trouve ces souvenirs sans aucun intérêt.

**_ On recommence. Fermez votre esprit, ne pensez plus à rien, stoppez toute intrusion.**

**_ Plus facile à dire qu'à…**

**_ Legilimens.**

C'est sans doute la pire soirée de l'année.

POV SIRIUS :

**_ Tu es sur que ça va Harry ? L'autre jour tu étais à deux doigts de t'évanouir.**

**_ Papa ? On a déjà essayé de pénétrer ton esprit et d'en ressortir tes pensées les plus secrètes et des images dont tu n'avais aucun souvenir ?**

**_ Je dois t'avouer que… non. **

**_ Et bien estimes-toi chanceux.**

Je suis dans ma chambre, sur mon lit. Il est minuit et mon fils vient de rentrer de sa retenue quasi quotidienne. Il y a deux jours, il est rentré de sa première séance avec Rogue. Je l'ai vu se rouler en boule dans le sofa, sa tête entre les mains, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Il s'est plaint de maux de tête et n'a plus desserré les dents de la soirée.

**_ Et chez toi alors ? Me demande Hermione.**

**_ Vide. Tout le monde est parti. Il n'ya que Kreatture et moi ici. **

Inutile de préciser, tout le monde sait que « parti » veut dire « en mission ».

Harry se penche vers le miroir et me regarde, inquiet.

**_ Lunard va bien hein ?**

Je lui fais un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui Bonhomme, Remus est débrouillard. D'ailleurs, Hagrid ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer maintenant, d'ici à dans trois semaines, il sera là.**

Je vois les quatre jeunes échanger un sourire ravi.

**_ Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard ?**

**_ Tu ne devineras jamais. Grogne Ron.**

**_ Ombrage a laissé tomber le rose bonbon pour du jaune canari ?**

**_ Pire ! Renchérit Ginny. Elle a formé la brigade inquisitoriale.**

**_ La quoi ?**

**_ Laisse moi te raconter. Commence Hermione.**

.

**Flash-back : (Pov Hermione)**

**_ Cette vieille truie insupportable, je la donnerais bien à croquer à Touffu tien !**

**_ J'espère que tu ne parles pas de notre chère directrice Weasmoche ! **

Nous nous retournons tous les trois, au milieu d'un couloir, pour voir Malefoy et ses deux gorilles arriver avec un air narquois et particulièrement immonde.

**_ Et pourquoi pas ? Je réplique en croisant les bras.**

Le sourire de la fouine s'agrandit encore plus. Je vais lui faire ravaler vite fait.

**_ Notre grande inquisitrice ne devrait pas être insultée de la sorte, je dirais donc… dix points en moins pour gryffondor.**

**_ Quoi ? Les préfets n'ont pas le droit d'enlever des points ! Réplique aussitôt Harry.**

**_ Et bien maintenant si Potter, je dirais même que tous les élèves faisant partie de la brigade Inquisitoriale ont le droit d'ôter les points à ceux qui manqueront au règlement. Allons donc… Granger, tu es trop près de Potter, vingt centimètres. Dix points en moins. Potter, tu as vu ta tronche ? Faut dormir la nuit. Cinq points en moins pour mauvaise tenue. Weasley ? Tu es un Weasley et Granger est une sang-de-bourbe. Dix points en moins.**

Je vois rouge et mes mains tremblent. La fenêtre à notre droite éclate en morceau alors qu'Harry s'apprête à se jeter sur Malefoy. Je suis assez lucide pour attraper les garçons, chacun par un bras, avant que ça ne dégénère.

**_ Bonne initiative Granger. Potter, dégradation des lieux. Dix points en moins.**

Le salaud, ce château est magique ! La fenêtre se répare d'elle-même sous nos yeux.

**_ Venez. Je murmure avec hargne. On a cours.**

**_ Ecoutez donc le castor. Une nouvelle ère commence, il est grand temps que vous LE REALISIEZ ! Il se met à crier alors que nous le quittons, la colère dans les yeux.**

**Fin du Flash-back.**

.

(Pov Sirius)

.

**_ Tu te fous de moi ?**

**_ En l'espace de deux jours, on a perdu une centaine de points.**

Le désespoir des enfants fait peine à voir. Harry n'ose même pas me regarder.

**_ Je déteste Poudlard. Il murmure.**

Ca m'arrache le cœur. Lui qui m'a toujours parlé de Poudlard comme du plus bel endroit du monde. Sa fatigue me fait peur. Il est pâle, tendu, presque hanté.

**_ Vous devez faire profil bas. Vous allez vous attirez des ennuis. Je murmure inquiet.**

**_ Mais on fait profile bas ! S'écrit Ginny à bout de nerfs. On ne fait que ça ! Ils nous enlèvent des points pour des bêtises. Harry est mit en retenue pour rien. Son lacet est défait ? Une retenue. Il a salit sa cravate en mangeant ? Une retenue. Il…**

**_ Ca va Gin… je crois qu'il a compris le concept.**

Ginny se tait et regarde Harry les lèvres pincées, de la même manière que Molly quand elle est inquiète.

**_ Vous devriez aller dormir.**

Les enfants se lèvent après un « bonne nuit » collectif. Ne restent qu'Harry et moi.

**_ Tu devrais dormir Bonhomme.**

**_ Je veux rentrer à la maison. Je n'aurais pas du revenir. J'aurais du rester avec toi.**

Je soupire sans savoir quoi répondre. Oui, mais…

**_ Tu as tes amis ici, et tu as les BUSES en fin d'année.**

Harry se laisse glisser du canapé et se rapproche du miroir.

**_ Voldemort se fichera du nombre de mes BUSES quand il essaiera de me tuer.**

**_ Ne parle pas de ça, s'il te plait.**

Nous soupirons tous les deux. Puis Harry ferme les yeux.

**_ Tu me manques. Je veux rentrer.**

**_ Bientôt mon Bonhomme. Bientôt.**

**_ C'est trop loin.**

Je lui souris, il ne me voit pas.

**_ Harry. Va te coucher.**

**_ Bonne nuit.**

**_ Dors bien.**

.

POV RON :

**_ NOOOOONNN ! ROONNN !**

Je me réveille en criant et attrape ma baguette pendant qu'Harry s'époumone en criant mon prénom. S'il dit mon prénom, c'est que je suis en danger, donc c'est qu'il y a un mangemorts dans la pièce. J'allume rapidement, mais rien que mes congénères en train de dormir, et Harry qui cri en se débattant.

**_ HARRY !**

Je me bats quelques secondes avec ma couette pour ensuite rejoindre mon ami qui a l'air de voir quelque chose d'atroce. Me concernant apparemment. J'attrape les épaules et le secoue pour le faire réagir.

**_ NON ! NON ! LACHEZ-LE ! **

J'essaie de le réveiller, de lui parler, mais ça ne marche pas. Pourquoi Sirius n'est jamais là quand on en a besoin ?

**_ Harry ? Harry tout va bien, n'ai pas peur ! C'est un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar, je vais bien, tout va bien.**

Il finit, miracle, par se réveille en criant, en regardant autour de lui comme s'il y avait un danger. Il monte son regard vers moi et me regarde comme pour la première fois.

**_ Ron ! Oh mon dieu !**

Il agrippe mes épaules et me serre contre lui en tremblant comme un malade. Cette fois c'est clair, je flippe à mort. Il finit par me relâcher en scrutant mon visage, cherchant surement une quelconque trace de douleur.

**_ J'ai… j'ai cru…**

**_ C'était un cauchemar Harry. On est à Poudlard, que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ?**

**_ Mais ils sont, ils sont réels.**

**_ Non Harry, ils ne sont pas réels, du moins pas celui-là, et ce n'est pas une prémonition. Tu n'es pas Trelawney que je sache ! **

Ma tentative d'humour tombe à l'eau.

**_ Ils étaient en train de te torturer et je ne pouvais rien faire.**

Il se prend la tête dans les mains et se balance d'avant en arrière pour retrouver son souffle. Silencieusement, toute fatigue oubliée, je lui tends un verre et attrape le miroir à double sens.

**_ Sirius Black ? Sirius ! Réveille-toi ! Harry ne va pas bien là ! Sirius Black ?**

Un vide de quelques secondes, puis une lumière qui s'allume et le visage de Sirius apparait.

**_ Ron ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? Harry ?**

**_ Il a fait un autre cauchemar, mais cette fois, on sait que c'est faux. C'était moi qui étais en train de mourir. Je suis désolé de te réveiller mais il n'a pas l'air bien et…**

**_ Pas de soucis Ron, tu as bien fait.**

**_ Fallait pas le déranger. Grogne Harry.**

**_ Ouais genre ! Je réplique. **

Je donne le miroir à Harry, qui malgré tout le prend et soupire de soulagement face à son père.

Ca fait cinq jours que la brigade inquisitoriale est crée. Quatre jours qu'Harry rentre de retenue la main en sang. Trois jours que je vois Harry embrasser ma sœur matin, midi et soir. Deux jours qu'Hermione a envoyé une lettre à Krum. Et aujourd'hui, Harry vient de me voir mourir dans un cauchemar.

Quand est ce que tout ça prendra fin ?

Après un dernier « bonne nuit », je serre l'épaule d'Harry en guise de soutien, et retourne me coucher. Je suis quasiment sur d'avoir entendu Harry renifler en parlant à Sirius.

.

POV REMUS :

Assis au comptoir d'un bar mal famé, un café refroidi à la main, j'entame ma septième soirée de mission. Elle va être aussi longue que les précédentes. Il ne se passe rien. Absolument rien. La radio est la seule chose qui m'empêche de dormir. Des chansons moldues, françaises ou anglaises, passent en boucle depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Je réchauffe mon café d'un coup de baguette discret. Mission de surveillance. Il n'y a rien à surveiller, mais ce n'est pas grave, d'ici à la fin de la semaine, il se passera quelque chose.

_« They could never define, what's been said between your heart and mine »._

Je ferme les yeux en souriant doucement. Ma musique, notre musique, qui résonne dans la radio sur ma gauche. La musique que j'ai entendue au premier rendez-vous avec Sirius. La musique qui est passée la première fois qu'on a visité ensemble notre maison. La musique qui nous rassemble toujours.

Je me laisse bercer par le rythme de la musique, et me souviens de Sirius. De son au revoir.

.

**Flash-Back :**

Je boucle ma valise posée sur mon lit. Je dis valise, mais ça ressemble plus à un sac à dos. Je ne mets pas beaucoup de choses, le principal, c'est la discrétion.

**_ Prêt ?**

Je regarde vers la porte. Sirius, adossé au chambranle de la porte. Un sourire qui ne trompe personne sur le visage.

**_ Oui. Tout est prêt. Je pars demain dès l'aube. Tu dormiras encore.**

**_ Réveille-moi.**

Je rigole en regardant Sirius.

**_ Non. Si je te réveille, je ne pourrais plus partir. **

Sirius me regarde quelques secondes puis avance vers moi en posant par terre mon sac de voyage. Il me regarde de haut en bas, en face de moi. Puis, il attrape mon pull au niveau de ma taille et m'attire vers lui pour m'embrasser. Hmmm…

Je ne résiste pas longtemps et presque par automatisme, je glisse mes mains dans ses boucles, attire son visage vers moi, et me laisse tomber en arrière sur mon lit, sachant que Sirius arrêtera ma chute.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il me pose doucement sur le lit et finis à califourchon sur mes hanches. Il se mord la lèvre en me regardant de haut en bas. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui plait le plus. Mon visage rougi ou les cicatrices sur mon cou. Ca doit être les cicatrices, parce qu'il commence à m'enlever mon pull. Après l'avoir aidé et l'avoir envoyé à travers la pièce, il s'attache aux boutons de ma chemise. J'ai toujours détesté mes cicatrices, j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de semaines qu'il a fallu à Sirius pour percer ma carapace.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je me mords la lèvre à mon tour et soupire en sentant les lèvres de Sirius passer sur mes marques, une par une.

**_ Tu vas me manquer. En fait, tu me manques déjà.**

Je rigole doucement, le serrant contre moi, amenant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**_ Reste avec moi, cette nuit.**

Cette fois c'est lui qui rigole alors qu'il m'embrasse avec plus de ferveur.

**_ A ton avis ? Qu'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ?**

**Fin du Flash-back.**

.

Je suis parti le lendemain matin, laissant derrière moi un Sirius endormi, alangui dans un lit.

Le dernier refrain de la chanson retentit et j'aime l'idée que dans le salon, au quartier général, Sirius écoute lui aussi la musique en pensant à moi. J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre sa voix dans mon oreille. Sa voix qui me murmure des mots doux et pleins d'amour.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir à tous !

Oui je sais je mets du temps à poster les nouveaux chapitres, mais les cours ont repris et j'ai un emploi du temps assez particulier… Bref…

Je dois aussi avouer que je n'ai pas trop écris depuis la dernière fois, je n'ai même pas écrit la moitié du chapitre R, enfin bon je vais faire de mon mieux.

Aujourd'hui pas de blabla, on passe direct aux choses sérieuses.

**Souhad** : Oui, ils sont mignons tous les deux, j'adore lire les histoires sur les deux derniers maraudeurs ! *_* Je mets un point d'honneur à rendre l'amitié du trio plus forte que jamais car pour moi, tout au long de la saga, ils n'ont jamais cessez d'être là les uns pour les autres, et oui, je pense que tout le monde ici aimerait bien avoir des amis comme Ron et Hermione. Non, la relation entre Harry et Ginny ne prendra pas le dessus sur celle de Harry / Sirius, c'est d'abord sur ces deux derniers qu'est tournée la fic.

**Paddy-kun** : Ca pour une review s'en est une ! O_o Déjà je t'en remercie ! Modeste avis ? (mort de rire…) Tu as vu tout ce que tu as écris ? Bon… réponses : Déjà je suis contente que l'idée de la fic te plaise (en même temps, sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas lu jusque là…) ensuite, c'est vrai que la relation H/S fait un peu Bisounours sur les bords, mais bon, tout le monde a l'air de bien aimer comme ça, alors pourquoi pas ? ^^

Tant mieux si le couple Sirius / Remus te plait, car il va prendre un peu plus d'importance plus tard, mais le couple Harry / Ginny continuera, désolée (d'ailleurs tu risques de ne pas aimer la fin de ce chapitre… xD).

J'avoue que normalement j'écris à la troisième personne, mais j'ai voulu essayer un nouveau mode d'écriture pour cette fic, alors si ça te plait tant mieux ça prouve que j'ai réussi ! Et je te remercie du compliment, tu n'es pas la seule à me dire que j'ai progressé, c'est que ça doit être vrai, et ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre.

Par contre, le coup du langage familier, c'est la première fois qu'on me fait la remarque ! XD Je vois ce que tu veux dire, ne t'inquiètes pas, mais quoi j'avoue que je préfère pour l'instant garder cette manière là de les faire parler plutôt que de changer quoi que ce soit au risque de perdre quelques qualités d'écrits… Mais je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire, et si tu butes trop n'hésites pas à me le dire.

Oui j'ai parlé de MSN à un chapitre, et quand tu me l'as dit j'ai fais « MAIS C'EST VRAI ! », j'vaais jamais réalisé, mais c'est vrai que à l'époque, MSN ne devait pas exister, je me souviens, la première fois queje l'ai eu c'était en 2004, et à l'époque c'était vraiment basique ! Erreur chronologique, je m'en excuse platement.

La réaction d'Harry sur le couple de son père arrivera très vite. ^^ Pour ton triangle amoureux, je te laisse le soin de l'écrire. Et saches que tu n'es pas obligée à reviewer chaque chapitre, ça ne me dérange pas et je me ferais un plaisir de te revoir dans quelques chapitres ! En tout cas merci pour cette longue et attentive review.

**SirryPowa** : Coucou ! Dis donc, c'est la période des longues reviews ! J'adore ! *_* Tu as lus ET relus ma fic ? Whaaa, ça me touche beaucoup ! Oui, moi aussi j'ai déjà lu des slashs Harry / Sirius, et bien que cela ne me rebute pas à ce point, je préfère la relation père/ fils… chacun ses gouts et je suis contente que tu n'ais pas regretté la lecture de ma fic ! XD

J'aime quand tu t'excites sur JKR et son manque de douceur, car j'ai exactement la même réaction, le genre de « il lui serre la main », ça m'énerve à chaque fois que je le lis ! Au moins dans le film on a droit à DEUX calins ! *_* Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ma fic au point de relire certains passages, j'avoue que c'est toujours agréable de voir à quel point une histoire est appréciée.

Tu es allergique à Harry / Ginny, et ben tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre ! xD Mais bon, moi je les aime bien tous les deux ! ^^

Tu penses qu'Harry le prendra bien pour la relation Sirius/Remus… Hmmm, on verra bien. ^^ En tout cas merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Puka** : Coucou ! Comment va ? Contente que ce chapitre t'ais plût (mon dieu, il est bien orthographié ce mot ?).

Tant mieux si tout s'est arrangé pour ta cousine, moi j'ai surtout eu peur de pas pouvoir ouvrir la bouche ou de ne pas pouvoir manger, mais je vais très très bien, ça a juste été une très longue semaine. Et maintenant je croque la vie à pleines dents (mon dieu le jeu de mot… xD)

Ouais, plus que neuf chapitres si on compte celui-ci, la vache ! Je n'en reviens pas !

Tu sais, Mebahiah, qui me laisse des fics à chaque chapitre a un compte sans mettre de fic, c'est seulement un revieweur. Enfin bon si tu n'as pas envie rien ne t'y obliges ! xD

Tant mieux si je n'ai pas fait de fautes, j'essaie de me relire avant de poster, normalement pour celui là c'est bon aussi ! =D

Mais de rien, je t'encourage à trouver la personne avec qui tu vivras ta vie, peut importe qui c'est ! A bientôt !

**Mebahiah26** : Coucou Mebah ! Dis donc ça fait longtemps ! Pour répondre à ta question, non Harry n'oublis pas James et Lily mais comme tu le dis si bien, ils sont morts pour qu'il vive et qu'il soit heureux, et Harry a droit à une famille, et s'il veut que Sirius soit son père, je pense que James lui donnerai sa bénédiction !

Justement, sa conscience est assez en train de veiller à Poudlard, elle a le droit de se reposer de temps en temps.

Ouais, Ron n'est pas aussi con que ça, il veut bien qu'Harry soit avec Ginny, de toute façon je ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Tu as raison, Rogue n'embête plus Neville, je n'y avais pas pensé… Je crois qu'il l'embête toujours, mais que je ne l'écris pas, c'est tout ! xD

Ron a toujours été jaloux de Krum, ça me fait toujours autant rire ! xD

Merci pour ta review, à la prochaine.

**Aurysadik** : Oui, j'ai remarqué que les quatre mois étaient passé depuis bien longtemps, mais je suis toujours là, c'est le principal ! Oui, je suis le cinquième livre mais je change quelques trucs. Quant à savoir si Sirius va mourir à la fin… vous verrez bien, je ne parlerais pas, même sous la torture. XD

.

Je voudrais aussi remercier **MathildeD**, **Elo-didie**, **Harrylol**, **Momographie**, **Lily Luna**, **Rose-Eliade** et **Djino04** pour leur review, elles me font vraiment plaisir, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous enchantera !

Sinon, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de monde ici détestait le couple Harry / Ginny, suis-je donc la seule à l'apprécier ? :-P

Si vous voulez le savoir, le titre de la chanson que Remus entend durant sa mission est « When you say nothing at all » de Ronan Keating, je l'écoute toujours quand je dois écrire un passage sur son coule avec Sirius, je trouve qu'elle leur correspond.

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 17 : Q comme Questions._

POV HERMIONE :

Récapitulons. Nous sommes rentrés, nous sommes surveillés par Ombrage et sa stupide Brigade de merde, Harry ne dort quasiment plus, Ginny passe le plus clair de son temps avec nous, Rogue est plus affreux que jamais. Harry essaie tant bien que mal de parler à Dumbledore, mais il refuse toujours catégoriquement de répondre à ses appels, et ça énerve Harry, jamais Dumbledore ne l'a ignoré comme ça. Je ne peux que comprendre sa frustration. Il a fait sa deuxième séance d'Occlumencie hier, et c'était aussi affreux que la première. Depuis la rentrée, nous n'avons eu que deux séances de l'A.D. Du coup, ce soir, on en fait une autre. Dean est toujours présent, mais il continu à faire la tête à Harry et Ginny. Ca me fatigue.

Nous parlons à Sirius tous les soirs. On l'appelle dès que la salle commune est vide, on sait qu'il est seul et on en profite pour le distraire, le pauvre, ce n'est pas toujours facile avec Kreatture. Je sais que je suis censée défendre les elfes, mais il faut avouer que Kreatture n'est pas la meilleure compagnie que je conseille à Sirius.

.

Ce soir, il n'est que onze heures et pourtant, la salle commune est vide. Totalement vide. A part nous quatre bien sur.

Harry vient de rentrer de son « cours de rattrapage de potions ». Balivernes.

Apparemment, il s'est passé un truc grave, parce qu'il fait une tête étrange. Il nous a juste dit qu'il avait réussi à attaquer Rogue durant la séance, avec un maléfice. C'est une bonne chose et je me suis fait un plaisir de le féliciter, comme Ron et Ginny d'ailleurs, mais pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air très fier de la situation. Il a répliqué que cette défense ne voulait rien dire s'il n'était pas capable de la faire consciemment.

Nous ne pouvons pas parler à Sirius. Il a laissé un message sur le miroir. Il est en réunion avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Gé-nial. Journée plus pourrie pour Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Il est vraiment, mais alors vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Je regarde par la fenêtre la nuit étoilée, essayant d'y trouver une distraction, quand j'entends Ginny proposer aux garçons d'aller dormir. Je suis d'accord. Plus vite Harry dormira, plus vite il pourra retrouver une santé… convenable.

Mais soudain je l'arrête.

**_ Je crois que j'ai mieux à proposer ! Je murmure en souriant, en regardant quelque chose dans le parc qui ne pourra que faire plaisir aux garçons et à Gin'.**

**_ Je ne crois pas qu'une ballade dans le parc soit appropriée Hermione. Répond Ron.**

**_ Même si c'est pour aller dire bonjour à Hagrid ? Je demande en souriant.**

Ni une, ni deux, ils se lèvent tous les trois et me rejoignent à la fenêtre pour regarder la fumée sortir de la hutte d'Hagrid et la lumière éclairer les deux fenêtres de devant. Un sourire éclaire le visage d'Harry alors que nous courrons tous les quatre dans nos chambres pour aller chercher manteaux, chaussures, écharpes et surtout, cape d'invisibilité.

.

POV HAGRID :

Suis rentré depuis à peine une minute. Je pose avec fatigue mon sac de voyage. La mission la plus longue de ma vie, mais elle en valait la peine, surtout avec Olympe ! Je vais commencer par soigner mes blessures, et trouver un moyen d'élever Graup de manière plus convenable.

**_ Hagrid ? HAGRID ! Ouvrez, c'est nous !**

J'éclate de rire en reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione. Quelqu'un tambourine à la porte et je n'ai aucun mal à trouver l'identité de ces personnes.

**_ M'en serais douté que je ne pourrais pas être tranquille. Viens à peine d'arriver.**

J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur… du vide. Devinant qu'ils ont la cape, je les laisse entrer les pauvres, il fait encore froid dehors. Ils enlèvent la cape quand je referme la porte. Bon dieu mais comment ils ont fait pour tenir à quatre là-dessous ?

Hermione commence déjà à crier. J'aurais du prendre les paris. J'ai beau lui dire que ce n'est rien, que quelques égratignures, rien à faire. Ginny a l'air aussi inquiet qu'elle. Ah les femmes… Moi c'est Harry qui m'inquiète. Il est pâle, il a des cernes énormes, il est plus maigre que dans mes souvenirs, et ses yeux sont tristes et fatigués. Moi qui pensais que l'inquiétude de Sirius n'était que de la parano. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

On allait commencer à parler quand une femme affreuse et rose entre. Les enfants ont l'air particulièrement terrifiés et se cachent sans rien dire sous la cape, dans un coin derrière mon lit. Enfin, je crois.

Grande inquisitrice ? Mes fesses oui ! Et Dumbledore ? Et Minerva ? Non mais elle se prend pour qui cette grosse dondon déguisée en Barbie ? J'essaie de me défendre tant bien que mal mais j'ai soudain l'impression de me retrouver face à un nouveau Poudlard. Faudra que je demande aux gosses ce qui s'est passé entre les murs de ce château durant mon absence.

La sale femme finit par partir et les enfants ressortent pour se rassoir sur les sièges. Je sers du chocolat à tout le monde tandis qu'ils m'expliquent la nouvelle école avec ses décrets, règlements, brigades… Je remarque quand même la main de Ginny dans celle d'Harry. Elle a finit par avoir ce qu'elle voulait finalement.

Ils me demandent des détails sur les géants. Par Merlin mais comment sont-ils au courant ? Pour une fois j'étais sur de n'avoir filtré aucune information.

Ca paraissait évident ? Mouais, sales fouineurs… Je finis quand même par tout leur raconter, mais j'avoue, c'est seulement pour savoir ce que des Détraqueurs foutaient chez Harry cet été.

L'heure passe rapidement et soudain, je me souviens de quelque chose.

**_ Bon les enfants, parlons de choses plus gaies s'il vous plait. J'ai quelque chose pour vous. C'est un peu un cadeau de Noël en retard. C'est des trucs que des gens rencontrés en chemin m'ont donné. Je me suis dit que ça vous plairait. **

Ils échangent un regard ravi et interrogé pendant que je fouille dans mon sac. Je finis par en sortir quatre objets. Une cape, un sac de la taille d'un poing, un bracelet, et un étui à baguette.

**_ Hermione ? J'appelle en me tournant vers ma jeune amie. J'ai pensé que cette cape serait à ta taille. Elle est faite avec la peau d'un animal à régulation thermique. C'est une cape spéciale, quand tu as froid, elle te réchauffe, et inversement. Comme ça, quand tu la portes, tu es toujours à température normale.**

**_ Ooohhh ! Merci Hagrid ! **

Hermione se met à sauter en essayant aussitôt la cape. C'est vrai qu'elle lui va bien. Elle est marron, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Elle va bien avec ses cheveux. Elle vient m'embrasser et j'essaie de ne pas trop rougir. Elle est gentille cette fille.

**_ Ginny. Je continue. C'est un bracelet magique aussi. La pierre au centre te permet de savoir si quelqu'un de dangereux est près de toi. Ca marche comme un Scrutoscope. Sauf que c'est plus discret. Plus la pierre te brûle et plus elle devient noire, plus il y a un danger autour de toi.**

Ginny s'avance, timide, et je lui tends son cadeau. J'aurais pu lui accrocher, mais avec mes grosses mains, j'aurais plutôt cassé la corde tressées qui tient la pierre pour l'instant verte. Après m'avoir embrassé à son tour, elle se tourne vers Hermione qui le lui attache rapidement. Les filles ont surement plus l'habitude que les garçons pour attacher ce genre de truc. J'aurais cru d'elle demanderai à Harry, mais soudain je remarque sa main blessée et bandée. Je lui demanderai après ce qui lui est encore arrivé.

**_ Ron ? Je remarquais que tu ne savais jamais où ranger ta baguette, alors je me suis dit que cet étui t'irait bien. Il s'attache comme une ceinture, et tu remarque qu'il y a la place pour la baguette. C'est fabriqué avec la même corde que le bracelet, c'est très résistant. L'étui où tu mets ta baguette la nettoie automatiquement, et en plus, quand tu ranges ta baguette, personne d'autre que toi ou des personnes de confiance ne peuvent la prendre. Alors ce n'est pas un Mangemort qui réussira à voler ta baguette une fois qu'elle sera dedans.**

Le visage de Ron se fend d'un sourire ravi alors qu'il passe la ceinture tressée autour de son jean pour ensuite placer son bout de bois à la place prévue.

**_ J'ai trop la classe avec ça. Merci Hagrid.**

**_ De rien. Je réponds d'un ton bourru. Harry. Je me suis dis que cette bourse pourrait t'être utile. C'est une sacoche sans fond. Tu peux y rentrer plein de truc, elle ne sera jamais pleine. J'ai déjà essayé avec pas mal d'affaire. Bon, je n'y ai pas mis d'armoires mais je pense que tu peux y glisser sans problème ta cape d'invisibilité. L'avantage c'est quelle est comme l'étui de Ron. Tout ce que tu mets dedans, personne ne peut le prendre, sauf si tu l'y autorise bien sur.**

Après m'avoir remercié, Harry attrape sa cape de sa main bandée et la plonge dans le sac pourtant petit, qui peut se glisser discrètement sous un manteau. Les enfants poussent un cri quand la cape disparait, et Harry plonge sa main dans la petite ouverture du sac, et en ressort la cape comme si de rien était.

Soudain Hermione s'emballe. Comme à son habitude. Elle fait toute une thèse sur ce système d'hyper-extension de fond de sac. Nous échangeons tous les quatre un regard avant d'éclater de rire face à l'éclat enjoué dont elle fait preuve. Ca m'avait manqué.

**_ Bon et maintenant… Harry, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait à ta pauvre main ? **

Les rires s'arrêtent, les visages se ferment, les yeux d'Harry deviennent menaçants. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que j'ai perdu une occasion de me taire ?

.

POV RON :

Nous sommes à la mi-janvier. Hagrid est revenu, ça n'a pas l'air de faire plaisir à Ombrage. Bien fait pour sa gueule. Quoi que…

La situation empire de jours en jours. Enfin… surtout de nuits en nuits pour Harry. Au pire, le jour, c'est triste et monotone. Maintenant, la nuit, Harry ne rêve plus d'innocents inconnus tués et torturés par les Mangemorts et par Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même. Maintenant, il nous voit nous, en train de souffrir mille morts. D'un côté c'est une bonne chose, parce qu'il sait que ces cauchemars sont faux. D'un autre, il est vraiment choqué par ce qu'il voit. L'autre nuit, il a fait un scandale à quatre heures du matin pour voir Hermione. On a été obligé d'envoyer Pattenrond qui, par miracle, était réveillé et dans la salle commune. Vraiment génial ce chat.

L'autre fois, c'est Tonks qu'il a vu. On a appelé Sirius qui lui-même a été vérifier que Tonks était bel et bien dans sa chambre en train de dormir. Mais le pire c'est quand c'est tombé sur moi, et qu'il a passé la journée à me regarder du coin de l'œil pour être sur que je ne risque rien. J'essaie de lui dire que je ne risque pas grand-chose dans ce château à part me faire coincé par Ombrage, il me regarde quand même avec des yeux effrayés. Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que les mangemorts m'ont fait dans son cauchemar.

Harry ne dort plus beaucoup la nuit. Il reste dans la salle commune auprès du feu. Après les cauchemars, j'essaie de rester avec lui, mais je finis toujours par m'endormir. Il ne dort plus que quelques heures par nuit, Ombrage continue à lui poser des questions sur Sirius, à lui faire écrire ces stupides lignes avec son propre sang. Et Voldemort continue à le torturer.

Seule Ginny parvient à le détendre. Elle lui fait des massages, le soir, et il s'endort en deux minutes, top chrono. Ca ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir, mais bon, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Aujourd'hui, là, tout de suite, maintenant, je suis en train de m'habiller pour aller en cours. Dean, Seamus et Neville font pareil. Harry est dans la salle de bain, en train, encore une fois, de se battre avec ses cheveux.

Mort de rire.

C'est toujours mieux que mort tout court.

Bref.

Dean et Seamus parlent entre eux. On ne se parle plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. En fait on ne se parle plus du tout. Avec Neville, par contre, on s'entend de mieux en mieux. Il traîne même plus souvent avec nous. Un peu comme Ginny au début. Il s'intègre au groupe et je me rends compte que je me suis trompé à son sujet. Il est loin d'être naïf, bien au contraire. Il est même super intéressant.

J'allais appeler Harry quand un cri de douleur retentit dans la salle d'eau. Neville me regarde d'un air paniqué, Dean et Seamus sautent jusqu'au plafond, moi je sais ce que ça signifie. J'entre en trombe dans la pièce pour voir Harry, plié en deux, se tenant au lavabo, une main plaquée sur sa cicatrice. Déjà il ne crie plus. Il reprend son souffle et lève les yeux vers moi. J'attends, la trouille au ventre, qu'il me dise ce qu'il vient de se passer.

**_ Laisse moi deviner. Lance Dean avec dédain. Tu as vu Tu-sais-qui. Comme l'année dernière. Et c'est grâce à ta si célèbre cicatrice.**

**_ Va te faire foutre Dean. Crache Neville en lui tournant le dos. Ca va Harry ? Tu veux un verre d'eau ?**

**_ Non.**

Dean hausse les épaules et repart avec Seamus qui regarde Harry comme s'il était dangereux. Neville ferme la porte derrière ces deux crétins et nous nous asseyons tous les trois par terre contre le mur.

**_ Je l'ai senti. Il était en colère. Tellement en colère.**

**_ Attend ? Tu veux dire que tu as vu ce que pensait…**

**_ Non. Il me coupe la voix éteinte. Ce n'était pas ses pensées. Plutôt le sentiment qu'il avait à ce moment précis. **

**_ Tu veux dire que ce taré peux avoir des sentiments ? Je demande d'un air choqué.**

Harry et Neville me regardent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

**_ Un point pour toi. Répond Harry.**

Je me lève et attrape les mains de mes deux amis pour pouvoir en faire autant. Nous sortons tous les trois de la pièce pour rejoindre le dortoir où Dean et Seamus terminent de mettre leurs chaussures pour sortir.

**_ Alors ? D'après toi ça veut dire quoi ? Je demande comme si de rien n'était.**

Harry passe sa cravate autour de son cou et commence à la nouer, Neville enfile sa robe en nous écoutant.

**_ Ca veut dire… Harry relève la tête et me regarde, soudain trop sérieux. Ca veut dire Ron, que je vais devoir en parler aux personnes que tu connais, que je vais devoir redoubler d'effort une fois par semaine, et que nous devrons être deux fois plus vigilant.**

Vu le regard sceptique de Neville, le message codé d'Harry a marché. Evidemment, moi j'ai compris qu'il parlait de l'Ordre et de son Occlumencie.

**_ Redoubler d'effort ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est surtout toi que ça risque de fatiguer encore plus.**

**_ Ron. M'explique Harry avec un sourire contraint. Imagine si j'arrive à capter ses sentiments, je suis sure qu'il peut faire de même avec les miens.**

Je vois bien que Dean et Seamus font exprès de mettre du temps à ranger leur affaire pour nous écouter. Nous sommes donc tous les cinq en train d'attraper nos cartables pour descendre vers la salle commune.

**_ Et alors ? Au pire il saura quoi ? Que tu le détestes et que tu veux qu'il crève ? Sans vouloir te vexer, tout le monde le sait déjà.**

Harry éclate de rire et nous regardons tous les deux Hermione et Ginny qui discutent près de l'entrée de la salle, alors que nous descendons les escaliers.

**_ Oui. Mais Voldemort ne sait toujours pas que je sors avec Ginny. Enfin normalement. Alors sans vouloir t'effrayer, imagine un peu ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il venait à s'en rendre compte en intégrant mon esprit ?**

Harry et moi échangeons un regard lourd de sens. Ses yeux s'assombrissent alors que les miens deviennent livides. Il sait aussi bien que moi ce que ce salopard pourrait faire à ma sœur, il nous en a donné un avant goût il y a trois ans. Et je réalise soudain à quel point cette idée est douloureuse à supporter pour Harry.

**_ Tu as déjà… cauchemardé sur Ginny ? Je demande avec crainte.**

**_ Pas encore. Je touche du bois.**

**_ Coucou les garçons ! S'exclame Hermione. Vous parliez de quoi ?**

**_ De moi, évidemment. Réplique Ginny en embrassant Harry. De qui d'autre ?**

.

POV SIRIUS :

**_ Ca n'a rien à voir.**

Réunion de l'Ordre. La seule animation dans cette baraque quand Remus n'est pas là. Il m'a contacté hier. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il va bien. La mauvaise, c'est que sa mission va être plus longue que prévu. Fais chier.

Donc là, on est autour de ma table, dans ma cuisine, dans ma maison, que je ne peux plus supporter. Entourer de gens que je supporte eux aussi de moins en moins. On parle de quoi ? Ben d'Harry, évidemment, de quoi d'autre…

**_ Ok. Je réplique. Il a ressenti les émotions de Voldemort pendant… trois secondes. Et après ? Ca ne prouve rien ? Il traîne avec une sang-de-bourde – excusez moi pour le terme – et jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, elle est encore en vie et en bonne santé.**

**_ Black. Répond Fol Œil d'une voix posée. Tu n'es pas objectif, tu défends Potter parce que c'est ton fils. C'est tout. Si tu avais les yeux en face des trous…**

**_ C'est toi qui parle d'œil bien placé ? Je coupe, sarcastique.**

Tonks étouffe un rire et Arthur lui-même esquisse un sourire.

**_ Très drôle Black, je suis plié… intérieurement. On ne peut pas faire totalement confiance à Potter. Ca ne veut pas dire que je veux le… l'isoler ou… l'éloigner de l'Ordre, au contraire même. Ce que je propose, c'est justement qu'on renforce la protection autour de lui.**

**_ Non. Je réplique aussitôt. Harry n'aime pas ça. Plus il se sent surveillé et traqué, plus il est sur les nerfs et plus il y a des risques que son esprit soit exposé à Voldemort.**

**_ Pourtant quand il est ici, tu ne le lâches pas des yeux, et il ne fait rien.**

**_ Je ne l'espionne pas comme tu proposes qu'on le fasse Alastor. C'est là la nuance qui peut tout changer.**

**_ Il n'empêche. Réplique soudain Dumbledore qui nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence ce soir. Je suis d'accord avec Alastor. J'ai déjà demandé à Minerva et Flitwitch de garder un œil sur lui et…**

**_ Albus, vous êtes un peu mal placé pour parler de ça. Je souffle, irrité. Depuis Septembre il essaie de capter votre attention, il a besoin de vous plus que n'importe qui d'autre quand il est à Poudlard et vous continuez toujours à le fuir sans aucune raison.**

**_ Cela ne regarde que moi Sirius.**

**_ Ca regarde Harry, je crois qu'après tout ce qu'il a traversé, il a droit à des explications, il mérite mieux que ça.**

**_ Mieux que quoi Black ? Grince Severus qui décidément veut mourir.**

**_ Mieux que ta sale tronche tous les jeudis soir. Je réponds du tac au tac.**

**_ S'il y mettait un peu du sien au lieu de jouer au gamin borné et capricieux…**

**_ Si tu lui expliquais comment faire…**

**_ Ca suffit ! S'écrit Dumbledore. Vous enfantillages peuvent attendre la fin de la réunion.**

Nous gardons le silence quelques temps et tout le monde échange un regard avec tout le monde. Je me décide à reprendre la parole.

**_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous cherchez des mesures aussi drastiques. Harry n'est pas possédé pour l'ins…**

**_ Quand est ce que tu vas accepter la vérité Black ? Grogne encore Fol Œil.**

**_ Ca n'a rien à voir, l'année dernière aussi, il sentait les émotions de Voldemort et on n'en a pas conclu qu'il était possédé.**

**_ Parce que Voldemort n'avait pas forme humaine !**

**_ Voilà un argument très convaincant ! Je réplique aussitôt.**

**_ Silence ! S'écrit Dumbledore avant de continuer. Ne nous alarmons pas. Harry a bien fait de prévenir Sirius de cette nouvelle information, mais pour l'instant, il doit juste continuer à faire des efforts en occlumencie.**

**_ Pour ça il faudrait qu'il ait un prof un peu moins con…**

**_ Tu veux aller à Poudlard pour lui apprendre toi-même Black ? Je suis sure qu'Ombrage serait ravie de te recevoir.**

Sous la table, je sers le poing avec pour seule envie de le balancer sur le nez crochu de ce connard aux cheveux gras.

**_ Il a été décidé… Commence Dumbledore.**

**_ Disons plutôt, « vous avez décidé »… Je continus.**

**_ Sirius, ce qui se passe dans mon école…**

**_ Avec tout mon respect professeur, si vous vouliez vraiment le bien-être de votre école, vous n'auriez pas laissé Ombrage prendre le pouvoir avec ses stupides décrets et surtout vous ne la laisseriez pas martyriser Harry de la sorte. Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est contrôler Harry pour faire échouer tous les plans de Voldemort jusqu'à sa mort.**

Pour une fois, personne ne répond et j'aurais bien voulu que Remus soit là. Sans nul doute qu'il m'aurait félicité pour cette tirade dont je suis particulièrement fier.

En m'empêchant de sourire, j'écoute la réponse du directeur de Poudlard, tournée à la manière d'un politicien, expliquant que non, il n'était pas ravi de la situation actuelle à l'école et que oui, il se souciait du bien être d'Harry. Que de belles paroles, je vais vomir…

La suite, je ne l'écoute pas. A quoi bon ? Ils vont encore prendre des décisions sans faire attention à mon avis. Pfff…

.

POV HARRY :

Janvier va bientôt s'achever, il fait toujours aussi froid. J'ai une heure de permanence après la botanique. Hermione est en rune et Ron a une retenue avec Rusard. Le pauvre, je le plains. Ginny a cours, alors je vais en profiter pour appeler mon père, étant donné que je suis seul dans le dortoir. Je vais pouvoir lui demander des explications sur l'attitude ignoble que lui et James ont eu avec Rogue lors de leurs BUSES de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

**_ Sirius Black ! J'appelle, une fois affalé sur mon lit.**

Ce n'est pas la tête de mon père qui apparaît mais les cheveux roses de sa cousine.

**_ Salut Tonks !**

**_ Hello Harry ! Comment va ?**

**_ Usé, épuisé, j'en peux plus.**

**_ Si tu arrives encore à le dire, c'est que tu es en vie. Tu veux voir Sirius je suppose.**

**_ Tu supposes bien. Il est occupé ?**

**_ Jamais pour toi voyons ! Rigole Tonks. Il est là-haut, avec Buck. Ton pauvre papa déprime depuis que son Lunard chéri est parti. **

**_ Il est inquiet, je le suis aussi.**

**_ Oui, bien sur qu'il est inquiet. Mais c'est les séances bécotages qui doivent lui manquer. A propos… comment va Gin… ?**

**_ Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Je la coupe, pas sur de bien comprendre.**

**_ Ben… que Remus lui manque. Imagine un peu que tu ne vois pas Ginny pendant quinze jours, tu réagirais pareil. Non ?**

**_ Mais, je ne saisis pas… en quoi… Quel est le rapport entre mon père ici, Lunard en mission, et des baisers ?**

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre et Tonks se mets soudain à blanchir alors que ses cheveux deviennent châtains, signe de gêne.

**_ Tu n'es pas au courant ?**

**_ Au courant de quoi ? Je demande paniqué. Il est arrivé quelque chose ? A mon père ? A Lunard ? Tonks, qu'est ce que tu me caches ? **

Je ne me rends même pas compte que je suis assis au centre de mon lit, tendu comme jamais.

**_ Non mais… ils vont bien… jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles. Je pensais que tu savais. Sirius et Remus sont ensembles, en couple. J'étais sure que ton père t'en avais parlé.**

L'information met du temps à monter au cerveau. Papa. Et Lunard. Ensemble. Impossible. Une image traverse mon esprit. Mon père et Lunard en train de… C'est inimaginable, je secoue la tête pour échapper à… ça ! Mais si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi il… Pourquoi l'avoir caché ?

**_ Harry… ?**

Je secoue de nouveau la tête alors qu'une vague de colère traverse mes veines.

**_ Non… Je n'étais pas au courant.**

Mes lèvres ont bougées toutes seules, sans que je ne les commande. L'état de choc m'empêche de bien réfléchir et soudain, alors que Tonks a l'air de plus en plus paniqué, mon père arrive.

**_ Harry est là ? Pourquoi t'es pas venue me chercher ? Salut Bonhomme ! Ca… Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

Je regarde le visage que j'aime tant. Celui qui vient, sans le savoir encore, de me trahir.

**_ Tu… Toi… TOI ET REMUS ?**

Je me mets à hurler avec ce besoin d'évacuer cette colère sourde qui émane soudain. La carafe que j'ai mille fois réparée explose une nouvelle fois sans me faire réagir outre mesure. Toutes les couleurs quittent le visage de mon père alors qu'il regarde Tons qui murmure un « désolé » que je devine plus que je ne l'entends.

**_ Harry je…**

**_ TU NE ME L'A PAS DIT ?**

**_ Ecoute…**

**_ TU COMPTAIS ME MENTIR ?**

**_ Harry ce n'est pas…**

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase. Je ferme la discussion et balance le miroir dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je tremble de tous mes membres et fais exploser une fenêtre alors que je me lève pour faire les cents pas. Je finis par me laisser glisser par terre et finis en boule au pied du mur, les cheveux dans les mains, un goût de trahison au bord des lèvres qui me donne la nausée.

.

POV TONKS :

Sirius repose le miroir, son visage livide.

**_ Je… Je suis désolée. Je pensais que tu lui avais dis, que tu lui avais **_**forcément**_** dis. Après tout, c'est ton fils, il fait partie de ta famille. Sirius, excuse-moi…**

**_ Tonks ?**

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Tais-toi.**

Je ferme la bouche, complètement désolée devant l'air perdu de mon cousin.

**_ J'aimerais que Remus soit là.**

**_ Oui, moi aussi. Je murmure.**

**_ J'aurais du lui dire. J'en ai eu l'occasion. C'était évident qu'il finirait par savoir, par l'apprendre. Je ne suis qu'un idiot.**

**_ Non, tu ne voulais pas lui mentir, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à annoncer, surtout dans notre monde. Harry va se calmer que je suis sure que ça va s'arranger.**

**_ Il doit me détester.**

**_ C'est de ma faute.**

Sirius tourne la tête et me regarde. Je ne peux pas le supporter, je ferme les yeux. Je me savais maladroite mais à ce point, c'est pathologique. Un cas désespéré. Et je me vante d'être auror en plus. Pathétique.

**_ Non, c'est la mienne. **

**_ Je sais bien que j'ai la langue trop pendue, on me le dit tout le temps, je suis un vrai boulet. Auror ? Pfff… Tu parles.**

Une main arrive dans mon champ de vision et me fait relever la tête. Je lève les yeux et Sirius me donne un sourire qui sonne faux.

**_ Ne te sens pas coupable. Harry est mon fils, j'aurai du lui en parler. Et tu es une excellente auror.**

Je lui souris, un peu consolée, quand soudain la porte s'ouvre.

**_ Bon… Je dérange peut-être ? Demande Molly d'un ton soupçonneux et légèrement accusateur.**

Nous nous sourions et Sirius lâche ma joue avant de se tourner vers Molly.

**_ Non Molly, pas du tout. Tu veux quelque chose ?**

Je dis que je vais prendre ma douche et m'en vais en essayant de me convaincre que je ne viens pas de faire une affreuse boulette. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, je remarque le regard épouvanté et perdu de Sirius. Je me foutrais bien des claques parfois.

.

POV GINNY :

Le mardi soir, mon cours se termine une demi-heure avant celui d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. J'ai donc largement le temps de traverser le château pour aller les attendre devant leur salle. Ils ont métamorphose avec Mc Gonagall. Moi je viens de quitter l'autre garce.

J'arrive devant la porte, elle est ouverte. Je me penche légèrement et trouve facilement la tête rousse de mon frère et les cheveux bruns d'Hermione à droite toute de la pièce. Mais je ne trouve pas Harry. Où peut-il bien être ? Je regarde partout le plus discrètement possible, mais je ne vois pas la chevelure désordonnée qui me fait baver.

Comme s'il sentait ma présence, Ron se retourne et me regarde. Je fronce les sourcils et fait un signe circulaire de la tête. Il hausse les épaules avec inquiétude et je repars sans demander mon reste. Dans ces moments là, j'aime que Ron soit mon frère. Il nous suffit d'un geste pour nous comprendre.

**_ Vent Couvert ! Je lance à la Grande Dame quelques minutes après.**

Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers pour aller directement dans le dortoir de mon frère en espérant y trouver Harry dans la meilleure forme possible. Mais bon, autant demander un miracle.

Je finis quand même par le retrouver par terre auprès de son lit, assis contre le mur, la tête plongée dans les mains, les jambes repliées contre son torse.

J'entre doucement dans le repère des garçons sans faire attention au désordre. Des fringues, des sachets de bonbons, des plumes et des grimoires. J'avoue que je m'attendais à plus de bazar. C'est quand même assez acceptable… par rapport à la chambre de Ron au Terrier.

Je pose mon sac au pied du lit d'Harry et vais m'accroupir devant lui. Je pose mes mains sur ses bras, autant pour garder mon équilibre que pour lui montrer ma présence.

**_ Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

Il relève la tête, les traits indéchiffrables, et murmure mon prénom comme s'il ne croyait pas à ma présence. Il bouge et je finis assise sur ses jambes, torse contre torse, ma tête contre son épaule alors qu'il embrasse mes cheveux.

**_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?**

**_ Je viens de m'engueuler avec mon père.**

Aïe. Sirius et Harry qui s'engueulent. Très mauvaise chose ! Vraiment très mauvaise. Harry semble vraiment secoué. J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort ou Ombrage.

**_ A quel sujet ? Je demande doucement, espérant ne pas le brusquer.**

**_ C'est… compliqué. **

Il soupire et détourne le regard alors que je me redresse pour le regarder. Il semble vraiment chamboulé, là, en train de se mordre la lèvre. J'attrape ses mains et lie ses doigts aux miens en espérant que ça le détende. La pièce est silencieuse et j'espère lui tirer les vers du nez avant que les autres n'arrivent. Je balance doucement nos bras pour le faire réagir.

**_ En gros, il m'a caché un truc important sur lui et je viens de l'apprendre par Tonks, et j'aurais voulu qu'il m'en parle, qu'il ait confiance en moi. En plus, je ne sais pas comment réagir par rapport à ce que je viens d'apprendre.**

**_ Il a confiance en toi, c'est une certitude. Plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète. Sauf peut-être Remus…**

**_ Alors pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ?**

**_ Chacun a droit à ses secrets Harry. Je murmure en lâchant une de ses mains pour caresser ses cheveux. Même moi je ne te dis pas tout.**

**_ Mais là c'est vraiment quelque chose d'important. Et d'une certaine manière, étant donné que c'est mon père, ben… ça me concerne. Et ça change tout.**

Je prends son visage entre mes mains pour voir ses yeux.

**_ Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ce que tu as appris, ça t'empêche de le considérer comme ton père ?**

Il soupire et détourne les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait.

**_ Non, je ne crois pas. Je… J'en sais rien Ginny ! Il s'écrit, paniqué. Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'en ne me le disant pas, il me trahi. Il sait pourtant comment je suis. Il savait comment je réagirais. C'était… évident. Il n'aurait pas du me le cacher.**

Je soupire et le serre contre moi.

**_ Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas comment te le dire.**

Il hausse les épaules et me serre tendrement dans ses bras, comme si j'étais faite de cristal. Il finit par rapprocher mon visage du sien pour m'embrasser. Un baisser effrayé, un peu perdu, totalement aveugle. Je me serre encore plus contre son torse et repose mes mains sur ses joues pour le garder près de moi le plus longtemps possible.

Pour approfondir notre étreinte, il commence à passer ses mains sous mon chemisier. La chaleur de sa peau m'électrise mais c'est le toucher de ses doigts sur mon dos nu qui me fait frissonner.

**_ Hmmm… Harry ? Je demande en écartant mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. Si tu montes encore plus, ce n'est pas Voldemort que tu devras craindre, mais moi…**

Il se fige totalement, ses doigts posés sur ma colonne vertébrale, entre mes reins et le milieu de mon dos. Un léger sourire voile ses lèvres.

**_ Quelle est la limite ? Il demande en murmurant à mon oreille. Celle-ci ?**

Il frôle doucement l'élastique en haut de mon dos avec un ton taquin. Je souris à mon tour.

**_ Elle me semble acceptable. Pour l'instant. Tant que cet élastique reste où il est.**

Il sourit encore plus et m'embrasse à nouveau passant sa main gauche sur mon visage pour la glisser dans mes cheveux et rapprocher mon visage du sien. Son baiser se fait plus intense, plus adulte, et je gémis déjà de plaisir. Il s'éloigne de mes lèvres avec force et je finis clouée sur place par ce baiser aussi puissant qu'inattendu. Il me regarde en reprenant son souffle, et je me rends compte que je suis dans le même état que lui. Sa main qui jusque là était dans mon dos revient devant et se pose sur mon ventre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler quand son pouce tourne autour de mon nombril.

**_ Et ici, j'ai le droit ? Il demande, la voix rauque et le souffle court.**

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas haleter, ou même gémir, et je capture ses lèvres avec fureur pour toute réponse.

S'en suit alors un ballet de lèvres envoutant que je n'arrêterais pour rien au monde.

Le reste de l'échange reste totalement flou dans mon esprit. Et pourtant si clair. Je ne sais pas comment nous avons fini par quitter le sol et nous relever, ni comment, sans cesser de nous embrasser, nous avons enlevé nos robes. Je ne me souviens que des mains qu'Harry a passé sur mes épaules pour enlever ma robe. Je ne me souviens que du frisson de bonheur qui m'a parcouru de part et d'autre quand il a dénoué ma cravate pour la laisser tomber. Je garde avec peine le souvenir de moi en train de me dandiner pour enlever mes chaussures. Mais je garde en mémoire la façon dont j'ai agrippé sa cravate entre mes doigts pour le tirer vers moi de la manière la plus chaude possible. Je n'oublis pas non plus comment nous nous sommes retrouvés au milieu du lit d'Harry, à genoux au centre de la couette, à s'embrasser comme si nos vies en dépendaient. J'ai le souvenir de ses mains caressant et massant mon dos, mon ventre, avec fébrilité et passion. Je garde encore la sensation de ses lèvres en train de découvrir mon cou avec ardeur.

Je pensais que notre premier baiser était un moment purement… érotique. Ce n'est rien comparé à la sensation de liberté, à la chaleur qui parcourait mon corps, à la passion qui nous parcourait alors que nos souffles remplissaient la pièce et que nos gémissements faisaient fuir le silence. J'ai étudié son cou avec mes lèvres, j'ai étudié chaque courbe de son torse du bout des doigts, je l'ai entendu soupirer de plaisir quand mes mains sont passées dans son dos.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui nous est arrivé à ce moment là, ce qui nous a traversé l'esprit, je sais que j'aurais du avoir peur de ce que ça aurait pu engendrer, car je sais au fond de moi que je ne suis pas prête pour la suite, mais la vague de crainte que j'attendais ne s'est jamais manifestée. Et c'est tant mieux, car je ne voulais pas gâcher un tel moment d'intimité par des questions sans réponses.

C'est la sonnerie qui nous a arrêtés dans notre élan. J'ignore jusqu'où nous aurions été si la cloche de l'école n'avait pas retentie. Nous nous sommes regardés, droit dans les yeux, le souffle court. Il savait aussi bien que moi que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas le quitter, pas maintenant, pas après ça. J'ai posé mes mains sur son torse et je l'ai poussé à s'allonger sur son lit. Sans échanger un mot, je me suis allongée contre lui, mon visage sur son torse, contre son cœur qui battait tel des ailes de colibri. J'ai entouré sa taille avec mon bras et lui m'a gardé dans ses bras, contre lui. Après un doux baiser dans mes cheveux, je l'ai senti soupirer et fermer les yeux. Je savais qu'il allait s'endormir. Je savais aussi que la réalité allait lui revenir en pleine face à son réveil. Alors, doucement, je me suis redressée, j'ai enlevé ses lunettes, et j'ai doucement posé mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le rassurer. J'ai encore l'espoir qu'il les a senties.

Maintenant, je suis dans ses bras, et je ferme les yeux en gravant dans ma mémoire cet échange plus intime que jamais. Je laisse les songes m'emporter en me demandant où cette… expérience allait nous mener tous deux. Je pense aussi à ce qui nous a amené à cette situation, à savoir le désarroi d'Harry face à sa dispute avec Sirius. Avec un autre soupire, je me dis que demain sera un autre jour, et que j'aurais tout le temps de me poser ces questions.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour.

Il y a quelqu'un ?

…

Non mais je suis vraiment désolée quoi ! C'est vrai ! Et là je viens de réaliser le temps que j'ai mis à faire ce chapitre… j'ai honte, mais honte !

En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête je n'ai pas de bonnes excuses. J'ai juste pas réussi à écrire. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé je vous jure, mais à chaque fois que j'étais devant ma feuille il n'y avait rien qui sortait. Rien du tout. C'était atroce !

Bref, je me suis battue corps et âme et je ne suis pas encore tout à fait satisfaite, mais voilà mon nouveau chapitre, alors bonne lecture à vous tous.

**mathildeD** : Oui, j'ai fait en sorte que tout le monde soit surpris, je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi, merci pour ta review.

**Lenoska** : Coucou Len ! Oui Tonks est une boulette, c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien ! Et le Lemon est tout petit petit, ça passera nickel (normalement il n'y aura pas pire).

**Momographie** : Oui, j'aime bien les histoires d'amour, j'espère seulement ne pas trop tomber danq le navet bisounours ! ^^ Et non je n'ai pas prévu d'abandonner. ^^

**SirryPowa** : Et oui, Harry ne le prend pas si bien que ça finalement, et oui tu as deviné la raison ! J'adore FolOeil et son œil magique, il doit en voir des pas mal le pauvre ! Merci pour ta review.

**Aurysadik** : Aaaahhh la question sur la mort de Sirius ! On me l'a déjà posé et je n'ai toujours pas répondu. Même si je connais déjà la fin de mon histoire bien sur ! J'aime ta vision des choses, la mort des trois maraudeurs… aie aie aie…

Allergique à Harry et Ginny ? Mias pourquoi ais-je l'impression que je suis la seule à les aimer ? XD Si tu veux tout savoir il y en a un peu dans ce chapitre, courage ! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, cette relation n'est pas assez développé ni dans les livres ni dans les films.

**Puka** : Que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir fait autant attendre ? Toi qui en plus review chacun de mes chapitres avec tant de passion ? J'ai presque trop honte pour mon propre bien ! ^^ Et NON JE N'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE FIC ! Du moins pas pour l'instant ! ^^

Et bien alors, la réaction d'Harry est quand même naturelle, et tu verras l'évolution de la querelle dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira. Et oui, pauvre Sirius. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, la discussion entre Harry et son père concernant les brimades de Severus viendront en temps et en heure. Et Remus rentre de mission dans ce chapitre, mais il ne va pas trop parler à Harry pour le moment, on aura plus d'infos sur les réactions des adultes dans le prochain chapitre.

Oui Hagrid est génial, on devrait tous en avoir un comme lui dans nos vies. Neville aussi est génial je trouve, j'ai l'impression de lui ressembler un peu parfois.

Moi aussi j'adore quand Sirius et Severus se prennent la tête, et je suis contente que tu ais aimé le passage !

J'apprécie que tu aimes autant ma fic et je vais de ce pas m'atteler à la deuxième partie du chapitre R. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre qui s'est vraiment fait attendre.

**Mebah** (ou **Solaire**) : Merci de ta review. Oui la révélation fut un choc pour Harry et on peut le comprendre ! Hagrid est un ami parfait pour une personne comme Harry et ses cadeaux sont vraiment originaux. On ne les reverra peut-être pas dans le futur, mais on sait qu'ils sont là, c'est déjà ça !

Non Tonks n'est pas en pleine crise de jalousie, dans mon histoire elle n'est pas amoureuse de Remus, non pas de jalousie.

Et oui Ginny et Harry se rapproche, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne compte pas pousser plus loin leurs découvertes mutuelles.

En tout cas merci pour ce commentaire.

**Agrond** : Non, je ne vais pas changer le rating, enfin je ne pense pas, car comme je le disais à Mebah, Harry et Ginny en resteront ici pour l'instant, ils n'iront pas plus loin. Quand à Sirius et Remus, pour l'instant je reste relativement soft, alors je pense que ça suffit non ? Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les Rating, mais je trouve ma fic assez « gentille » pour ne pas avoir à prévenir une quelconque scène choquante !

Et pour savoir si Harry va se calmer, il faut lire ce chapitre ! Niark, niark, niark.

En ce qui concerne les années suivantes, je ne pense pas, en tout cas ce n'est pas un projet immédiat, mais qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. En fait j'imaginais plutôt un épilogue genre quelques années plus tard pour donner un aperçu global de la situation… On verra selon mon humeur.

Je voudrais aussi remercier **elo-didie**, **Rose-Eliade**, **Ca'ssou 1993** et **Delenn** pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

(Et aussi Puka pour ses 9 reviews me rappelant que la suite n'était pas postée… ^^)

Bonne lecture à tous !

_Chapitre 18 : R comme Réponses (Partie 1)_

POV HERMIONE :

Nous rentrons tous les cinq, les garçons et moi, dans le dortoir. Eux pour s'occuper de leurs affaires, moi pour retrouver Harry. Dean se fige au milieu du dortoir. Les rideaux du lit d'Harry sont tirés et des affaires de Ginny sont sur le sol.

Aïe, aïe, aïe…

Je ne sais pas quelle est la plus affreuse grimace. Ron ou Dean ? Dean ou Ron ? Neville me regarde, l'air inquiet, et me fait un signe discret vers les deux garçons. Je lui réponds en faisant les gros yeux, l'air de dire qu'on est vraiment, mais alors vraiment mal…

Dean, soudain réveillé, se tourne vers Ron avec un sourire narquois.

**_ Tu préfères toujours Potter à moi ? Ginny n'a jamais fini à poil dans mon lit.**

Ron regarde Dean en serrant les poings, mais Neville et moi réagissons assez vite pour le ceinturer avant qu'il ne finisse par frapper son camarade de classe.

**_ Ne parles pas de ma sœur comme ça ! **

**_ Dean ! **Je réplique**. Ce que cette scène prouve, c'est que Ginny, elle, préfère Harry à toi. Pas de bol ! De plus, rien n'indique qu'ils sont « à poil ». Ginny porte autre chose que sa robe aux dernières nouvelles.**

Neville tient toujours Ron par la taille et Seamus, qui n'a rien dit jusque là, s'approche de Dean et lui tient le bras, pour prévenir tout accès de fureur. Je m'avance vers le lit et je prie rapidement Merlin et Morgane pour ne pas tomber sur une scène trop choquante.

Grande respiration, j'ouvre le rideau !

Et j'éclate de rire… Intérieurement.

Je cache les deux tourtereaux et me tourne vers Dean.

**_ Tu ferais mieux de sortir Dean, ce genre de scène pourrait traumatiser tes petits yeux.**

Sur ces mots, je balance le rideau pour laisser voir Harry, endormi sur le dos, habillé, qui tient Ginny dans ses bras, endormie et habillée aussi. Ils sont mignons tous les deux. Ginny a posé sa tête sur le torse d'Harry et a glissé son bras autour de sa taille. Quant à Harry, il a sa main au milieu du dos de Ginny et semble pour une fois dormir de manière réellement reposée.

Je souris franchement et me tourne vers Ron.

**_ Verdict ?**

Neville le lâche avec un sourire et Ron se tourne vers l'ex de Ginny.

**_ Tu as raison sur un point. Je préfère mille fois Harry à toi.**

J'éclate de rire alors que Dean semble avoir avalé une trop grande dose de potion Poussos. Seamus soupire et va s'occuper de ses affaires, Neville suit son exemple.

Je me penche et commence à secouer l'épaule de Ginny pour la réveiller. A la seconde où elle ouvre les yeux, je plaque ma main sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit. Elle tente de se débattre mais me reconnait rapidement et finit par se sortir de l'étreinte d'Harry. Une fois debout, on referme le rideau pour laisser Harry dormir. Ginny échange un regard avec son frère et vu l'échange silencieux qui a lieu devant moi, Ron va s'abstenir de demander des détails. Ron finit par regarder le lit d'Harry et va vers le sien en grommelant. Ginny et moi échangeons finalement un regard lourd de sens. Il y a un problème avec Harry.

.

POV RON :

On est tous les trois dans la salle commune en attendant qu'Harry rentre. Nous sommes le 30 Janvier. Il s'est excusé auprès du professeur Mc Gonagall pour son absence d'hier, mais en dehors de ça, il n'a pas dit un mot sur ce qui s'était passé. Donc depuis hier, on ne sait rien. Il a dit au prof qu'il s'était endormi, d'une certaine manière c'est vrai, mais d'une autre… Mc Go n'est pas assez naïve pour croire ça. Elle lui a seulement mis un avertissement, histoire de dire qu'elle était en colère.

Donc là, on est trois à attendre qu'Harry rentre de sa retenue, et Ginny peut enfin nous expliquer.

**_ Mais il ne t'a pas dit la raison de l'engueulade ?**

**_ Non Ron. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me gène. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça l'a chamboulé.**

**_ Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Je réplique en me levant.**

En moins d'une minute, je fait l'aller-retour jusqu'à mon dortoir pour revenir avec le miroir d'Harry. A mon retour, je vois le regard ébahi et vexé d'Hermione, sans doute déçue de ne pas avoir eu la même idée.

J'appelle Sirius et on retient notre respiration en voyant son visage apparaître. Nous sommes tous les trois collés sur le canapé alors qu'il semble surpris de nous voir. Il espérait surement parler à Harry.

**_ Hey ! Comment ça va ? Il demande malgré la peine dans sa voix.**

**_ J'ai retrouvé Harry recroquevillé par terre dans sa chambre après s'être engueulé avec toi. **Commence ma sœur avec sa fougue habituelle. **Tu nous expliques ?**

Sirius ouvre et ferme la bouche sans émettre le moindre son. Je comprends qu'il n'ait pas envie d'en parler ou que ça puisse le gêner et j'essaie de trouver un truc à dire mais Mione est plus rapide.

**_ Ce que nous voudrions savoir. **Elle commence en lançant à Ginny un regard froid.** C'est s'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave avec Harry, nous sommes inquiets.**

Sirius la regarde quelques secondes comme pour voir si elle mentait.

**_ Rien de dramatique… j'espère. Harry a appris quelque chose par Tonks que j'aurais du lui dire moi-même, et du coup je ne sais pas trop quel est son avis face à cette… nouvelle.**

**_ On peut essayer de lui en parler si…**

Mais un grand bruit sourd me coupe. Quelque chose du côté de Sirius est tombé et on entend d'ici les insultes de sa mère.

**_ Bon… il faut que j'aille voir ce qui se passe. C'est surement Tonks…**

Il coupe la communication et je suis surpris par ce départ assez…brusque. J'échange un regard avec les deux filles à côté de moi.

**_ Apparemment il ne voulait pas en parler.**

**_ Apparemment**. Elles me répondent d'une même voix.

.

POV REMUS :

2 Février. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée en soupirant de soulagement. Enfin finie. Je suis vivant et cette mission est terminée. La maison est silencieuse, je pensais pourtant que Sirius allait me sauter dessus pour m'engueuler. Je suis en retard, j'aurais dû arriver pour le dîner, mais il est une heure du matin minimum. J'espère le trouver dans la cuisine, mais tout est éteint, même le salon. Déçu, je monte vers ma chambre et me ravise : peu importe qu'il me fasse la tête, je veux quand même le voir. Et j'ai raison de le faire. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de s'allonger sur son lit ou son sofa, il est adossé au mur assis contre la fenêtre. Il devait attendre mon arrivée, je peux voir l'inquiétude sur son visage. Malgré ça, un sourire ravi éclaire mon visage et je m'accroupi à ses côtés pour attraper quelques mèches qui tombent sur ses yeux. Comme toujours il a le sommeil léger, séquelle d'Azkaban. Avant, il fallait un troupeau d'hippogriffes pour le réveiller.

**_ Patmol, réveille toi, je suis rentré. Mets-toi dans le lit. **

Je me penche vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres quand deux mains se plaquent violemment sur mes épaules. Des lèvres attaquent les miennes et je me sens pousser en arrière, vers le lit. J'essaie de protester mais je finis par enfouir mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que Sirius me plaque en travers du lit.

L'agression soudaine est pourtant agréable. Son souffle, ses mains sur mon ventre, sous mon pull, sa langue contre la mienne… Je nous retourne d'un coup de rein et c'est moi qui mène la danse, j'attaque alors le col de sa chemise. Le manque d'air me monte à la tête et je me sens obliger de clore le baiser alors que je commence à ôter la chemise de ses épaules. Avec un regard furieux, Sirius nous retourne encore, s'assoit sur moi, et plaque mes mains au dessus de ma tête.

**_ Mais bordel Lunard qu'est ce que tu foutais ?**

Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… conforme au baiser précédent.

**_ Tu imagines un peu la trouille que j'ai eu ?**

Je me redresse et on finit tous les deux à genoux au milieu du lit.

**_ Je suis désolé, j'ai été obligé de faire un détour, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, et je ne pouvais pas te prévenir.**

Sirius ferme les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Il se lève du lit, va jusqu'à la fenêtre et finit par enfin de tourner vers moi.

**_ Tu devais rentrer pour dîner, il n'y avait personne dans cette baraque. Personne pour nous emmerder, mais aussi personne pour aller aux nouvelles, j'ai carrément flippé, j'ai imaginé les pires scénarios. Mais tu imagines ? S'ils avaient su, s'ils t'avaient coincé, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir, ils auraient pu te torturer, te faire du mal, te…**

Je me lève précipitamment et plaque une main sur ses lèvres.

**_ Je suis là, je suis rentré, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je sais me défendre Sirius, je sais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiètes pas ainsi, tout va bien. On est tous les deux, je suis là.**

Je répète ces mots à voix basse, comme pour calmer un animal qui se sent menacé, comme pour apaiser la colère aveugle et la peur que je lis dans ses yeux. Il attrape mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse aussi durement que tout à l'heure. Rapidement, il s'éloigne et pose son front contre le mien.

On aurait pu parler. On aurait pu dire qu'on était désolés, qu'on s'aimait, que tout allait bien. Mais j'ai seulement terminé d'enlever sa chemise, j'ai seulement attirer son corps vers le lit et j'ai seulement trouvé un moyen de le rassurer, de le faire aller mieux, de lui montrer que je ne le quittait pas, que j'était encore près de lui.

Le reste, les détails, de ma mission, des quelques jours écoulés, viendront demain, plus tard. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas ce qui importe.

.

POV HARRY :

D'habitude, le soir, je prends le miroir et j'appelle mon père pour lui parler jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, ou presque. Mais depuis maintenant quatre jours, je ne l'appelle plus. Et jamais mes soirées ne m'ont paru aussi longues, aussi tristes, aussi monotones…

Ca me rend malade cette situation, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, à chaque fois que je pense à mon père, il y a cet affreux sentiment d'abandon et de trahison qui empoisonne mes veines. Et pourtant, dieu sait qu'il a eu toutes les occasions de me le dire, tous ces moments passés ensemble, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité au lieu de continuer à me cacher la vérité ?

Il y a eu tellement de moments où je lui ais permis de le faire, tellement de moments…

.

Flask-Back :

.

**_ PATMOL ! COUCHE ! **

J'essais tant bien que mal de repousser la masse noire qui s'abat sur mon corps. Je glisse mes mains entre les poils du chien qui m'aplatit sur le lit, je rigole comme un fou.

**_ J'ai dit « couché », qu'est ce qu'il y a de compliqué là-dedans ?**

Le chien aboie encore plus fort en posant ses pattes avant sur mes épaules pour me plaquer sur mon lit. Il grogne d'un air très féroce et met ses crocs sur mon cou. La tête en arrière, je ris encore plus fort.

**_ Tu crois m'effrayer Patmol ? Je me souviens que ceux de Remus sont encore plus gros.**

Il recule la tête en la penche en me regardant. Comme s'il réfléchissait à ma remarque. Il finit par se coucher quasiment sur moi.

**_ Bien. Enfin tu obéis, c'est bien, bon toutou.**

Je lui tapote la tête en ricanant alors qu'il grogne d'un air menaçant.

**_ Vexé ? **Je rigole d'un air goguenard.

Je plonge mes mains dans son pelage et profite de sa chaleur. Soudain rassuré par sa présence, je ferme les yeux et continue ma caresse sans y réfléchir. Une longue minute passe, silencieusement, alors que je lui confie enfin ce que je cache depuis deux jours.

**_ Je l'ai embrassé. **

Il sursaute légèrement alors que je regarde le plafond, une main sous la tête, l'autre perdue dans ses poils noirs.

**_ Tu voulais savoir où j'en étais avec Ginny hier soir. Ben voilà. On s'est embrassé. Le truc, c'est que maintenant je ne sais ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire.**

Patmol se redresse pour se rallonger, à côté de moi. Je sens qu'il ne va pas me lâcher et déjà, je commence à rougir, en regrettant d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Je tourne la tête vers le chien à mes côtés, et, en un clin d'œil, c'est mon père qui apparaît.

**_ Je te préviens papa, un seul éclat de rire, une seule blague, une minuscule remarque, et je ne t'adresse plus la parole du reste des vacances.**

Son sourire se fait de plus en plus long alors qu'il se met dans la même position que moi, en plaquant sa main sur ses lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Ceci dit, si je le chambre avant qu'il ne le fasse, ça peut marcher. Ni une, ni deux, je me retourne et pose mes bras sur son torse pour le surplomber.

**_ Et toi ? **

**_ Quoi moi ? Il demande avec un sourire encore plus moqueur.**

**_ Tu as du en connaître des filles quand tu étais à Poudlard, tu n'en parles jamais.**

**_ Ne parlons pas du passé, Bonhomme, restons au présent… Comment c'était ?**

**_ Ca ne te regarde pas ! **Je réplique aussitôt.

Evidemment, il rigole. Argh… Je le déteste !

**_ Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles ?**

**_ Je suis en train de me poser la question, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire ! **

Je lui plante mon poing dans le ventre en lui tournant le dos alors qu'il éclate d'un grand rire.

**_ Son premier baiser ! Son premier baiser ! **

**_ La ferme ! **

Je lui tourne toujours le dos, mais je sens bien qu'il se tourne lui aussi vers moi.

**_ Ooohhh… allez, soit pas vexé, c'est normal… Harry ?**

Il commence à passer sa main sur mes côtes.

**_ … Harry ?...**

Ne pas rire… Ne pas rire…

**_ …Harry ! **

J'explose de rire sous ses chatouilles et me retrouve malgré moi sur le dos, avec mon parrain qui se fout de ma gueule.

**_ Arrête papa ! Tu ne m'aides pas là ! **

Il arrête finalement et finis à mes côtés, sur le ventre, en se tenant sur ses coudes.

**_ T'aider en quoi ? Apparemment tu t'en sors très bien tout seul… **

**_ T'en as de bonnes toi ! Je… **

Comment lui expliquer sans rougir de honte ?

**_ Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais… Je ne suis même pas sur de…**

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me lance sans réfléchir.

**_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire, ni comment agir quand je suis avec elle, que ce soit seuls ou devant du monde, j'ai la trouille à l'idée de faire un truc qu'il ne faut pas, et je ne sais même pas si ce que je fais est bien, non seulement parce que je n'ai jamais eu affaire à ce genre de relation avant, mais en plus parce que la situation actuelle ne prête pas à avoir une relation avec quelqu'un, non mais tu imagines si Voldemort l'apprend ? Il pourrait très bien lui faire du mal ! Et puis même s'il n'y avait pas Voldemort, je n'ai jamais… Ce n'est pas le genre d'attitude que je suis habitué à voir. **Je termine en regardant mon père.

Bizarrement il ne rigole plus du tout, il me regarde les sourcils froncés, comme énervé par quelque chose que j'aurais dis. Il se relève lentement et m'incite à faire de même, je finis assis sur mon oreiller, contre le mur, les coudes sur les genoux, et mon père me fait fasse, assis en tailleur au milieu du lit.

**_ Déjà, je ne te permets pas de régir ta vie en fonction du bon vouloir de Voldemort. Tu ne dois pas vivre par rapport à lui, il en est hors de question, tu n'as pas à t'interdire de sortir avec une fille parce que Voldemort veut te tuer. Ginny sait très bien ce qu'elle risque tous les jours, et pas parce qu'elle sort avec toi, mais parce que non seulement c'est une sang-pur qui n'agit pas comme… les Malefoy, par exemple,… mais en plus parce que ses parents font partie de l'Ordre. Arthur n'a pas été attaqué parce que tu passes tes vacances d'été chez lui, mais parce qu'il se bat volontairement pour une cause qui lui semble juste.**

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

**_ En ce qui concerne ton autre problème, il me coupe, la main en l'air, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Tout le monde a peur, la première fois, tu entres dans l'inconnu, rien de plus naturel. Mais qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ? De ne pas savoir quoi dire ? Ni quoi faire ? Et quand vous ne sortiez pas ensemble, vous vous parliez déjà non ? Agis avec Ginny comme tu as l'habitude de le faire, ne change rien. Elle sort avec toi non ? Donc elle te connait déjà, elle t'aime comme tu es, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ce genre de chose. Quant à savoir comment agir devant les autres élèves de Poudlard, devant les membres de l'Ordre, ou sa famille, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois en parler, mais avec elle. Les choses se feront d'elles-mêmes Harry, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter.**

Finalement je referme ma bouche et le regarde, étonné.

**_ Et moi qui pensais que tu allais te foutre de ma gueule.**

Nous éclatons de rire tous les deux avant qu'il ne me regarde avec son éternel air affectueux.

**_ Crois moi, j'en aurais des occasions de te charrier.**

**_ Comment elle s'appelle ?**

Ma question sortie de nulle part le désarçonne.

**_ Pardon ?**

**_ Comment elle s'appelle ? La fille qui a fait que tu saches tout ça ?**

Il détourne le regard avec son attitude je-suis-gêné-mais-je-le-cache. Puis me regarde avec un sourire de travers, ce sourire que j'adore. Puis, il pince les lèvres, comme s'il voulait me le dire mais qu'il se forçait de ne pas le faire.

**_ Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?**

**_ J'ai passé vingt ans à ne pas le dire. Si mes calculs sont bons, il n'y a que quatre personnes, en dehors de moi et de… à le savoir.**

**_ Oh… Et je ne peux pas être la cinquième ?**

Il penche la tête et passe sa main dans mes cheveux, scrutant mon visage avec attention.

**_ C'est si important ?**

**_ Tout ce qui fait partie de ta vie est important.**

Il sourit d'un air absent, comme s'il était loin, très loin dans le passé. Il ouvre la bouche mais quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte. Ron. Le dîner est prêt. Sirius en profite pour se lever et je le suis quelques secondes après. Arrivés à la porte de ma chambre, je le regarde.

**_ Un jour, j'aimerais bien savoir toutes ces choses que tu me caches.**

Il embrasse doucement mon front et passe son bras sur mes épaules en m'emmenant vers les escaliers.

**_ Un jour. **Il me promet.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

.

De frustration, je cogne mon oreiller dans la noirceur du dortoir. Seulement quatre personnes. Evidemment, mon père ne va pas crier sur les toits qu'il est gay, mais bordel qu'est ce qu'il risquait avec moi ? Que je balance le secret à tout le monde ? Ca fait deux ans que je cache nos contacts pour qu'il n'ait pas d'ennui avec le ministère, il a peur de quoi nom d'un chien ?

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et regarde le réveil. Trois heures du matin. Et aucun signe de fatigue, pourtant Merlin sait que j'ai besoin de sommeil. Je tire une autre cigarette fruitée de ma poche, goût fraise, et l'allume en espérant que ça me détende.

Et Remus qui n'a rien dit non plus. Ils se sont bien foutu de moi ces deux là quand même. Ils attendaient quoi pour me le dire, après les longues heures qu'on a passé ensemble ?

Une fois la cigarette terminée, j'enfile mon pyjama et me glisse dans le lit. Un dernier regard plein d'amertume et de regret vers le miroir et je ferme les yeux, laissant mon esprit aller vers d'autres cauchemars.

.

POV HERMIONE :

Nous sommes maintenant à J+4 depuis l'apocalypse.

Bref, ça fait quatre jours qu'Harry ne parle plus à Sirius, qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées – en tout cas plus que d'habitude – et qu'il refuse de nous dire pourquoi. Il continue ses retenues et même Mc Gonagall a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle continue pourtant à ne rien dire et à faire comme si Harry était comme tous les autres élèves, comme si elle ne voyait pas qu'il n'écoute rien du cours et se bat pour ne pas dormir.

Là, tout de suite, maintenant, je suis juste en train d'essayer de faire parler Harry, ou au moins de le faire aller mieux. Alors même s'il n'écoute pas, même s'il ne répond pas, je lui parle :

.

Flash-back :

.

Je monte les escaliers pour aller chercher Harry. Nous devons faire notre devoir de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Je me dirige vers sa chambre mais m'arrête devant la porte. Il n'y est pas seul. J'aurais du m'en douter. Sirius est avec lui.

**_ … et James a lancé le sort qui était censé atteindre l'armure du couloir, mais à ce moment là, Mc Gonagall est arrivée…**

**_ Je ne préfère même pas imaginer sa réaction. Rigole mon meilleur ami.**

Ils s'entendent tellement bien. C'est impressionnant la manière dont ils ont appris à se connaître. Des fois je l'envie. Harry a de la chance d'avoir un adulte sur qui compter. Oui, bien sur, il n'a jamais eu de parents, et moi j'ai la chance d'avoir toujours les miens, mais il n'empêche que d'avoir quelqu'un comme Sirius dans sa vie, ça a quelque chose de rassurant. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mes parents, et le fait qu'ils soient Moldus n'aide pas vraiment. J'ai beau leur expliquer, ils ne feront jamais pleinement partie du monde de la magie comme les parents de Ron ou Sirius et Remus. Et jamais je ne pourrais passer des heures à dormir dans les bras de mon père pour ne pas faire de cauchemars.

J'hésite à frapper à la porte. Harry est dans les bras de Sirius, sur son lit, en train de rire, avec le grimoire des Maraudeurs sur ses genoux. Ils sont tellement… physique… Comme s'ils avaient besoin de se toucher, tout le temps. Un câlin, une main sur une épaule, Sirius qui passe sa main dans les cheveux de son filleul.

Mais bon, il faut quand même qu'il fasse ses devoirs, et je suis surement la seule dans cette maison qui a le pouvoir de l'éloigner assez longtemps de son parrain pour le faire bosser.

**_ Toc, Toc, Toc ?**

Ils arrêtent de parler et se tournent vers moi.

**_ Harry ? Ton devoir de Soin aux Créatures Magiques n'attend que toi.**

Harry grogne en fermant la tête et en la rejetant contre l'épaule de Sirius qui se moque.

**_ Je déteste les devoirs.**

**_ Mais tu n'as pas le choix. **Je rigole, tout aussi moqueuse.

Sirius pousse doucement Harry, comme on encouragerait un enfant à approcher les autres enfants dans une aire de jeux, et Harry finit par me suivre, le regard surprotecteur de son parrain dans le dos.

.

**Fin du Flask-Back.**

**.**

Je regarde Harry assis, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés sur une table de la salle commune, alors que les deux autres sont à l'entrainement de Quidditch.

**_ Qu'est ce que tu cherches à me dire Hermione ?**

**_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que peu importe combien il t'a blessé, il t'aime plus que tout au monde, et je sais que c'est réciproque, et je sais que ça te rend malade cette situation, alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour le joindre avec le miroir et t'excuser ?**

Harry hausse les épaules en détournant le regard. Grr, il m'énerve, aussi têtu qu'une mule, exaspérant…

.

POV HARRY :

Ca fait maintenant 5 jours que j'ai appris la grande nouvelle de mon père. Les retenues d'Ombrage sont plus dures à supporter, s'en est abominable. Peut-être parce que je sais que je ne vais pas voir mon père juste après dans le miroir. Les autres continuent à vouloir connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, mais je continu à refuser toute explication. Ca ne les regarde pas, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent.

Ce soir, heureusement, je n'ai pas eu de retenue, on en profite pour se coucher tôt.

Ron vient à peine d'entrer dans la salle de bain que déjà, le miroir s'allume.

**_ Harry ? Je sais que tu es là, réponds moi. S'il te plaît.**

Je soupire en silence. Mon père… Joli coup monté, merci les amis !

**_ Harry…**

Cette supplication m'arrache le cœur autant qu'elle m'énerve.

**_ Je ne veux pas te voir.**

Voilà, j'ai répondu, et le visage de mon père apparaît dans le miroir, je le vois du coin de l'œil. Moi, je suis de profil, en train de tuer le lit de Seamus du regard.

**_ Harry, je dois te parler.**

**_ Ah parce que tu veux parler maintenant ? Il est un peu tard pour ça non ?**

**_ Je suis…**

**_ Gay ? Je rigole sans joie.**

**_ Entre autres choses.**

J'hoche la tête, désolé.

**_ Juste pour savoir papa, tu comptais me le dire un jour ou continuer à me mentir encore longtemps ?**

**_ C'est plus compliqué que ça.**

**_ Oui bien sur… Je t'ai demandé si tu avais eu quelqu'un dans ta vie. Et tu… et c'est Tonks qui m'as dit que tu étais en couple, et en plus avec Lunard, un mec.**

**_ J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal.**

Je me mets à voir rouge, je me lève avec fureur avant de finalement regarder le miroir. Le regard triste et inquiet de mon père ne calme pas ma colère.

**_ Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ? Je ne t'ai pas prouvé plein de fois que je pouvais tout entendre ?**

**_ Si bien sur mais…**

**_ Parce que c'est vrai, tu as raison, j'ai été tellement dégoûté face à la lycanthropie de Remus, tellement que je l'ai tout de suite considéré comme un monstre asocial. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas accepté que tu sois un fugitif recherché dans tout le pays. J'ai si mal réagi quand j'ai appris que tu avais un problème avec l'alcool que j'en ai refusé de faire partie de ta famille. Excuse-moi **_**papa **_**!**

Je m'arrête de crier, essayant de reprendre ma respiration et de me calmer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures. Je suis hors de moi. C'est un manque de confiance et de respect. Il ne comprend donc rien ?

**_ Donne moi donc une seule bonne raison. Une seule qui explique ton silence.**

**_ Les gens gays ne sont pas toujours bien vus par la société des sorciers…**

**_ Oui bien sûr. Et ma meilleure amie n'est pas une enfant de moldue par hasard ? Et Hagrid, j'ai arrêté de lui parler en apprenant que c'était un demi-géant ? Dobby n'a pas été libéré grâce à moi ?**

**_ Je sais mais…**

**_ Mais quoi papa ? QUOI ? Qu'est ce qui t'a empêché de me le dire ?**

**_ Les Dursley n'ont pas l'air…**

**_ Si j'avais grandi comme les Dursley, papa, je considèrerais la magie comme une monstruosité, je me vanterais auprès de Ron d'avoir un coffre plein d'or. Est-ce que c'est le cas ?**

Je m'adosse au mur, les bras croisés, le visage de mon père dans le miroir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

**_ Alors vas-y, c'est quoi la prochaine raison ? Moldu, sorcier, tu va me sortir quoi après ?**

Mon père se mord la lèvre, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

**_ Harry, la dernière fois que nous avons voulu le dire à quelqu'un, on s'est rendu compte qu'il n'acceptait pas ce genre de… relation.**

**_ Et je suppose que je ressemble à cette personne ?**

**_ C'était James.**

Je reste figé quelques secondes et…

**_ PAPA ! Je crie avec colère.**

**_ Oui. Je sais que tu n'es pas James mais…**

**_ Tu pensais que j'avais eu SON éducation ? C'est avec toi que je vis. Je suis peut-être trop grand pour ça, mais c'est toi qui m'éduque. Tu te cherches des excuses. Si tu voulais préserver ta vie privée, il suffit de me le dire.**

Papa ouvre la bouche, la ferme, l'ouvre pour la fermer de nouveau. Il finit par soupirer et baisser les yeux.

**_ Je ne voulais pas te poser encore plus de problème.**

**_ Ca aurait changé quoi que je sache ou non que tu sois gay ?**

**_ Tout.**

Je grogne et détourne le regard.

**_ Faut que j'y aille.**

Il semble soudain déçu.

**_ Bien. Euh… bonne nuit Bonhomme.**

**_ Ouais, toi aussi.**

**_ Je reviendrai un autre soir.**

**_ Vaut mieux pas. Ca m'étonnerais que Ron, Gin' et Mignonne arrivent à éloigner les autres une nouvelle fois.**

Mon père se mord la lèvre comme s'il s'en voulait. Parfait.

**_ A une prochaine fois alors.**

**_ C'est ça. Je réplique.**

Il s'en va et avec colère, je plaque le miroir contre la table de chevet. Ron va bientôt revenir, je me glisse sous la couette rapidement. La tête contre l'oreiller, je regarde le miroir couché un laisse échapper un long, très long soupir. Un soupir épuisé. Un soupir triste.

.

POV GINNY :

C'est dans ces moments si rares que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une vie normale. Sans la guerre, sans le secret de l'Ordre, sans… rien. Juste Harry et moi. On s'est enfermés dans une salle de classe vide, pour discuter, et s'embrasser aussi… un peu.

On est chacun assis contre une fenêtre et on discute de tout, de rien, du premier cours d'Hagrid avec les sombrals et la « grande inquisitrice ».

**_ Qu'est ce que tu penses de l'homosexualité ?**

Si j'avais eu de l'eau dans la bouche, sans doute que je l'aurais craché !

**_ Qu… pardon ?**

**_ Je voulais savoir ton avis sur… ça.**

**_ …**

**_ …**

**_ Harry, si tu as un coming-out à faire, je préfèrerais rompre avant s'il te plait.**

Vu son regard sombre, j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir de parler. Il se lève et va alors s'asseoir sur un pupitre, face à moi.

**_ Ne soit pas stupide. **Il murmure avec tendresse.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et de rougir devant le sous-entendu.

**_ Alors pourquoi tu demandes ça ?**

**_ J'ai entendu des élèves en parler. Et je me suis demandé si c'était vu différemment ici que chez les moldus.**

**_ Pourquoi tu te demandes ça ?**

**_ Pour rien.**

Traduction : « Je ne veux pas en parler ». Il lui suffirait de me le dire ! J'ai bien envie de le lui faire remarquer, mais il est tellement tendu depuis 5 jours que je n'ose même pas lui en parler.

**_ Je ne sais pas comment c'est vu chez les Moldus, chez ton oncle et ta tante par exemple, mais c'est vrai que dans notre société, c'est très, très mal vu. Mes parents m'ont toujours appris à accepter les différences chez les gens, mais je sais que chez les sorciers, les homosexuels sont très mal vus.**

**_ Mais en quoi c'est si mal ?**

Il a l'air si malheureux quand il me demande ça. Comme si une douleur physique le prenait dans le ventre. Comme si je ne l'aidais pas, mais au contraire, je l'enfonçais dans son problème.

**_ D'après ce que je sais, les Sang-pur cherche d'abord à perpétuer la lignée de ce qu'on appelle la Magie-pur. C'est ma magie des Sang-pur, celle qui n'a pas été infectée par les Moldus. Et si les hommes s'accouplent, ou les femmes d'ailleurs, alors ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, ils ne peuvent pas procréer, alors ils ne permettent pas de préserver la Magie-pur. C'est un peu comme les gens qui considèrent que les Enfants de Moldus comme Hermione sont des voleurs de magie. La société considère qu'il faut sauver la magie car à force de s'accoupler avec des Moldus, on finit par diminuer nos forces car les générations suivantes est constituée plus de Moldus que de Sorciers. Et les homosexuels sont considérés comme des « hontes » car ils empêchent cette continuité au fil des générations. S'ajoute aussi à ça les homophobes en tout genre. La société des sorciers à tendance à confondre les deux genres : les véritables homophobes, et les « sauveurs de Magie-pur ».**

Harry continue à réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire en jouant avec le pansement de sa main, comme pour fuir mon regard. Moi, je tourne le dos au paysage extérieur et pose mes coudes sur mes genoux pour éviter de tomber. A lui de parler maintenant.

**_ Alors c'est tout ? Il me demande d'une voix presque timide. C'est juste pour la lignée de la Magie-pur ?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Alors ils sont encore plus débiles que je le croyais.**

Cette dernière phrase est murmurée d'une manière si basse que j'ai failli ne pas l'entendre.

Apparemment elle ne m'était pas destinée, il doit parler des élèves qu'il a entendu et… non. Je sais quelle réputation a l'homosexualité ici-bas, et je sais qu'Harry n'aurait pas pu les entendre dans les toilettes, en plein jour. Aucun élève n'aurait eu l'idée de parler de ça au milieu des toilettes en prenant le risque de se faire entendre…

**_ Mais et en dehors de ça ? En dehors de cette stupide histoire de lignée ? C'est si mal que ça** **que deux hommes…**

Il n'ose même pas finir sa phrase.

**_ Tu sais ce que je pense Harry ? Je pense que peu importe au final. Si c'est comme ça que deux hommes sont heureux alors tant mieux pour eux. C'est leur choix, c'est leur vie, et vu le monde dans lequel nous sommes, je ne peux leur souhaiter que du bonheur. La vie est trop courte pour la gâcher à cause de préjugés de ce genre.**

Harry haussa les épaules. Il allait se mettre à parler quand la cloche retentit. Du coup, d'un même geste, nous nous dirigeons vers la porte pour aller vers nos cours. Quand nous nous séparons une minute après, je réalise que je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis à _lui_.

.

POV REMUS :

Voilà maintenant près d'une semaine qu'Harry et Sirius sont en froid. Et moi, par la même occasion. Sirius est de plus en plus taciturne. Et moi-même je redoute les prochaines vacances. Celles de Février. Si les choses ne s'arrangent pas d'ici là, le retour des enfants au quartier général risque d'être compliqué…

Nous sommes en ce moment dans le petit salon. Une cheminée, un bouquin, tout pour une ambiance calme et reposée. Pourtant la tension est quasiment palpable, je pourrais presque la couper en deux. La seule fois où nous avons parlé à Harry, c'est quand il a demandé si j'allais bien après la réunion. Sinon, il n'a pas desserré les lèvres, pourtant nous parlons aux enfants tous les soirs. Les pauvres se retrouvent au milieu de tout ce bazar, sans en connaître le sens.

**_ Il nous déteste.**

**_ Pour quelqu'un qui nous déteste, il a quand même demandé de mes nouvelles.**

**_ D'accord, alors il ME déteste.**

Malgré moi, je souris en regardant la posture de Sirius, digne d'une mise en scène. Il me tourne le dos en regardant le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Le poing sur la fenêtre, le front sur le poing, le regard perdu dans les larmes tombant du ciel, sa main gauche posée sur sa hanche. Sa jambe pliée, légèrement en avant, s'oppose à la gauche, tendue, et provoque un léger déhanchement du bassin.

**_ Arrête de mater Lunard.**

Je souris et vais me glisser derrière lui.

**_ Ca va s'arranger.**

**_ Tu n'en sais rien.**

**_ Il t'aime et toi aussi, ça s'arrangera.**

**_ J'aimais James et c'était réciproque, pourtant s'il l'avait su…**

**_ Harry n'est pas…**

**_ Je ne suis pas en train de les comparer ! **Il s'écrie en se dégageant de mes bras.

Il est énervé. Paniqué surtout. Il traverse la pièce de long en large, et je décide de me taire, d'attendre que la colère sorte.

**_ Et le pire c'est que je ne peux rien faire ! Je suis coincé ici. Si seulement je pouvais aller à Pré-au-Lard pour lui parler je…**

**_ Mais tu ne le feras pas, n'est ce pas ?**

Sirius se fige, me regarde, et roule les yeux avec un air exaspéré.

**_ Bien sur que non.**

Il se laisse soudainement tomber sur un des deux fauteuils en plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Il a l'air usé. D'un coup, il devient vieux et las. Je sais à quel point la bénédiction et l'acceptation d'Harry est importante pour lui. Elle l'est tout autant pour moi.

**_ Et s'il le prend mal au final ? S'il nous considère comme des monstres ? Des abominations ? S'il ne veut plus…**

Je le coupe d'un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je ne veux pas entendre ces questions. Parce qu'elles me font peur, parce que je me les pose aussi, parce que je n'en connais pas les réponses.


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou ?

Bon, on ne va pas jouer les hypocrites, je suis en retard, très très à la bourre, et les raisons c'est parce que... ben... j'ai eu des tonnes de trucs à faire, et puis la vie étant on a tous des moments comme ça où on a ou pas le temps, ou pas l'envie, ou pas l'inspiration... bref...

Voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de la lettre R !

Merci tout d'abord à **Eternel3007** (la suite a mis du temps à arriver, mais elle est quand même là), **Elo-didie**, **Tachinii** (non, je n'abandonne pas cette fic), **Ca'ssou 1993** (pour les deux parties j'ai pas trop eu le choix! ^^) et **Momographie**.

.

Merci aussi à :

.

**SolaireJovial** : Coucou Mebah, Tu as raison, Dean peut aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Oui, c'est vrai que Sirius aurait du dire directement à Remus ce qui c'était passé, mais il n'empêche qu'à mon avis, il lui dira à la première occasion, après avoir retrouvé Remus ! Et le Mea Culpa arrive ! La preuve de la discussion entre Harry et Ginny dans une salle de classe comme tu le dis.

Et évidemment, je vais faire en sorte que ça s'arrange, comme si la question se posait, j'adore quand tout s'arrange ! En tout cas, encore merci pour ta review !

.

**Puka** : Hallo ! Si le chapitre précédent t'a plu, tu vas peut-être aussi aimer celui ci ! J'ai toujours tendance à être trop critique avec mes chapitres, la preuve, celui là me plaît mieux que le précédent, mais ce n'est pas encore parfait, on verra bien s'il plait à tout le monde ici !

Ginny et Harry ? Passer à l'acte ? Oh que non ! Si tu veux tout savoir (spoilers), je ne compte pas les emmener plus loin que ce que tu as lu au chapitre précédent, ça restera dans ces eaux là, mais pas plus, car oui, ça serait à mon goût, beaucoup trop rapide.

Si tu aimes les flash-back, il y en a un dans ce chapitre, mais pour le reste, j'ai préféré diversifier un peu les POV, j'ai essayé Neville, Tonks, Luna et un des jumeaux... j'ai essayé de cerner les caractères ces personnages, mais bon, Luna n'est pas facile à imiter ! xD

Ouais j'ai voulu faire intervenir tout le monde dans cette affaire, les avis de chacun sur la situation et je me suis dit que Ginny était bien placée pour parler de ça avec Harry, et je suis contente si je peux au moins tenter de te faire changer d'avis sur Ginny !

Pour les bisous et câlins entre Harry et Ginny, il faudra attendre le chapitre S, car c'est à ce moment là qu'ils se reverront ! Ouais je sais, je suis méchante ! ^^

En tout cas je te remercie de tes encouragements et de tes commentaires, et j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire!

.

**Rose Dorea Potter Black** : Merci pour ta review, j'apprécie vraiment, surtout que c'est rassurant de voir que mes différents POV sont bien choisis, j'avoue que c'est le travail le plus dur, essayer de savoir qui va parler à quel moment...

.

**MathildeD** : Tant mieux si tu n'es pas déçue, ça me fait plaisir ! Merci de tes compliments, et pour savoir la décision et la réaction d'Harry, je ne peux que te souhaiter une bonne lecture. :)

.

Après ces bonnes paroles, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !

Mili.

.

_Chapitre 19 : R comme Réponses (Partie 2/2)_

.

POV NEVILLE :

Nous n'avons plus qu'un peu plus de deux semaines avant les vacances de Février. Le professeur Mc Gonagall est venue hier soir pour savoir qui allait où pendant les vacances. Moi je retourne encore chez moi, hors de question que je reste à Poudlard avec Ombrage et le professeur Rogue. En plus, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry rentrent chez eux, en tout cas c'est ce qu'ils disent, alors sans eux, je serais vraiment tout seul...

Sinon, côté cours, ça va plus ou moins. le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a félicité pour mes dernières améliorations plus que surprenantes. Je ne sais pas si elle est au courant pour l'AD, je sais qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose de la part d'Harry, et je sais qu'elle sait où Harry et les autres vont vraiment pendant les vacances, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas me poser trop de questions... Moins j'en sais, mieux je me portes.

Potions, Défense... toujours la même torture quasi quotidienne, je me demande comment Harry fait pour supporter autant de stress, moi j'exploserais.

Bref, le temps passe, plus sombre jours après jours bien que le soleil revienne. Les mangemorts sont toujours en cavales, et le ministère n'a toujours aucune nouvelle. Hermione passe ses petits-déjeuners à décortiquer les articles de journaux, trouvant des sous-entendus impossibles à trouver pour un être humain normal.

.

J'ai l'espoir d'avoir l'audace d'envisager l'idée que je fais "partie du groupe". Je veux dire... je passe de plus en plus de temps avec eux, on mange ensemble aux petits-déjeuners, on fait nos devoirs ensembles... Les seuls moments où je ne suis pas avec eux, c'est le soir quand ils restent ensembles en attendant qu'Harry revienne de ses retenues. Je pense qu'ils apprécient ce moment entre eux, et vu leurs échanges de regards, ils font quelque chose auquel je ne suis pas mêlé... alors je préfère leurs laisser de l'espace.

Il est 15.00, nous avons une heure de creux avant notre prochain cours et nous sommes dans notre salle commune. Harry bouquine sont cours de Sortilèges, Hermione fait ses devoirs... et ceux de Ron, Ron lit un magasines de Quidditch et Ginny revient du tableau d'affichage avec un grand sourire.

**_ Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard Samedi.**

Ron lève la tête et commence à parler Bonbons et Farces et Attrapes, Hermione le regarde un petit sourire en levant les yeux au ciel et Ginny regarde Harry.

**_ C'est le 14 février.**

Aaahh, c'est donc là qu'elle veut en venir ? Sournoise la rouquine.

Hermione et elle échangent un regard complice qui semble faire tilt à Ron. Il regarde lui aussi Harry, il a un air renfrogné.

**_ Tu n'as pas entendu Harry ? Je demande.**

**_ Hmm ? Si, si, j'ai entendu. **

Il retourne à son livre.

**_ C'est le samedi de la Saint-Valentin. Insiste Hermione.**

**_ Ouais ben ça va, pas la peine d'épiloguer. Grogne Ron encore plus fort, comme pour couvrir la voix d'Hermione.**

**_ J'avais compris Mione. Réponds Harry sans lever les yeux et en tournant la page.**

Je trouve la situation assez marrante, Ginny qui essaie de faire réagir Harry, Hermione qui l'aide sans en avoir l'air, et Ron qui est en train de se retenir de vomir... Ginny semble abdiquer, devient soudain vexée et repose le livre d'Histoire de la Magie qu'elle avait pris pour monter vers le dortoir.

**_ On y va vers neuf heures ? Demande soudain Harry sans lâcher son bouquin.**

Je me retourne dans le divan pour voir Ginny rougir et faire un sourire à Harry. Je me remets droit et voit Harry faire un demi sourire à son ouvrage.

**_ Crétin ! **

**_ Je prends ça pour un oui.**

.

POV GINNY :

.

FLASH-BACK :

J'entre dans le salon pour te trouver endormi, la tête sur les genoux de ton père. Depuis à peine une journée, on a tous pris conscience que c'est maintenant comme ça que tu l'appelles. Mais ça ne me gêne pas. Pas le moins du monde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis entrée pour voir le geste tendre de Sirius. Sa main qui glisse dans tes cheveux, il reste là, immobile, regardant les flammes devant la cheminée. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, malgré le froid, et je pensais que Sirius irait dehors, mais il préfère rester dedans, et veiller sur ton sommeil.

**_ Tu lis quoi ? Il me demande alors que je m'installe avec un livre sur les genoux.**

**_ C'est Hermione qui me l'a prêté, c'est Roméo et Juliette de…**

**_ Shakespeare.**

**_ Tu connais ?**

**_ J'ai pris Etudes des Moldus en troisième année.**

**_ Pour faire enrager tes parents ?**

**_ Entre autres.**

Je me suis donc mise à lire. Seulement, au bout d'une vingtaine de lignes, je lève le regard et voit Sirius qui observe les traits de ton visage en souriant, sous le charme, comme si tu étais son trésor, sa plus grande réussite.

Et tu réagis. C'est comme si tu sentais son regard. Tu te tournes sur le dos, le visage orienté vers le ventre de ton père, comme pour être le plus proche possible.

Je ne vous ait pas vu aussi relaxés depuis longtemps. Comme s'il vous fallait la présence de l'autre pour aller bien. En même temps, vous avez de quoi vous inquiéter l'un pour l'autre, avec tout ce qui se passe au dehors.

**_ Il embrasse bien ?**

J'étais tellement obnubilée par sa main dans tes cheveux que je n'ai pas vu que lui-même m'observait. Je sursaute et retient un grand cri. Je ne savais pas que tu lui avais dit.

**_ Oui, très bien même.**

**_ Mieux que Dan ?**

C'est surement mon teint rouge et mes yeux ébahis qui le poussent à rire. Toit tu grognes un peu en nous entendant. Ton sommeil est tellement léger. Je tire la langue à ton père pour ne pas lui répondre, c'est personnel ce genre de truc.

**_ Il t'en a parlé ?**

Bon, j'avoue, cette question là, je n'ai pas pu la retenir.

**_ Un peu, en passant. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose.**

Je ne devrais peut-être pas parlé de ça avec lui, tu pourrais mal le prendre. Pourtant...

**_ J'ai peur qu'il le regrette. A cause de Voldemort.**

**_ Oui, il m'en a vaguement parlé. Je lui ai dit de ne pas faire attention à ça, de profiter.**

**_ J'espère qu'il t'écoutera.**

On se sourit tous les deux et il recommence à caresser tes cheveux en regardant les flammes devant la cheminée.

Le calme reprend ses droits.

Fin du Flash-Back.

Je regarde Harry à la fin de mon récit.

**_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est prêt à tout pour te savoir heureux. Alors peut-être qu'il voulait juste te préserver en ne te disant pas… ce qu'il ne t'as pas dit. Mais il n'empêche que tu aurais pu lui laisser une occasion de s'expliquer, parce qu'au final, cette situation, ça vous bouffe tous les deux.**

.

POV RON :

Un des moments que j'adore à Poudlard, c'est le déjeuner. C'est simple, je ne sais pas comment le château… pardon, les _elfes_… font pour avoir AUTANT de nourriture ! C'est pas que je m'en plains hein ? Moi au pire, ça m'arrange, mais quand même, c'est trop génial !

M'enfin… ce qui est moins génial, c'est de forcer Harry à manger.

Au moins maintenant, il y a Ginny et Neville pour m'aider, puisqu'Hermione a encore déserté pour aller… à la bibliothèque, évidemment.

**_ Je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre Luna, elle mange toujours toute seule chez les Serdaigle ! Lance Ginny en prenant son assiette.**

Et voilà que Neville l'accompagne, et je me retrouve tout seul avec mon meilleur pote. Ginny attend Samedi avec impatience. Plus que six jours. Je vais devoir les surveiller. On était censé avoir entraînement de Quidditch, mais on a réussi à l'annuler, on a eu du mal. Pour une fois j'aurais bien voulu m'entraîner quand même, juste pour ne pas voir Harry flirter avec ma sœur. Malheureusement, Hermione va tout faire pour m'empêcher de tout faire capoter.

Je reprends une cuisse de poulet en essayant d'entamer la conversation qui fâche.

**_ A chaque fois que je vois du poulet, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à l'année dernière.**

Harry fronce les sourcils en jouant avec ses grains de riz et finit par me regarder l'air perplexe.

**_ Hein ?**

Bon, au moins j'ai une réaction.

**_ Deux ?**

Et son sourcil se lève encore plus.

**_ C'était de l'humour mon vieux ! Hey, faut se réveiller là ! Sors de ton lit un peu ! Bon, sérieux, je parlais du poulet.**

**_ Qu'est ce que tu lui veux au poulet ? Il est bon.**

**_ Non mais ça me rappelais l'année dernière c'est tout.**

**_ L'année der… écoute Ron, je sais que tu es un passionné de bouffe, mais au point de** **devenir nostalgique…**

**_ T'es con ! **

Pour me venger, je lui balance un bout de pain sur la tronche, mais il esquive avec un sourire.

**_ Je pensais à Pré-au-lard, tu sais ? La caverne… avec…**

**_ Tais toi ! Il s'écrit tout à coup, aux aguets.**

Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup à gauche, et il se tourne vers moi furieux.

**_ Non mais t'es malade de parler de ça dans la grande salle ? Tu veux nous faire repérer ? La** **situation est déjà assez délicate pour que tu en rajoutes une dose, il est dans le champ de mire** **du ministère, si l'autre pétasse entend une seule info, il se fera enfermer, alors la ferme !**

Bon, ma tentative d'approche a foiré, maintenant Harry attaque sa cuisse de poulet à coup de fourchette.

**_ Je me disais juste que ça ma plaisait, l'idée d'avoir cette « liaison secrète ».**

**_ On l'a encore. Il grince entre les dents.**

**_ Non. Ca va faire une semaine qu'on ne l'a plus.**

Il fige sa fourchette et lève les yeux vers moi.

**_ C'est donc à ça que tu veux en venir ?**

**_ Oui. Vous êtes exaspérants tous les deux. Surtout toi. Sniffle n'est peut-être pas le père parfait, mais personne ne l'est, même mes parents, on passe notre temps à nous engueuler, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on se fasse la tête pendant autant de temps. Et Sniffle… il t'aime ! Plus que ça encore, tu es surement la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il tient à toi plus que tu ne l'imagines, il a survécu pendant 12 ans à Azkaban pour toi, il s'est enfui pour toi, il s'est caché à Pré-au-Lard et dans le QG pour toi. Et je suis sûr qu'il est malade de la situation, parce que ça crève les yeux, et parce que sans toi, il serait devenu complètement maboule. Enfin quoi, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point il a changé ? Cet été il passait ses journées à attendre ta venue, il ne parlait que de toi, matin, midi et soir, il nous posait des questions sur toi tout le temps, sur tous les sujets. On parlait de la météo qu'il trouvait quand même un moyen de ramener la pluie ou le soleil à toi. Et juste parce qu'il t'a pas dit un truc sur sa vie, ben toi, tu décides de tout foutre en l'air, tout ce que vous avez réussi à créer, en si peu de temps et encore moins de contact, je trouve ça pathétique. Moi à ta place, ça ferait longtemps de j'aurais rangé ma fierté pour aller le voir, parce que là t'es en train de te rendre malade. **

Je m'arrête et reprends mon souffle, soudain très très très fier de moi. Par contre, je suis super déçu que Mignonne ne soit pas là, histoire de lui fermer son clapet et de lui faire comprendre que peut-être je n'ai pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café… mais d'une cuillère à soupe !

**_ C'est vrai ? Il parlait de moi ?**

**_ Tout le temps. On en devenait dingue. « Qu'est ce que prend Harry au petit déjeuner ? » « Ah, vous faîtes vos devoirs ? Et Harry, il est bon en méta ? », « Harry doit profiter du soleil là non ? » « Harry se lève aussi tard de toi Ron ? »… Harry par-ci, Harry par-là, encore pire que ma mère et Ginny réunies ! **

Et voilà que maintenant, au lieu de faire la gueule, il a un petit sourire sur le visage. Ben voyons…

**_ Mais il ne m'a pas…**

**_ Il ne t'as pas dit un truc sur lui ? Mon dieu mais c'est la fin du monde… ALLLLOOO, Harry, je te rappelle que c'est là guerre là, que Tu-sais-qui cherche à te tuer, que tu as tout le ministère sur le dos, que les Mangemorts sont à ta recherche, qu'Ombrage te torture, et que ton père a à peine une chance sur mille d'être innocenté sans repasser par la case Azkaban, alors ta petite rancune, tu la roules en boule, et tu la donnes à Buck pour le dessert.**

Harry me regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Quoi ? C'est si étonnant que moi, je puisse dire des choses pareilles ?

**_ Ron… t'as bouffé quoi ?**

Il étire le coin de la lèvre, je fais pareil, et on commet l'erreur d'échanger un regard. Nous voilà en train d'éclater de rire sous les regards surpris de nos voisins.

Ca fait du bien.

.

POV GINNY :

J'entre doucement dans la bibliothèque, le plus silencieusement possible. Pas religieusement, il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne suis pas Hermione, et ce n'est qu'une bibliothèque tout de même.

Je trouve facilement Harry, dans un coin, en train de lire un bouquin poussiéreux.

**_ Coucou.**

**_ Ma puce. Il répond en souriant d'un air soulagé. Ca a été l'entraînement ?**

**_ Pfff… Un des batteurs s'est blessé avec sa propre batte. Et Ron est au bord du suicide, mais à part ça, on avance.**

Harry me sourit d'un air fatigué et j'en profite pour m'installer en face de lui et lui prendre sa main pour soigner le bandage. Durant ce temps, il se laisse faire, les yeux fermés, et je lui raconte les péripéties de l'entraînement. Cinq minutes passent dans cette ambiance. Harry ne rigole plus beaucoup, le temps où il arrivait encore à tenir est révolu. Ombrage le suit comme son ombre, avec cet affreux sourire. Voldemort ne tue plus des innocents moldus, maintenant il montre des scènes effroyables avec nous comme acteurs principaux. La dernière fois, il a fait une scène à deux heures du matin pour voir Hermione, pensant qu'elle était en train de se faire torturer par Malefoy et Macnair.

Et pour couronner le tout, le dossier « engueulade avec Sirius » n'est toujours pas réglé.

**_ Tu comptes faire quoi ?**

Harry sait tout de suite de quoi je veux parler.

**_ J'y ai réfléchi, et réfléchi, et réfléchi…**

**_ Ca on avait remarqué.**

Demi-sourire avant de continuer.

**_ Oui, j'ai du vous saouler avec ça. Mais je pense, après longue réflexion, que j'avais tort. Je sais qu'il m'a menti, et que j'ai de quoi être en colère à cause de ça, mais d'un côté, je peux comprendre pourquoi il m'a caché… ce qu'il m'a caché. Alors, je… j'aimerais lui parler, pour m'excuser, et pour essayer de comprendre. **

Je le regarde avec un sourire et sors de mon sac les chocolats reçus de ma mère. J'en tends un à Harry qui le prend avec plaisir.

**_ Si tu veux on peut organiser ça pour ce soir. Je suis sur qu'on arrivera assez facilement à garder les garçons dehors et…**

**_ Je ne veux pas lui parler à travers un miroir, j'aimerais lui parler pour de vrai, face à face, mais c'est impossible.**

Hmmm… Je pense que peut-être je pourrais lui venir en aide. En mordant dans mon chocolat, je réfléchis à une solution.

**_ L'avantage d'avoir grandi avec Fred et George, c'est que l'impossible devient toujours possible, du moment qu'on a un minimum de culot.**

Harry me regarde avec espoir et je lui souris d'un air confiant, oui, il verra son père. Il se penche alors vers moi et enfin je vais avoir droit à mon bisou.

_**_ Du chocolat dans ma bibliothèque !**_

Je m'éloigne d'Harry dans un sursaut et on remballe nos affaires pour s'enfuir en courant sous les cris que Mme Pince. On court jusqu'à la salle commune, heureusement nous ne croisons personne, surtout pas Ombrage. Nous entrons dans notre salle en riant à gorge déployée, Harry tient ma main et nous arrêtons notre élan en tournant, je finis affalée dans ses bras, sous les yeux éberlués des élèves, dont Ron, évidemment.

**_ La vache ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait nous…**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, Harry attrape mes lèvres avec une ferveur qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu. Un baiser puissant qui me donne encore plus le tournis. Sa langue inquisitrice traque la mienne et je me sens fondre dans le premier baiser passionnément langoureux que nous échangeons. Ma main agrippe ses cheveux alors qu'il me sert contre son corps. Et j'oublis que je me trouve devant une trentaine de Gryffondor, dont mes trois frères.

Il finit par me relâcher à bout de souffle et me regarde, très fier de lui.

**_ …Tuer. Je finis en soufflant, hors d'haleine.**

Il me sourit en se mordant les lèvres, tellement tentantes.

**_ On peut savoir ce que vous foutiez ? Me demande Ron en grognant.**

**_ On prenait notre dose d'aphrodisiaque ! Je balance en lui tendant son œuf en chocolat. **

Je tire Harry vers moi, et sous le regard choqué de Dean et traumatisé de Ron, je monte vers le dortoir de mon copain.

.

POV FRED :

J'adore quand on doit monter un plan commando, surtout contre le ministère ! C'est un pur bonheur, presque orgasmique. Et là Ginny qui nous apprend que c'est pour Harry, et que c'est contre Ombrage, alors là c'est encore mieux !

On va se faire un plaisir de faire vraiment, mais alors vraiment les choses en grand ! Et on a plein d'idées. malheureusement, pour le coup, Harry aura besoin de temps. Et même si le temps pour nous c'est de l'argent, on n'a jamais fait en sorte que nos attaques durent plus de cinq minutes. Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures, et nous on préfère que ça tombe d'un coup et que ça surprenne dans la seconde.

Il va falloir jouer serré ! Très serré !

**_ Tu sais, je pense qu'on peut faire le truc le plus grandiose de la planète.**

Je relève la tête, non pas par ce que dit Binns, mais parles paroles de mon autre moi.

**_ Je suis tout ouïe, cher acolyte.**

**_ Voilà le topo : C'est pour Harry, notre fournisseur et allié, pour Patmol, notre héros, et contre Ombrage, notre martyr. Donc, j'en conclus cher confrère qu'il faut en profiter pour : redonner la fougue à tous les élèves de l'école, rendre notre passage à Poudlard inoubliable, humilier le ministère, et ainsi commencer notre vie d'hommes libres avec les honneurs.**

**_ Forge, j'en salive d'avance, je crois même deviner ce que tu penses.**

**_ Je penses aussi Gred.**

Avec un sourire de conspirateur, nous nous penchons l'un vers l'autre, oubliant le cours de Binns auquel nous n'avions pas pensé depuis les trente-trois dernières minutes, il fallait bien l'avouer.

.

Bon, maintenant que nous sommes dans les couloirs au milieu des brouhahas des élèves, nous pouvons parler plus librement.

**_ Il faut laisser un souvenir marquant ! De préférence pour dégouter Ombrage. **

**_ Une horde de chiens baveux qui lècheraient ses assiettes de chats.**

**_ Nooonnn, un truc vraiment atroce !**

**_ Un magma de boue dans les couloirs ?**

**_ Comment t'as deviné ?**

Ah, parce qu'en plus, mon frère était sérieux ?...Après tout pourquoi pas ?

**_ Il faut rallier Peeves à notre cause, pour gagner un peu de temps.**

**_ On n'aura pas de mal, il déteste Ombrage, et il aime les farces. Qu'est ce qu'on risque **

**_ Pas faux. Problème suivant ?**

**_ Faut s'arranger avec les créneaux horaires d'Harry.**

**_ Principalement.**

**_ Mais hors de question qu'on le fasse durant les entraînement ! **

**_ Oh que non, les joueurs de notre équipe se doivent d'être aux premières loges pour admirer notre admirable talent.**

**_ Et il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'évasion.**

**_ Je m'arrête net.**

**_ D'évasion ?... Pourquoi ?**

**_ Ben, pour quitter l'école ! **

On échange alors un de ces regards qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous, un de ceux que même Ginny n'a jamais pû comprendre.

**_ T'es sérieux **

**_ Fred tu veux vraiment rester ici ? Attendre les Aspics? Subir encore les brimades et les punitions ? Le local qu'on a trouvé ne sera pas en vente pendant des décennies, on a assez d'argent pour démarrer notre rêve. Partir maintenant sera le meilleur moyen de commencer, c'est un tremplin qu'on ne peut utiliser.**

Je reste silencieux, immobile au milieu des élèves qui passent et nous bousculent. Je regarde à gauche puis à droite et je vois les visages, les couleurs, les tableaux, les couloirs à qui nous devons tous dire au revoir un jour. Déjà sept ans et pourtant ça paraissait être hier.

**_ D'accord. J'annonce soudain d'une voix grave.**

**_ D'accord ?**

**_ D'accord, mais à une condition.**

**_ Laquelle ?**

**_ Je veux les FeuxFous. Je ne partirai pas sans un feu d'artifice à notre honneur. **

.

POV HARRY :

C'est la peur au ventre que je prends la poudre dans ma main. Je m'agenouille devant la cheminée et me demande comment ils réagiront. Bien ou mal ? Vont-ils m'en vouloir ou me pardonner ? Je comprends soudain tout ce que mon père lui-même a pu ressentir en me cachant sa relation avec Remus. J'ai vraiment été bête de m'énerver ainsi contre eux. D'une voix haute et claire, je mets la tête dans la cheminée et prononce l'adresse du quartier général.

Dans la cuisine de « chez moi », Remus me tourne le dos. J'allais l'appeler mais il n'est pas seul. Papa est à côté de lui, dos à moi, et j'entends qu'ils parlent de moi.

**_ Je m'en veux tellement. Je n'ai pas pu lui expliquer.**

**_ Ca va s'arranger Sirius.**

**_ Pourquoi n'appelle-t-il pas ?**

**_ Laisse-lui du temps Patmol.**

Papa écarte sa chaise et se lève, ne me voyant toujours pas.

**_ Et s'il finit par me détester ?**

Remus éclate de rire et je me retiens de faire pareil. Mon père peut être vraiment obtus.

**_ Te détester ? Patmol je t'en pris, Harry ne pourrait jamais faire ça !**

**_ Et pourquoi ?**

**_ Parce que j'en suis physiquement incapable. Je réponds.**

Papa sursaute et Remus sort sa baguette d'un geste vif, leurs regards me scrutent avec stupeur.

**_ Harry. Murmure mon père. Tu vas bien ?**

**_ Mon père croit que je le déteste, à part ça, je vais plutôt bien.**

**_ C'est l'impression que tu donnes.**

**_ Et toi ? Je réplique. Tu donnes quelle impression ?**

Nouveau silence, je soupire.

**_ Je voudrais vous parler, à tous les deux.**

Ils échangent un regard et s'agenouillent devant la cheminée. J'ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un idiot en sentant les minutes d'écouler. D'un coup, je réalise que ces derniers jours sont passés tel un cauchemar, autant pour eux que pour moi, et que j'en suis la cause, alors je me mets à parler sans réfléchir, faisant fit des phrases que j'avais préparées.

**_ Je suis désolé, je sais que j'ai réagi de manière excessive, que j'aurais du écouter calmement les raisons qui t'ont poussé à me cacher ça, mais j'étais en colère parce que justement, tu ne m'as rien dit alors qu'il y a eu tellement de moments où tu aurais pu. Et je me suis senti trahi parce que j'ai cru que tu doutais de moi, que tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour me confier ça et peut-être que c'était à cause de moi, que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui… non laisse moi finir, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je voulais juste que tu saches, que vous sachiez tous les deux, que je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas du être aussi affreux avec vous et…**

**_ Alors tu t'en fous ? La voix de mon père est tellement stupéfaite qu'elle me coupe dans mon élan. Tu t'en fous ? Que Remus et moi, que je sois… que nous soyons ensemble ?**

**_ Mais évidemment ! Je m'écris. Tu n'as donc rien compris ? Enfin papa, que tu mettes trois filles dans ton lit ou que tu couches avec Remus, je m'en fous ! J'aurais juste voulu que ce soit toi qui me le dises, pas Tonks !**

Je vois les deux hommes en face de moi soupirer en même temps.

**_ Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me rassure ! Me confie papa. J'avais peur que…**

**_ Que je considère ça comme complètement contre nature ? C'est bizarre mais en fait non. Je trouve que… ben…si vous, ça vous va, si vous êtes biens ensembles alors… je ne peux pas vous séparer je… vous méritez d'être heureux et finalement, c'est aussi bien que ce soit Remus… je trouve.**

**_ Aussi bien ?**

Mon père tente un sourire auquel je réponds avec soulagement.

**_ Je pense que j'aurais pu faire une crise de jalousie si tu t'étais trouvé une femme. Au moins, avec Remus c'est… normal.**

Remus me regarde et éclate de rire, avant de parler pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée.

**_ Tu dois bien être le seul à dire que c'est « normal ». Même Tonks dit que c'est bizarre.**

**_ Preuve que je ne suis pas très saint d'…**

Des bruits de pas dans mon dos m'empêchent de finir ma phrase. Je regarde mes parents avec crainte.

**_ Quelqu'un arrive, je dois partir, je vous appellerai. **

Je repars sans attendre de réponse, avec comme dernière vision, mon père et son conjoint me regardant avec crainte.

.

POV TONKS :

Ca va bientôt faire deux semaines que je n'ose pas vraiment parler à Sirius. Enfin lui parler, oui, mais rigoler avec lui non... Et c'est pareil avec Remus. Je me sens mal à faire des blagues à deux balles ou des jeux de mots tellement pourris qu'il n'y a que nous trois qui rigolent pendant que les autres membres lèvent les yeux. L'idée de rire alors que eux sont dans une mauvaise passe avec Harry par ma faute, ça me fiche la nausée. Et je me sens super coupable pour ça.

J'ai pensé à contacter Harry pour lui parler, et m'excuser, et peut-être, si c'était possible, plaider la cause de mon cousin. Mais voilà, j'ai eu les chocottes.

Je me dis que ça va s'arranger avec les prochaines vacances mais en même temps je flippe à l'idée que ces trois là ne s'adressent pas la parole. Culpabilité quand tu nous tiens...

J'allais pour entrer dans la cuisine me prendre un truc à bouffer, un fruit, un bout de pain, ou peut-être un gâteau que Molly aurait fait avant de rejoindre le Terrier, mais je suis figée à l'entrée de la pièce par Sirius assis contre la table, et Remus à genoux devant le feu en train de se relever lentement pour regarder Sirius qui garde la tête baissée, une main sur le visage. Pour une fois je vais rester silencieuse, essayer de ne rien faire tomber, et écouter un peu la conversation.

**_ Sirius ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? Demande Remus en attrapant le menton de son ami.**

Et je vois mon cousin qui relève la tête, qui regarde Remus, et qui attrape sa nuque sans prévenir pour lui voler un profond baiser.

LA VACHE ! Je ne les avais jamais vu s'embrasser avant ! Enfin bon, j'avais quand même imaginé la scène deux ou trois fois, histoire de me faire une idée, mais là, LA, c'est quelque chose que même l'esprit le plus inventif n'aurait pu créer. Remus s'est vite écarté, prévenant que quelqu'un pouvait entrer à tout moment, mais Sirius a l'air de s'en foutre... la preuve : il recommence le baiser.

Je reste figée, le souffle coupé, et je vois du coin de l'oeil les mèches de mes cheveux tourner vers un rouge gêné. Je ne devrais pas, mais alors vraiment pas être là.

Sirius et Remus finissent par s'éloigner, du moins d'un point de vue buccal, puisque leurs fronts se joignent avec complicité. Quand même ! Il faut penser à respirer de temps en temps.

Quoi que bon, je suis mal placée pour causer, je retiens ma respiration depuis trop longtemps, je commence déjà à voir les étoiles.

**_ Mon fils est le gamin le plus génial que je connaisse.**

**_ Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Rigole doucement Remus.**

leurs fronts se détachent et Sirius finit par faire la chose qu'il sait faire le mieux dans sa vie : il rit. Mon cousin éclate d'un rire joyeux et libérateur, semblable à un aboiement et Remus passe ses mains autour de la taille de Sirius pour poser sa tête sur son épaule et rire lui aussi.

Jouer les voyeuses c'est bien quand ça dure pas. Je m'éloigne donc, pour une fois dans faire de bruit et sans trébucher, et je retourne vers les étages. Je n'ai plus faim. J'ai compris, compris qu'Harry leur avait parlé, qu'il leur avait pardonné et que tout était pour le mieux. Alors moi aussi j'éclate de rire au milieu de ma chambre, et sans réfléchir, sans me poser de questions, je tourne, je saute, je danse et je regarde par la fenêtre...

...Dehors il fait beau.

.

POV LUNA :

On a fait la fête toute la soirée dans ma salle commune. Tous les Serdaigles ont crié, sauté, joué, rit, bu... La totale.

Ca doit surement être amusant... quand on a des amis. Moi je me suis sentie un peu seule. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout le monde était content, Harry était content, et le Professeur Ombrage était furieuse.

J'ai quand même passé une bonne soirée. J'ai profité de la musique pour lire les Contes de Beedle le Barde. C'est mon livre préféré. J'adore particulièrement "_Le sorcier et la Marmite Sauteuse_", je trouve cette histoire très jolie.

La fête a duré toute la journée du lendemain.

Surtout parce que les feux d'artifice ont continué tout au long des cours, que les profs ont passé leur temps à appeler la directrice pour les arrêter alors qu'une coup de baguette aurait suffit, parce que tout un couloir est inondé d'un marécage verdâtre, malodorant qui m'amuse beaucoup, parce que Peeves fait plein de farces et me fait rire, parce que l'ambiance est explosive depuis le départ de Fred et George...

Tout cela devrait durer, le monde de la magie s'en porterait mieux.

.

J'aime les sombrals, je les trouve très beaux !

Je passe beaucoup de temps dans leur clairière. C'est un bel endroit caché au milieu des arbres. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que ces créatures sombres et considérées comme néfastes aiment se reposer sous les rayons qui soleil qui passent entre les branches. En plus j'adore voir la lumière éclairer la végétation alentour.

Les sombrals jouent ensemble comme une grande famille, et le plus jeune vient près de moi. Il a du sentir la viande fraîche que je tiens dans mon dos.

La brise caresse mes cheveux, ça fait du bien, il fait froid, mais tant pis, j'aime quand même le vent qui fait voler les feuilles. Les oiseaux commencent déjà à danser dans le ciel et les bourgeons arrivent petit à petit.

**_ Bonjour Harry Potter.**

Je lève le nez vers le ciel et observe les nuages qui avancent doucement dans le néant bleu.

**_ Comment as-tu su que j'était là ?**

**_ Tu as fait assez de bruit pour attirer l'attention des Sombrals ! **

Harry Potter s'approche alors de moi et s'allonge à mes côtés. Mains sous la tête, il regarde le ciel à son tour et je décide de rejoindre sa position.

**_ J'espère que tu ne vas pas t'endormir, je n'aimerais pas avoir à te réveiller.**

Son rire résonne dans la clairière et il tourne la tête pour me regarder.

**_ Tu passes beaucoup de temps ici.**

**_ Tu passes beaucoup de temps dans le silence.**

Il me regarde quelques secondes, assez longtemps pour que je vois ses yeux se vider. Je sais alors que j'ai dit une de ces phrases que peu d'êtres humains ne peuvent comprendre. Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave, j'y suis habituée.

**_ Tu as raison. C'est mal ?**

Je lui souris à mon tour. Il doit bien être la seule personne à ne pas détourner le regard en retenant un rictus.

**_ Non, c'est juste... inhabituel. Mais venant de toi, je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée.**

**_ Vraiment ?**

**_ Oui vraiment. A ta place, moi aussi je me tairais. Tu as l'impression que personne ne t'écoutes, et que les rares qui t'écoutent ne te comprennent pas. Alors ton silence paraît naturel.**

Harry Potter reste encore silencieux, puis un seul mot trahi son malaise.

**_ Impression ?**

Je souris et réfléchis encore un peu.

**_ Oui, "impression". Mais tu as tort. L'avantage d'être seule comme moi, c'est que je deviens insignifiante, alors si les gens parlent devant moi, ils s'en fichent que j'entende ou pas, puisque de toute façon, je ne parle à personne.**

**_ Ce n'est pas...**

**_ Mais ! Je le coupe avant qu'il ne se confonde en excuses qu'il n'a pas à donner. J'entends plus de choses qu'on ne l'imagine. Tu n'es pas seul. Beaucoup de filles se posent des questions sur toi. C'était d'anciennes FanGirls de Cédric, alors évidemment sa mort reste encore dans leurs esprits. Et elles se demandent si finalement, tu n'avais pas raison, parce que c'est la seule explication logique.**

Je tourne la tête pour voir les yeux de Harry Potter me regarder beaucoup trop sérieusement, comme s'il ne croyait pas à mes paroles.

**_ La plupart des Serdaigle te soutiennent, mais ils n'ont pas encore assez de courage pour se l'avouer.**

Je lui attrape la main et il baisse les yeux pour regarder nos doigts enlacés. Il finit néanmoins par regarder le ciel et soupirer.

Nous reprenons notre silence.

.

**_ Pourquoi tu restes toujours toute seule ? Tu n'as pas...**

**_ Des amies ? Si j'en ai. Ginny est une amie. Mais je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec les autres élèves. Ils n'aiment pas trop être vus avec Loufoca Lovegood. Ils ne veulent pas être jugés.**

**_ C'est dommage, tu es une fille géniale.**

**_ Merci Harry.**

Nous continuons à marcher vers le château pour la prochaine séance de l'AD. Nous marchons silencieusement dans les couloirs et je remarque en effet les regards posés sur nous. Pour une fois je ne sais pas s'ils sont pour moi ou pour Harry, et j'avoue que c'est assez agréable d'avoir le doute.

Arrivés devant la porte de la salle sur demande, je me tourne vers lui.

**_ Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions sur beaucoup de problèmes Harry Potter, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, bientôt tu auras les réponses.**


	20. S comme Si seulement c'était vrai

... euh... bonjour ?

*entre sur la pointe des pieds*

*poste le chapitre*

*et repart en courant*

... euh... bonne lecture ?

_Chapitre 20 : S comme Si seulement c'était vrai._

POV FRED :

**_ Vous avez fait quoi ? S'écrit Maman avec effroi.**

**_ On vient de te le dire, on a affronté Ombrage, elle voulait que Rusard ressorte les coups de fouet, alors on a pris nos balais et on est venu ici. T'inquiètes, on a été super prudent et tout et tout durant le trajet.**

**_ Ouais Maman ! Renchérit Georges. On a respecté les limitations de vitesse.**

**_ Et on a laissé la priorité aux pigeons venant de droite.**

On voit Remus se retenir de rire mais Sirius et Tonks n'ont pas réussi à rester calmes. Ils éclatent de rire avec nous.

**_ Sirius, Tonks, n'allez pas les encourager ! Rugit Maman.**

**_ Les encourager à quoi ? Réplique Sirius. C'est bon, c'est fini, ils sont là, plus besoin de les pousser à faire quoi que ce soit ! **

**_ Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! **

**_ Honte ?! S'étonne Remus qui réagit enfin. Honte pour quoi Molly ? Pour avoir refuser de se faire torturer ? D'avoir eu le courage d'affronter Ombrage qui fait de Poudlard une dictature ? De s'être opposé à des décrets stupides et à des mensonges ? Moi à ta place Molly, je les féliciterai, ils ont fait quelque chose de courageux, d'intelligent et je pense qu'ils viennent de faire un coup d'état qui va réveiller les autres élèves refusant de croire au retour de Voldemort.**

Fred et moi essayons de ne pas trop rougir face à de telles éloges, même quand il était notre prof, Lupin n'a jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi gentil sur nous. Je vois Sirius qui nous regarde mon frère et moi, avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Ca fait plaisir.

**_ Nous en reparlerons. Grogne maman en allant vers le "garde manger".**

On reste tous les quatre silencieux et George attend que notre mère soit partie pour sortie quelque chose du sac. Un objet miniaturisé avant noter départ.

**_ Sirius ? Je crois qu'Harry préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui l'ai, plutôt qu'elle.**

Et il tend un minuscule éclair de feu à Sirius qui l'attrape avec un sourire.

**_ Merci vous deux.**

**_ Ca s'est arrangé ? Je demande.**

**_ Pardon ?**

**_ Avec Harry, ça s'est arrangé ? Ca fait presque une semaine qu'il tire la gueule, et là comme par hasard il veut te parler face à face plutôt qu'à travers un miroir... l'un dans l'autre la conclusion est vite faite.**

Les deux maraudeurs échangent un regard complice :

**_ Oui, je crois que c'est arrangé.**

**_ Tant mieux ! Je surenchéris. Au moins on n'a pas fait ça pour rien.**

.

POV NEVILLE :

Alors qu'on commence à entrevoir les paysages Londoniens, on discute et on rigole en jouant aux cartes. Je pensais qu'Harry dormirait, mais il a l'air sur les nerfs. Selon ce que Ginny a bien voulu me dire, Harry s'est engueulé avec un ami qu'il va justement revoir pendant les vacances. J'imagine que c'est une bonne raison pour être tendu. Hermione et Luna ne sont pas là, elles font exprès de se balader dans les couloirs pour promouvoir leur action d'hier. Je l'ai moi-même lu l'article, il est paru ce matin, un article exclusif, hors-série qui pour une fois est sorti un dimanche ! Il a fait le tour de Poudlard en un quart d'heure. Cho est venu voir Harry quand on quittait le petit-déj, elle pleurait, et elle lui a seulement dit "merci" à travers ses larmes. Je crois que c'était la meilleure réaction qu'il a pu recevoir des autres élèves.

Bon, bien sur, les Serpentards en ont profité pour se moquer d'Harry, mais ils se sont fait taper dessus par les Poufsouffles, toujours fidèles à Cédric, jusqu'au bout.

D'ailleurs, en parlant des Poufsouffles, ils ont applaudis Harry au milieu de la grande Salle, un hommage parfait, il a fallu qu'Ombrage retire des points et mette des retenues pour les faire taire. Mais ils sont quand même tous venus serrer la main d'Harry à la gare, avant de monter dans le train. Il y a même des premières années qui, malgré qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Cédric, sont venus voir Harry pour lui dire qu'ils le trouvaient courageux et que maintenant ils le croyaient.

Mais je crois que l'aspect le plus positif, c'est la réaction de Dean et Seamus, ils sont venus dans notre compartiment tout à l'heure pour dire qu'ils avaient confiance en Harry et qu'ils avaient envoyé un Chicaneur à leurs parents.

Selon Hermione, le fait qu'Ombrage ait interdit le Chicaneur dans l'école est une très bonne chose. Je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi, mais en gros, quand on interdit quelque chose à quelqu'un, tu peux être sur qu'il va tout faire pour avoir ce quelque chose.

Personnellement, quand ma grand-mère m'interdit quelque chose, je suis du genre à lui obéir. Sauf quand elle veut que je jette les papiers de maman... mais ça compte pas ça.

**_ C'est FA-BU-LEUX !**

Tellement perdu dans mes pensées, je sursaute en voyant Hermione entrer dans le compartiment, sourire aux lèvres, escortée par Luna.

**_ Il y a plein de personnes qui veulent te parler Harry, te féliciter, s'excuser aussi, et il y a des filles dans les toilettes qui m'ont demandé si j'étais l'amie de Harry Potter.**

**_ Moi, j'ai reçu plein de commandes ! Rajoute Luna en montrant un tableau écrit sur un parchemin, remplit de noms. Ils veulent tous avoir leur propre exemplaire du Chicaneur pour crâner avec. Papa va rééditer le numéro, on n'a jamais fait un chiffre aussi gros. On va surement s'offrir quelques jours de vacances à l'étranger.**

**_ C'est super ! S'extasie Ginny. Hermione tu es géniale ! **

**_ Alors tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir gâché votre première Saint-Valentin ?**

**_ Non bien sûr que non, c'était pour une bonne cause, et puis de toute façon, vu que tu culpabilises à fond, tu vas m'offrir une énorme glace à la prochaine virée Pré-au-Lard... alors tu devines bien que je ne t'en veux pas ! **

Le sourire édenté et exagéré de Ginny nous fait tous rire. Harry aussi rigole, bien qu'il ai été privé de sortie à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je crois qu'il s'en fout. Il a déjà du subir bien pire.

.

POV TONKS :

La gare de Poudlard, j'y suis jamais autant allé en une seule année. Je suis avec la garde rapprochée d'Harry, adossée au mur de la gare.

Je kiffe cet endroit, c'est bruyant, enfumé, plein de monde, vivant... trippant quoi !

Les enfants commencent à sortir du train. Beau et magnifique train... Aaahhh, nostalgie quand tu nous tiens.

Le train s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent pour laisser sortir un brouhaha des plus enthousiastes. De toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs, les élèves sortent des wagons avec leurs valises et animaux à bout de bras. Les familles s'approchent, les mères embrassent leurs enfants et nous nous attendons les gamins qui ne sont pas les nôtres mais qu'on considère comme tel.

Quoi que moi, perso, je me trouve trop jeune pour pondre un gosse. Peut-être dans quelques années, et surtout... quand j'aurais trouvé le papa idéal.

Ah, voilà enfin Hermione avec Pattenrond sous le bras. Coquecigrue que Ron n'a pas réussi à faire entrer dans sa cage vole autour de Ginny. Quel idiot ce piaf ! C'est surement pour ça que je l'aime autant. Et voilà Ron, et voici Harry.

Je paris mon prochain dessert qu'il a encore maigri depuis la dernière fois. Il fait yoyo ce gamin ! Sirius lui fait prendre du poids, pour ensuite mieux en perdre.

Et Lunard qui se tend de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'Harry approche. Ca y est, je recommence à me sentir coupable...

**_ Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**_ Salut les fiiiillllleeeess ! Je m'écris en les serrant dans mes bras. Prêtes ?**

Les embrassades commencent. Chaleureuses pour certains, plus retenues pour d'autres. En même temps je comprends les jeunes. Faire un câlin à Fol Oeil c'est quand même assez... brrr...

.

Nous avançons parmi les moldus. Harry est proche de Remus mais évite son regard. Et voilà cette culpabilité qui revient comme un boomerang. Plus tu la jettes loin, plus elle te reviens en pleine gueule.

Pourtant je croyais qu'Harry leur avait pardonné, je croyais que tout allait s'arranger...

Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai la langue trop pendue aussi ? Le premier qui répond que c'est parce que je suis la cousine d'un chien, je le castre !

Les moldus nous regardent de travers. J'avais bien dit à Fol Œil que comme groupe d'escorte, on avait déjà vu plus discret, mais non, monsieur tête de mule ne veut rien entendre. Bon, j'avoue, venir avec des chaussettes multicolores qui arrivent jusqu'aux genoux n'était pas du plus intelligent non plus. Mais j'adore ces chaussettes. Et si ça dérange les moldues bien rangées dans leur tailleurs, eh ben c'est pareil, et moi je leur dis...

**_ Tonks ! Aboie Fol Oeil. Quand on est en mission, on ne révasse pas ! **

La critique claque comme un fouet et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. Harry me regarde et je tente un petit sourire en sa direction. Est ce qu'il me fait la gueule ? Apparemment non, puisqu'il me répond discrètement avant de retourner à sa discussion avec Ron.

Je me tourne alors vers mes deux copines.

**_ Alors les Girls ? Quoi de neuf à Hogwart ? Comment ça va côté Boyfriend ?**

Hermione rougie et détourne le regard pendant que j'éclate de rire avec Ginny. Puis, je prends mon air le plus sévère possible et je me tourne vers la rouquine.

**_ Euuuhhh... ma vie privée ne te regarde pas ?**

Heureuse de les retrouver, je passe mes bras autour de leurs épaules. Enfin un peu de joie féminine dans le quartier général...

.

POV GINNY :

L'arrivée dans le hall du QG se fait tendue. Nous avons deux heures de retard, les embouteillages moldus nous ont retardé et selon le professeur Maugrey, on n'avait pas le droit de faire voler la voiture...

Enfin c'était son point de vue.

Harry s'est endormi durant le trajet, au début il était adossé à son siège, puis petit à petit, il a glissé pour finir avec sa tête sur les genoux du professeur Lupin. J'ai bien vu que Lupin était gêné de la situation et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, parce que généralement, ça lui pose pas trop de problèmes qu'Harry dorme contre lui.

J'en ai conclu que lui aussi était concerné par son engueulade avec Sirius...

.

Donc, là, on est dans le hall d'entrée, embouteillés tous autant qu'on est avec nos valises, sacs et cages. Hermione laisse sortir Pattenrond qui s'enfuit vers la cuisine. Hedwige et Coquecigrue font pareil vers les étages. Certains membres de l'ordre sont déjà repartis pour d'autres missions, ou pour rentrer chez eux j'en sais rien. Ceux là ne restent jamais plus longtemps qu'il ne le faut chez Sirius. Je connais même pas leur nom.

D'un coup Sirius apparait avec Pattenrond dans les mains et le silence se fait.

Je comprends pourquoi.

Il est super en colère, je n'avais jamais vu son visage aussi fermé, aussi menaçant. Heureusement qu'il caresse doucement le chat d'Hermione sinon je pourrais crois qu'il est à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un.

**_ Molly et Arthur vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Venez manger.**

Au moins ça a le don d'être clair.

**_ Bonjour à toi aussi.**

C'est le première fois qu'Harry ouvre la bouche depuis son réveil. Il regarde son père, les bras croisés, adossé à sa grosse valise, avec ce regard bizarre, comme s'il voulait faire passer un message sans dire un mot.

Du coup, Sirius lâche Pattenrond, se relève doucement et regarde Harry, le visage cette fois un peu inquiet.

**_ Tu... Ca va ?**

L'hésitation me laisse perplexe, je pensais que ça s'était arrangé entre eux ? Non ? Pourtant...

Harry hausse un sourcil et a un petit rictus au coin de la lèvre. Signe qu'il est encore énervé et qu'il va bientôt laisser sortir une attaque verbal bien acide qu'il réserve généralement à Malefoy. J'allais l'interrompre, le couper, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour qu'il s'engueule avec son père, et j'allais lui faire comprendre que cette histoire stupide avait assez duré, mais au moment où j'ouvre ma bouche, Harry referme la sienne. Il soupire, baisse les épaules, baisse le regard et murmure tellement bas que je suis surement la seule à l'entendre :

**_ Et puis merde.**

Sur ces mots, il s'avance vivement vers son père et le serre dans ses bras.

Il était vraiment temps qu'on rentre.

.

POV SIRIUS :

Harry aurait du être couché, comme les autres enfants dans cette maison, mais je le retrouve assis sur le canapé, près du feu, dans le salon principal.

**_ Je croyais que tu ne devais plus fumer ! Je m'étonne en entrant.**

Il sursaute, lève la tête et me regarde en souriant et en finissant sa clope.

**_ Fais ta part du marché et je ferais la mienne. Est-il temps pour moi d'arrêter ?**

J'aurais bien voulu lui répondre que oui, juste pour qu'il arrête... Après tout, il n'a pas la preuve que je bois quand il est à Poudlard. Mais une promesse est une promesse et j'ai assez menti à mon fils pour l'instant.

**_ Non.**

Il sourit encore plus et jette le mégot dans la cheminée.

.

Son retour s'est bien passé. Bon, hormis le fait qu'ils étaient en retard et que j'ai faillis faire un ulcère... ça s'est mieux passé que je l'imaginais. Je pensais qu'Harry me dirait à peine bonjour, qu'il me regarderait de travers, qu'il ne m'approcherait pas.

Mais au moment où il s'est jeté dans mes bras, où je l'ai eu contre mon cœur, où j'ai pu embrasser le haut de sa tête, j'ai eu l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer. Pleinement, totalement... J'aurais voulu ne jamais le lâcher, et lui dire encore et encore que j'étais vraiment désolé, lui faire comprendre à quel point je me sentais coupable.

S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce monde autour de nous, si le ventre de Ron ne s'était pas mis à grogner, alors surement que je serais resté dans cette position pendant des heures.

.

**_ Tu veux en parler ?**

**_ Et toi ? Tu veux ?**

Je vais m'asseoir en face de lui, penché en avant, les mains liées et les coudes sur les genoux.

**_ Ecoute Harry je...**

**_ Je sais, tu es désolé, tu ne voulais pas me mentir, c'est juste que tu ne savais pas comment me l'annoncer, tu as flippé et... et je ne t'en veux pas.**

**_ Vraiment ?**

**_ Ce que je me demande c'est... je me demande si tu me l'aurais dit. Un jour.**

**_ Oui ! Bien sur que oui.**

**_ Avant que je ne viennes vivre officiellement avec toi ?**

A chaque fois qu'Harry parle de ce projet fou, celui auquel je m'accroche sans pour autant y croire, celui qui dit que peut-être, dans un futur indéfini, Harry quitterait les Dursley pour venir définitivement avec moi... à chaque fois ça me retourne le ventre. Je lui ai presque promis qu'on vivrait ensemble, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui encore on en est à se voir en cachette... Lui il y croit, il en parle comme si c'était un truc évident, comme si ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre, peut-être même demain... Et quand il en parle, il y a ce sourire timide sur son visage, comme s'il s'y voyait déjà. Ca me fait mal et ça me fait du bien en même temps. J'aimerais lui en parler avec autant de liberté qu'il le fait, mais je ne peux pas. Trop de désillusion...

**_ Surement, je ne sais pas.**

**_ Ou alors tu me l'aurais encore caché à ce moment là et je me serais demandé pourquoi Remus passait autant de temps à la maison. Déjà en train de nous rendre visite tard le soir et tôt le matin...**

Cette fois je pince les lèvres et détourne le regard. Il a beau dire ça avec un air détaché, je peux sentir la tension dans sa voix, je peux carrément la toucher.

**_ Ce n'est pas...**

**_ Si papa, ça l'est justement ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça l'est.**

Il me regarde, assis en travers du canapé, les pieds posés dessus, les bras tendus sur les genoux pliés, en train de triturer les mains du pull qu'il m'a volé aux dernières vacances...

**_ Tu ne penses pas que ça m'aurait fait plaisir de savoir que tu... que tu n'étais pas tout seul ?** **Qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour...**

**_ Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi. Je répond avec un petit sourire.**

**_ Bien sur que si ! La preuve ! Il réplique en donnant un coup de menton en direction de la cheminée.**

**_ Alors quoi, tu te détruis les poumons pour mon propre bien ?**

**_ On peut dire ça comme ça.**

Exaspéré, je me lève et vais m'asseoir contre lui, au bord du canapé.

**_ Tu veux savoir l'une des raisons qui a fait que je ne te l'ai pas dit ?**

**_ Une de plus ? Il ricane.**

**_ Tu es TOUJOURS collé à moi. Je réplique en faisant fit de sa remarque. Tu passes ton temps avec moi, tu te colles à moi dans le canapé, tu m'écoutes pendant des heures jouer du piano, tu viens me rejoindre la nuit quand tu ne peux pas dormir. Il y a toujours un contact physique entre nous. Et non, avant que tu n'ouvres la bouche, ça ne me dérange pas : Seulement j'avais peur qu'en le sachant, ça finisse par te gêner d'être proche de moi comme ça, que tu t'en empêches alors que tu en as besoin et envie. Je ne voulais pas que la révélation de mon... Je ne voulais pas que ça gâche ce qu'il y a entre nous.**

**_ Tu n'arrives même pas à le dire tout haut.**

**_ Quand tu passes plus de vingt ans à cacher ce que tu es, ce que tu vis, ce que tu ressens, ça finit par devenir un sujet tabou même pour toi-même.**

**_ Plus de vingt ans ?**

**_ Tu sais Harry ça ne date pas de la dernière pluie.**

**_ Non justement je ne sais pas.**

La réplique sonne comme une accusation. Je soupire et je pose doucement ma main sur son genou. Il se redresse alors et croise les bras, exactement ce que je craignais.

**_ Tu vois. C'est exactement ce que je disais.**

**_ De quoi ?**

Je fais un signe de tête vers ma main sur son genou et il fronce les sourcils.

**_ Ca n'a rien à voir.**

**_ Alors pourquoi tu te braques ? **

Il pince les lèvres et détourne la tête. D'un côté j'ai envie d'abandonner pour ce soir, d'un autre je veux le secouer comme un prunier pour qu'il arrête d'être aussi froid.

**_ Vingt ans donc ?**

Il me regarde avec un sourcil levé. Voici l'heure des révélations.

.

POV MOLLY :

Je suis sure qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre ma fille et Harry. Quelque chose de vraiment important. La façon dont ils se regardent, avec ce petit sourire. Je m'en veux déjà assez de ne pas avoir parlé à Ginny de choses… d'adultes, alors je ne vais pas lui parler, mais quand même, elle est un peu jeune pour batifoler. Et puis passer de ce Dean Thomas à Harry, sans en parler à son premier compagnon… je ne l'ai pas élevée comme ça.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup. Voilà Ginny qui entre dans la cuisine, suivit de Ron et de ses deux amis. Ils me proposent de l'aide, que j'esquive d'un geste, je peux laver la cuisine toute seule non ? Je préfère qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs. Tâche qu'ils réalisent en silence. Mais Harry était-il obligé de s'asseoir à côté de Ginny ?

**_ Hermione, ça veut dire quoi exactement ? Demande Ron au bout de quelques minutes.**

Hermione, d'une patience infinie, se penche vers Ron pour lui expliquer les fonctions fondamentales de la plante qu'ils doivent étudier. Cette fois, c'est Ginny qui soupire de frustration, et c'est Harry qui sourit.

**_ Le sortilège d'attraction n'est pourtant pas si dure.**

**_ Rigole Potter ! Réplique ma fille en souriant. Il me semble pourtant que sans Hermione et un Magyar à Pointes, tu n'aurais pas réussi aussi rapidement ce sortilège.**

**_ Et je crois me souvenir que ce même sortilège t'a poussé à m'écrire la plus longue lettre que j'ai reçu de toi. Commente Sirius en entrant dans la pièce. J'avais l'impression de revivre la scène.**

Les trois enfants rigolent alors qu'Harry fronce les sourcils.

**_ Revivre ? Tu y étais ? Il s'exclame ahuri.**

**_ Evidemment ! Répond Sirius en s'adossant au comptoir de la cuisine, tu crois que j'allais rester à Pré au Lard à attendre comme un idiot. J'étais dans les tribunes. J'avoue que te laisser combattre un dragon de cette taille est le contraire de mon boulot. J'ai détesté.**

Harry éclate d'un rire joyeux avant de se taire, détourner le regard et se mordre la lèvre. Les gros yeux d'Hermione semblent avoir raison de lui.

**_ Tu aurais pu me le dire !**

**_ Ca aurait changé quoi ?**

**_ Ben, j'aurais pu te voir.**

Sirius lui sourit d'un air étrange, comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignore. Enervant. Je ne fais aucune remarque pour ne pas envenimer les choses, après tout, Sirius a été très sympathique ces derniers jours, presque normal... Et puis il a accepté de s'occuper des enfants pendant mon absence, alors bon, je lui dois au moins ça.

.

POV RON :

**_ Bon alors vieux, quoi de neuf ?**

**_ Quoi ? Quoi de neuf quoi ?**

**_ Ben avec Sirius.**

Harry soupire en chopant une choco-grenouille dans le sac sur le lit. Du coup, Hermione et Ginny écoutent notre conversation.

**_ Sérieusement Harry tu...**

**_ Hermione...**

**_ Non ! Pas de "Hermione" sur ce ton là. Où vous en êtes clairement ?**

Harry se pince les lèvres et reste concentré sur le jeux d'échec. Une partie que de toute façon il est en train de perdre.

**_ On est bien, ça va.**

**_ Mouais à d'autres.**

**_ Précisions ma puce ?**

**_ Si vous étiez "bien", hier soir tu te serais assis à côté de lui et tu lui aurais demandé de te raconter une histoire. Tu ne serais pas resté dans ton coin à détourner le regard à chaque fois que Remus se foutait de la gueule de Sirius à cause de je ne sais quelle bêtise que Sirius faisait quand ils étaient à Poudlard. **

Harry recommence son "détournement de regard" cité par Hermione.

**_ Soyez sympas, vous mêlez pas de ça.**

**_ C'est justement parce qu'on est sympa qu'on s'en mêle ! **

Harry me regarde avec un sourcil levé assez perplexe. Il allait répondre quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

**_ Les enfants ! A table !**

Et la porte se referme aussi vite. Ca, c'est Tonks. Au moins, elle a transmit l'info essentielle : on bouffe !

.

POV GINNY :

Harry est sous la douche.

Oui, je sais, je ne devrais pas avoir cette image dans la tête, mais avouons quand même que l'idée est alléchante.

Peu importe. Moi, je lis mon chapitre pour Ombrage pendant qu'Hermione bouquine un roman. Ron joue aux échecs avec Tonks et Remus discute avec les jumeaux. Une matinée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale pour ce troisième jour de vacances. En plus il fait beau, alors on a prévu de manger dehors, histoire de prendre un peu de soleil et de retourner à Poudlard avec un joli bronzage. Enfin bon... quand on est rousse avec des tâches de rousseur, c'est pas du bronzage qu'on a, c'est du teint écrevisse.

Maman est rentrée à la maison pour qu'elle ne tombe pas en ruine, et comme tous les membres de l'ordre sont en mission, c'est Sirius qui nous sert de nounous. Perso, ça ne me dérange pas. Il est super ce mec.

D'ailleurs ça s'est un peu arrangé avec Harry, pour ne pas dire beaucoup. Quand on parle de loup, voilà le beau mec, le fantasme, le rêve de mes nuits qui entre dans le salon. Il porte encore un pull trop grand pour lui sur les épaules. Je ne le connais pas celui-là.

Sirius arrête la musique qu'il était en train de jouer quand il remarque ce que porte Harry.

**_ Encore un autre ?**

**_ Ca compte pas ! répond Harry sans le regarder. Je t'ai rendu le premier, on est quitte.**

Sirius esquisse un sourire pendant qu'Harry se dirige vers Remus, s'allonge sur le canapé, pose son dos contre le torse de notre ancien prof.

Une seconde d'hésitation, et Remus entoure doucement Harry de ses bras. Harry semble sentir le regard de son père puisqu'il ouvre un oeil en sa direction.

**_ J'ai décidé que même les mauvaises choses devaient avoir une fin.**

Pour toutes réponses, Sirius sourit comme jamais et se remet à jouer, Remus embrasse le sommet de la tête d'Harry, Fred et George se tapent dans la main, Ron fait un signe discret de victoire et Hermione se mord la langue pour ne pas rire.

Je l'aime mon mec.

.

POV SIRIUS :

Deuxième nuit depuis le retour des gosses. Remus dort dans sa chambre. Soi-disant que "c'est mieux qu'on ne brusque pas les choses, si Harry a besoin de venir te voir en pleine nuit, il va se braquer en me voyant dormir avec toi".

Mouais, c'est pas faux. Mais j'ai quand même perdu l'habitude de dormir seul. J'ai retrouvé le plaisir de partager mon lit avec quelqu'un. Me réveiller en pleine nuit en ayant juste à tendre le bras pour trouver Lunard, me coller contre lui pour ne plus avoir froid. C'est agréable.

Peu importe... il faudra bien qu'un jour Harry accepte cette éventualité non ? Mais j'approuve quand même Remus. Au moins jusqu'à ce que ça se calme, on va éviter de le brusquer.

.

C'est ce que je suis en train de penser alors que je pousse la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Il se débat encore dans son sommeil. Il ne hurle pas. Du moins pas encore. Mais il gémit des paroles incompréhensibles et un "non!" surgit au milieu de son cauchemar.

**_ Chuuut. Harry, tout va bien, tu es dans ton lit, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Chuut, je suis là.**

J'enlève les cheveux qui tombent devant ses yeux et caresse son visage en essayant de la calmer. Mon bonhomme. Si je pouvais prendre tous ses tourments et les subir à sa place, aucun doute que je le ferais.

Dans un cri à peine retenu il ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui en haletant. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il a le regard fixé sur moi.

**_ Tu es là.**

**_ Bien sur que je suis là. Où veux-tu que je sois ?**

**_ Je sais pas... je... j'ai vu... **

Sans finir sa phrase qu'il a à peine commencé, il se redresse et plonge son visage dans les bras qu'il a croisés sur ses genoux. Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux, histoire de l'apaiser un peu. Il finit par poser son menton sur ses bras pour me regarder.

**_ Il est quelle heure ?**

**_ 2 heure 45, environ...**

**_ Je suis en train de battre mon record.**

**_ C'est pas drôle.**

**_ Je préfère en rire.**

Il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ferme les yeux comme s'il allait se rendormir dans cette position, somme toute, pas très confortable.

**_ Où est Lunard ?**

**_ Il dort... dans sa chambre.**

Harry ouvre les yeux quelques secondes, puis les referme sans un mot. J'aimerais lui demander ce qu'il pense, mais je crains une réaction trop brutale, et je ne suis pas prêts à me battre avec lui au milieu de la nuit.

**_ Tu essais de te rendormir ?**

Un murmure me tient lieu de réponse. J'espérais plus, histoire de me rassurer. Harry se rallonge sans un mot, passe un bras sous l'oreiller et rouvre les yeux pour les tourner vers moi.

**_ Tu... tu veux bien rester ? Jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme ?**

Je lui souris tendrement et remonte la couette sur ses épaules. Evidemment que je reste. Evidemment que je suis là pour veiller sur lui. Quelle serait ma raison d'être sinon ?

.

REMUS :

Retrouver Sirius quand il s'occupe de Buck, ça me rappelle nos jeunes années, quand on se retrouvait en douce pour passer un moment seul à Poudlard.

Je reste assis silencieusement sur le sol pendant que Sirius nourrit Buck, le caresse, lui parle et s'occupe de lui. Buck a l'air d'apprécier les attentions de Sirius, il émet un drôle de grognement.

Après ses occupations habituelles auprès de celui qui est devenu son animal de compagnie, Sirius s'approche. Il s'intéresse ENFIN à moi. Et j'aime la façon dont il me sourit, la façon dont il me touche, la façon dont il m'embrasse. Tout doucement, comme si j'étais en cristal. Et surtout, SURTOUT, j'aime quand sa main glisse le long de mon bras pour que ses doigts se mélangent aux miens.

Je pourrais rester des heures juste comme ça, avec ses lèvres jouant doucement avec les miennes. Mais la question se pose alors. Celle qui hante mes instants avec Sirius, celle qui me glace le sang.

**_ Je vous dérange ?**

Sirius me relâche comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Je me sens vidé de toutes substances et je n'ai pas besoin que Sirius tourne son visage vers la porte et retienne un cri pour comprendre que c'est son fils qui nous a interrompu.

**_ Si vous voulez, je peux aussi me racler la gorge la prochaine fois ?**

Je balance mon regard entre Sirius et Harry sans pouvoir réagir.

**_ Harry je... nous... je... nous...**

**_ Après le genou, il y a la cheville Remus.**

Et en plus il essaie de faire de l'humour...

**_ Désolé.**

Sirius murmura ça... A Harry ou à moi ?

**_ A qui papa ? A Remus ou à moi ?... Vous avez l'air de deux ados surpris dans un couloir** **sombre de l'école.**

Je tente un sourire mais je crois que seul un rictus à la manière de Rogue arrive à franchir mes lèvres.

**_ Je suis venu vous dire que le repas est près... et je... je voulais vous parler déjà depuis quelques jours mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un et... tu as raison. Je pensais que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Que ça ne changerai rien... La vérité c'est que c'est le cas... mais il y a plus important. Tu me manques. Tes bras me manquent. Passer mon temps collé contre toi me manque. Et je me rends compte que le fait que tu sois... ben finalement, ce n'est pas si grave. Tant que tu est heureux comme ça, et tant que je suis toujours ton fils.**

Je regarde le profil de Sirius qui ouvre la bouche sans pour autant émettre le moindre son. Ses yeux brille et il avale sa salive avant de rouvrir la bouche, toujours sans rien dire, toujours sous le choc.

Je réalise que je suis dans le même état.

Sirius aurait pu dire un mot, une phrase, pour expliquer à Harry, lui dire à quel point sa bénédiction est importante, autant pour Sirius que pour moi. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne prononce pas le moindre mot. Il avance vers Harry et le prend dans ses bras, le serre si fort qu'Harry ne peut plus respirer.

Et moi je reste là, immobile, à quelques pas de Buck, à regarder les deux hommes de ma vie se retrouver presque 20 jours après s'être perdus. Voir les mains d'Harry serrer le dos de Sirius, voir Sirius embrasser les cheveux d'Harry, c'est comme un rêve. Je nous imagine déjà tous les trois chez nous, dans notre maison. Peut-être dans la cuisine pendant que Sirius nous cuisinerais un repas. Ou dans le salon, moi avec mon livre, Sirius avec son piano. Mais surtout avec Harry, tout avec Harry.

.

POV HARRY :

On est tous dans la cuisine, enfin presque. Il ne manque que papa, Remus et Mr Weasley. Ron et Hermione finissent de mettre la table (après qu'on ait recompté quatre fois le nombre exact de convives... on était jamais d'accord).

Du coup, moi je monte vers les étages, évite de réveiller celle qui - heureusement - ne sera JAMAIS ma grand-mère, et croise le père de Ron dans les escaliers.

**_ Le repas est servi Mr Weasley.**

**_ Oui, je m'en suis douté, ma femme est assez ponctuelle pour ces choses là.**

**_ Vous n'auriez pas vu...**

**_ Ton père est parti nourrir Buck.**

Avec un sourire en guise de remerciement, je monte un étage de plus et m'approche de la porte de la chambre de Buck. Je suis en train de me dire... Il doit s'ennuyer le pauvre, lui qui était habitué à la forêt de Poudlard et au jardin d'Hagrid. J'entrouvre doucement la porte pour ne pas l'effrayer et je trouve mon père... avec Lunard... juste contre les lèvres de mon père. Je retiens un cri de surprise en me mordant la lèvre et je reste immobile, incapable de faire le moindre geste, comme si tous les mouvements possibles avaient quitté mon corps. Je ne peux pas dégager mon regard des deux adultes les plus importants à mon équilibre. Savoir qu'ils sont ensemble est déjà dur à encaisser, mais le voir en réel, c'est... à couper le souffle. Une partie de moi a envie de hurler, une autre a envie de refermer la porte et de les laisser seuls. Aucune des deux ne domine et je reste là à regarder cette démonstration d'affection telle que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas comprendre avant ce qu'il y avait entre eux. ca paraît tellement évident, tellement naturel, que je me demande même pourquoi je me suis autant énervé. Avec un sourire désolé, je vais quand même être dans l'obligation de les couper dans leurs... affaires.

**_ Je vous dérange ?**

Je vois mon père sursauter comme s'il avait reçu un coup de fouet ou je ne sais quoi. Je vois Remus qui crispe tout son corps sans oser regarder vers moi, et surtout, je vois le regard effrayé de mon père alors qu'il se tourne vers moi.

**_ Si vous voulez, je peux aussi me racler la gorge la prochaine fois ?**

Remus réagit enfin et nous regarde mon père et moi. Aucun ne dit un mot, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver la situation cocasse. La normalité voudrait que ce soit moi à leur place et eux à la mienne.

**_ Harry je... nous... je... nous...**

**_ Après le genou, il y a la cheville Remus.**

Celle là, je n'ai pas pu la retenir.

**_ Désolé.**

Ouais, bien sur, comme d'hab.

**_ A qui papa ? A Remus ou à moi ?... Vous avez l'air de deux ados surpris dans un couloir** **sombre de l'école.**

Alors sans leur laisser le temps de continuer, d'émettre le moindre son, de s'excuser encore, je dis enfin ce qui va clore notre discussion, ou plutôt notre dispute. Et après ma longue tirade, mon père me reprend dans ses bras, et j'ai enfin l'impression d'être à la maison, enfin l'impression de l'avoir retrouvé. Et finalement, je profite de ses bras, sans crainte, sans arrière pensée.

**_ Bon, on y va ? Je demande en m'écartant un peu. J'ai faim ! **

papa me fait un sourire et sort en direction de la cuisine. Remus n'a toujours pas bougé, et je le regarde avec un nouveau regard.

**_ Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?**

**_ Non, rien de spécial... Je trouve juste que ça te va bien.**

**_ Quoi donc ?**

**_ Le rôle de beau-père.**

Je lui souris un peu, histoire de le rassurer, et détourne la tête pour sourire plus franchement. Parce que c'est vrai, ça lui va bien. Et je me vois bien vivre avec eux, plus tard. Avec mes deux parents. Avec mon père et mon beau-père. Avec les deux personnes qui prennent soin de moi, qui sont prêtes à tout pour moi. Je nous imagine dans une maison avec un grand jardin, en train de profiter d'un beau soleil d'été... Je souris encore plus fort alors que je descend vers la cuisine avec Lunard. Si seulement c'était vrai...

_A suivre... _

*se racle bruyamment la gorge*

C'est bon ? Vous avez eu votre dose ? Je peux revenir sans me faire taper dessus de tous les côtés ?

Je suis désoooléééééeeee.

Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ! Et si je vous dis que TOUS LES JOURS j'ai pensé à ce chapitre qui m'attendait impatiemment, et à vous qui vouliez la suite de cette histoire. Si je vous dis que ma propre soeur me faisait culpabiliser en me disant que je me devais de poster la suite, si je vous dis que j'ai honte quand je pense au temps que j'ai mis ?

Vous me croyez ? Vous devriez parce que c'est vrai !

Après vient la question du "pourquoi" ? Pourquoi tant de temps ? Parce que... ben j'ai pas de réelles excuses.

Depuis mon dernier chapitre posté, ma vie a beaucoup beaucoup changé et je ne dis pas que l'écriture est devenu inintéressant pour moi (bien au contraire), mais j'ai eu l'impression de voir cette année scolaire passer à une vitesse folle. Il y a eu des moments où j'ai vu défiler les semaines comme si c'était des jours, des moments où j'avais tellement de trucs à faire hors de chez moi que tout allait très vite, des moments où j'avais tellement de devoirs que je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir les finir à temps, des moments où j'étais en vacances et où je préférais profiter d'autres choses que de mon ordi...

Et des moments où je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de regarder le vide, où là j'aurais pu finir mon chapitre et le poster beaucoup plus tôt, mais dans ces moments là, sans explications t'as pas l'énergie, pas l'envie, pas l'inspiration...

Bref je n'ai pas de réelles excuses à vous donner, mais je tiens quand même, si vous êtes là en train de me lire malgré ma longue absence, à vous dire merci d'être toujours présent.

Sur ces mots, une petite séance RaR (Réponse aux Reviews, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les termes techniques).

**Rose Dorea Potter Black** : Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis soulagée de voir que le point de vue de Luna plaît autant, j'avoue qu'il m'a fait peur quand je l'ai écrit, on sait tous à quel point Luna est... Luna ! Je m'amuse beaucoup avec Fred et George, avec eux je ne réfléchis pas, je mais juste le premier truc marrant qui me passe par la tête. On me demande souvent de ne pas tuer Sirius, et j'ai juste envie de répondre... "vous verrez bien". J'ai une belle plume ? Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Puka** : Tu t'es crée un compte finalement ! C'est cool, au moins tu recevras des alertes quand les nouveaux chapitres seront postés. Oui, j'ai voulu donner un peu de crédit à Ron car je suis sure que dans le fond, il est beaucoup plus sensible et beaucoup plus raisonné qu'il n'y paraît et que c'est une forme de timidité qui l'empêche de se montrer, j'ai voulu donc en profiter pour lui donner son moment de gloire, et en même temps, je me dis que si Hermione avait été là, il n'aurait pas osé dire tout ça ! ^^ Aaaahhh, la discussion entre Harry et ses deux "papas", j'ai eu tellement, tellement de mal à l'écrire, je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi. Tu voulais les voir se sauter dans les bras, alors maintenant que tu as vu ce nouveau chapitre, tu en penses quoi ? Les retrouvailles ce sont bien passées ? j'avoue avoir eu encore plus de mal à écrire ce chapitre que le chapitre précédent... c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à le poster...

**Momographie** : Encore quelqu'un qui me dit que j'ai réussi à présenter Luna, ça me rassures, merci ! Evidemment qu'Harry se réconcilie avec Sirius ! ^^ Pour Fred et George, tu viens d'avoir ta réponse il me semble ! ^^

**Mebah** : Tout en rime ta review, hyper original ! Bravo ! Merci pour ta review, je vois que tu as bien cerné le personnage de Neville, ça fait plaisir !

**Niris** : Tout le monde espère que Sirius survivra, mais je ne dirais rien pour l'instant, même si je sais déjà comment tout va finir ! Niark Niark Niark ! C'est bien la première fois que j'entend dire que "c'est très bien" que Ginny et Harry soient ensemble, généralement ce couple fait grincer des dents ! XD

**Florely** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que les différents points de vue t'ais plu !

Merci aussi à **Guest**, **LostInMySoul**, et **Elo-didie** pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir cette fic autant appréciée !

A la prochaine, en essayant d'être un peu plus rapide...


End file.
